la belle et la brute
by nanao34410
Summary: Kimberly quitte sa faction d'origine les altruistes pour aller vers celle des audacieux. là, elle va découvrir une nouvelle vie, façon de vivre, une nouvelle famille mais surtout rencontrer l'amour. Mais cette amour sera semé d'embûches surtout connaissant son fort caractère et celui de son don juan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde grâce à « Free Lookoom », je tentes une écriture de fanfic sur Divergente. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez et si vous aimer l'histoire ou pas ?! Si je devrais continuer ou pas merci d'avance pour vos commentaires qu'il soit positifs ou negatifs, je prends tout et je jete rien lol.**

**Bonne lecture en esperant que vous apprécier**

**disclaimer : je ne possède ni Divergent, ni les personnages, ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

Demain serait un grand jour, le jour de la cérémonie du choix. Un choix décisif qui lierait mon destin à jamais sans aucun retour possible. J'avais passé les simulations et mon résultat était sans appel j'étais à la fois Altruiste et Audacieuse mais surtout Erudit. Pourtant je n'ai jamais était bonne à l'école au contraire j'étais la dernière de la classe, alors comment ce résultat était possible.

Je me souviens du moment ou je me suis levé de mon siège une fois la simulation terminé et que l'audacieuse ma regardé d'un drôle de regard

- Alors quel est le résultat de mon test, madame ?

- Ecoute, ton test n'a pas été concluant...

- Comment cela pas concluant, je ne comprends pas. Il faut que je le recommence c'est cà ?

Rien que la pensée de devoir revivre mes peurs me fit frissonnait.

- Non, tu n'as pas à recommencer le test, c'est le test en lui-même qui n' a pas marché sur toi. En principe, chaque étape du test élimine une ou plusieurs factions. Mais dans ton cas, deux seulement ont été exclues.

- Deux seulement ?! Dis-je la gorge nouée

- Oui, tu n'as éliminé que les Fraternels et les Sincères. On appelle ceux qui obtiennent ce résultats des « Divergents ». Ecoute Kimberly, tu ne dois en aucun cas parler de cela à qui que ce soit, pas même à ta famille, tu m'entends, il en va de ta sécurité. Je mettrais que tu as obtenu le résultat Altruiste sur mon rapport. Maintenant va mais fait très attention s'il te plait.

- Euh... D'accord merci beaucoup

Sur le chemin du retour, je n'arrêtais pas de penser au test. Cette audacieuse qui m'a fait passer le test m'a dit de ne surtout pas parler de cette divergence et que je devais faire très attention si je ne voulais pas mourir. Les divergents étaient considérés comme la peste dans cette ville et devait être éradiqué pour le bien des factions et de la cité. Je suis rentré dans l'après midi plusieurs heures après le test à méditer sur ce résultat. Ma mère m'accueillit toute sourire et me demanda comment cela s'était passé.

- Alors ma chérie , le test s'est bien passé ?

- Eh bien, pas toute a fait maman...je...enfin... c compliqué

On m'avait dit de n'en parler à personne mais c'était ma mère en face de moi, ma famille, la seule personne que j'aimais au monde plus que ma propre vie, pouvais-je lui mentir, pouvais-je lui confier ce secret.

- Comment ca compliqué ? non c'est simple tu as du avoir comme résultat... « audacieuse » me dit elle en chuchotant

je la regardais et lui fit non de la tête

- Comment ca non ? tu n'est pas une altruiste ma chérie cela se voit à ta façon d'agir et sans que personne ne le sache, je t'es entraîné au combat des audacieux, alors explique moi, je ne comprends plus là.

Ce que beaucoup de gens ignoraient c'était que ma mère était une ex audacieuse. La meilleure de sa classe me disait-elle surtout en combat rapprochés, elle ne tenait jamais en place et adorait la bagarre, d'ailleurs on l'avait surnommée « la panthère noire ». Je me souviens les soirs ou lorsque je ne dormais pas, elle venait me raconter des histoires de sa vie passé et moi j'adorais l'écouter des heures et des heures durant.

- Allô Houston, j'appelle ma fille, elle m'entends, Me dit t'elle en faisait de grand geste et une tête de clown

- Oui je t'entends maman dis-je en rigolant

- Bon alors va tu m'expliquer stp , me dit elle plus sérieusement

- Eh bien... j'ai eu comme résultat Audacieuse c'est vrai maman, et cela est du grâce à toi mais j'ai eu également Altruiste...

- Bon on devait bien s'en douter que tu aurais un peu les deux, vu que je t'es un peu dirigé vers une autre faction

- …... et érudit ,dis-je dans un souffle

Ma mère me regarda bouche bée.

- Erudit, c'est impossible ….. non... cela ne se peut pas. Sans vouloir te vexer ma chérie, tu n'es pas une lumière crois-moi

- Je sais maman, ne t'inquiète pas, même moi je suis étonnée de ce résultat, je pensais qu'être uniquement Audacieuse et je me découvre avec les critères de 3 factions.

- Que t'as dit la personne qui ta fait passé le test ?!

C'était une audacieuse, elle ma dit de ne surtout pas en parler, à personne, pas même à toi. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une divergente et que je suis en danger de mort... Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune !

- Écoute calme toi, respire un bon coup, et quoi qu'il arrive ne t'ouvres pas trop aux autres, garde un peu de mystère et réfléchit plusieurs fois avant de faire quelques choses, tu dois être prudente les divergents sont considérés comme des parias qu'il faut éliminer.

- Tu as raison, Maman comme toujours

Je me leva, l'embrassa puis alla me coucher, demain serait le jour de mon choix, mais serais-il le premier de ma nouvelle vie ou l'un des derniers. Je fus réveillé par les rayons de soleil caressant ma peau. J'aurais voulut faire une grasse mâtiné mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour. Je me levais de mon lit, m'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine pour pouvoir me coiffer. Ma mère actionna un bouton qui ouvrit une porte de placard ou se trouvait un miroir.

- N'oublie pas tu n'as que quelques minutes tu le sais ,dit ma mère

- Oui je sais, je sais , dis-je

Une fois coiffée, elle referma la porte et me regarda.

- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

- Oui je sais , dis-je en soupirant

- Pourquoi soupires tu ?

- Tu le sais bien , alors ne fait pas semblant d'être heureuse , je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

- Non ma chérie au contraire je suis très heureuse car je sais que ta place n'est pas ici, elle ne la jamais été, ton père a bien essayé de te rendre le plus altruiste possible mais il n'y ai pas parvenu, on ne peut changer notre destin et c'est ton destin de partir

- Il me manque papa...

- il me manque aussi mais il serait fière de toi... même si tu n'est pas une altruiste. Me dit-elle avec un sourire

Une larme coula sur ma joue quand je me remémorai les moments passé avec mon père, bien que j'étais toute petite lorsqu'il a été tué par des sans-factions. Je me souviens encore de ses bras puissants lorsqu'il me portait et me faisait voler dans le ciel, mes rires et ceux de mes parents emplissaient toute la maison … mais maintenant c'était terminé, les rires avaient disparu lorsqu'il est mort. Ma mère avait encaissé le coup mais je savais au fond d'elle que cette blessure ne se refermerait jamais et qu'elle tenait bon uniquement parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de moi. Et moi pour toute récompense , j'allais l'abandonner, la laisser seule , j'allais renier ma faction pour une autre.

- Arrête de penser à moi me dis telle, tu dois d'abord penser à toi et puis n'oublie pas je serais toujours avec toi ici et la , dit elle en pointant son doigt sur mon cœur et sur ma tête.

-Merci maman, je t'aime tant. Dis-je toute en l'enlaçant.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de la maison, je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je franchirais le sol de cette pièce et cela me faisait mal au cœur. Nous nous sommes dirigés avec ma mère vers le centre ville et sommes arrivés devant un immense bâtiment de verre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une salle en forme de demi cercle, la salle de la cérémonie. Chaque faction s'asseyait à un endroit précis, personne ne se mélangeait. Je serrais la main de ma mère très fort je profitait de mes derniers moments avec elle.

Chaque faction assume à tour de rôle la fonction de maître de cérémonie. Cette année, c'est le tour des Altruistes et donc de Marcus. Devant lui se trouve 5 vasques en métal, une vasque pour chaque faction. Dans chacune d'elle contenait une matière qui symbolisait une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes, de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels, des charbons ardents pour les Audacieux et du verre pour les Sincères.

Marcus se tient sur le podium entre les Érudits et les Audacieux et se racle la gorge

- Bienvenue, nous lance-t-il. Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue en ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens, qui nous dit que chacun a le droit de choisir sa propre voie dans ce monde. Nos enfants se tiennent au seuil de l'âge adulte, et c'est maintenant à eux qu'il revient de décider quelle personne ils vont devenir...

Eh blablabli et blablabla. Un discours qui n'en finissait plus, la seule chose que tout le monde attendait c'était qu'il commence à prononcer nos noms pour qu'enfin le supplice de l'attente s'arrête. Tour a tour, les personnes se levaient à l'appel de leur noms et allaient choisir leur destin... puis vint mon tour

- Kimberly O'maley

Je me lève de ma chaise, regarde ma mère une nouvelle fois qui me sourit, je lui souris en retour et me dirige vers le centre de la pièce. La, Marcus me tend un couteau, me fait un petit signe d'encouragement de la tête et je regarde les coupes. Je connais déjà mon choix et pourtant je met du temps a choisir, devrais-je vraiment être égoïste et abandonner ma mère ou alors puiser le fond d'altruiste qu'il me reste au fond de moi et rester avec elle à ses côtés. Je regarde discrètement derrière et j'arrive a apercevoir ma mère qui me sourit. Mais pas un faux sourire, un vrai sourire et là ma décision est prise. Je me retourne vers les coupes, me taille la main d'un geste sec et tends le bras vers la coupe la plus a gauche. Au moment ou la goutte de sang tombe, j'entends son grésillement sur le charbon ardent des audacieux.

Des applaudissements se font entendre sur ma gauche et je vois les audacieux tapaient des mains et sifflaient. Je leur souris et me dirige vers eux tout en regardant une nouvelle fois ma mère pour lui dire au revoir du regard. Je quittais mon ancienne faction pour ma nouvelle famille « les audacieux ».


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, merci de me suivre et que je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire. A chaque commentaire, je sautais de joie comme une gamine mdr. Par contre désolé si je ne vous ai pas répondu rapidement mais jusqu'à hier je n'avais que le review de Marniie alors que vos autres coms datent également du 8, un bug du site sans doute. Voila chapitre enfin finit au bout de 3 jours Bref :

_**Marniie**_ : Merci de ta review et de me suivre. J'espère pourvoir te faire honneur lol et que mon histoire ne t'ennuiera pas. Tu es ma première fan alors je vais tous faire pour te faire plaisir lol.

_**CarOwliine **_: Oh oui je lis la fanfic « les soupirs » et ben que je l'ai « follower », je regarde tous les jours si elle n'a pas rajouté un chapitre lol. Eh oui je te confirme j'adore Eric, il est super méga ultra sexy comme acteur. Je bave lorsque je le vois et pourtant je ne l'avais pas reconnu que c'était lui qui joué dans le dernier Die Hard avec Bruce Willis.

_**Keira**_ : Merci, cela me fait plaisir que tu ais apprécié le début de mon histoire, j'étais très sceptique au départ car j'ai beaucoup de mal à organiser les idées et les transformer en phrase françaises lol. Je suis autant bordélique chez moi que dans ma tête mdr :D.

_**Hachiko**_ : C'est sur que le début peut faire penser à Tris. Après je me voyais mal lui faire un trait de caractère fraternelles, ils sont trop mielleux pour moi lol et sincère, étant donné quelle doit mentir sur sa divergence, ça ne collait pas pour moi. Le mieux c'est que je te laisse lire le chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en penses. J'attends ta réponse avec grande impatience.

**Bonne lecture. And see you soon.**

Une fois la cérémonie du choix terminée, toutes les factions quittèrent la salle pour retrouver leurs quartiers. La faction des audacieux fut la première à quitter le lieu. Tous les membres se mirent a courir à travers le quartier pour se diriger vers la ligne de chemin de fer. Je me mis à courir à leur suite tout comme les autres transferts. Arrivée au niveau de la voie ferré, Je les vis monter sur les piliers pour atteindre la plate-forme se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Je les regardais monter avec une telle agilité que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Je tournai la tête et vit une fille, une sincère selon ses habits les regarder avec horreur en pensant qu'elle devait faire pareil. Je lui donna une tape à l'épaule et l'encouragea du mieux que je pouvais.

« Ça va allez, suis moi » lui dis-je.

« Euh...d'accord » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle me rendit un sourire un peu forcé et je me mis à grimper sur la poutrelle mais ma robe d'altruiste m'empêchait de bien me mouvoir alors j'attrapai l'extrémité d'un pan de celle-ci et la déchira sur le côté puis commença mon ascension suivi par la sincère. Une fois arrivé sur la plate-forme, je pouvais voir la ville d'en haut si on puis dire, les gens nous regardaient avec envie pour certains et d'autre avec dégoût ou tout simplement nous ignorer totalement. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le bruit du train qui arrivait.

« Il ne s'arrête pas le train ? » dit un érudit à lunettes.

« Non tu va devoir sauter en marche binoclard, sinon c'est la fin du voyage pour toi » dit un audacieux tout en rigolant.

Le train siffla 2 coups signe qu'il ralentissait légèrement pour permettre de pouvoir sauter à l'intérieur. Je vis les autres audacieux novices commençaient à courir et je fis de même, je sentais les rafales de vent me chatouillait les narines et le visage mais j'étais heureuse car j'étais enfin libre. Je n'avais plus besoin de surveiller mes faits et gestes pour paraître celle que je n'étais pas, je pouvais enfin être moi-même et être acceptée telle que je suis.

Les plus rapides des natifs actionnèrent l'ouverture des portes et tout le monde commencèrent à monter. Je pris la première poignet à ma portée et sauta dans le wagon. Je m'étala comme une crêpe mais j'étais à l'intérieur. J'entendais au loin des cris d'appel à l'aide, un garçon n'avait pas réussit à atteindre le train à temps et se retrouver coincé sur le quai à devenir un sans faction.

«Ton saut n'était pas terrible mais ton atterrissage était grandiose » me dit quelqu'un. Je regardais qui me parlait et reconnue la petite sincère.

« Merci, j'y travaille tous les jours pour le perfectionner » dis-je et nous nous mirent toutes les deux à rigoler.

« Je m'appelle Kimberly et toi ? ».

« Amara, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Kimberly ».

« Hey, les gars, vous avez vu une pète-sec qui montre ses jambes...zolie, tu nous en montre plus ma belle. » dit un audacieux avec son groupe d'ami.

L'altruiste que j'étais aurait du rougir, s'excuser et rester à sa place sans bouger attendant que ça passe. Mais je pris une grande respiration et me leva tranquillement. Amara m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir mais je dégagea gentiment sa main et lui fait un sourire avec un clin d'œil. Je me dirigea vers l'audacieux d'un pas calme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je remarquais qu'il faisait facilement une tête et demi de plus que moi. Mais aucune importance,j' étais d'humeur « audacieuse ».

« Pourrais-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire, s'il te plaît ? » dis-je d'un voix calme.

« Quoi la pète-sec est sourde en plus » le groupe se mit à rire à gorge déployé « Bon allez je vais répéter pour te faire plaisir, beauté » il s'approcha de moi et avec sa main commença à jouer avec une mèches de mes cheveux « Je disais que tu pouvais nous faire un strip-tease, qu'en dis-tu ? Bien entendu on peut attendre d'être dans un endroit plus..._discret _» finit-il en me chuchotant près de l'oreille

Ni une ni deux, je lui enfonça mon genou dans ses parties digitales et au moment où il se cambra à ma hauteur, lui balança un bon crochet du gauche et il s'étala par terre en couinant comme une fillette. Tout le monde me regarda d'un air à la fois intrigué, impressionné, étonné... Beaucoup devait se demander comment une pète-sec pouvait oser frapper quelqu'un, mais je n'étais plus une altruiste, j'étais devenue une audacieuse. Je m'accroupis à son niveau et le regarda se tortillant encore de douleur et chuchotant ce que je pensais être des « mots doux » à mon égard.

« La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentille, alors retiens bien la leçon ou je te castres » dis-je en souriant puis je retournai m'asseoir à coté de Amara.

« Waouh, comment tu as fait cela... Ce n'est pas possible, les altruistes ne font pas cela ! » dit-elle émerveillée encore par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Justement Amara, je ne suis plus une altruiste et toi tu n'es plus une sincère, nous sommes toutes les deux des audacieuses maintenant » lui dis-je.

«C'est vrai tu as raison, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'habituer que je vais devenir une audacieuse » rougit-elle.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi heure, lorsque un bruit sonore ressemblant à une alarme se fit entendre et les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur et nous virent les natifs s'écarter des portes et reculer comme pour prendre de l'élan.

« Allez les gars, on va voir qui sautera le plus loin cette année » dit un audacieux blond.

« Ne rêve pas, Kyle, c'est moi qui vais gagner, JE suis le meilleur des meilleurs » dit un audacieux à la peau métissé.

« Uriah, ferme la et prépare toi à te prendre une raclée monumentale » dit Kyle.

« Vous aller vraiment sauter du train en marche ? » leur demande un Fraternel.

« Écoute mon gars, c'est simple, soit tu saute et tu reste en vie, soit tu dégages de la faction,c'est clair que je sache...Alors bougez vous on arrive dans moins d'une minute » prévient Kyle.

Je jetais un œil à travers la porte et vit la '' station d'arrivée ''. Les audacieux des premiers wagons commençaient déjà à sauter. Dans quelques secondes cela allait être à nous et j'étais excitée comme une gamine. Je regardais Amara qui commençait à pâlir a vu d'œil. Je lui tendis la main, geste que je n'aurais jamais pu faire si j'avais été encore chez les altruistes.

« Ensemble ! » lui dis-je.

« Ensemble » me répond-elle en hochant la tête.

Plus de quelques secondes et c'était à notre tour. Nous primes le plus d'élan possible et nous jetèrent du wagon. J' atterri sur mes deux pieds et termina mon arrivée en effectuant une roulade avant. Je tourna la tête et vit Amara assise à coté de moi entrain de rire, mais surtout de se masser les fesses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant la scène et de lui ressortir une phrase qu'elle m'avait dite plus tôt dans le train.

« Ton saut n'était pas terrible mais ton atterrissage était grandiose » dis-je le sourire au lèvres.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai les fesses en compotes, mais j'ai adoré, on recommence quand ! Au fait, comment tu as fait pour te réceptionner aussi bien ? » me demande t-elle.

Alala les sincères toujours à poser des questions et à connaître la vérité coûte que coûte. Qu'allais-je lui répondre. A l'instant précis je ne sus quoi dire.

« euh... ben j'ai eu ...de la chance, c'est tout » dis-je en bégayant un peu.

« Mouais, tout comme tu as eu de la chance en frappant ce type » me dit-elle d'une moue dubitative.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tira la langue et lui tendit ma main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle accepta volontiers avec le sourire. Je sens que je vais l'adorer cette fille même si elle casse parfois les pieds avec ses questions.

« Allez, on se bouge, on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous » dit une voix forte et ferme devant nous.

**POV Eric**.

Allez c'était partit pour la corvée de baby-sitting. Je préférais mille fois être là au dessus de ce toit à attendre les novices qu'à m'occuper de la corvée administrative de la faction. Bien que j'étais honoré que Max m'ait passé les reines, je faisais tout pour être le moins possible au bureau, et puis il fallait bien que Max continue à s'occuper, le pauvre. Je fus sortit de mes pensées par le bruit du train qui approchait. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser et voir si le cru de cette année avait du potentiel ou pas. Les premiers à sauter étaient évidemment des natifs, puis les transferts.

« Alors des sincères, une pète-sec, des érudits...attends je rêve, encore une pète-sec, c'est pas vrai » se parlant à lui même et se tenant la tête.

Génial encore une pète-sec, la dernière fois qu'une altruiste avait franchie le territoire des audacieux, cela datait i ans environ. Tris avait fait sensation certes mais c'était une exception. J'observais plus attentivement cette altruiste et remarqua qu'elle avait atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse et dextérité, d'ailleurs aucunes traces de blessures sur ses jambes, un atterrissage parfait. Deuxième arrêt dans mes pensées, je voyais les jambes de la pète-sec, du moins un morceau de jambes qui dépassait de sa robe déchirée. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur en voyant cette scène. La pète-sec me regarda au même moment et leva également un de ses sourcils en guise de réponse. Je lui répondit de mon air le plus glacial et elle dévia aussitôt la tête. Allez il était temps de commencer à les tester.

**POV Kim**

Je me tourna vers l'origine de cette voix et découvrit un type debout sur la corniche du toit, commençant à perdre patience. Il était beau, musclé même si sa veste cachait les forme de ses muscles et possédait 2 piercing sur le visage. Il se mit à me regarder en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Il me veut quoi celui-là encore, je répondis à son « attaque » en faisant la même chose. Ben quoi il a jamais vu une fille de sa vie ou quoi. Mais je fuis vite son regard lorsque l'expression de son visage passa de la curiosité à une froideur à vous glacer le sang. Une fois tous réunit devant lui, le discours commença.

« Je m'appelle Eric, je suis un de vos leaders, le portail des audacieux se trouve ici. Si vous n'avez pas le courage de sauter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas des autres. Alors quel transfert va avoir le privilège de sauter le premier ? » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vous nous demandez de sauter dans le vide comme çà ? » demanda un sincère.

« Eh alors, tu viens de sauter d'un train, cela te pose un problème ! » dit Eric amusé.

« Mais il y 'a quelque chose en dessous pour nous récupérer ? » continua le sincère.

« Qui sait, tu ne le saura qu'en sautant. Bon alors qui se bouge le cul car je commence à perdre patience » Dit-il en tapant du pied.

« Il est cinglé, on vient de sauter d'un train et il veut qu'on recommence, j'aime les sensations fortes mais pas trop d'un coup » Me chuchota Amara.

« Vu les boucles d'oreilles et les piercings au visage, il doit l'être cinglé » dis-je en riant doucement.

Mais malheureusement, je ris au moment ou il tourna son regard dans notre direction et à partir de là tout bascula.

« On vous dérange les pisseuses, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse papoter tranquillement avec le thé et les petits gâteaux » Dit-il Ironique.

« Désolé, on...enfin... » Dit Amara.

« Fermez vos gueules, je ne veux pas vous entendre, je veux vous voir sauter, allez bougez vous vite sinon vous dégagez, compris ! » dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Amara avala sa salive et me regarda, elle ne voulait pas être la première à sauter, elle me supplié du regard que j'y aille à sa place, elle avait peur comme moi, sauf qu'elle c'était Eric qui lui faisait peur, moi c'était plus le vertige. Je n'avais plus le choix, je tendis ma jambe et fit le premier vers ma mort certaine. Arrivé à la corniche, je jeta un œil en bas et ne vit qu'un énorme trou sombre sans lumière. Je pris une grande respiration et escalada la corniche. J'étais debout les jambes tremblantes à plusieurs mètres du sol. J'étais comme paralysée, je ne pouvais plus faire un seul geste ou me jetait du vide. Je suppliais mentalement qu'on me pousse pour m'aider a sauter.

« Tic, Tac, l'heure tourne pisseuse » s'impatienta Eric.

Je le déteste, il m'énerve.J'ai envie de l'étriper ce type. Je regarda dans sa direction et ouvrit la bouche. Je sus au moment même où le son de ma voix sortit que j'allais regretter amèrement mes paroles plus tard.

« Appelle moi encore Pisseuse et je t'arrache tes piercings » chuchota entre mes dents.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je m'élança dans le vide. La peur d'entendre sa réaction m'avait poussé à sauter. Un saut dans le vide était mille fois moins dangereux que ce type. J'atterris lourdement sur... un filet. Quel idiote j'étais, il n'allait pas nous tuer c'était évident. Je me mis à rire nerveusement. J'étais vivante mais pour combien de temps. Je savais qu'il avait entendu ma remarque et donc les répercussions n'allaient pas tarder. Je grimaça à l'idée de ma sentence mais je n'eus pas trop le temps de m'attarder la dessus que je sentis le filet bouger et des voix me demandant de me rapprocher du bord. Je saisis une main tendue et me retrouve enfin pied au plancher. Je regarde la personne en face de moi et fronça les sourcils, cette fille me dit quelque chose, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où.

« Kimberly, c'est toi ? » Me dit-elle.

« Béatrice, c'est toi ! » Dis-je en reconnaissant une ancienne altruiste.

« Non, c'est Tris maintenant... Dis moi on t'a poussé ? » me demande t-elle.

« Non, l'autre dadet ne m'a pas poussé » Dis-je en montrant des yeux le toit de l'immeuble.

« Tu veux parler d'Eric, il sera content de connaître ce surnom » Dit-elle en riant.

« Ah non, ne lui dit rien, pitié, déjà que j'ai dis des paroles que je vais regretter, ne m'enfonce pas plus, sois sympa » dis-je en la suppliant du regard.

« Okay, Okay, bon les gars, première à sauter Kimberly » dit-elle haut et fort. « Va t'asseoir à coté pendant que les autres arrivent ».

Au même moment, j'entendis quelqu'un hurler pendant la descente et atterrir dans le filet. C'était Amara. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa tête à l'arrivée qui devait sûrement être la même tête que je faisais à l'atterrissage. Pendant que les autres sautaient, je regardais autour de moi et remarqua trois autres audacieux qui attendais patiemment. Une fille et deux garçons.

Quand tous les novices eurent retrouvé la terre ferme, nous nous dirigeâmes dans un tunnel sombre jusqu'à une petite pièce. Là, le groupe des quatre audacieux se séparèrent en duos.

« Je m'appelle Quatre, et voici Zeke, Christina et Tris » dit-il en montrant de la main chaque personne « Nous serons vos instructeurs pendant toute la durée de votre initiation. Les natifs vous allez avec Zeke et Tris et les transferts avec Christina et moi ».

« Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin avec les petits » dit Zeke en rigolant.

« Ferme la Zeke ou je te refais le portrait » dit Christina en souriant « Bon les transferts suivez-moi, nous allons vous faire visiter les locaux et vous montrer '' vos chambres'' ».

C'est partit la visite guidé venait de commencer.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît, j'attends vos commentaires positifs comme négatifs mais étant de nature pessimiste, je m'attends toujours à de mauvaises critiques mdr lalalala. Dites-moi tout les loulous, comme j'ai dit, je suis gourmande, je prends tout et je jette rien mdr.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les filles, voici un nouveau chapitre, le suivant devrait arriver dans la soirée voir demain ou après demain grand max, Car j'ai du le couper en deux sinon il serait trop long. Et puis je veux des reviews voir si je vous met en manque lol.

En tout cas, e suis super contente que vous aimiez Kim et son caractère , quand j'ai voulus faire l'histoire j'ai pensé à un mini Éric mais avec une poitrine et un peu moins méchante lol, J'ai une idée en tête un peu saugrenue que je veux insérer dans l'histoire vous le découvrirez lors d'une bagarre , vous me direz si cela ne fait pas trop trop , enfin TROP dans l'histoire, quoi vous m'avez compris les filles lol. Marniie étant ma première fan, si elle veut elle peut avoir l'exclusivité de l'infos.

Merci encore de vos reviews, suis super méga contente hihihii.

**PS** j'espère que la réaction de Eric, répondra à vos attentes.

**PS2** : si vous le trouvez encore trop gentil dites le moi.

**PS3 **: Merci encore de vos soutiens et merci a celles qui me « follow »

même si elle ne laisse pas de commentaires.

**PS4** : je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la car je suis sur que vous en avez marre de me lire

et que vous êtes pressés de lire l'histoire.

**POV Eric**

Je commençais à perdre patience et avec le sincère qui me harceler de questions j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le balancer moi-même du toit.

« Qui sait, tu ne le saura qu'en sautant. Bon alors qui se bouge le cul car je commence à perdre patience » Dis-je en tapant du pied.

Je regarda une nouvelle fois les recrues et vit la pète-sec entrain de rire ou plutôt entrain de se foutre sûrement de ma gueule et ça j'allais pas le laisser passer. Je souris intérieurement, j'avais trouvé mon martyre de cette année.

« On vous dérange les pisseuses, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse papoter tranquillement avec le thé et les petits gâteaux » Dis-je en me moquant d'elle.

« Désolé, on...enfin... » Dit Amara.

« Fermez vos gueules, je ne veux pas vous entendre, je veux vous voir sauter, allez bougez vous vite sinon vous dégagez, compris ! » dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement mais ne laissait rien paraître derrière mon regard de glace. Je vis la pisseuse altruiste faire un pas et se diriger vers moi. Je pus admirer ses jambes qui apparaissait sous le tissus à chaque pas pour disparaître dans le pas suivant. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, je suis entrain de reluquer une pisseuse de pète-sec. Je chassais mes idées de ma tête et la vit regarder par dessus le toit. Son visage se décomposa légèrement, alors elle avait peur du vertige, bien fait pour sa gueule. Je la regardais toujours pendant qu'elle montait sur la corniche, ses jambes flageolaient et elle ne bougeait plus, sûrement que la peur devait la pétrifier. Je vais être bon pour la pousser mais cela signifierai qu'elle ne passerait pas l'initiation et que je n'aurais plus de martyre cette année. Je poussa un soupir de frustration à l'idée d'être privée de mon cadeau de noël et décida de la booster un peu, j'avais envie de m'amuser encore.

« Tic, Tac, l'heure tourne pisseuse » s'impatienta Eric.

Eh là, c'est le drame. Je la vis me regarder droit dans les yeux puis ouvrir sa bouche pour en sortir une phrase qui m'a cloué sur place.

« Appelle moi encore Pisseuse et je t'arrache tes piercings » chuchota t-elle entre ses dents.

Puis elle sauta aussitôt. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre mais je lui lança un regard noir du haut du toit, regard qu'elle ne voyait pas mais que peut-être elle ressentirai.

« espèce de petite... je vais me la faire celle là » chuchotais-je.

N'empêche elle m'avait impressionné, elle m'avait tenu tête sur une corniche en haut d'un toit avec pour seul compagnie sa peur viscérale du vide et ce trou béant un peu plus bas. Je me mis a sourire, me disant qu'elle avait quand même des couilles pour une pète-sec, mais désolé pour elle , elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle et elle allait bientôt l'apprendre. J'imaginais déjà tout ce que j'allais lui faire subir.

« Bon allez pisseuse numéro 2 à ton tour » Regardant la petite sincère.

Elle demanda pas son reste et se dépêcha d'arriver à ma hauteur et sauta en criant comme une malade. Le reste du groupe sauta les uns après les autres. Une fois tout le monde fut passé, je sautais à mon tour. Il n'y avait plus personne, il était tous partit faire la visite des locaux. Alors je me dirigea vers la cafétéria pour aller manger un morceaux et réfléchir à ma vengeance.

**POV Kim**

Notre petit groupe suivit ceux qui se prénommait Quatre et Christina. Nous avancions dans un long couloir sombre éclairé de quelques lanternes. Plus nous avancions, plus nous avions l'impression que nous nous enfoncions dans le centre de la Terre. Nous arrivions enfin au bout du tunnel et découvrions une immense pièce éclairé par le soleil qui passait à travers le plafond recouvert de plaques de verres. En regardant en bas, des audacieux couraient un peu partout, d'autres s'entraînaient au combat, faisaient de l'escalade sur les murs ou tout simplement avaient l'air de discuter.

« Voila la fosse, le centre de vie des audacieux. Vous allez la détester au début mais après vous ne pourrez plus vous en passez, vous en deviendrez accros » dit Quatre.

Un mouvement sur la droite me fit tourner la tête et je vis un petit groupe de 3 enfants s'arrêter à notre niveau ou plutôt à celui de Christina et de Quatre.

« Coucou Christina, toujours aussi zolie ! » dit un garçonnet.

« Coucou Chris, et toi toujours aussi charmeur » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête ? « Vous faîtes quoi par là ? » demande t-elle.

« Ben on a fait un pari avec les garçons. » Dit une fillette d'à peine 8 ans « on a fait le pari de savoir qui escaladerait le mur rouge le plus rapidement ».

« On va prouver que les garçons sont les meilleurs, tu va voir Annie! Et vous vous faîtes quoi, du baby-sitting ? » Dit -il en nous regardant bizarrement.

« Ce sont les nouvelles recrues de cette année » dit Quatre en souriant « faîtes attention quand même tous les trois, n'oubliez pas de demander à un adulte de vous assister, le mur rouge est au dessus de votre niveau actuel »

« T'inquiète Quatre, on le sait, on a demandé a Xander qu'il joue l'arbitre. Bon on file avant que quelqu'un nous pique la place. » dit le garçonnet.

Ils nous bousculèrent et descendirent vers la fosse. Au loin, je vis un mur rouge et ouvrit de grand yeux, ses enfants allaient escalader CA à leur âge. D'un autre côté, les audacieux natifs devaient depuis leur tendre naissance être entraînés à faire ce genre de chose pour s'amuser.

Nous continuons la visite puis arrivons à nos chambres. C'était une grande pièce avec plusieurs lits et au fond se trouvait d'immenses lavabo.

« Vous allez dormir ici durant les prochaines semaines » Dit Christina.

« C'est la chambre des garçons ou des filles » demanda un érudit.

« Les deux » Répondit Quatre « Autant vous habituer. Et si la Suite vous plaît, laissez -moi vous montrer la salle de bains, les filles vous l'aller l'adorer » dit-il en rigolant.

On découvrit des immenses lavabo et plusieurs toilettes tout autour mais aucunes portes autour. On allait faire nos besoins devant tout le monde. Je fis une expression de dégoût en voyant cela. Quatre le remarqua et m'interpella.

« Ça te dérange pète sec de faire ''popo'' en public » dit-il en se foutant de moi.

« Non, Ce n'est pas vraiment çà qu'il me dérange » dis-je en souriant.

« Alors je t'écoute » dit-il en s'accoudant au lavabo.

« Ce n'est pas de faire en ''public'' qui me dérange, c'est plutôt pour les odeurs » dis-je en me pinçant le nez.

« Un point pour toi, je te l'accorde » dit Quatre en souriant. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi, cette année, vu ce qui sait passé sur le toit tout a l'heure ».

Et là, je me décompose. La seule personne qui était au courant était Béatrice, enfin Tris. Donc elle en avait parlé pendant que vous visitions les locaux. Je vais la tuer.

« Allez changez-vous. Demain l'entraînement commence à partir de 8h au stand de tir ! » Ordonna Christina.

Il partit tout les deux et tout le monde se changea. Je fermais les yeux et essayait de ne pas penser que j'étais entrain de me déshabiller devant des garçons et inversement. Une fois changé, nous nous dirigions vers ce qui semblait être la cafétéria vu le brouhaha qui y régnait. Je trouvais une table vide avec les autres et nous commençâmes à manger lorsqu'un petit groupe de natifs audacieux vinrent nous voir.

« On peut se joindre à vous » dit l'audacieux.

Je le regarda et remarqua que c'était un des audacieux qui se trouvait dans notre wagon, Ur quelque chose, je crois que c'était son nom.

« Euh, bien sûr » Dit Amara.

« Merci miss, moi c'est Uriah » Dit-il.

Il s'assit à coté de Amara, qui commença à rougir. Je sens que ces deux là vont bien s'entendre. Le restant du groupe se positionna au place encore libre.

« Alors c'est quoi vos petits noms ? » demanda Uriah « lui le blondinet c'est Kyle, la fille à la mèche verte, c'est Ashley et l'autre type qui se goinfre c'est Joey » présenta Uriah en se servant de sa fourchette.

« Je m'appelle Amara, voici Kimberly et en face ben... » dit Amara.

Je regarda en face et vire deux garçons mais je ne connaissais pas non plus les noms.

« Je suis Stefan et Voici Mike » dit Stefan.

Stefan était un garçon brun avec un grain de beauté visible au niveau du cou. Mike quant à lui, était blond cendré mais ne possédait pas de signes particulier visible à l'œil nu.

« Bon alors, vous venez de quel faction ?» demanda Ashley.

«Stefan et moi sommes des érudits et en plus on est cousin, hein cousin » Dit Mike en attrapant Stefan par les épaules.

« Ouais cousins par malchance » rétorqua Stefan en souriant.

« Moi, je viens des sincères » Dit Amara.

« Et moi des altruistes » terminais-je.

« Ouais d'ailleurs justement, tu as fait quoi à Eric ? » demanda Joey entre deux bouchées de nourritures.

« Euh... comment ça ? » demandais-je. Bien que je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ouais c'est vrai, une fois que tu as sauté, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de travers puis son fameux sourire est apparu » dit Uriah.

« Son fameux sourire ? » demandais-je.

« Ouais, son sourire lorsqu'il a trouvé son martyre de l'année » Conclut Ashley.

« Génial, je me suis mit à dos un leader »dis-je en mettant ma tête sur la table et en soupirant bruyamment.

« C'est pas grave, tu aurais pu te mettre le chef des leaders imagine, cela serait encore pire » Me rassura Stefan.

« Ouais c'est vrai, ta raison, c'est un certain Max, je crois » dis-je sentant le moral me remonter un peu.

Eh la je vis le visage de Uriah se transformer. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa viande. Joey lui arrêta sa fourchette à mi parcours de sa bouche et Ashley se mit à rire au éclat.

« Quoi qu'est-qu'il y'a encore « Demanda Amara.

« Attend, laisse moi... reprendre... mon souffle » Dit Uriah en toussotant. « Alors Kim, je peux t'appeler Kim, pour ta gouverne ce n'est plus Max qui est à la tête de la section... » dit Uriah.

Eh la je sentis mes yeux sortir de mes orbites, non c'est pas possible, je suis entrain de rêver, ne me dit pas qu'il va me dire ce que je pense. Non pitié pas ça.

« C'est Eric maintenant, bien que Max continue à assurer une sorte de permanence. Désolé Miss, tu t'es mis le chef des leaders à dos » termina Uriah.

« Oh merde » Dit Mike en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Okay j'ai compris, je suis morte vous pouvez me préparer mes funérailles » Dis-je dépitée.

« Mais non t'inquiète Eric aboie mais ne mords pas... du moins ça dépend des moments » Dit Ashley. « Pour l'instant, ne pense pas à lui, concentre toi sur ton initiation et peut-être il t'oubliera pour un autre. En attendant, bois ça, cela te fera du bien ».

Elle me tendit un verre contenant une boisson qui semblait de l'eau. Je bus une gorgée et aussitôt sentit le liquide me brûler la gorge.

« C'est quoi ce truc ! » dis-je en toussant.

« C'est de la vodka, ça te fera du bien, finis ton verre, ça te détendra. » Me dit Ashley en me poussant le verre vers la bouche.

J'allais rétorquer que je n'en voulais plus, mais c'est vrai que je commençais à me sentir détendu et finit mon verre. Puis la conversation tourna sur divers sujet plus ou moins intéressant. Je regardais les personnes assises à cette table et me rendis compte que je m'étais fait des ami(e)s, plus ou moins barjos.

Je vis Quatre, Zeke, Tris et Christina arrivait dans la cafet et allèrent s'asseoir à une table ou se trouvait l'autre dadet. Tris me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendit puis détourna le regard pour parler avec ses amis. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cafté à Quatre, tôt ou tard, cela se saurait su et je n'allais pas lui faire la tête. Elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi à l'enterrement de mon père. Joey me posa une question que je n'entendis pas et je lui répondit sûrement à coté car tous se mirent à rire en se foutant de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec eux et me dit que ma place était ici et bien que j'allais souffrir avec l'autre, je n'allais pas perdre sans combattre et s'il cherchait la bagarre il allait être servit.

A ce moment là, je sentis un regard sur moi et chercha le coupable. Il était là, a côté de Zeke entrain de me regarder avec un sourire sadique. Pour toute réponse, je lui ai sourit également levé mon verre à sa santé, bu une gorgée et détourna le regard pour reprendre la conversation avec mes nouveau amis, ma nouvelle famille qui sait.

Le conversation dura une bonne partie de la soirée puis chacun regagna ses quartiers. Demain l'initiation allait commencer et il fallait être au taquet.

**N'oubliez pas, tous à vos stylos et revieuté. Vite vite, je vous attends avec impatience.**


	4. Chapter 4

C'est partit chapitre suivant, bon comme d'habitude, j'attends de vos nouvelles et vos impressions remarques positives comme négatives.

_**Manollina **_: Oui je te confirme, cela en manque des fics de divergentes et surtout celle d'Eric. Oui, Kim a un caractère bien trempé mais comme je disais dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayé de créer un mini Eric mais en plus humanisé et en sexe féminin lol.

_**Marniie **_: J'espère que ça promet mdr. Je suis encore entrain de réfléchir à comment il peut se venger en tout légalité bien entendu (je t'ai envoyé un message privée sur le site de fanfictions).

_**PS **_: petite parenthèse Hors sujet, juste pour vous dire qu'il faut remercier le remix de Ellie Goulding « hanging On » et Nigthwish que j'écoute en écrivant la fic, cela me permet d'imaginer les scènes de l'histoire.

**PS2 **: voici la liste des transferts, j'ai pour l'instant juste fait intervenir **Amara, Mike et Stefan** comme ce seront les principaux mais il y a aussi **Sandy, Carl, Maggie, Robert et Andrew**.

**See you soon.**

Ma première nuit fut agitée. Je ne cessais de rêver d'Eric mais dans le sens cauchemardesque. J'imaginais mille et une façon qu'il aurait de se venger de l'affront que je lui avais fait la veille. Le réveil fut tout aussi brutale. Un objet métallique n'arrêtant pas de taper contre quelque chose. J'eus la force d'ouvrir un œil et découvrir Quatre entrain de taper avec une tasse en inox.

« Allez les Bizus, on se bouge, rendez-vous dans la fosse dans 45 minutes » dit-il.

Je me leva péniblement tout comme le reste du groupe. Les yeux mi-clos, je me dirigeais vers la soi disant salle de bain et enfila ma tenue d'audacieuse. Elle se composait à la base d'un pantalon, d'une paire de rangers, d'un débardeur, d'un t-shirt manches longues, d'un pull et d'une veste. Je choisis de mettre le t-shirt à manches longues et le pull par dessus car étant donné que nous allions nous entraîner au tir, Uriah m'avait dit que les cibles sur trouvait dehors sur le toit d'un immeuble.

« Tu as une sale tête, t'as passé une mauvaise nuit ? » demanda Amara.

« Oui et non, je pense que la vodka d'hier y ai pour quelque choses en partie » dis-je en rigolant « je ne suis pas habitué à boire ».

« Prête pour ta die hard day ! » me demanda t-elle.

« J'ai pas le choix que je sache... Mais je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre, crois-moi » dis-je d'une voix déterminée même si au fond j'avais peur.

Arrivé à la cafeteria, tout le monde déjeuna tranquillement dans le calme se demandant ce que serait la première journée d'un audacieux. Certains mangeaient comme dix et d'autres avaient l'estomac nouée, ce qui était un peu mon cas, je grignotais plus que je mangeais.

« Prends des forces, tu vas en avoir besoin » se soucia Amara.

« Amara a raison, tu as besoin de force pour combattre la bête » me dit Stefan en rigolant.

« Ouais , la belle et la bête comme dans le conte que nous lisais tante Alice, tu te souviens Stefan » dit Mike.

« Moi , je dirais plutôt la belle et la brute... Mais vu son caractère, on se demande qui est la brute » se moqua Stefan.

« Espèce de …... » dis-je en balançant un morceau de pain sur son visage « C'est moi la belle, je suis plus jolie que lui » dis-je en tirant la langue.

Puis nous nous mires à rire. Cela me fit un bien fou, je ne connaissais ces personnes que depuis une journée et ils étaient là pour m'aider lorsque j'en ressentais le besoin.

« On se fait une promesse tous les quatre ? » dis-je en les regardant « Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, on réussit l'initiation tous ensemble » leur demandais-je.

Je retiens mon souffle attendant leurs réponses, l'espérant positive sinon j'aurais vraiment l'air d'une idiote devant eux. Ils me regardèrent un moment, se regardèrent entre eux puis me sourirent. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Nous joignions alors nos mains au milieu de la table et prêtions serment.

« Nous réussirons tous notre initiation quoiqu'il arrive et nous nous entraiderons ensemble » Dit Amara.

« Ouais par contre tu te débrouillera avec Eric, ma belle » me dit Mike en insistant sur le mot belle.

« T'inquiète pas j'en fais une affaire personnelle, s'il me cherche, il ne trouvera pas la belle mais...la bête » dis-je en rigolant.

« Allez trêve de plaisanterie, It's time to work » dit Stefan.

Je les regarda tous les trois et me fit intérieurement la promesse de les aider du mieux que je pourrais car grâce à ma mère, je possédais un sérieux avantage sur tous les transferts, je suis même sûr que je pourrais tenir tête à Eric en combat...ou pas. Nous débarrassions la table et nous dirigeâmes vers la fosse.

La je vis Quatre avec Christina mais IL était là également assis tranquillement nous attendant. Les natifs étaient là également mais plus en retrait comme-ci cette réunion ne leur été pas vraiment destinés.

« Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne plus, je m'appelle Eric » déclare-t-il. « Je suis LE chef des leaders audacieux, et c'est moi qui superviserait les étapes de la formation en commun avec Quatre et Christina »

Génial, j'allais me le coltiner toute la journée youpi. Je grimaça et soupira. J'entendis des murmures à côté de moi, Eric venait de lâcher sa véritable identité et les transferts qui le craignaient, le craignaient davantage maintenant.

« Bon les règles sont simples, vous commencerez les entraînements tous les matins à huit heures. La formation durera de huit heures à dix-huit heures avec bien entendu une pause déjeuner. Ensuite, vous aurez quartier libre le restant de la journée » Commença Christina.

« Et interdiction de sortir de l'enceinte de la faction sauf si vous êtes accompagnés par un membre permanent de la base » Finit Quatre.

« Autre chose » continua Christina « vous serez entraînés séparément mais serais jugés au même niveau que les natifs. Après l'initiation, votre classement déterminera votre poste. Eh, vous avez deux trains de retard sur eux, alors mettez les bouchées triples ».

« Le classement servira à déterminer qui dégage » balança Eric.

« Qui...dégage ?! » dit Andrew.

« A chaque phase, les novices sous la ligne rouge devront se tirer et deviendront des sans factions » Dit Eric.

« Mais c'est pas juste, c'est pas normal, on aurait du nous prévenir, c'est la moindre des choses, non »dit Sandy.

« Pourquoi ! tu aurais fait un autre choix, tu aurais eu peur. ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu n'es pas digne d'être l'une des nôtres. Si vous êtes vraiment des audacieux, alors vous ne vous soucierez pas d échouer... Vous nous avez choisis, à nous d'en faire autant » Termina Eric.

« Bien, sur ceux, l'entraînement se déroulera en deux étapes la première est physique, nous allons vous pousser jusqu'à vos limites les plus extrêmes. La deuxième est mentale, mais ça, on vous l'expliquera plus tard » dit Quatre.

J'écoutais à moitié les paroles de Quatre, alors certains d'entre nous allaient devenir des sans factions. Je regardais Amara et les deux cousins. Non, il était hors de question qu'ils deviennent des sans faction,pas eux, j'allais les aider coûte que coûte. Je me mis à sourire intérieurement, ma mère me disait que je n'étais pas très altruiste et pourtant c'était ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Aider les autres sans se soucier de sa propre personne. Un vent glacial me ramena à la réalité. Je vis Eric entrain de me regarder, de m'examiner à la loupe, cherchant je ne sais quoi. Sil essayait de m'intimider, c'était gagné mais je n'allais pas le laisser me battre aussi facilement. Je leva un sourcil interrogateur puis reporta mon attention sur Quatre et son discours. La meilleure tactique pour l'instant était de l'ignorer. Je lui aurait bien tirer la langue mais je suis sure qu'il me l'aurait aussitôt couper pour montrer l'exemple.

« Cette journée sera donc également divisé en deux étapes. La première sera l'apprentissage avec des armes. Vous manipulerez des armes à feu mais apprendrez également à manier les armes tranchantes. Puis l'après-midi, nous commencerons les combats rapprochés. Suivez-moi » Ordonna Christina.

Nous suivirent nos instructeurs et empruntèrent un escalier qui mena au toit. La se trouvait des cibles de tailles différentes et à de multiples distances les unes des autres.

**POV Eric**

J'étais assis tranquillement attendant les novices pour leur expliquer les contraintes de l'entraînement. Je salivais d'avance de voir leurs réactions. Quatre et Christina me sortirent de mes pensées en me parlant de la fameuse pète-sec.

« Allez Eric, accouche. Que t'as fait la pète-sec exactement sur le toit ? » demanda Christina.

« De quoi, je me mêle, je fais ce que je veux que je sache » dit Eric en prenant la mouche.

« Eric... Je te connais, on a fait l'initiation ensemble. Cette fille a du te dire ou faire quelque chose pour que tu ai envie d'être aussi... toi » dit Quatre.

« Bon, vous me ficherez pas la paix tant que j'ai pas craché le morceau, c'est çà... Cette fille m'a menacé » Souffla Eric.

« Elle t'as menacé, t'es sérieux la » S'étonna Quatre.

« Ouais, elle ma dit que si je continuais à la faire chier grosso modo, elle m'arracherait mes piercings » Dit Eric tout sourire.

« Je vois, soit cette fille est suicidaire, soit c'est une Erika que nous allons avoir » dit Christina.

« Une Erika?! » demanda Eric.

« Une Eric mais en version mini et en fille » dit Quatre en rigolant.

« Pff, pourquoi je t'es pas massacré à l'initiation ! » dit Eric.

« Parce que c'est moi qui gagné les combats » Sourit Quatre.

Puis la conversation fut interrompu par les novices qui arrivaient. La pisseuse était là en pleine forme, elle avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi mais cela allait vite changer, je vais lui en faire baver pire qu'avec Tris.

« Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne plus, je m'appelle Eric » déclare-t-il. « Je suis LE chef des leaders audacieux, et c'est moi qui superviserait les étapes de la formation en commun avec Quatre et Christina »

Eh voilà, je venais de faire tomber l'information fatale. Au départ je m'étais présenté simplement en leader mais la je venais de leur avouer que j'étais le grand chef. Que c'est moi qui avait tout pouvoir sur leur vie. Je regarda les visages des transferts et vit de la surprise, mais surtout de la peur. Je m'attardai sur la pisseuse et examina son expression. J'imaginais ce que j'allais découvrir et me délecterait du spectacle. Eh la quel surprise, cela avait l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Donc soit elle était déjà au courant, soit elle était suicidaire.

Puis je leurs expliquèrent vite fait le système de classement. Quatre et Christina continuèrent leurs discours. Je vis la pète-sec sourire et lui lança un regard noir. Regard qu'elle me retourna en haussant un sourcil comme lors de notre première échange. Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire, elle a du culot, du cran je dirais même.

Le groupe pris alors la direction du stand de tir mais j'allais les laisser tranquille pour l'instant, je reviendrais les « embêter » lorsqu'ils s'amuseraient avec les couteaux. Je me frotta les mains et regardèrent les natifs.

« Allez les blaireaux, on va s'amuser » Dis-je avec mon sourire spécial sadique.

**POV Kim**

Arrivé sur le toit, nous nous sommes regroupés tout autour de Christina pendant que quatre finissait de préparer les armes.

« Bon, je vais vous montrer comment se servir une arme, soyez attentif, je ne le répéterais qu'une seule fois » Dit Christina.

Elle prit l'arme, la chargea puis se mit en position de tir.

«Bien, vous allez écarter les pieds de la largeur de vos épaules, caler votre arme, refermer les doigts sur la crosse et vous n'avez plus qu'à viser et tirer » enseigna Christina.

Elle tira qu'un seul coup qui arriva pile au centre de la cible. Des sifflets et des murmures d'étonnement se firent entendre.

« Allez maintenant c'est à votre tour » Dit quatre en balançant dans les bras à chacun une arme à feu.

Je pris mon arme et vit que c'était beaucoup plus lourd que je ne l'imaginais. Je ne savais pas du tout me servir de ce truc. Ma mère m'avait appris le combat corps à corps et le lancer de couteau mais nous n'avions aucunes armes chez nous pour m'entraîner au tir. Bon réfléchissons, pieds écartés, arme sur épaule, main sur la crosse et tire. Boum, le coup partit tout seul. Avec le recul de la balle, je fis un pas en arrière et me massa l'épaule. Ça fait mal bon sang.

« Tu as mal calé ton arme, tiens là plus horizontalement et plaque là bien contre l'épaule » me dit Quatre tout en me calant l'arme.

« Okay, merci » dis-je.

L'entraînement continua mais mes résultats n'étaient pas fameux du tout. J'avais réussit à mettre à peine la moitié de mes balles dans la cible, les autres se trouvant dans le mur juste derrière.

« Tu sais, Belle, selon les statistiques, tu aurais dù au moins arriver à mettre une fois la balle au centre » Me dit Stefan en souriant.

« Tu vas voir, je vais essayer en te visant, on verra si je n'atteins pas la cible. Tu veux tester ! » Demandais-je.

« Non merci, je tiens à ma vie, une autre fois » Rigola Stefan.

Puis l'entraînement continua jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de nos chargeurs soient vides. Quatre et Christina ordonna l'arrêt de la séance et nous laissèrent 10 minutes de pauses avant d'aller s'amuser avec les armes blanches.

**Prochain chapitre, les lancers de couteaux et la j'espère que vous aimerez. N'oubliez-pas de reviewté.**


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, c'est reparti pour un petit tour. Allez voici la scène des couteaux et un petit bonus d'un point de vue d'Eric. Les combats seront dans le prochain chapitre que j'essaierais de vous mettre demain ou après demain. Oui je sais je suis sadique, je dois être une mini Erika lol .

Par contre je vais ralentir la diffusion car si je mets deux chapitres par jour, je vais être à court d'idée. Car mon inspiration vient principalement des rêves que je fais mdr.

**Marniie **: Oui, c'est une divergente peut-être mais c'est un être humain pas wonder woman lol. T'inquiète Marniie, je pense que la scène des couteaux, tu devrais kiffer, du moins je l'espère.

**Manolina **: Eh si, j'ai le droit de m'arrêter comme cela lol, il faut que je sois sure que vous aillez envie de lire le chapitre suivant. (je t envoyé un mail dans la message prive de fanfictions)

**PS **; J'espère que vous apprécierez la scène des couteaux car j'y ai réfléchis pendant plusieurs jours pour essayer de trouver une scène intéressante et amusante (enfin cela dépendra pour qui), et surtout la première vengeance d'Eric... ou pas. J'attends vos impressions avec grande impatience et surtout angoisse, je veux une page word de vos ressentis les filles lol. Pitié

**PS1 **: Pour la petite scène bonus avec Eric avant les couteaux, elle met venu en écrivant ce chapitre pour combler les blancs de celui-ci mais elle servira pour un autre chapitre.

**PS2 **: Remercions encore les bienfaits de Nightwish et de sa musique « douce ».

**PS3 **: Généralement, je poste les chapitres le soir après 20h,comme je travaille je les écris après le boulot. Au moins cela vous donne une idée de quand le chapitre arrive.

**See you soon.**

L'entraînement aux tirs venait de se terminer, je descendis avec les autres dans l'immense salle d'entraînement pendant que nos instructeurs finissaient de ranger le matériel sur le toit. Il nous avait laisser une dizaines de minutes de répit, nous permettant chacun de parler de notre ressenti de cette première journée d'entraînement.

La salle se divisée en plusieurs morceaux. D'un côté, il y avait le centre d'entraînement aux armes tranchantes. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une sorte de salle de sport sans murs avec différentes machines et un peu plus loin se trouvait le ring. D'ailleurs on pouvait remarquer que les natifs étaient entrain de s'entraîner ou plutôt de se battre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans leurs directions et de les observer. Ou plutôt je me mettais à l'observer lui. Je me sentais comme hypnotisé. Il avait retiré sa veste en cuir et n'avait rien en dessous. Il était torse nu et je pus admirer les courbes de sa musculatures. La sueurs perlait sur sa peau tout comme les gouttes de sang qui j'en été sûr, devait être ceux de son adversaire. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par Mike qui me parla.

« C'est pas vrai, t'es entrain de le reluquer je rêve » Me dit Mike.

« Non, non, non, tu te trompe, je ne le... enfin non »dis-je en bégayant.

« Oh,oh, tu nous fait le syndrome de Stockholm » dit Stefan en secouant la tête.

« Le syndrome de quoi ? » demanda Amara.

« Stockholm. Grosso modo, c'est lorsque tu ressent de l'empathie ou plus pour ton bourreau » déclara Stefan.

« Ah, non, je suis pas amoureuse de ce type. » dis-je en secouant la tête « Attends comment veux-tu être amoureuse de ce corps de rêve » dis-je.

Puis je me tus, je venais de dire que je ne l'aimais pas et pourtant je venais de faire un compliment sur son corps. Sur le même corps que je venais de reluquer il y a quelques minutes. Le trio me regarda tous sourire, me confirmant que je venais bien de me faire griller. Je leva les paumes de ma main en signe de reddition. Il avait gagné la bataille mais j'allais gagner la guerre. Non, je ne pouvais pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui à part de la rage. Et puis même si c'était le cas, de son côté c'était tous sauf des sentiments bienfaisant qu'il devait ressentir à mon égard.

« Bon parlons peu, parlons bien, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée de Quatre et Christina. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » Leur demandais-je.

« Ben pour moi carton plein, c'est facile, il suffisait de trouver la formule mathématique adéquate pour bien caler ton tir et toucher le centre de la cible » Dit Mike.

« Allez l'érudit est revenu »dit Christina « Pour ma part, je m'en suis bien sorti selon les dires de Christina, elle m'a même félicité. Et vous deux ? »

« Ben tout comme mon cousin, carton plein, par contre la belle, elle, c'était choux blanc plutôt » dit Stefan en rigolant.

« C'est pas vrai » m'indignais-je « J'ai touché plusieurs fois la cible...sauf que je n'ai pas réussis à en mettre une seule au centre ».

« Sérieux, pas une seule... Eh ben il va falloir qu'on te vienne en aide, hein les gars » demanda Amara.

« Ouais, on va pas te laisser tomber, Kim » Me rassura Mike en passant autour de mon épaule.

Je me mis à sourire et à rire. Notre petit groupe était soudé et allait le rester jusqu'à la fin. Soudain, un frisson me parcourut dans le bas du dos. Frisson que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je tournai la tête et vit Eric, toujours torse nu mais entrain de se sécher avec une serviette. Il devait avoir fini de donner une bonne leçon à ce natif. D'ailleurs, ce novice avait été évacué à l'infirmerie par ses collègues. Mais ce qui m'étonna c'était son regard, il ne me regardait pas directement mais regarder Mike. Ou plutôt le bras de Mike posait autour de mon épaule. Je secouais la tête, impossible, non cela ne se peut pas. Ce serait de la jalousie que je percevrais de ce regard. Puis sans demander mon reste, je retirais le bras de Mike qui me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

**POV Eric**

J'avais envie de m'amuser et quoi de mieux que quelques natifs audacieux à martyriser. Bien que cela me faisait chier de ne pas emmerder la pisseuse, j'allais me venger sur les natifs. Le petit groupe se rendit sur le ring accompagné de Zeke et de Tris.

« Bon, on va commencer tranquille, commencez à vous échauffer aux machines et à faire des tour de piste puis nous commencerons les combats » Ordonna Tris.

Les natifs partirent et Zeke, Tris et Eric restèrent seuls les attendant.

« Bon alors il se passe quoi avec Kim » Demanda Tris.

« De qui tu parle, Tris ! » lui demandais-je.

« Kimberly, l'altruiste que tu malmènes depuis le début, d'ailleurs elle te le rend bien, à ce que j'ai compris » dit Tris en Rigolant.

« Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire, je suis pas au courant moi, on ne me dit jamais rien. Raconte moi tout Tris ! » s'exclama Zeke.

Tris expliqua à Zeke le peu d'infos qu'elle avait eu sur cette histoire. Pendant ce temps, je me mis à penser à cette fille. Je l'avais toujours appeler pisseuse ou pète-sec mais c'est vrai elle avait un nom, Kimberly. Cela sonnait bien, j'aimais bien ce prénom. J'aimais bien cette fille tout court. Mais pour quel raison. Je l'aimais bien pour la martyriser ou...

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par les natifs qui revinrent vers nous. L'entraînement allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

« Voici la liste des combats pour aujourd'hui » Déclara Zeke.

Uriah / Tod

Ashley / Sue

Kyle / Kevin

Mya / Marie

Joey / Matt

« Punaise Zekounet, pourquoi tu ne me fais pas combattre contre Kyle » Supplia Uriah.

« Parce que mon gros bêta de frère n'est pas de taille contre lui » rétorqua Zeke.

« Ah, ça c'est méchant et c'est pas vrai » Bouda Uriah.

« Merci Zeke, tu lui as enfin montré la vérité, mais ne t'inquiète Uriah, je ne te ferais pas trop bobo quand on se battra ensemble » Dit Kyle en rigolant.

« Bon allez Uriah, en scène et plus vite que cela, on a que la matinée après le ring est aux transferts » Ordonna Tris.

Uriah se mis en place et le combat commença contre Tod.

« En parlant de transferts, tu as eu des nouvelle de la petite pucette » demanda Ashley en se rapprochant de Tris.

« La pucette va bien, du moins Eric ne l'a pas encore ''attaqué'' » rétorqua Tris. « Tod, remonte ta garde, elle est trop basse. Bref, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à laisser faire le temps » termina Tris.

« Faudra que tu me montre qui sait cette petite, je sens que je vais l'adorer » rétorqua Zeke.

« Vous allez la fermer tous les deux et toi Ashley retourne à ta place et en vitesse avant que je m'occupe de ton cas. » Siffle-je.

« Oui patron »Conclut Ashley en se sauvant.

Les combats défilèrent les uns après les autres. Je vis du coin du l'œil arriver le groupe de transferts pour leur entraînement aux couteaux. Enfin j'allais pouvoir commencer ma vengeance.

« Tiens, c'est pas l'altruiste qui t'as démoli les testicules et qui voulait te castrer, Matt » dit Mya en rigolant.

« Ouais c'est cette... Mais t'inquiète, je vais me la faire, crois moi, elle va sentir mon coup de bâton, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Matt en rigolant et donnant un coup de rein dans le vide.

Ni une, ni deux, mon sang bouillonna dans tout mon corps, il était entrain de parler d'elle, de ma proie, de ma pisseuse, de ma pète sec à moi, et à moi seul. J'étais le seul maître dominant et personne ne pouvait oser poser les yeux sur ma proie sans en subir les conséquences.

« Matt sur le ring » Ordonnais-je.

« Mais j'ai fait rien fait » dis Matt.

Mais voyant mon regard dur et froid, il ne put que s'avancer sur le ring. Je vis du coin de l'œil Tris et Zeke sourire. Ils avaient entendu la conversation entre Mya et Matt tout autant que moi et me regardèrent en souriant encore plus. Ils ont quoi ses deux là, on dirait des attardés avec leurs sourires mielleux à la con. Je retira ma veste et mon t-shirt puis commença à donner une bonne raclée à ce Matt de merde. Pendant le combat, je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur moi, comme une douce attention. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de sensation et lorsque je tourna légèrement la tête, je vis qu'elle me regardait ou plutôt qu'elle me reluquait. Cela me fit rire mais je devais rester concentré car une seule erreur de ma part et je pouvais perdre le combat alors que Matt ne possédait même pas la moitié de mon niveau. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Une fois Matt à terre, je m'accroupis à son niveau et lui chuchota quelque chose.

« Si tu touches à ma proie, je te ferais regretter amèrement ton erreur. On est d'accord » dis-je.

Ne pouvant pas parler, il me fit un signe de tête. Je me leva, alla chercher une serviette et commença à nettoyer les traces de sang et de sueur sur mon corps d'athlètes. Je regarda de nouveau dans la direction des transferts et vit ce type, cet énergumène posait sur bras sur SON épaule, sur MA propriété. Je vis rouge ou plutôt je vis noir, j'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller à leur rencontre, de lui attraper son bras et de le casser en deux après lui avoir balancé mon poing dans la gueule bien entendu. La pisseuse dut ressentir mon regard car elle se retourna, me regarda secoua sa tête et retira immédiatement le bras de ce type comme ci elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit de fricotage par ses parents. Je me rhabilla en mettant simplement mon t-shirt et me dirigea vers eux, voyant Quatre et Christina avec 2 valises chacun dans les mains.

**POV Kim**

Quatre et Christina arrivèrent chacun avec deux valises dans les mains, sûrement les fameux couteaux. Après l'échec désastreux des armes à feux, j'allais pouvoir montrer mes talents de lanceuses de couteaux. Restait à savoir si je devais évoluer doucement ou montrer directement mon expérience, car j'étais censé n'avoir jamais manipuler d'armes de ma vie et les gens se poseraient sûrement des questions de savoir comment une altruiste pouvait faire cela. D'un autre côté, vu l'échec de ma précédente expérience sur le toit, il fallait que je frappe un grand coup pour pouvoir remonter dans le classement et ne pas être virer de la faction.

« Bon, vous allez vous positionner chacun devant une cible et vous entraîner , vous n'avez simplement qu'a viser et jeter » Dit Christina.

Chacun prit ses couteaux et commencèrent à m'entraîner. Je pris les miens, les mis dans la poche de mon pantalon et en gardant deux en main. Mon premier jet fut désastreux, la lame n'atteignit même pas la cible et tomba lourdement à terre. J'étais habitué à jeter des couteaux de cuisine et non ce modèle. La lame était beaucoup plus longue et le poids était plus lourd, il fallait que mon corps s'habitue à ce changement. Deuxième lancer, le couteau toucha enfin la cible mais au niveau de la jambe. Je m'améliorais. Je sortis deux autres couteaux de ma poche et repris l'entraînement. Je maîtrisais le poids, maintenant il me fallait gérer les trajectoires ce qui serait très rapide, 2/3 lancers au maximum.

« Eh ben pisseuse, on est pas très douée au couteaux, on dirait » chuchota une voix derrière moi.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé et je sursauta en sentant une main sur mes hanches puis je poussa un cri et lança mon couteau qui atterrit direct dans le mille. Tout le monde me regarda étonné, j'étais la première à avoir touché le centre de la cible.

« Pff, tu as eu de la chance c'est tout, remet-moi en trois autres au même endroit et peut-être je te féliciterais » dit Eric.

Mais il se fout de moi. Il voulait jouer. Je souris intérieurement, il allait être servit. Je remarqua également que tout le monde s'était arrêté de travailler et nous regarder. Quatre et Christina eux souriaient, les autres étaient bouches bées attendant sûrement que je m'écrase et que je me laisse faire, mais hors de question.

Je me dégagea se son emprise,lui fit les gros yeux et me dirigea vers un autre lot de quatre couteaux que Quatre me présenta.

« Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir grand besoin » me chuchota t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « J'ai un jeu plus rigolo que ''tous mettre au même endroit'' » regardant Eric au loin.

Je me repositionna devant ma cible avec toujours Eric à mes côtés.

« Si cet homme est armé, je viserais l'épaule pour lui faire lâcher son arme » et je lançais mon couteau direct contre un point vital de l'épaule droite « S'il essaie de fuir, alors je viserais son point vital juste au dessus de la cuisse pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir » 2ème lancer réussit.

Je regardais Eric du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il grimaçait voyant que je m'en sortais très bien, j'entendais même des chuchotement de félicitations et de remarques positives à mes lancers.

« Par contre si, je veux le tuer, je viserais le cœur directement » Troisième lancer en plein cœur juste à quelques millimètres de mon autre couteau...« Par contre si c'était toi qui était à la place de la cible, ce n'est pas le cœur que je viserai, ce serait ton cerveau » dis-je.

« Ah oui, tu viserais ma tête directement » me demanda t-il.

Je me retourna dos à la cible, le regarda dans les yeux et là sans même me retourner, je jeta le couteau d'un geste sec et rapide. Il allait directement se planter à l'entrejambe de la cible.

« Non, j'ai dis que je viserais ton cerveau »dis-je sans détourner le regard. « Eh je présume qu'il ne peut se trouver qu'à cet endroit là ».

Certaines personnes poussèrent un cri de surprise au moment de l'impact de ma lame contre la cible.

« Mais elle est folle cette fille » dit Sandy.

« Putain t'as vu ça, bam d'un coup » dit Maggie.

« Oh mon dieu, cette fille est morte, il va la tuer » dit Carl.

Je souris à Eric, attendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une sorte de fierté, de respect. Ce regard disparu cependant pour laisser la place à celui de la vengeance. Bien que intérieurement, je tremblais de peur à l'idée des répercutions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fière de mon coup d'état.

« Eh ben, tu veux jouer, on va jouer. C'est à mon tour de lancer, tiens toi au milieu de la cible » me dit -il avec un sourire carnassier.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et me dirigeais vers la cible. Je me positionna devant les mains derrière le dos et attendit ma sentence. Je l'avais défié et un leader ne pouvait se défiler.

« Tu va rester là pendant que je lancerais mes poignards, et si je te vois bouger, tu dégage, c'est compris. Tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas trop me chercher » dit t-il.

Je pris une grande respiration et me concentra. Il pouvait pas me tuer par contre il pouvait me blesser et passer cela pour un accident. Mais en faisant cela, il prouverait qu'il serait un piètre lanceur.

Le premier couteau tomba juste à coté de mon épaule droite. Le deuxième se planta au niveau de mes hanches. Si j'avais bouger, je suis sure que je me le serais pris dans l'estomac. Le troisième lancer quant à lui, se planta juste à quelques millimètres de ma tête. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était si près de moi, simplement que je pouvais sentir chaque lames me chatouillaient la peau.

« Bien dernier lancer, dernière chance ! » me dit t-il.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon et fut confirmer au moment du dernier lancer. Je sentis la lame me déchirer la peau. Je poussa un petite couinement et senti le liquide encore chaud coulait lentement le long de mon cou.

« Maintenant tu es prévenue, désormais fais gaffe, défie moi encore une fois et je ne te louperais pas. Allez pause déjeuner tout le monde » dit-il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Tout le monde partit et Amara alla à ma rencontre et me regarda horrifiée

« Mais t'es cinglé, tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi » me dit-elle en rigolant.

« Ouais notre belle a des pulsions suicidaires » dit Mike en m'attrapant par les épaules.

« Bon si on allait bouffer, j'ai faim moi » conclut Stefan.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins » dis-je.

Le restant du groupe sortit également du gymnase et je me rapprocha de Christina et de Quatre.

« Très beaux lancers, Kimberly. C'est quoi ton secret ? »me demanda Christina.

« Si je te le dis, je serais obligé de te tuer » dis-je en souriant.

« Fais gaffe quand même, arrête d'énerver Eric ou tu vas vraiment le regretter » me sermonna Quatre.

« Attends c'est pas moi qui ai commencer, c'est lui qui arrête pas de me chercher depuis que je suis ici, et il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds même si c'est un leader ou un chef de leader »dis-je en croisant mes bras devant moi.

Quatre et Christina se regardèrent puis dirent en même temps.

« Une mini Erika » dirent-ils en souriant.

« Une quoi ! » demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

« On t'expliquera plus tard, allez va manger, les combats commencent cette après midi et tu dois être en forme » me dit tendrement Christina.

« Mouais » répondis-je.

**Alors vos impressions, c'est bien, nul, pas terrible, chouette, génial, je veux savoir pitié rewievté vite, je suis stressé d'attendre vos réponses.**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les loulous, allez nouveau chapitre en ligne. Comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions avec angoisse.

_**Marniie **_: j'avais dit une page word lol pas 2 mots mdr. 0/20:p

_**Manolina **_: contente que tu es trouvé cela drôle, j'espère que tu as bien apprécié la scène du poignards dans les bijoux de famille lol. (mail dans ta boite. Si tu veux qu'on papote laisse moi ton mail privée en réponse dans ton email, cela sera plus simple sinon je te renverrais un courriel avec le mien. biz)

_**Nanaou13118 **_: Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton commentaire. Pour je ne sais quel raison, sûrement un bug du site, je n'ai reçu ton commentaire ce matin alors qu'il est pourtant datait du 11 septembre. Donc gomen, gomen.

**PS **: si d'autres personnes ont laissé un commentaire et que cela n'a pas était mis en ligne, envoyez-moi un message privée. Je pourrais m'excuser de pas avoir répondu à vos message de soutiens.

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric**

Les novices se mirent tous en place et commencèrent l'entraînement. Je les observais tout comme Quatre et Christina. Nul besoin de parler, il me suffisait de marcher derrière eux leur faire sentir ma simple présence pour pouvoir les déstabiliser. Les résultats n'étaient pas très prometteurs mais c'était leur premiers lancers, donc normal qu'ils soient nuls. Une fois content de mon petit jeu, je me dirigeais vers mon souffre douleur préféré. Je l'observais et voyais ses couteaux par terre ou à la limite du sol. Je ris intérieurement, cela devait être la plus nulle des novices au vu de ses résultats décevant.

« Eh ben pisseuse, on est pas très douée au couteaux, on dirait » chuchotais-je près de son oreille.

Je pouvais pour la première fois, sentir son parfum, son odeur et cela m'enivrait. J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures. Machinalement, je posa une main sur sa hanche, ce qui la fit sursauter et pousser un cri. Mais mon intervention avait servit à quelque chose, elle avait été la première a mettre le poignard en plein dans le mille. J'étais impressionné bien que je savais que cela n'était du qu'à un coup de chance, ce que je lui fis remarquer à demi mesure dans mes propos.

« Pff, tu as eu de la chance c'est tout, remet-moi en trois autres au même endroit et peut-être je te féliciterais » dit-je.

Le temps était comme en suspens. Les gens nous regardait attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Je voyais Quatre et Christina entrain de sourire. Mais putain, ils avaient quoi tous à chaque fois a sourire quand je la martyrisais comme s'il trouvait la situation drôle. Je me dis qu'il faudra que je mettre les choses au clair avec les quatre zigotos de service.

Mon regard croisa celui de Kim et elle me fit les gros yeux noirs. Comme ci cela pouvait m'atteindre. Puis elle dégagea ma main de sa hanche. Je regardais ma main, elle était froide maintenant, la chaleur de son corps avait disparu en quelque secondes. Je vis Quatre lui donner un lot de poignards et elle se remit en positions.

Au fur et à mesure de ses tirs, ma grimace s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Putain soit cette fille est douée soit elle a un cul d'enfer. D'ailleurs, je ne pu n'empêcher de regarder ses petites fesses discrètement, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

« Par contre si c'était toi qui était à la place de la cible, ce n'est pas le cœur que je viserai, ce serait ton cerveau » me dit- elle.

« Ah oui, tu viserais ma tête directement » dis-je.

Je ne méritais pas un poignard dans le cœur mais dans le cerveau. Sûrement parce que l'ensemble de cette faction pensait que je n'avais pas de cœur, ou que j'avais un cœur de glace. C'est vrai que ma réputation reposait sur mon insensibilité et pourtant cette fille arrivait à briser cette barrière protectrice.

Elle se retourna pour se mettre face à moi, je voyais qu'elle avait toujours le poignard dans la main et me demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Voulais t-elle me poignardé en plein cerveau ou me trancher la gorge. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car elle lança son couteau directement sur la cible

« Non, j'ai dis que je viserais ton cerveau »me dit-elle sans détourner son regard du mien. « Eh je présume qu'il ne peut se trouver qu'à cet endroit là ».

Alors là, cette fille venait de me mettre une raclé d'enfer. Personne ne m'avait battu mais là je ne pouvais lui tirer que mon chapeau. Mais par contre, cela me donnait enfin une raison de pouvoir me venger en toute légalité.

« Eh ben, tu veux jouer, on va jouer. C'est à mon tour de lancer, tiens toi au milieu de la cible » lui dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Je la vis se positionner avec une grande appréhension. Elle avait peur cela se voyait et elle allait avoir raison.

« Tu va rester là pendant que je lancerais mes poignards, et si je te vois bouger, tu dégage, c'est compris. Tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas trop me chercher » ordonnais-je.

J'allais pouvoir me détendre et puis un peu d'entraînement ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je me mis en position et commença ma vengeance. Pour commencer je visais son épaule droite. Puis je lança le deuxième qui s'ancra près de sa hanche. Cette même hanche ou ma main reposait quelques minutes avant. Je me dis qu'il fallait lui faire un peu plus peur et jeta le poignard juste au dessus de sa tête. J'entendais le groupe derrière moi retenir chaque respiration à chacun de mes lancers, sûrement de peur que je ne loupe ma cible et que je la blesse accidentellement ou pas.

« Bien dernier lancer, dernière chance ! » lui dis-je.

Je jetais mon dernier poignard d'un geste rapide. La lame atterrit au niveau de sa nuque et je vis un filet de sang coulait de sa plaie. Je l'avais touché et pourtant au lieu de me sentir bien, je ne sentais gêné comme si ce que j'avais fait été mal. Mais je ne devais laisser rien paraître, ma réputation de sans cœur en dépendait.

« Maintenant tu es prévenue, désormais fais gaffe, défie moi encore une fois et je ne te louperais pas. Allez pause déjeuner tout le monde » lui dis-je en se retournant et me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit, que je me la sorte de la tête, ce n'était qu'une novice parmi tant d'autre, un parmi la longue liste de prétendant. Oui c'est çà, un numéro parmi tant d'autre.

**POV Kim**

Avant d'aller à la cafeteria, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie pour soigner ma plaie au cou. Je toqua à la porte puis entra.

« Oui c'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? » dis une femme portant des lunettes.

« Bonjour, cela serait pour panser une plaie au cou s'il vous plaît. »demandais-je.

« Ah alors c'est toi, la martyre ! » me dit-elle.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je.

« Ben tu dois être le souffre douleur d'Eric. On ne parle que de toi » dit-elle.

« Ah chouette, moi qui voulait ne pas trop me faire remarquer, c'est loupé »en faisant la grimace.

Elle me pansa ma blessure puis je me dirigea vers la cafeteria. Je rejoignis le restant du groupe et remarqua que des intrus s'était joint à la table.

« Ah voilà, la rebelle de la faction ! » m'acclama Uriah.

« Idiot » dit Ashley en frappant Uriah derrière la tête « On est venu voir comment tu allais, on a apprit à la fin de notre exercice de tir qu'il y avait eu un conflit avec Eric ».

« Putain il t'as pas loupé quand même, tu vas sûrement avoir une belle cicatrice » dit Joey.

« Ouais sûrement » passant ma main sur mon pansement « Mais j'ai fais sensation, je crois même que je l'ai bluffé et qu'il a aimé »dis-je.

« Çà j'en serais moins sur vu ton état » dis Amara.

« Je l'ai vu dans son regard, crois moi » Dis-je.

« Attends, attends, tu l'as regardé droit dans les yeux et t'es encore vivante » demanda Uriah bouche bée.

« Oui, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai lancé mon couteau sans me retourner sur ma cible... »dis-je.

« Haha, ouais et il a atterrit dans les parties génitales de la cible, tu aurais vu sa tête à Eric, trop drôle » s'exclama Stefan.

Toute la table me mit à rire en revoyant la scène alors que Mike imitait la tronche d'Eric au moment du tir.

« Par contre dis-moi, Joey, il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure sur le ring. » questionnais-je.

« Comment ça ? » demanda t-il « Ah tu parles de la bagarre avec Matt. C'est tout simple, il a parlé de toi, qu'il allait faire ta fête pour se venger de l'affront que tu lui avais fait dans le train. Tu t'en souviens ? » me questionna t-il.

« Attends, tu parles du type qu'elle a frappé aux couilles ? » demanda Amara.

« Ouais voilà, ben c'était lui et Eric est devenu fou et il a ordonné un duel » termina Joey.

« Logique. Eric est un égoïste pur et dur, il ne partage rien. Alors si tu touches à son souffre douleur préféré, ben il montre les dents » Dit Ashley.

« Attends, t'as frappé quelqu'un ''ici ''. On était pas au courant,nous. T'es une malade ! » dit Stefan en souriant.

« Putain, c'est sûr. Maintenant je fais faire gaffe avec toi. Je vais planquer les bijoux de famille. » me dit -il en rigolant.

Alors il s'était bagarré parce que quelqu'un voulait me faire du mal. Je ne savais comment l'interpréter. Est-ce une sorte de sympathie à mon égard ou tout simplement un enfant qui frappe un autre enfant à qui on lui aurait voler son jouet préféré. Je poussa un soupir, je ne savais plus quoi penser avec ce type. J'ai vu de la terreur, de la rage, de la noirceur, bref Eric quoi. Et pourtant je suis sur que lorsque j'ai jeté le poignard j'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose de doux, de chaud, de bienveillant.

« Youhou, tu pense à quoi Kim ? » demanda Uriah.

« Oh à rien de bien intéressant, je pense aux combats de cette après midi » mentis-je.

«Ouais, je ne suis pas très doué en bagarre moi et en plus avec ma petite taille, ça va être plus difficile pour moi » Dit Amara.

« Non Amara, regarde je suis aussi petite que toi et j'ai réussi à mettre à terre un audacieux dans le train »l'encourageais-je.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison » dit Amara remotivée.

« Eh, ça vous dit après la journée de boulot d'aller se faire tatouer? » Demanda Mike.

« Si vous êtes pas tatoués, vous n'êtes pas des audacieux » Déclara Uriah.

« Ouais bonne idée, vous allez vous faire tatouer et après vous nous rejoignez au ''Furious'', c'est un bar à côté, Tous les audacieux aiment y aller, ça vous dit alors » demanda Ashley.

« Ah ouais, chouette, moi je suis partant »Dit Mike.

« C'est bon pour moi » dit Stefan.

« Okay » dit Amara.

« Un verre ne pourra pas me faire plus de mal qu'un Eric » dis-je en rigolant.

Le groupe se mit à rire à ma blague. Puis vint l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement. Quatre et Christina nous attendait déjà.

Après le déjeuner, Quatre nous conduit dans une nouvelle salle. Elle est immense, avec un parquet grinçant et craquelé au milieu duquel est peint un grand cercle. Au mur, il y a un tableau noir. On en avait un à l'école au niveau élémentaire, mais je n'en avais pas vu depuis. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec les priorités des Audacieux : la formation d'abord, la technologie ensuite.

« Comme je vous le disais ce matin, vous allez d'abord apprendre à vous battre. Le but est de vous mettre en condition pour réagir de préparer votre corps à répondre aux menaces et aux défis. C'est indispensable à la survie pour un Audacieux » Commença Quatre.

« Aujourd'hui, on étudie la technique. Demain, vous commencerez les combats. Je vous recommande donc d'être attentifs. Ceux qui n'apprennent pas rapidement risquent l'élimination. »continua Christina.

Quatre et Christina se mirent sur le ring et firent une démonstration de différentes technique de frappe. Puis chacun se positionna contre un sac de sable pour reproduire les mouvements. Les deux instructeurs déambulèrent dans le groupe pour regarder nos mouvements. Christina s'arrête à mon niveau et me regarde étrangement.

« Tu fais quoi ? » me demande t-elle.

« Ben, je tape dans le sac comme vous nous avez montré » lui dis-je étonné.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire » « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu nous mens, pourquoi tu retiens tes coups » continua Christina.

« Pardon ? » dis-je.

« Cela se voit à ton positionnement des jambes, des bras de tes appuis. Tout indique que tu connais ses mouvements par cœur et pourtant tu fais comme-ci tu étais un débutante » Termina Christina.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Mon propre corps me trahissait. Je savais que cela ne serait pas un drame que tout le monde sache que je savais déjà me battre mais je ne voulais pas que les gens considèrent cet avantage comme une sorte de piston, de tricherie.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Christina, je suis désolé » Lui dis-je.

« Mouais alors continue à t'entraîner mais je te surveille » me dit-elle.

Enfin Quatre et Christina nous libérèrent pour le dîner. Tout le monde prit le chemin de la cafeteria. Ashley nous fit de grand signe et nous la rejoignions. Le repas se passa dans le calme enfin si on puis dire car avec Uriah, Mike et Stefan un repas calme n'existait pas.

Je pris la direction du salon de tatouage avec le restant du groupe. Ashley, Uriah et Joey nous abandonnèrent devant le salon.

« On vous attends au Furious, à toute a l'heure. » dit Uriah.

J'entrais dans la salle. Une musique d'ambiance emplissait la pièce, sûrement pour détendre les gens qu'ils voulaient se faire tatouer. Chacun se sépara et alla regarder les dessins posé un peu partout sur les murs de la salle. Je regardais d'un œil discret les différentes fresques mais je savais déjà ce que je voulais et je savais que ce dessin n'existait pas. Il fallait le créer. Alors j'ai pris mon courage et me suis dirigé vers une belle femme d'origine vietnamienne.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un Tatouage s'il vous plaît » lui demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, tu as déjà choisis un motif et l'endroit ? » m'interrogea t-elle.

« Eh bien, je voudrais un dessin en particulier au niveau de l'omoplate. Une panthère noire » lui dis-je.

« Une panthère noire. C'est étrange, puis-je te demander pourquoi ? » me dit -elle.

« Eh bien, c'est pour me souvenir de ma mère, pour garder quelque chose d'elle. »dis-je en souriant.

Je vis l'audacieuse me regardait avec de grands yeux, ouvrir la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son puis la refermer. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en scrutant mon regard.

« Mon dieu ! Tu ne serais pas la fille de Katherine » demanda t-elle.

« Vous connaissez ma mère ? » demandais-je surpris.

«Bien entendu, c'était ma meilleure amie lorsque nous étions enfant, je m'appelle Tori. Bien allonge toi, nous allons discuter tout en travaillant » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Enchanté Tori, je suis Kimberly ».

Je retirais mon t-shirt et prit place sur la table.

« Alors comme çà, vous connaissiez ma mère. Comment était t-elle ? » lui demandais-je.

« Elle était têtue comme une mule, personne ne pouvait lui marcher sur les pieds, un peu comme Eric notre leader, je dirais. Ta mère était également une championne en combat rapproché, je suis sûre que si elle n'était pas parti de la faction, elle serait une de nos leaders à l'heure actuelle ». Dis Tori.

« Elle était excellente aussi au couteaux » lui dis-je tout sourire.

« C'est vrai, elle était impressionnante et elle serait aller loin si elle n'était pas partit par amour pour ton père. D'ailleurs comment vont tes parents ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Ma mère ça va...Mon père est mort quand j'étais très jeune » dis-je d'une voix triste.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Et ta mère, elle tient le coup ? » se soucia t-elle.

« Oui ça va, elle était triste que je parte des altruistes mais elle savait que ma place n'était pas chez eux. »Conclus-je.

Au bout de 30 minutes, mon tatouage était enfin terminé. Tori m'amena un miroir pour que je puisse regarder le résultat. Il était splendide. On pouvait voir la panthère bondir sur ma peau (NDLR : style comme le logo Puma pour vous donner un aperçu). Mais il manquait quelque chose à cette œuvre.

« Tori. Pourrais-tu rajouter deux initiales sur le tatouage ? »lui demandais-je.

« Bien sûr lesquels... Attend laisse moi deviner. K et K » me dit-elle.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Et elle termina enfin son œuvre signé par ses deux initiales. Puis elle me proposa de boire un verre en attendant que le restant du groupe finisse leur tatouage.

« Alors raconte moi cette initiation, comment t'en sors tu ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Çà peut aller, je suis le souffre douleur d'Eric »dis-je en faisant un grimace.

« Ah c'est toi alors. Tu sais si tu as besoin d'aide pour te défendre, je ne pense pas que ton oncle refuserait de t'aider tu sais » me dit Tori.

« Un oncle. De quoi tu parles Tori, ma mère n'avait pas de frère. Elle m'en aurait parlé que je sache. » dis-je toute troublée.

« Tu n'est pas au courant. Je suis désolé, je savais qu'elle n'était pas très en bon terme avec lui lorsqu'elle a quitté la faction mais... »me dit-elle gênée.

« Tori. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est mon oncle. » la suppliais-je.

« Kim, tout le monde a terminé tu bouge ou quoi » me crie Mike.

« Deux minutes »leur criais-je.

Je me retournais pour voir que toute la troupe m'attendait. Je reporta mon attention sur Tori et vit qu'elle avait disparut. Je fulminais de rage, il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, un jour ou l'autre mais je n'eus pas trop le temps d'y penser qu'Amara me tira par le bras pour me faire sortir de la salle.

« Allez direction le furious » cria Amara.

**Alors ?! rewieuté moi. Eh n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques ou suggestions pour l'histoire, je suis preneuse pour tout.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**POV Kim**_

Avant d'aller au bar du Furious, je retournais avec Amara et les autres changer de vêtement pour que le pansement ne s'enlève pas. Je fouilla dans ma valise et trouva ce que je cherchais , un dos nu couleur kaki et un jean noir, cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« J'adore ton tatouage Amara » dit Mike.

«Moi j'adore le mien, c'est le plus beau » dit Stefan.

« Merci le tien est pas mal aussi, Mike » dit Amara.

Pendant qu'ils comparaient leurs tatouages, je repensais encore au paroles de Tori à propos de ce soi disant oncle. Ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être voulait-elle ne plus parler de son passé mais cela était en contradiction avec le fait qu'elle me racontait ses aventures quand j'étais petite. Tori m'avait dit qu'ils s'étaient quitté en mauvais terme, peut-être que ma mère voulait me protéger de lui pour qu'il ne m'utilise pour l'atteindre elle. De toute façon, je lui demanderais directement lors de la rencontre avec les familles dans quelques jours. Mais une autre question me taraudait l'esprit. Qui était t-il. Il devait avoir l'âge de ma mère environ et j'avoue que je n'avais encore rencontré aucun audacieux de cette tranche d'âge à part dans le salon de tatouage. Les seuls audacieux dans cette catégorie étaient des personnes influentes dans la faction de part leur âge et leur expérience voir les leaders eux mêmes. Car ici, le temps de vie d'un audacieux était relativement court. Peu passé le cap de la cinquantaine.

« Youhou, tu vas bien ? Tu es spécial depuis qu'on est sorti du salon de tatouage » M'interrogea Amara.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin de me détendre un peu .» la rassurais-je.

« Au fait, c'est quoi comme animal, on dirait un puma » demanda Stefan.

« Non ce n'est pas un puma, c'est une panthère, c'est beaucoup plus jolie et plus féminin »dis-je.

« Au lieu de piapiater, allons faire la fiesta, les autres doivent nous attendre » informa Mike.

Une fois tous habillé, nous nous dirigèrent vers le bar. Mike portait une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et Stefan avait opté pour un t-shirt noir. Amara quant à elle, avait choisit une robe rayé noire et blanche.

Arrivée au Furious, nous avons retrouvé le restant de la bande qui s'étaient également changé pour le temps d'une soirée. Ashley nous fit de grand gestes avec les mains, et nous les rejoignions. En me dirigeant vers eux, j'examinai la salle. Le Furious était un bar avec beaucoup d'espace. On pouvait voir qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bar en forme de cercle, diverses tables plus ou moins sur élevés par rapport aux sol et quelques barres de danse plus ou moins étalés le long de la salle.

« Alors c'est bon, vous êtes tatoué ? Vous êtes vraiment des audacieux, il faut fêter cela » déclara Joey.

« Vous buvez quoi les amis ? »demanda Uriah.

Je pris la carte se trouvant sur la table et la regarda avec Amara, je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool à part le verre que Ashley m'avait donné à la cafeteria. J'avais bien aimé la vodka et me disait autant rester la dessus ainsi je ne serais pas déçue.

« Je prendrais bien un bloody Mary, ça a l'air excellent » dis-je.

« Pour moi, je vais tester un mojito (prononcé Mogito) » dit Amara.

« Non, un Mojito. Cela se prononce comme çà » rectifia Ashley « Et vous les gars ? »

« Whisky coca pour nous deux » dit Mike.

Uriah fit un signe de la main et un homme vint à notre rencontre. Il était beau. Il avait les cheveux noirs et court, les yeux d'un bleu clair couleur océan qu'on s'y noierait dedans.

« Tiens salut Uriah, cela faisait longtemps »regardant Uriah « Salut tout le monde, alors vous avez commandé » demanda t-il.

« Salut Adam, ouais cela faisait longtemps. Je te présente mes nouveaux amis Amara, Mike, Stefan et Kimberly » présenta Uriah.

« Enchanté, alors je vous écoute » attendit Adam.

Uriah passa commande et Adam reparti au bar chercher les rafraîchissements. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec les verres mais au lieu de partir s'installa à côté de moi.

« Ça vous dérange pas, je m'incruste j'ai fini de bosser. Alors les nouveaux pas trop durs cette initiation ? » demanda t-il .

« Ben c'est que le début alors on peut pas trop dire » dit Stefan.

« Si l'autre dadet nous cassait pas les bonbons, ça irait mieux quand même » dis-je tout en posant ma main sur mon bandage au cou.

« Tu parles de qui...De Eric...C'est logique, Eric c'est un iceberg en puissance » dit t-il en rigolant.

Tout le monde papota de tout et de rien en sirotant chacun son verre. Je les regardais mon verre à la main et la paille dans ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fis une grimace, j'aspirais dans le vide. Je regarda mon verre et vit qu'il était vide. Je fis un tour de la table et vit qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui mourrait de soif. Je me suis levé de mon siège, le sol se mit à bouger et je vis les autres se foutre de ma gueule.

« Oula, elle a du mal à encaisser notre Kim » rigola Ashley.

Pour toute réponse je tirais ma langue puis me mit à rire suivit par les autres. Au bout d'un moment Amara me pris par la main et nous partirent chercher une deuxième tournée pour tout le monde. Arrivé au bar, je me cala contre un poteau pendant que nous attendions les commandes.

« Bon alors il est pas mal cet Adam » me dit-elle.

« Ouais il est beau gosse, je l'avoue » dis-je.

« Beau gosse, c'est un dieu tu veux dire et ses yeux hum... » dit Amara doucement.

« Je croyais que c'était Uriah qui te branchait le plus » demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, je la vis rougir aussi rouge que le cocktail que je venais de boire.

« J'en étais sûr » lui criais-je.

« Ne te fais pas d'histoires, je pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je n'es vu aucun signe qu'il s'intéresse à moi » dit Amara.

« Moi si, il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder de toute la soirée et là il le fait encore au moment ou nous parlons, je te signale... Ne te retourne pas » lui dis-je.

« C'est vrai. Je suis contente, on va voir ce que cela donnera si nous réussissons l'initiation » dit t-elle en rougissant.

Le serveur l'interpella pour lui demander, je ne sais quoi. Sûrement si elle était célibataire vu le grand sourire qu'il lui faisait. J'allais prendre une partie des verres lorsque j'entendis une conversation à côté de moi. Je restais alors caché derrière le poteau prêtant l'oreille à cette discussion.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » dit une voix féminine.

« Ça va et toi Tatiana, toujours aussi sexy » dit Eric.

« Merci beau gosse. Dis moi alors c'est quoi cette histoire dont tout le monde parle dans la faction ? » demanda t-elle.

« Explique » questionna t-il.

« Ben tu aurais une novice qui n'arrêterait pas de te provoquer et que tu l 'aurais défendu lorsqu'un natif aurait mal parlé d'elle. Tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux, toi le cœur de glace » dit t-elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de merde. Oh mais pour qui tu me prends, comme ci j'allais tomber '' amoureux'' de cette pète sec. Certes elle me cherche des emmerdes mais t'inquiète j'ai du répondant pour lui fermer sa petite gueule. Et puis Tatiana, tu me connais comment je pourrais aimer cette fille. C'est pas mon type, petite moche, avec des kilos en trop. Et le pire c'est qu'elle pue de la gueule, pouah tu verrais son haleine un vrai fennec. » Raconta Eric.

« Ah Eric, toujours aussi classe et direct » dit Tatiana en rigolant.

Je restais bouche bée, je pensais avoir vu ne serais-ce qu'une infime part de gentillesse et de bonté en lui, lors de nos échanges visuels mais je me trompais. C'était juste un salop de la pire espèce, un connard...un... un Eric. Mais pourquoi cela me faisait si mal. Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose de profond pour lui pour que ses mots me fassent si mal. Amara m'attrapa le bras sortant de mes pensées, elle me regarda étrangement cherchant à connaître la raison de mon malaise mais je lui souris et l'aida à prendre les verres puis nous sommes revenu à notre table. Je bus la moitié de mon deuxième verre et les discussions reprirent. Vers le milieu de la soirée et quelques verres supplémentaires, je sentais les effets de l'alcool m'apaiser, je ne pensais plus à rien qu'a m'amuser. Ma divergence, ma blessure au cou, mon soi disant oncle et ce Eric disparaissait de ma tête.

« Au fait c'est quoi ce pansement que tu as au cou, un nouveau tatouage ? » demanda Adam.

« Non c'est un coup de l'autre dadet, lors d'un lancer de couteau »dis-je.

Et voilà, je me remettais à penser à lui. Mais je ne ressentais plus aucunes douleurs, juste de la rage, de la colère, de la vengeance. Je me leva de mon siège tout en continuant de siroter mon énième verre et me mit devant mes camarades.

« Ben tu vois Adam, je jetais mes couteaux, l'autre dadet est venu derrière moi avec sa tête d'attardé »dis-je tout en imitant Eric « Alors je l'ai attaqué là ou ça fait mal pour un mec, sa virilité. Donc je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable puis je me suis retourné , je les regardais dans les yeux et la bam (en refaisant le geste) j'ai jeté mon couteau dans ses couilles, du moins celle de la cible bien que j'aurais du le viser lui » dis-je d'un trait.

« Eh bien, l'alcool te fait parler, on devrait te faire boire plus souvent » rigola Uriah.

« Tu veux que je te dise, ce type c'est un con de la pire espèce, c'est un imbécile avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau et son cerveau à la place de ses couilles »dis-je en rigolant.

Au lieu de les voir mort de rire, je les vis au contraire bouche bée, horrifié. Je les regardais d'un air interrogateur me demandant la raison puis senti ce picotement dans le bas du dos que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je me retournai pour découvrir Eric accompagné de plusieurs personnes dont Quatre et Tris.

« Quoi un problème ! » dis-je tout en sirotant mon verre et en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu va me faire quoi. Me tuer devant tout le monde, si tu en avais le pouvoir tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps»dis-je.

« Kimberly, surveille tes paroles, tu parles au chef des leaders » cria Tris.

« Non, je ne _surveillerais pas mes paroles,_je veux savoir ce que j'ai pu faire à cet imbécile pour qu'il me traite de cette façon depuis le début. C'est le fait que je sois anciennement altruiste qui te dérange mais je suis une audacieuse maintenant et lui s'amuse avec moi sans aucunes raison, donc non je ne me tairais pas... Tu va faire quoi alors, me lancer un couteau, ah non c'est déjà fait, te battre contre moi, ouhhhhhh cela embel... »dis-je.

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase car Adam venait de m'attraper par la taille et me fit taire par un baiser. Au départ, je ne réagis pas immédiatement puis j'ouvris légèrement les lèvres et répondit timidement à ce baiser. Une fois nos lèvres séparées, je regardait Adam qui lui souriait. Je disais quoi au fait, je ne me souvenais plus, je ne pensais plus uniquement qu'au baiser que nous venions d'échanger.

« Désolé Eric, elle a un peu trop bu, je crois, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit » s'excusa Adam.

« Attends toi à de solide représailles Pisseuse, car tu vas en baver. Je voulais me montrer plus conciliant avec toi mais là, la donne vient de changer. » dit Eric très calme.

Je lui lança un air interrogateur puis je le vis partir avec le restant du groupe dans l'espace VIP réservé au leader et ses invités. Adam me força à m'asseoir et me retira mon verre des mains.

« Stop l'alcool, je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée » dit Adam d'un air réprobateur.

« Mais...euh... » dis-je en boudant.

« Kimberly, tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu viens de manquer de respect au chef des leaders » demanda Joey.

« M'en fout, c'est de sa faute » dis-je.

« Tu va prendre cher, maintenant fais très attention Kim, je suis sérieux. Méfie toi de Eric, fais très attention » dit Uriah.

« Bon je crois que on va vous laisser, je vais la ramener avant qu'elle ne fasse une autre bêtise » dit Amara.

« Okay, nous on va rester encore un peu avec Mike » dit Stefan.

« Je vais t'accompagner Amara » dit Adam.

« Attends, je t'accompagne aussi Adam » dit Uriah.

Le petit groupe parti direction le dortoir des novices. Arrivé devant l'entrée, Adam me regarda dans les yeux.

« Encore désolé pour le baiser mais c'était la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire » dit Adam.

« C'était une bonne idée. Merci et Bonne nuit » dis-je.

Puis j'allais m'écrouler sur mon lit et sentis quelqu'un qui m'aida à me déshabiller puis me souhaitait une bonne nuit. Je ne demanda pas mon reste et m'endormit instantanément, l'alcool aidant beaucoup.

Le lendemain fut désastreux pour ma tête. Christina vint nous réveiller en tapant sur la barre métallique. Ma tête résonna comme un diapason. J'ouvris un œil et vit un verre vide contenant une fiole d'un liquide verdâtre. Je haussa un sourcil me demandant ce que c'était et vit un mot juste à coté. Je pris la note et lu du mieux que je pouvais.

_**Voici un sérum anti gueule de bois. A boire avec un peu d'eau. Désolé pour le baiser mais j'ai énormément apprécié ce moment là . Bises Adam.**_

J'entendis les autres se lever pour se préparer mais je restais dans mon lit. Je me leva simplement pour avaler la fiole de sérum puis retomba lourdement sur le lit. Amara s'approcha de moi tout sourire.

« Oula, le réveil est difficile, je vois » dit-elle.

« Humm oui, je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool »dis-je.

« Euh... par contre, tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier » dit-elle avec appréhension.

Je fermais les yeux et grimaça. Oh oui, je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait. Je me souvenais très bien de ma confrontation avec Eric et ses conséquences.

« Oui je m'en souviens très bien et d'ailleurs je sens que je vais la regretter toute ma vie »dis-je dépitée.

« Bon changeons de sujet. Ce baiser avec Adam c'était comment » demanda Amara.

« Eh bien c'était mon premier baiser et il était...comment dire... doux, tendre » dis-je en rougissant et en repensant à la scène.

« Oh, elle rougit la Kimberly... Il faut que je dise...Pendant que tu 'es écroulé sur ton lit et que Adam t'aidai à te border...eh bien... » dit Amara.

« Eh bien continue » lui dis-je en souriant.

« …...Uriah m'a embrassé » dit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate.

« Ouah mais c'est super... c'est génial, tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il t'aimait bien... Mais attends deux secondes, il t'as embrassé pendant que Adam m'aidait à...me changer » lui dis-je.

Eh la c'est moi qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. Adam m'avait aider à me changer pour me mettre au lit et m'avait bordé comme un petit enfant. Je secoua la tête et décida de me lever. Le sérum devait sûrement faire effet car je ne ressentais déjà plus la gueule de bois. Nous nous apprêtions rapidement car l'heure tournait et nous allions être en retard pour le deuxième jour d'entraînement et sûrement le dernier de ma vie.

Voila chapitre terminé. Je parie que vous me détestez au plus haut point et j'en suis désolé. Mais que voulez vous, je n'allais pas les mettre direct ensemble et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants sinon il n'y aurait plus de chapitres et j'avoue j'ai pris goût à avoir des fans. Mais croyez moi, cela ma coûté d'écrire cette scène. Je me délectais de mon sadisme tout en me détestant. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la scène, j'ai essayé de la décrire du mieux que je pouvais.

N'oubliez pas _**Reviewté. svp**_

_**Nanaou13118 **_: Oui je sais, je suis cruelle et ce chapitre te la sûrement confirmé. Eh pour l'oncle, c'est très facile. C'est le frère de Katherine lol.

_**Manolina **_: Merci Manolina d'avoir aimer, j'espère que tu aimera celui là ou pas lol.

_**Keira**_;Oui cela ne va pas être facile avec Eric, normal c Eric mdr. Pour l'oncle, je dirais que tu chauffe mais ça on le saura dans les prochains chapitres.

_**Gossip**_ _**Girl **_: j'attends ta réponse avec impatience, positive comme négative. Et Merci encore pour ton pavé d'écriture, j'ai apprécié énormément.

Si vous voulez des infos en Avant première ou plus de renseignements voir des extraits exclusifs des prochains chapitres. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer vos idées ou vos suggestions comme a fait Gossip Girl. Je suis preneuse pour mon mail gebaueranais le arobase et Yahoo .fr

Bonne soirée les loulous.

**PS **: le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant 3/4 jours car je dois réfléchir au comportement d'Eric et là je bloque un petit peu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre spécial POV de Uriah, Amara, Adam et Eric pendant la soirée au Furious pour vous faire patienter.**

Bonne lecture.

_**Bar du Furious**_

**POV Uriah**

J'étais stressé comme un dingue. Je scrutais l'entrée du bar sans arrêt. Ashley dut le remarquer car je la voyait morte de rire en imitant ma tête à chaque fois qu'une personne entrait dans le bar.

« Eh beh, Uriah, on dirait que tu attends quelqu'un. Ça ne serait pas la petite Amara par hasard « demanda t-elle.

« Mais non...enfin ils font quoi, ils en mettent du temps pour se faire tatouer » dis-je impatient.

Joey me regarda mort de rire, puis enfin je les vis arriver. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et noire à bretelles fines. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombés sur ses magnifique épaules. Mais je fis une moue en voyant un pansement le long de son avant bras. Certes c'était son tatouage mais il avait abîmé sa magnifique peau. Cette même peau que j'aurais embrassé toute une vie. Je repris le cours de mes esprits lorsque tout le monde vint s'asseoir à notre table.

Je n'osais regarder Amara dans les yeux. Moi un audacieux fort et fière, j'avais peur de mes sentiments envers elle, sentiment qui n'était peut-être pas partagé. Si Zeke s'était trouvé avec nous lors de cette soirée, je suis sûre qu'il se serait moqué de moi comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis mon ange disparu avec Kim pour se diriger du bar, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre du regard mais fit la moue lorsque je la vis rire avec le barman. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment ce type pouvait poser les regards sur mon ange à moi.

« Je crois que tu devrais entrer dans le jeu avant de perdre la partie » me dit Joey.

« Facile à dire, je ne sais pas si c'est partagé ou non » dis-je incertain.

« Tu es un audacieux, tu dois foncer et ne pas redouter l'échec » dit Adam.

« Adam a raison. Si tu ne tentes pas tu ne saura pas »dit Stefan.

Notre conversation fut coupé par les filles revenant avec les verres. Après l'altercation mouvementé entre Kim et Eric, Amara décida de ramener Kimberly à sa chambre pour éviter qu'elle ne dise encore des bêtises. Je sautais alors sur l'occasion de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en tête à tête sans les autres collés à mes basques. Pendant le trajet Adam m'a donné plusieurs coups de coudes discrets dans les côtes avec un signe de tête, me disant de faire le premier pas mais j'étais pétrifié, moi Uriah le clown de service, le cinglé qui n'avait peur de rien ben j'avais peur d'une fille ou plutôt de cette fille en particulier.

Adam aida Kimberly à s'allonger dans son lit. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me rapprocha d'Amara.

« Alors , tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui merci c'était une très bonne soirée même si Eric est venu encore et toujours tout gâché » dit-elle.

Pourquoi elle parlait d'Eric, j'étais jaloux, je voulais que ce soit moi et uniquement moi dans ses pensées. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains. Je me rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et pris son menton pour lui faire relever le visage et délicatement, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me dégagea ensuite de quelques centimètres attendant sa réaction. Elle me sauta alors au coup comme une tigresse et accentua le baiser. J'étais heureux comme jamais, j'aurais pu rester comme çà pendant des heures mais il fallait que nous reprenions notre respiration tous les deux.

« Merci encore pour la soirée et pour ''çà'' » me dit-elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je peux vraiment dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée...surtout en ta compagnie » dis-je tendrement.

Puis Adam revint tout sourire nous rejoindre et je dus abandonner mon ange pour la laisser dormir espérant qu'elle rêverait de moi tout comme moi je rêverais d'elle.

**POV Amara.**

Une fois de retour dans notre dortoir, je cherchais avec angoisse, ce que j'allais porter pour ce soir. Je voulais tant que Uriah me remarque, savoir si mes sentiments qui naissait pour lui était réciproque. Je choisis enfin ma robe de secours en cas de coups dur, une robe blanche et noire. Une fois habillé et maquillé, je rejoignis les autres au bar. La soirée passa et je fus triste à chaque fois que je posais un regard sur lui, j'espérais tomber sur ses beaux yeux noisettes qui me scruterait du regard. Mais il regardait toujours ailleurs, j'eus comme le cœur brisé, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi c'était obligé. Je vis Kimberly se levait de son siège en montrant son verre vide et je sauta sur l'occasion pour pouvoir quitter la table. Je me suis dirigeais avec elle au bar et nous nous sommes mis à dicter en attendant notre commande.

« Bon alors il est pas mal cet Adam » lui dis-je.

« Ouais il est beau gosse, je l'avoue » me dit-elle.

« Beau gosse, c'est un dieu tu veux dire et ses yeux hum... » dis-je doucement.

« Je croyais que c'était Uriah qui te branchait le plus » me demanda t-elle.

En entendant le prénom Uriah, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Rien que son prénom me mettait en émoi.

« J'en étais sûr » cria t-elle.

« Ne te fais pas d'histoires, je pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je n'es vu aucun signe positif » lui dis-je tristement.

« Moi si, il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder de toute la soirée et là il le fait encore au moment ou nous parlons, je te signale... Ne te retourne pas » me dit-elle.

« C'est vrai. Je suis contente, on va voir ce que cela donnera si nous réussissons l'initiation » dis-je en rougissant.

Alors il m'avait observé toute la soirée, mon cœur fit plusieurs bonds dans ma poitrine, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me retourner pour vérifier les dires de Kimberly mais elle me conseilla de ne pas le faire pour garder une part de mystère et puis c'était mon amie, je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais menti surtout sur ce sujet là. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le barman m'interpellant pour venir récupérer nos verres. Il me fit plusieurs sourire aguicheur allant même jusqu'à me demander mon prénom mais je refusa gentiment sa proposition, je ne pensais qu'a Uriah et au possible avenir que je pourrais avoir avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidais de ramener Kim à son dortoir. Je fus ravi que Uriah décide de nous accompagner. Sur le chemin, j'avais l'impression de sentir le regard de Uriah sur moi, ce qui me faisait fondre de plaisir.

Adam me délesta de Kim pour l'amener à son lit me laissant seul avec Uriah. Je n'osais faire le premier pas trop timide mais heureusement pour moi, Uriah prit la parole.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » me demanda t-il.

« Oui merci c'était une très bonne soirée même si Eric est venu encore et toujours tout gâché » lui dis-je.

Puis je réalisa que j'étais devant quelqu'un pour qui j'avais des sentiments et je me mettais à parler d'un autre type. Je me tapa la tête mentalement contre un mur, quelle idiote j'étais. Je baissa la tête honteuse de mon comportement mais je sentis une main me prendre le menton pour me faire rencontre enfin ses yeux noisettes. Ses beaux yeux, j'étais toute troublé lorsque je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surpris de la rapidité de notre début de relation. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement et il dut le remarquer car il éloigna ses lèvres tout en restant à quelques centimètres de moi attendant une réaction de ma part. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, je me jeta littéralement à son cou et l'embrassa comme une sauvage. Moi qui était pourtant d'un aspect réservé, je me comportais comme une femme des cavernes. Puis Uriah s'écarta de moi, j'allais m'énerver lui demandant pourquoi mais je compris en poussant un énorme soupir. Il fallait que nous reprenions nos respirations.

« Merci encore pour la soirée et pour ''çà'' » lui dis-je.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je peux vraiment dire que j'ai passé une excellente soirée...surtout en ta compagnie » me dit t-il tendrement.

Puis Adam vint nous déranger. Je regarda Uriah partir puis alla me coucher dans mon lit, je regardais Kimberly dormir comme un bébé. Je me dis qu'il faudra que je lui raconte dès son réveil ce qui s'est passé avec Uriah, c'était mon amie et ma confidente.

**POV Adam**

Bientôt la fin de ma soirée de travail. Beth m'avait demandé de venir l'aider une petite heure au bar le temps que Lindsey arrive. Toujours en retard cette fille là, qu'est ce qu'elle m'énervait parfois. Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour déposer des verres vides et vit Eric assit tranquillement entrain de boire son verre. Je ne pouvais pas me voir ce type. Comment avait-il réussit à me dépasser lors du classement moi un audacieux natif battus par deux transferts, un_ érudit _et un _altruiste_.

Arrivé au bar, je rencontra le regard d'Eric, même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur c'était le chef des leaders et je devais lui montrer un minimum de respect.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? »lui demandais-je.

« Tiens _Adam_, tu veux quoi » dit-il.

« Rien, rien je prenais juste des nouvelles, simple politesse » dis-je vexé.

« Ouais ben tes politesses, tu peux te les carrer ou je pense » dit-il.

« Oh calme toi, je t'es rien fait que je sache » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Si, tu es entrain de me casser les couilles mais si tu veux on va régler cela dans la fosse... Ah non c'est vrai je t'es déjà explosé lors de notre initiation » dit-il tout sourire.

Je préférais couper court à la conversation, il avait commencé à boire et impossible de parler avec lui comme des gens civilisés. Je vis au loin Uriah et sa troupe ainsi que d'autres personnes, sûrement les dernières recrues. Avant de rendre mon tabliers, j'allais prendre leurs commandes.

« Tiens salut Uriah, cela faisait longtemps »regardant Uriah « Salut tout le monde, alors vous avez commandé » demandais-je.

« Salut Adam, ouais cela faisait longtemps. Je te présente mes nouveaux amis Amara, Mike, Stefan et Kimberly » présenta Uriah.

« Enchanté, alors je vous écoute » demandais-je.

Je partis prendre leurs commandes puis prit congés de Beth et alla rejoindre les autres avec leurs verres.

« Ça vous dérange pas, je m'incruste j'ai fini de bosser. Alors les nouveaux pas trop durs cette initiation ? » demandais-je .

« Ben c'est que le début alors on peut pas trop dire » dit Stefan.

« Si l'autre dadet nous cassait pas les bonbons, ça irait mieux quand même » dit celle qui se prénommait Kimberly..

« Tu parles de qui...De Eric...C'est logique, Eric c'est un iceberg en puissance » dis-je en rigolant.

Cette fille était le souffre douleur d'Eric, je la plaignais énormément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder observant chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait un pansement à l'omoplate, sûrement son tatouage je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le lui arracher et de voir ce qui se cachait en dessous. Chaque tatouage représentait une partie de la personnalité de la personne et j'aurais bien aimé découvrir la sienne , savoir si elle me serait utile.

Puis je la vis partir avec son amie et en profita pour questionner les personnes encore présentes.

« Elle est célibataire, la Kimberly ou pas Ashley ? » lui demandais-je.

« Au dernière nouvelle, le seul qui aurait tapait dans l'œil de Kim, c'est Eric » dit-elle en rigolant.

Eric, encore et toujours lui, à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Comment pouvait -il vouloir conquérir une fille comme elle. Cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Les filles revinrent chassant mes mauvaises pensées et la soirée continua de plus belle. A un moment, je me rapprochais de Kim pour lui demandais pourquoi elle s'était tatoué au cou. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait faire comme Eric.

« Au fait c'est quoi ce pansement que tu as au cou, un nouveau tatouage ? » demandais-je.

« Non c'est un coup de l'autre dadet, lors d'un lancer de couteau »me dit-elle.

Et voilà encore et toujours lui, une nouvelle fois il se mettait entre ma route et elle. Puis je la vis se lever et nous caricaturé la scène.

« Ben tu vois Adam, je jetais mes couteaux, l'autre dadet est venu derrière moi avec sa tête d'attardé »dis t-elle tout en imitant Eric « Alors je l'ai attaqué là ou ça fait mal pour un mec, sa virilité. Donc je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable puis je me suis retourné , je les regardais dans les yeux et la bam (en refaisant le geste) j'ai jeté mon couteau dans ses couilles, du moins celle de la cible bien que j'aurais du le viser lui » dit-elle d'un trait.

« Eh bien, l'alcool te fait parler, on devrait te faire boire plus souvent » rigola Uriah.

« Tu veux que je te dise, ce type c'est un con de la pire espèce, c'est un imbécile avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau et son cerveau à la place de ses couilles »dit-elle en rigolant.

Et c'est là qu'il apparut derrière elle accompagné de ce Quatre de médeux, de sa petite peste de copine Tris et de quelques autres audacieux de mon ancienne promo. Je la vis attaqué Eric verbalement sans sourciller sans peur. L'alcool avait du lui donné des ailes sauf qu'elle était entrain de se rapprocher de la flamme tel un papillon et allait brûler ses ailes, il fallait que j'intervienne sinon c'était fichu, tout était perdu. Alors je me leva, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa en pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Baiser qu'elle répondit positivement, j'étais content de moi, cela avait marché, tout marché sur des roulettes.

« Désolé Eric, elle a un peu trop bu, je crois, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit » m'excusais-je.

« Attends toi à ce solide représailles Pisseuse, car tu vas en baver. Je voulais me montrer plus conciliant avec toi mais la donne vient de changer. » dit Eric très calme.

Puis il partit rejoindre le salon VIP, je n'avais toujours pas lâché la taille de Kimberly et commençait à me prendre à mon piège. Puis Amara décida de l'accompagner et je me portais volontaire, je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je regardais une nouvelle fois Eric au fond de la pièce qui me regarda lui aussi dans les yeux et je lui souris de toutes mes dents, un sourire à la Eric. Je tenais Kim dans les bras et je pus voir de la rage, il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Une fois devant le dortoir des transferts, je m'excusais auprès de Kim pour l'avoir embrassé mais lui expliqua que c'était la seule solution pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Elle ne le pris pas mal du tout, un point pour moi. Je la déposa sur son lit et l'aida à retirer les chaussures, je pu ainsi prendre mon temps à l'admirer pendant qu'elle dormait tranquillement

« Un peu de patience encore et j'aurais ma revanche sur lui, grâce à toi » dis-je en murmurant.

Je connaissais Eric depuis notre initiation et je savais que ce comportement cachait autre chose que de la pure méchanceté, je savais que quand quelque chose le touchait, il se braqué derrière la violence. Et cette fille était sa kryptonite, son point faible pour l'atteindre mais il ne le savait pas encore. Notre dernière échange dans la boite m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne se fichait pas tant que çà de sa petite pisseuse comme il avait appelé. Je souris puis alla me coucher. Il fallait que je planifie ma vengeance et autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et pourquoi pas un peu profiter d'elle avant de l'utiliser à mon avantage.

**POV Eric**

Cette fille m'énervait au plus haut point, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait tenu autant tête. J'étais entrain de boire tranquillement un verre lorsque Adam arriva pour me faire chier. Je ne pouvais pas m'encadrer ce type, il cachait quelques chose de mauvais de malsain en lui. D'ailleurs il m'en voulait de lui avoir pris sa deuxième place au classement et Quatre la première. Cela a dut être une honte pour un natifs de finir à la troisième place du podium derrière deux transferts.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » me demanda t-il.

« Tiens _Adam_, tu veux quoi » dis-je froidement.

« Rien, rien je prenais juste des nouvelles, simple politesse » dit-il.

« Ouais ben tes politesses, tu peux te les carrer ou je pense » dis-je exaspéré..

« Oh calme toi, je t'es rien fait que je sache » dis t-il.

« Si, tu es entrain de me casser les couilles mais si tu veux on va régler cela dans la fosse... Ah non c'est vrai je t'es déjà explosé lors de notre initiation » dis-je.

J'aimais lui rappeler que je l'avais fracassé lors de nos combats rapprochés, je lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule pour lui rappeler mon passage. Puis la soirée se déroula tranquillement j'attendais Quatre et Tris pour boire un verre, ils m'avaient prévenu qu'ils arriveraient en retards. Mouais plutôt qu'ils s'amusaient à faire des combats en chambre je dirais. Je remarqua la pète sec derrière le poteau juste à côté de moi, j'allais l'accoster pour la charrier lorsque Tatiana arriva à ce moment là.

« Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » dit une voix féminine.

« Ça va et toi Tatiana, toujours aussi sexy » dis-je.

« Merci beau gosse. Dis moi alors c'est quoi cette histoire dont tout le monde parle dans la faction ? » demanda t-elle.

« Explique » demandais-je.

« Ben tu aurais une novice qui n'arrêterait pas de te provoquer et que tu l 'aurais défendu lorsqu'un natif aurait mal parlé d'elle. Tu serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux, toi le cœur de glace » dit t-elle.

C'était quoi cette histoire de merde. Il fallait que je choisisse mes mots car je savais que la pisseuse m'entendait et je ne pouvais pas perdre ma réputation, mon honneur était en jeu.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de merde. Oh mais pour qui tu me prends, comme ci j'allais tomber '' amoureux'' de cette pète sec. Certes elle me cherche des emmerdes mais t'inquiète j'ai du répondant pour lui fermer sa petite gueule. Et puis Tatiana, tu me connais comment je pourrais aimer cette fille. C'est pas mon type, petite moche, avec des kilos en trop. Et le pire c'est qu'elle pue de la gueule, pouah tu verrais son haleine un vrai fennec. » lui dis-je d'un ton déterminé et détaché.

« Ah Eric, toujours aussi classe et direct » dit Tatiana en rigolant.

Il fallait que je fasse gaffe Tatiana était une vraie commère à vouloir tout savoir mais surtout a colporter de fausses rumeurs pour découvrir le vrai du faux. Je vis la pète sec partir d'un pas rapide, elle avait entendu toute ma phrase comme prévu puis je vis Quatre et Tris qui me fit un signe de la main, je les retrouvais pour qu'ensuite nous allions nous poser au salon privée.

Le groupe traversa une partie de la salle et comme par hasard il a fallut que je tombe encore sur elle. Sauf que je remarquais qu'elle était bourré ou du moins bien joyeuse.

Elle me déballa son sac pendant que je restais calme, je savais que si je perdais mon sang froid,, j'allais lui balancer mon poing dans la figure voir la tuer carrément. Elle me proposa même un combat contre elle, je souriais rien qu'à l'idée de ce spectacle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Adam l'attrapa et...l'embrassa. Pardon il était entrain de farfouiller sa langue dans la bouche de ma proie, de ma propriété.

Je serrais au maximum les jointures de mes mains pour cacher les tremblement de rage et pour éviter de faire une connerie. Toujours ce Adam pour me faire chier quand je commence enfin à m'amuser avec mon jouet.

« Désolé Eric, elle a un peu trop bu, je crois, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit » s'excusa Adam.

« Attends toi à ce solide représailles Pisseuse, car tu vas en baver. Je voulais me montrer plus conciliant avec toi mais la donne vient de changer. » dis-je très calme, du moins en apparence.

Je bouillonnais de rage mais je fit mon plus beau sourire et partit me calmer avec les autres au salon VIP. Je m'enfilais verre après verre pendant la soirée essayant d'oublier la scène que je venais de voir. Mais Adam me rappela à la réalité lorsque je vis son regard pendant qu'il tenait la pisseuse qui était certainement bien faîte. Ce regard je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, c'était mon regard, le regard de sadisme que je faisais à toutes mes victimes. Je dus détournais le regard du sien car Quatre me faisait des signes de la main.

« Quoi encore ! » dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

« Oh calme toi Eric, on dirait que t'es de mauvais poil... Au fait tu oublie pas la réunion de demain avec les leaders. »demanda Quatre.

« Non t'inquiète, la réunion a lieu demain matin a 8h30, tu m'accompagnes toujours » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, je peux laisser Christina gérer seule les novices le temps de la matinée, tant que tu me laisse l'après midi pour pouvoir observer les combats ». dit Quatre.

« Les combats, justement en parlant de ça, je veux que tu réunisses les natifs et les transferts avec Tris demain après midi » dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire quoi au juste... tu vas pas les faire combattre ensemble » demanda Tris intriguée.

« Tu verras, tu verras » lui dis-je simplement.

Puis je quittais la troupe et alla me coucher pour me préparer à la réunion de demain matin.

Alors vous aimez toujours Adam ou pas lol. Vous en dîtes quoi de ce chapitre spécial POV au furious. Le POV d'Eric, vous aimez ou pas ? et les autres ?

_**Si vous avez des idées de vengeance, envoyer moi un mail sur mon adresse perso car je bloque un peu. Gebaueranais « » yahoo . fr**_

**Free** **Lookoom **: Merci cela me fait super méga plaisir que tu aimes ma fanfictions, venant de toi c'est un honneur;). En ce qui concerne le fait de cacher les aptitudes de Kim, elle a pas envie de passer pour une premiere de la classe peut-être mais tkt, elle va bientôt montrer toutes ses aptitudes au combats mais avec qui lol c la question !

_**Keira **_: c'est ceux que je comptais faire , mais je cherche des idées de vengeance c surtout cela qui me pose pb, si tu en a n'oublie pas mon **mail perso**.

_**Nanaou13118 **_: Oui jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Et pour infos, je ne sais pas quand je vais faire apparaître l'oncle, donc je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'un grand secours contre Eric...quoique :D

_**CarOwliine **_: c'est vrai qu'Eric a exagéré mais comme tu as du lire, il avait un petit peu bu et puis c le machisme qui est ressorti de lui. J'espère que tu apprécie le tournant de la relation entre Adam et Kim ? ça te plaît?

Prochain chapitre dans 2/3 jours comme prévu si pas de problème ou de pannes d'inspirations

** vos stylos et reviewté.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Court chapitre (c'était prévu comme çà au départ mais pas si court que ça en fait lol) pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Courage les filles, la confrontation va bientôt arriver... ou pas hahahahahaha (rire diabolique), vous verrez.**

**POV Kim**

Une fois apprêté, nous nous sommes rendus avec Amara rejoindre les autres à la cafeteria pour le petit déjeuner des champions ou le dernier repas du condamné. Les autres avaient presque terminé leurs repas et nous regardaient grand sourire. Uriah, Ashley et Joey était également là, cela commençait à devenir une habitude de les retrouver tous les trois à une table avec des transferts. On voyait que certains audacieux les regardaient étrangement se demandant pourquoi des natifs côtoyaient des transferts mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les toucher. Je remarquais que deux autres personnes s'était joints à notre table. Je ne reconnus pas la première à coté de Uriah mais je reconnus la seconde. Il s'agissait de Adam, le même Adam qui m'avait embrassé la veille et auquel j'avais répondu timidement.

Comme un heureux hasard, la seule place disponible était soi à coté de Uriah, soir à côté de lui, je vis alors Amara accéléré sa démarche pour aller se caler contre Uriah, me restait donc qu'une que cette seule place libre. Je m'assis tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil, il me sourit en retour et je me sentais fondre comme neige au soleil mais comme toujours Uriah m'interpella cassant la petite bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais

« Alors on a eu une panne d'oreiller du à une gueule de bois » rigola Uriah.

« Toi, tu va voir, je vais te régler ton compte tôt ou tard » dis-je en le menaçant du doigt.

« J'aimerais bien voir cela, une pète sec me battre moi, le meilleur combattant des natifs » dit-il fièrement.

« Ta connerie par contre c'est la meilleure je te confirme, ton expérience au combat j'ai un doute » dit cette fameuse personne.

J'examinais plus attentivement ce type et remarqua que sa tête me disait quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus ou je l'avais vu. Tout le monde dut remarquer mon air interrogateur car Uriah me présenta aussitôt.

« Oh pardon, c'est vrai, on vous a pas présenté. Les filles , voici Kyle. Kyle voici Kimberly et ma Amara » dit Uriah fièrement.

« Enchanté mesdames » dit Kyle.

Le repas repris son court. Je sentis la main d'Adam prendre la mienne sous la table et la serrer tendrement tout en la caressant avec son pouce. Je rougissais cela me faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de doux, de bon et pas cette énergumène qui n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus ou de me jeter des poignards au visage.

Mais je fis une grimace en pensant à la soirée d'hier, aux paroles que j'avais prononcé. Mais il l'avait chercher, il m'avait blessé mais j'avais Adam maintenant. Bon je ne devais non plus pas trop me faire des idées, cela faisait a peine un jour que nous étions ensemble mais je me disais que je pouvais avoir un possible avenir avec lui. Il dut m'entendre penser car il se rapprocha de mon oreille et me chuchota quelque chose.

« Arrête de penser, tu vas sortir de la fumée de tes oreilles même si je suis sûre tu serais encore très belle fumante » dit-il.

Je me mis à rire imaginant ma tête puis je le regarda et il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Nous fûmes malheureusement déranger comme toujours par Uriah et son humour.

« Oh , vous pouvez pas faire cela ailleurs, allez dans la chambre à Adam ou je ne sais ou » dit Uriah d'un air faussement choqué.

« Toujours aussi hilarant. Tu devrais t'occuper de ta copine au lieu de t'occuper de nous » dis Adam.

Pour toute réponse Uriah sourit et embrassa Amara à son tour. Puis on vit un membre audacieux arrivait en courant vers Uriah.

« Uriah, Uriah, Uriah, t'es au courant de la dernière ? « dit -il tout essoufflé.

« Respire Tod. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t 'as découvert que tu possédais un « kiki » » rigola Uriah.

« Imbécile. Non, cet après midi, Eric a décidé de réunir les transferts et les natifs pour les combats d'entraînement » dit Tod.

« Tu rigoles, ils vont se faire exploser les transferts » Dit Ashley.

« Comment çà. Sérieux » dit Stefan.

« Encore un coup de l'autre abruti, cela me m'étonne pas de lui » dit Adam.

« Il nous casse les bonbons, ce type putain » dis-je énervé.

« Calme toi mon cœur »me dit t-il en m'embrassant « Pour te calmer, je t'invite à une soirée en amoureux ce soir » dit Adam.

« Vivement ce soir alors » dis-je toute contente.

J'allais passer la soirée avec Adam seul à seul, j'étais à la fois excité et apeuré. Je n'avais jamais passé la soirée avec un garçon. Les altruistes ne se côtoyaient pas sauf s'il était bientôt marié.

Enfin l'heure arriva et je dus me séparer d'Adam. J'eus comme le cœur brisé de devoir le quitter, j'avais l'impression qu'on me coupait mon oxygène lorsque je n'étais pas en sa présence. Je l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit avec le reste du groupe direction le toit pour l'entraînement au tir. 

**POV Adam**

Pour la première fois depuis mon initiation, j'avais dormi comme un bébé. Toute la nuit j'ai rêvai de mon plan machiavélique envers Eric. Cette fille avait été le miracle que je demandais depuis quatre ans. Quatre ans déjà, que je m'étais fait battre par ce type et qu'il me rabâchait sans arrêt à chacune de nos rencontres. Je me lava et m'habilla puis alla manger un morceau à la cafeteria. Je remarqua le petit groupe de transferts mais vit qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivé tout comme son amie, lamortorat ou un truc comme çà bref je m'en foutais royalement de sa copine. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Kimberly. Et puis si je m'étais trompé sur son compte et sur celui d'Eric, au moins j'aurais eu l'occasion de profiter d'elle dans tous les sens.

Je salua les autres puis quelques minutes après , elle arriva avec sa copine. Les autres avaient spécialement laissé la place à coté de moi libre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Je la vis me regarder discrètement et lui fit mon plus beau sourire ce qui eu l'air de marcher puisque je la vis légèrement rougir. Il était temps d'attaquer alors je pris sa main et joua à la caresser avec mon pouce, cela eu l'air de marcher car je pouvais sentir au niveau de son poignet son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Mais je la vis entrain de faire sa mauvaise tête et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, elle pensait encore à lui. Cela confirmait donc mon hypothèse.

« Arrête de penser, tu vas sortir de la fumée de tes oreilles même si je suis sûre tu serais encore très belle fumante » dis-je.

Puis je m'approcha et l'embrassa. Malheureusement Uriah gâcha ce moment comme d'habitude

« Oh , vous pouvez pas faire cela ailleurs, allez dans la chambre à Adam ou je ne sais ou » dit Uriah

« Toujours aussi hilarant. Tu devrais t'occuper de ta copine au lieu de t'occuper de nous » dis-je.

Bien qu'il avait l'air gentil, je ne pouvais pas me piffrer ce type mais il m'était utile, chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'information. Il connaissait très bien Tris et Tris était avec Quatre qui lui côtoyait Eric. Une belle boucle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je détruise, je devais donc prendre sur moi et discutait avec Uriah, comme j'aurais discuté avec un ami.

Puis un natif audacieux arriva et expliqua le changement de programme dans l'initiation. Cela me fit grimaçait. Jamais Eric n'aurait mélangé les natifs et les Transferts, il savait très bien que les transferts perdraient à coups sûr leur combat et seraient gravement amochés.

A moins qu'il ne veuille se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit en public au bar et obligeait Kimberly à combattre contre un natifs, pourquoi pas c'était la solution la plus probable mais cela casserait mes plans s'il me la rendait abîmé, cela prouverait qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment ou alors cela serait dut à sa jalousie. Si c'était la première solution, premièrement mon plan aurait échoué et deuxièmement mon jouet serait cassé avant même que j'ai pu m'amuser avec. Il fallait donc que je prenne les devants et très vite pour en être sûr. Je la vis énervé et en profita pour lui proposer un moment de détente.

« Calme toi mon cœur »me dis-je en l'embrassant « Pour te calmer, je t'invite à une soirée en amoureux ce soir » dit Adam.

« Vivement ce soir alors » dis t-elle toute contente.

Voila enfin ce soir j'allais me la faire, j'allais rentabiliser mon jouet. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois puis partit à son entraînement. Moi je restais là tranquillement à finir mon café quand je vis Eric entrer dans la salle. La première chose qu'il fit fut un tour de la salle du regard. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et me fit son regard à _la Eric,_comme ci j'avais peur de lui, pff, je lui rendis son regard en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Je décida d'aller faire un tour dehors, il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit et que je planifie mon plan pour ce soir. Je sortis de la salle en rigolant doucement. Certains me regardaient bizarrement, se demandant le pourquoi de la bonne humeur mais je m'en fichais, je tenais bientôt ma vengeance et rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'accomplir. 

**POV Eric**

Le réveil fut douloureux, ma tête tapant encore. J'avais pris une énorme cuite et Quatre avait du me traîner pour me ramener à mes quartiers. Je repensais encore à la soirée d'hier et à l'humiliation que j'avais subit à cause de la pisseuse. Mais je repensais surtout a Adam qui s'était approprié ma proie, ma propriété. Il fallait que j'aille lui dire deux mots à ce type, mais malheureusement depuis que Max m'avait nommé chef des leaders, je ne pouvais plus faire ce que je voulais sans en subir les conséquence. J'avais des responsabilités et je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais, cela aurait cassé la réputation des leaders, déjà qu'on était mal perçu par les autres factions car nous étions plusieurs personnes à la tête du groupe, on nous traitait d' pris un peu de sérum anti gueule de bois et alla prendre une douche pour me réveiller. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, j'entendis quelqu'un tapait à la porte puis entrer sans que je lui autorise. J'allais lui fracasser la gueule à cet intrus lorsque j'entendis la voix de Quatre.

« Youhou, t'es réveillé belle au bois dormant » dit Quatre.

« Oh ta gueule ou je te refais le portrait » dis-je en sortant la tête de la salle de bain.

Il se mit à rire au éclat et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit attendant que je m'apprête. Une fois habillé et coiffé, je sortis enfin de la pièce.

« Putain, t'es pire qu'une femme pour te préparer » dit Quatre.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lança un couteau que je venais prendre de la cuisine qui atterrit à ses pieds. Il sursauté puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« La prochaine fois, je te louperais pas » dis-je tout sourire.

« Okay Okay » dit Quatre les mains en l'air « Plus sérieusement Eric, pourquoi tu veux regrouper les deux groupes pour les combats, tu connais déjà le résultat final » demanda Quatre.

« Ça te regarde pas, je suis le chef je te signale, je fais ce que je veux » dis-je commençant à m'énerver.

« OK, calme toi. Cela a un rapport avec la soirée d'hier je parie. Tu veux vraiment lui faire payer cher, mais cela ne va servir à rien si Christina et moi la récupérons en petit morceaux pour continuer l'entraînement...a moins... a moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle abandonne » dit Quatre en ouvrant de grand yeux. « Tu ne va quand même pas la faire dégager comme ça, c'est déloyale Eric, tu ne peux pas faire cela » Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Je le regardais et me posait la même question que lui. Est-ce que je voulais la faire dégager. Peut-être, elle m'avait humilié en public, elle s'était affiché avec l'autre con que je pouvais pas m'encadrer. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que mon inconscient voulais la faire partir pour n'avoir plus à penser à elle.

« Eric, je te parles, tu veux vraiment la faire dégager ou quoi » demanda Quatre plus fortement.

« Écoute, je t'es déjà dit, je fais ce que je veux. Et ils connaissent très bien les conséquences de chacun de leurs actes, ils nous ont choisi maintenant c'est à moi de les choisir » dis-je calmement.

« bon sang Eric, ce n'est pas à TOI de choisir mais à la faction tout entière...Bon on se retrouve directement à la salle de réunion, cela sert à rien de discuter avec toi » dit Quatre.

Puis je le vis sortir de mon appartement en claquant la porte. Pourquoi s'énervait t-il autant, il avait déjà sa pète sec alors je vois pas pourquoi cela le chagrinerait de perdre celle là, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une prétendante tout comme les autres. Je soupira, il fallait que j'arrête de penser, cela me donnait mal à la tête et il fallait que j'ai les idées claires pour la réunion administratives de la faction, je savais que cela allait être barbant mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je passa rapidement par la cafeteria pour aller me chercher un café quand je vis l'autre. Comme ci ma journée avait pas assez mal commencé il fallait que je vois sa gueule de con. Je le regardais de travers et il me souriait. Encore ce sourire, au fond de moi je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela ne présageait rien de bon, mon instinct d'audacieux disait de me méfier d'être sur mes gardes. Je chassas ses idées de ma tête puis regarda l'heure. Putain j'allais être en retard. Je pris un café a emporter et courut vers la salle de conférence. 

**POV Kim**

La mâtiné se passa tranquillement. Grâce au conseil de Mike et Stefan j'avais réussi à m'améliorer au niveau de mes tirs et avait touché plusieurs fois le centre de la cible. Je sautait de joie à chaque fois que je voyais le centre explosé sous ma balle.

« Alors tu vois, tu y arrive » dit Mike.

« Elle va bientôt nous battre, si cela continue » dit Stefan.

« Ouais merci les gars » dis-je.

Ils avaient tenu la promesses que nous nous étions faîtes, de toujours aider l'autre en cas de grandes difficultés. Je souriais heureuse de mes nouveaux amis en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi.

Puis vint mon tour de les aider, j'appris à Amara et aux cousins comment bien jeter leurs couteaux. Je leurs appris à mesurer le poids de l'arme pour pouvoir ainsi gérer la direction et la vitesse de l'engin.

« Putain, mais c purement mathématique, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant »dit Mike.

« Parce qu'on n'est pas des génies, non plus » dit Stefan en rigolant.

Pour Amara, cela fut un peu plus compliqué mais elle comprit le système et bien que le poignards ne se trouvait pas au centre même de la cible, elle s'en rapprochait énormément.

« Tu vois tu y arrives. Et puis si tu as des difficultés, je pense que Uriah pourrait t'aider » dis-je en souriant.

« Arrête tu va me déconcentrer. Mais tu as raison, je lui demanderais, il ne pourra rien me refuser avec mon sourire spécial Uriah » m'imita t-elle.

Je ris aux éclats mais Christina arriva pour nous engueuler et nous ordonna de nous remettre au boulot. J'avais remarqué que Quatre n'était pas venu de toute l'entraînement tout comme l'autre dadet. Christina nous avait dit qu'il avait une réunion hebdomadaire avec les leaders. Cela m'avait permit de pouvoir me concentrer sur mon entraînement en étant sûr de ne pas voir arriver Eric et sa vengeance.

Une fois terminé, tout le monde rangea ses couteaux et se dirigea vers la cafeteria pour déjeuner mais Christina m'interpella.

« Kimberly, tu peux rester quelques secondes, s-il te plaît » demanda t-elle.

« Euh, bien sûr » dis-je.

Je prévenais les autres que je les rejoindrais directement là-bas puis me retourna vers Christina.

« Il y a un problème Christina, j'ai fais quelques chose de mal pendant l'entraînement » demandais-je.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas au contraire, tu t'es admirablement amélioré au tir avec armes à feux et tu as réussit à améliorer les résultats de tes camarades en ce qui concerne les couteaux. » dit Christina.

« Alors ou est le problème ? » demandais-je.

« Tu es au courant pour cette après midi. Et cela m'inquiète, j'ai discuté ce matin avec Tris qui m'a parlé de '' l'altercation'' qui y a eu entre Eric et toi hier soir... Et je pense qu'il va utiliser ce prétexte pour se venger. » dit Christina.

« Tu crois, mais quel rapport avec les autres, sil veut se venger, ben qu'il se venge mais c'est lui qui a commencé à m'insulter » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Écoute calme toi, ce que je veux simplement dire c'est de te méfier, Eric a l'habitude d'utiliser des ruses, il risque peut-être de s'attaquer à toi cette après midi mais peut-être pas directement. Tu comprends » demanda Christina.

« A moitié. Enfin bref, je verrais cela tout à l'heure. Merci pour le conseil Christina » dis-je.

« De rien mais fait attention. Par contre souviens toi, tu peux peut-être cacher des choses mais ton corps lui dit la vérité » me dit-elle.

Puis elle se retourna et commença a ranger ses affaires. Sa dernière phrase m'avait tiqué. Je savais qu'elle parlait de notre dernière confrontation ou mon corps montrait des signes d'expériences au combat. Que voulais-t-elle dire. Que je ne devais en fait pas me cacher et enfin montrer mes talents. Je me disais qu'elle avait sûrement raison. J'allais prouver que je méritais ma place d'audacieuse. Allez direction le déjeuner pour prendre des forces pour les combats de l'après midi. 

**Voila les loulous, alors vous en dîtes quoi ? cela vous plaît ou pas ? Je voulais faire un long chapitre mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir de faim, donc j'ai préférais vous donner l'entrée tout de suite en attendant le plat et le dessert lol.**

**PS :** Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont rajouté en favoris ou qui me suivent (Aya Black Potter, Ginger-Furie, Lilinn, Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat, Toutie743 et Vivalafiction) 

**Keira **: Contente que tu es apprécié les POV des autres personnages et t'inquiète Adam va bientôt payer mais je n'ai pas choisit si cela sera Kim ou Eric, mais je pencherais plutôt pour Eric car Kim ne pourra pas se battre (oups spoiler:p) 

**Nanaou13118 **: Justement, il faut se méfier, l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit et puis c une fic Eric/Kim pas Adam / Kim lol donc il fallait bien que ça ne passe pas entre eux lol. Après tu connais Eric, il n'est pas expressif au niveau des sentiments mais verra t-il le pot au roses, ca c'est une autre histoires pour un autre chapitre:) 

**Free** **Lookoom **: Oui je sais il est vilain mais il faut bien un méchant dans l'histoire et comme cela ne eut pas être Eric lol. Après connaissant Eric, c peut-être pas tout de suite qu'il va lâcher prise. Il te faudra attendre un événement fort (cela arrive bientôt:D ). Suis contente que tu aime la petite Amara, je voulais un personnage doux, tendre qui serais le contraire en caractère de Kim, une sorte de Yin et de Yang qui s'assemble pour ne faire qu'un. Après, c surtout au niveau des vengeances d'Eric que je sèche et non de l'histoire même, tkt j'ai plusieurs idées pour plusieurs chapitres mais je verrais quand je les insérerais. T'inquiète la capture du drapeau (CTF) est bien prévu, bientôt bientôt. 

**CarOwliine **: C'était le but lol, alors je suis content j'ai réussi mon coup de maître. Jusqu'au Adam va laisser. A ton avis, cela risque de ne pas te plaire donc je préfère me taire mais tu te doute déjà de ma réponse. Reste à savoir s'il ira jusqu'à la fin ou pas. Sadisme quand tu nous tiens lol. Après c le premier Amour de Kim, donc elle risque d'être naïve, tu sais ce qu'on dit l'amour rend aveugle. Contente que tu ai apprécié le passage de Uriah, c'est un de mes persos préféré c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le fais beaucoup parler pendant les échanges en groupes. 

**Jennah :** Merci des conseils, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prends rien en mal, comme c'est ma première fic, je fais beaucoup d'erreur et donc je lui heureuse qu'on m'aide à les rectifier pour pouvoir me perfectionner. J'essaie de faire 1 chapitre par jour pour ne pas vous faire patienter, je sais je suis trop bonne lol, d'ailleurs demain après midi je suis en repos et donc je vais bosser sur la suite qui sera demain soir au alentours de 20h si tout va bien. J'espère que la réaction de Kim te convient et j'attends tes idées de méchantes, voir si je peux les insérer à mes idées à moi tout en faisait un Eric glacé en dehors mais doux à l'intérieur.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne lecture.

**POV Kim**

J'allais entrer dans la cafeteria pour rejoindre les autres lorsque quelqu'un me saisit par le bras et me plaqua contre la paroi du couloir. J'allais lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure lorsque je sentis des lèvres sur poser sur les miennes. C'était Adam qui m'embrassait. Je rougis comme une petite fille. On se trouvais dans un couloir ou n'importe quoi pouvait nous voir. Il se dégagea enfin mais juste de quoi me laisser respirer.

« Désolé, j'en avais très envie » dit Adam.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai faillit t'en coller une »dis-je en souriant.

« Alors j'ai eu de la chance. Bon je venais juste te passer un coucou, je ne reste pas » dit-il.

Je fis la moue, moi qui pensait qu'on allait se retrouver pour le déjeuner avant les combats, j'étais déçue, il dut le remarquer car il m'embrassa de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement préparer le programme de ce soir. La seule consigne est que tu mette ta plus belle tenue et que tu sois prête pour disons...21h » me dit t-il tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Le dernier qui avait fait cela s'était pris mon genou dans ses bijoux de famille, mais avec Adam cela semblait différent, aucunes alarmes ne s'était déclenchés. Je le quitta en soupirant puis alla rejoindre les autres. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que je venais de voir Adam et qu'il m'avait laissé sur ma faim, mais j'avais la dalle, je m'assis à côté de Joey et commença a dévorer mon assiette.

« Eh ben, on dirait Joey au féminin » dit Ashley.

« Ben quoi, je meurs de faim, c'est pas ma faute » dis-je.

« Et ton Adamnou, il est ou » demanda Uriah.

« Il ne nous rejoindra pas, il est partit préparer notre soirée en amoureux » dis-je.

« Bon, tu sais j'adore mettre de l'ambiance... mais vous êtes prêt pour cet après midi ! » demanda Kyle.

« Ben, on est pas dans la merde, vous êtes plus fort et beaucoup plus entraînés que nous »dit Stefan.

« Même un entraînement accéléré ne nous aiderait peut-être pas » déclara Mike.

« Je suis terrifiée, comment on va faire si on doit vous combattre, ça fait à peine 2 jours que l'on s'entraîne, comment on peut vous battre » demanda Amara.

Uriah attrapa Amara par les épaules et lui fit un câlin de soutien. Puis je vis Kyle nous regarder et faire un grand sourire.

« Tu as raison Mike, on va vous aider en vous filant un entraînement accéléré. Venez, on va direct à la salle d'entraînement.

« Ouais super idée Kyle » dit Ashley.

« Désolé, je ne vous accompagne pas, je dois aller aider Billy à la réserve, mais suis de tout cœur avec vous, on se voit tout a l'heure » dit Joey.

Je regarda les autres sourire. Ils avaient l'air content de l 'idée. Pourquoi pas oui, cela leur permettrait de pouvoir se débrouiller même si on ne savait pas ce que Eric préparait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le ring. Uriah grimaça, Joey nous ayant abandonné, il était trois natifs pour quatre transferts.

« Comment on va faire, l'un de vous va être défavorisé pour le combat » dit Ashley.

« Ouais il va falloir s'organiser pour que vous ayez le même temps » dit Kyle.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Mike qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement se sacrifier tel un gentleman au secours de demoiselle en détresse mais je lui coupa la route.

« C'est bon pour moi, je sais me battre, concentrez-vous sur les autres »dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?C'est toi la plus susceptible de passer à la casserole avec Eric, alors ne joue pas l'audacieuse affirmé s'il te plaît» dit Amara.

« Une altruiste qui sait se battre, sans vouloir te vexer j'aimerais bien voir cela »demanda Uriah.

« Bon, je n'ai plus le choix c'est ça...Okay c'est bon, tu as gagné, monte sur le ring » dis-je en regardant Uriah.

Il se mit a rire aux éclats mais s'arrêta voyant que je retiré mon pull pour ne garder que mon débardeur.

« Attends tu ne rigoles pas, tu veux vraiment te battre, tu es sûr ? » demanda t-il.

« Uriah...Je t'assure que tu ne me fera pas de mal, je te le promets » dis-je en le rassurant.

« Kim, arrête de faire le clown sérieusement, s'il te plaît » me supplia Amara.

« Ouais, même si je rigolerais de te voir par terre, il faut que tu prenne l'entraînement sérieusement » dit Stefan.

Oula il commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles et cela me donnait encore plus envie de cogner. J'allais leur prouver que je ne racontais pas de connerie.

« Bon Uriah, bouge ton gros cul de natifs et vient sur le ring, c'est clair » dis-je commençant à m'énerver.

« OK, ok mais je ne te garantie pas que je pourrais retenir tous mes coups »dit-il.

Je souriais voyant qu'il se souciait de ma sécurité. Il monta enfin sur le ring avec un regard incertains mais ce n'était pas de peur de perdre mais de peur de me faire mal.

« Bon, vas-y doucement quand même Uriah » dit Kyle.

« Et moi, on ne me donne pas de consignes » dis-je en souriant.

« Si , essaie de rester vivante » dit Amara.

Je me mis en position, Uriah également. Il ne se fit pas attendre et attaqua le premier. Mais son attaque était trop lente, je pus facilement l'esquiver, ce qui eu l'air de l'étonner.

« Uriah, s'il te plaît, sois sérieux » lui demandais-je.

Et avant même qu'il ne me réponde, j'attaquai aussitôt, crochet du droit qu'il n'eut pas le temps d 'esquiver puis je lui fis une prise et il se retrouva dos à terre. Il me regarda étonné se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Je regardais les autres qui gobaient tous les mouches.

« Tu avais baissé ta garde, j'en ai profité» dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Comment...tu...enfin... » dit Uriah toujours surpris.

« Lorsque tu attaque le premier, tu repositionnes ta garde un peu plus bas pour permettre d'attaquer les membres inférieurs de l'adversaire, donc j'ai profité de cette ouverture pour attaquer immédiatement avant que tu ne remontes ta garde » dis-je.

« Ouah, tu sais te battre alors » dit Stefan stupéfait.

« Tu nous expliques depuis quand une altruiste possède des compétences aux combats » demanda Ashley.

Je leur expliquais l'histoire de ma famille et de ma mère anciennement audacieuse native. Ils avaient l'air tous stupéfait qu'elle m'ait entraîné alors que les altruistes interdisent tous violence.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'avait remarqué cet homme en haut de la rambarde qui avait observé le mini combat. Il était étonné qu'une transfert sache se battre et se demandait comment cela est possible. Lorsque Kim se tourna dos a lui, il pu remarquer le tatouage dessiné sur son omoplate, une panthère de couleur noire. Et là tous les souvenirs enfouis lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu dessiner ce symbole sur elle.

« Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, c'est elle, c'est sa fille. » dit l'inconnu.

Pendant ce temps sur le ring, les entraînements continuaient en attendant l'heure des combats. Les transferts s'en sortaient pas mal. L'avantage pour Mike et Stefan été qu'ils étaient fort et donc pouvaient frapper avec force contre l'adversaire. Pour Amara c'était plus compliqué, elle était petite et faible, elle ne pouvait compter que sur son agilité et sa vitesse pour pouvoir facilement battre un adversaire. Il fallait qu'elle porte des coups stratégiques. Au bout de 30 minutes, tout le monde arrêta l'entraînement car l'heure des combats allaient bientôt commencer.

« Tu dois être plus offensive et attaquer la première Amara, tu dois frapper à la gorge » dit Uriah.

« Okay, je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils, merci tu es un amour » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Au loin, on vit tous les natifs et transferts arrivaient suivi par les instructeurs. Je pouvais voir qu'il était là lui aussi malheureusement, mais cette fois-ci, je lui montrerais enfin de quoi je suis capable et çà, çà risque de faire mal. 

**POV Adam**

J'étais dans le couloir prêt de la cafeteria quand je vis Kimberly, je lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Je la vis rougir comme une tomate. Mon dieu, qu'elle était super naïve cette fille, c'était vraiment trop facile. Comme Eric pouvait ressentir quelques chose pour cette écervelée. Je m'écarta un peu pour la laisser respirer et moi aussi.

« Désolé, j'en avais très envie » dis-je.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai faillit t'en coller une »dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors j'ai eu de la chance. Bon je venais juste te passer un coucou, je ne reste pas » dis-je.

Je vis qu'elle fit une moue. Merde il fallait que je réponde vite sinon j'allais la perdre et adieu ma vengeance. Alors je l'embrassa de nouveau

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement préparer le programme de ce soir. La seule consigne est que tu mette ta plus belle tenue et que tu sois prête pour disons...21h » dis-je tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Puis elle rentra à la cafeteria et j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

« Adam, c'est ta poupée qu'on a vu entrer » dit l'inconnu.

« Ouais, c'est elle, d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin d'aide pour ce soir » dit Adam.

« de l'aide » demandais-je l'inconnu.

« Ouais, je tiens ma vengeance contre Eric grâce à cette fille alors j'aurais besoin de Jason et de toi Hans » demanda Joey.

«Ok pas de problème, tu nous dis quand et ou » dit Hans.

« vers 21h30 ce soir au niveau du gouffre. » dit Adam.

Tous deux se mirent à rire et chacun reprirent leurs chemins respectifs. Sur le chemin, je repensais à mon plan. Il me fallait de la Brotine 0 et la seule façon d'en avoir été l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant la porte, je passa la tête et appela l'infirmière. Personne ne répondit, super elle devait être partit chercher son déjeuner. J'en profité pour prendre le sérum que je cherchais et une seringue puis je partis discrètement. Ce soir serait un grand soir pour moi, j'allais prendre ma vengeance sur Eric et il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre. 

**POV Eric**

J'arrivais juste à temps pour la réunion. Réunion toujours aussi barbant mais bon pas le choix. Tout les leaders étaient réunis. Une fois la réunion terminée, je retourna à l'appartement. Sur le chemin, je pensais à ce que j'allais faire pour les combats. Je ne pouvais pas abîmer les transferts, Quatre avait raison mais je voulais lui donner une bonne leçon. Après j'aurais prétexté que c'était trop dangereux et remettrais chaque groupe à sa place. Hummm je souriais déjà à la tête qu'elle allait faire. Je voulais voir comment elle pourrait cette fois-ci se défendre contre ma vengeance.

Je retirais mes habits de bureaucrate pris une douche bien glacé,mit mes habits de combat et descendit à la salle d'entraînement. Sur le chemin, je rencontra Quatre et Tris.

« Vous étiez encore enfermé dans votre chambre je vois » dis-je tout sourire.

« Eric, ca te regarde pas » dit Tris en tirant la langue.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? » demanda Quatre.

« Non » répondis-je simplement.

Puis la conversation s'arrêta là, Quatre savait que cela ne servait à rien de discuter, l'affaire était close. Je retrouvais Zeke avec les natifs et les transferts. Mais je remarquais que certaines personnes étaient déjà la dont elle. Le combat pouvait enfin commencer.

«Bon, si je vous ai réunis ensemble c'est que je veux tester vos aptitudes en combat contre un adversaire d'expérience différents. » dis-je Eric.

« Alors on va vraiment se battre contre les natifs » demanda Sandy apeurée.

« Et alors tu es une audacieuse que je sache, sinon tu n'as pas ta place ici si tu as peur de combattre » dis-je.

J'observais Christina, Quatre et Tris ils ne disaient rien mais je voyais qu'ils se retenaient. Bien, ils savaient quand on pouvait contrer mes ordres et quand ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bien commençons. Premier combat... Mya contre » dis-je.

Contre qui justement, je fis mine de regarder les transferts cherchant un adversaire même si je connaissais déjà le nom que j'allais choisir.

« Mya contre...Amara » dis-je tout sourire.

Mya était une monstre un ogre, ou plutôt en homme mais en version masculine, une vrai armoire de glace selon Zeke. Je vis Amara pâlir à vue d'œil mais je l'observais surtout elle, je voulais voir sa réaction qu'allait t-elle faire. Si elle contrait mon ordre, elle se prendrait la raclée de sa vie et la honte sur elle, mais si elle faisait rien, elle laissait son amie se faire massacré. Alors pisseuse, qu'allait tu faire. 

**POV Kim**

Eric nous fit encore une fois son discours soit disant effrayant. Je soupirais qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute.

« Bien commençons. Premier combat... Mya contre Amara. » dit Eric.

« Non »soufflais-je.

Oh le salaud, il avait osé. Christina m'avait prévenu qu'il m'attaquerait pas directement, oh le lâche. Il allait s'attaquer à Amara pour m'atteindre. Tel un prédateur, il s'attaquait à la proie la plus faible et craintive. Je regarda Amara qui perdrait la couleur rosé de son visage puis je regardais cette Mya qui était déjà sur le ring, une vrai armoire à glace avec des seins.

« Amara sur le ring, allez » dit Quatre.

Je regardait Quatre d'un air outré, il était comme Eric, il voulait qu'Amara se faire tuer ou quoi. Mais en regardant son visage, je vis qu'enfin de compte cela lui avait coûté de prononcer cette phrase. Amara franchit un pas puis deux, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du ring, il fallait que je réagisse.

« Arrête » dis-je.

Je vis tous les yeux braqués sur moi, je venais encore de défier Eric et tous attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« pourquoi programmes-tu un combat dont tu connais déjà l'issue fatale, cela ne sert à rien » dis-je.

« Oh et bien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à la remplacer, si tu penses faire mieux » dit Eric.

« Avec plaisir » dis-je tout sourire.

Je vis Amara me remercier du regard mais également je vis de l'inquiétude, elle avait peur pour ma vie. Je passa devant elle et mit la main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète, ce sera réglé en 5 minutes maxi, on fait le pari » lui dis-je.

« Je parie le dessert » dit Stefan.

« Car marche » dis-je.

« Bon vous avez fini de parler, bat toi » dit Eric.

Je m'avançais et posais mes pieds sur la surface du ring. Je regardais Mya qui me souriait d'un air sadique. Elle était forte à vu de nez, il fallait donc que je sois rapide et que je frappe fort. Je me retourna ensuite vers Eric.

«j'ai quoi comme récompense si je gagne » demandais-je à Eric.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes pour çà » dit-il d'un air sadique.

« Allez Eric, t'es joueur on le sait bien » dis-je.

« Okay, si tu gagnes, je m'engage à t'entraîner personnellement au combat...mais si tu perds, tu dégage tout simplement de la faction, ce marché te convient ou aurais-tu peur » demanda Eric.

« Ca me va !» dis-je.

J'entendais des paroles de protestation disant que c'était illégal, abusif. C'est vrai, il avait raison mais d'un autre côté, même si cela me faisait chier de l'admettre, si Eric était chef de leader c'est qu'il devait être très bon en combat et c'était pour moi le meilleur moyen de progresser sans faire de mal à mes amis pendant l'entraînement.

Tout le monde se mit en place. Mya attaqua la première d'un crochet du droit que j'esquivais sans problème gràce à ma rapidité. Il fallait que je connaisse ses faiblesses et pour cela, je devais rester en défense et prendre des coups. Le premier arriva, je l'encaissa sans broncher, puis un second et un troisième puis elle me colla un coup de genou dans l'estomac et termina par un coup de poing, je m'étala sur le sol. Putain cela faisait un mal de chien, heureusement qu'Amara n'était pas à ma place car elle aurait douillé.

« Je sens que la pisseuse va dégager » dit Eric.

Mya s'approcha de moi pendant que j'étais à terre et me donna un coup de pied. Coup de pied que je contra et je lui enfonça mon poing au niveau de l'aine. Elle cria de douleur et recula. J'en profitais pour lui balancer un crocher du gauche, puis plusieurs coups de genoux dans l'estomac et je termina par un coup de genou dans la figure. Je sentis son nez se fracassé et vit le sang partir. Elle tomba à terre et roula en dehors du ring inconsciente.

Je me retournais contre Eric et nettoya du revers de la main du sang qui coulait de ma lèvre. J'avais quelques bleus partout sur le corps mais j'avais gagné et je pus le voir rien qu'a l'expression de son visage.

« Bravo Kimberly » félicita Quatre.

« Ouah, qu'elle branlé tu lui as mis » dit Mike

« Alors j'ai gagné mon pari, je crois » dis-je.

« Comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » demanda Eric.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je sache. J'ai gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte » dis-je.

« Mouais, bon Quatre continue les entraînements avec les autres, je vais m'occuper de la demoiselle » dit-il.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrais le pari mais surtout qu'il commencerait tout de suite. Au moins l'avantage était que c'était Quatre qui continuerait les entraînements et je savais qu'il ne mélangerait pas les groupes. Je suivis donc Eric un peu plus loin sur un autre ring. Je n'arrivais pas encore à imaginer que j'allais combattre contre lui durant mes entraînements.

**Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut. Désolé pour les combats mais je suis pas douée pour écrire des coups et poings et de pieds lol**

**REVIEWTE moi please. vite vite vite**

**Nanou13118 **: Ben on verra dans le chapitre suivant comment elle sera physiquement. Hihihi 

**Keira **: Oui t'inquiète, je pense que c'est Eric qui va se charger d'Adam. Pour les POV des autres couples, oui je pense le refaire après tout dépendra des idées que j'ai dans les différent chapitres. 

**GuimOveX5 **: Bon, je vais essayer de pas me fâcher si tu me review de temps en temps lol. Je suis contente que tout le monde déteste Adam, ça prouve que j'ai réussis à le rendre comme je voudrais. Désolé pour les combats, je ne suis pas doué pour les descriptions sorry. Eh j'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour mais c'est dur lol. Disons 1 chapitre tout les 24/48h max, c déjà bien non lol. Merci de ton soutien 

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui me suivent. Cela me fait chaud au cœur que vous aimiez mon histoire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Eric**

Je venais de la provoquer en désignant Amara comme adversaire. Et sa réaction ne m'avait pas surpris, elle était volontaire pour prendre sa place.

« Pourquoi programmes-tu un combat dont tu connais déjà l'issue fatale, cela ne sert à rien » dis t-elle.

« Oh et bien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à la remplacer, si tu penses faire mieux » dis-je.

« Avec plaisir » dis t-elle tout sourire.

Et en plus elle avait le culot de mon sourire, elle me narguait cette pisseuse mais elle allait faire moins la maline pendant le combat. Puis je vis quelques transferts lui souhaiter bonne chance et j'avais même entendu qu'il avait parié que le combat durerait quelques minutes

« Bon vous avez fini de parler, bat toi ou tu dégages » dis-je.

«j'ai quoi comme récompense si je gagne » me demanda t-elle.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes pour çà » dis-je d'un air sadique.

« Allez Eric, t'es joueur on le sait bien » dis t-elle.

« Okay, si tu gagnes, je m'engage à t'entraîner _personnellement_ au combat...mais si tu perds, tu dégage tout simplement, ce marché te convient ou aurais-tu peur » demandais-je..

« Ça me va » dit t-elle.

En plus elle osait me proposer un pari. Soit elle était folle, soit elle était idiote voir même les deux. Je décidais donc d'accepter son pari et montait les enjeux en lui faisant jouer sa place dans la faction. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas le pouvoir de la virer comme cela, je voulais voir si elle aurait le cran d'accepter mon défi au risque de devenir une sans faction. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air de la choquer ou de l'inquiéter comme ci elle était sur de gagner le combat haut la main.

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de l'entraîner en échange de sa victoire, je ne pouvais pas me voir cette pisseuse et je lui proposais des cours particuliers de combats. Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs lorsque j'ai sorti cette phrase mais il était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

Je vis Mya frappait la première et lui assigné une droite qu'elle esquiva puis attaqua à de multiples reprises. La pisseuse se trouvait par terre, du sang coulait de sa bouche et j'admirais le spectacle, la vue du sang m'avait toujours fasciné, obsédé.

« Je sens que la pisseuse va dégager » dis-je

Mais contre toute attente, je la vis attaqué le point faible de Mya et la finir en quelques coups, j'étais sidéré comment une pète sec pouvait battre Mya, mais surtout comment savait t-elle se battre. Les altruistes étaient contre la violence. Donc comment. Cette fille m'intriguait au plus haut point. Il fallait que je sache qui l'avait entraîner.

« Alors j'ai gagné mon pari, je crois » dit-elle.

« Comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » demandais-je.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je sache. J'ai gagné et c'est tout ce qui compte » dit t-elle..

« Mouais, bon Quatre continue les entraînements avec les autres, je vais m'occuper de la demoiselle » dis-je.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous nous sommes dirigés vers un autre ring éloigné du restant du groupe.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions » dis-je.

« Non. On est là pour combattre ou pour parler » me dit t-elle.

Elle se mit en position coupant court à la discussion. Bon j'allais la jouer autrement. Le combat commença, elle attaqua la première d'un coup de poing que j'esquivais sans aucun problème, elle était tellement prévisible mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne vis pas l'autre poing se diriger vers mon visage. Je recula de quelques pas me maudissant de mettre fait avoir comme çà. Il fallait que je prenne en compte qu'elle avait des bases de combats.

« Alors, monsieur le leader, on a _bobo_ au nez » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Tu vas moins faire la maligne, pisseuse » dis-je.

J'attaquais aussitôt et enchaînait deux, trois combinaisons de mon crus, la première la désorienta et je pus facilement continuer mon enchaînement. Elle se retrouvait alors, dos à moi enfermé dans mes bras puissant et j'avais réussis à lui bloquer les mains.

« Alors on fait moins la maligne, tu apprendras qu'il faut rester concentrer pendant le combat sinon tu es morte » chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Ah oui. Alors dis-moi pourquoi je sens ta « troisième jambe » me dit-elle.

Je fus interloqué en l'entendant parle de cette fameuse troisième jambe et elle en profita pour me balancer sa tête en arrière et arriva à sa dégager. Je fulminais de rage, je n'allais pas me laisser rattraper par une novice en combats.

« Bon, tu as l'air de connaître les bases du combats, maintenant tu vas me dire comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » demandais-je en m'essuyant le sang coulant de mon nez.

« Tu peu toujours courir _leader _» dit-elle.

« Bon on va faire un jeu alors. Chaque fois que tu seras à terre, tu répondras à mes questions et inversement, cela te convient ? » lui demandais-je.

« De toute façon, tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau j'ai l'impression » dit t-elle.

Elle se remit en position et ce fut mon tour d'attaquer cette fois-ci, elle esquiva le premier coup mais laissa une ouverture pour le second. Je la touchais a l'estomac, elle se plia en deux et au moment ou j'allais lui balancer un coup de poing, elle me balança un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, je reculais légèrement car elle n'avait pas tapé assez fort et je lui balança un autre coup. Elle tomba a genoux et avait du mal a respirer. Je la voyais reprendre son souffle.

« Alors question une, comment sais-tu te battre ? Lui demandais-je.

« t'as gagné espèce de dadet...on m'a...app...appris à me battre chez les altruistes » dit-elle.

Mais au même moment, elle se leva et me rentra dedans et me balança des coups dans les cotes. Pour toutes réponses, je lui répondais en la frappant avec les poings dans le dos. Elle tenait bon la pisseuse même si je l'entendais poussais de petits cris de douleur. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, elle arriva à retourner la situation et c'est moi qui tomba à terre, elle me regarda en se tenant droite du mieux qu'elle pouvait pendant que je me relevais.

« A mon tour. Qu'est-ce que je t'es fais pour que tu sois toujours sur mon dos » demanda t-elle.

« c'est très simple pisseuse. Tu me défies tout le temps et tu sors avec l'autre connard » dis-je.

Eh merde je venais de lui avouer à demi mot que j'étais jaloux. Je dus l'étonner car elle était là stoïque à me regarder, j'en profitais alors pour l'attaquer de nouveau à plusieurs endroits et nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux à terre sauf que je me trouvais au dessus d'elle et je bloquais ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Elle avait la bouche en sang et je pouvais voir apparaître un futur œil au beurre noir sur son visage.

« Qui t'as appris à te battre dans ton ancienne faction » criais-je.

« Méfie toi Eric, je risque de te tuer avec mon haleine de Fennec. » me dit-elle les yeux noirs.

Je la regardais surpris et me rappela la conversation avec Tatiana, je l'avais vraiment vexé dans son amour propre vu le regard glacial qu'elle me lançait. Je souris en me disant que je commençais à déteindre sur elle.

« Je te repose la question en échange de ta libération, qui t'as appris à te battre » demandais-je calmement

Je voyais bien qu'elle se tortillait pour essayer de s'échapper de mon emprise mais cela ne servait à rien, j'étais plus fort qu'elle et elle le savait. Elle lâcha enfin prise et arrêta de bouger. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un son, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres. Je me rapprochais dangereusement de ses lèvres mais Max nous interpella coupant net notre moment.

« Eric, putain je te cherches partout depuis le déjeuner et t'es encore entrain de t'amuser. Comme d'habitude» dit Max.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore » demandais-je.

« Tu devais me filer ton rapport de la réunion tout de suite après et j'attends toujours » dit Max.

Eh merde, avec ma vengeance j'avais complètement oublier de lui filer mon compte rendu de la réunion, il n'avait pas pu y assisté et m'avait demandé de lui fournir une copie. Je remarqua que Max regardait étrangement la pisseuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder, je l'avais pas non plus beaucoup amoché à moins que cela ne soit la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

« Pourquoi tu entraînes une novice » demanda Max.

« J'ai perdu un pari, tout simplement, ne cherche pas à comprendre » dis-je.

« OK, bon tu te bouges, je t'attends » dit Max.

« Okay, bon la pisseuse, tu retournes avec tes camarades terminer les entraînements, on continuera demain comme prévu » lui dis-je.

Puis je partit avec Max laissant la pisseuse toujours allongé par terre comme ci le temps c'était figé.

**POV Kim**

Je suivis Eric jusqu'au second ring. Mon dieu, dans quel guêpier je mettais fourrée. C'était l'arroseur arrosé. A force de le défier, je me retrouvais à combattre contre lui. Bon cela aurait pu passer, je me serais pris une raclée et hop ensuite l'histoire aurait reprit son cours. Sauf que il avait fait de pari de superviser mon entraînement et moi comme une idiote j'avais accepté le deal.

Eric me sortit de mes pensées pour encore et toujours me poser la même question. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, cela ne le regardait c'était ma vie privée.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions » dis t-il..

« Non. On est là pour combattre ou pour parler »dis-je.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me mis en position de combat. J'attaquais la première, comme je me doutais il a vu le coup arrivé et a esquivé sans aucun aussi mais grâce à cela, il s'était déplacé juste ce que voulais pour le frapper avec l'autre poing qui atterrit direct dans le nez.

« Alors, monsieur le leader, on a _bobo_ au nez » dis-je en rigolant.

« Tu vas moins faire la maligne, pisseuse » dit t-il.

Malheureusement pour moi, il enchaînait des combinaisons que je n'avais jamais vu en combat et je me retrouvais coincé contre lui avec mes mains bloquées. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Bien que je détestais ce mec, je ne sais pour quel raison je ressentais un sentiment de protection, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Même avec Adam je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation. Et cela m'intriguait, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Quel message voulait envoyer mon corps.

« Alors on fait moins la maligne, tu apprendras qu'il faut rester concentrer pendant le combat sinon tu es morte » me chuchota à l'oreille.

Je ressentais des frissons mais de quoi, de désir, de peur, je ne serais l'identifier. Mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je réagisse au plus vite et que je me sorte de là. Et le meilleur moyen était de le déconcentrer à son tour. Pour déconcentrer un homme, rien de plus simple. Il fallait toujours attaquer sa virilité et son ego. Je m'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait car malheureusement je ne pourrais pas la voir. Tant pis.

« Ah oui. Alors dis-moi pourquoi je sens ta « troisième jambe » dis-je.

Puis je balança ma tête en arrière et il desserra son emprise me permettant de m'échapper de son entrave. Je me retournais pour remarquer que j'avais réussi à la toucher, son nez saignait légèrement mais il saignait et c'était une demi victoire pour moi

« Bon, tu as l'air de connaître les bases du combats, maintenant tu vas me dire comment sais-tu te battre, qui t'as appris » dit-il en s'essuyant le sang coulant de mon nez.

« Tu peu toujours courir _leader _» dis-je..

« Bon on va faire un jeu alors. Chaque fois que tu seras à terre, tu répondras à mes questions et inversement, cela te convient ? » me demanda t-il.

« De toute façon, tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau j'ai l'impression » dis-je en capitulant.

Il commençait à m'énerver a vouloir poser ses questions mais d'un autre côté, moi aussi je pouvais poser les miennes et le narguer un peu plus si besoin. Toute tactique est bonne contre un adversaire plus fort que vous. J'acceptai alors son marché. Le combat repris de plus belle !. Il attaqua le premier, me toucha aux endroits stratégiques, cela faisait un mal de chien mais je devais tenir bon, je contrecarra une de ses attaques en lui balançant un coup de coude au niveau de sa mâchoire. Pas assez fort pour faire vraiment mal mais assez pour me permettre de prendre de la distance. Malheureusement pas assez car sans le voir venir, je me retrouvais à genoux avec quelques difficultés respiratoires

« Alors question une, comment sais-tu te battre ? Demanda Eric.

« t'as gagné espèce de dadet...on m'a...app...appris à me battre chez les altruistes » dis-je.

Je savais que jouer avec Eric était dangereux mais je ne pensais pas à ce point, il n'avait pas peur de frapper même si c'était une fille. Je répondis à sa question mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le satisfaire. Logique il ne posait pas les bonnes questions donc je ne lui donnais que des réponses évasives. Mais je profitais qu'il me pense à sa merci pour grande une grande respiration et fonçait dans le tas, ce n'était pas très intelligent mais seul la surprise pouvait me servir contre lui. Je sentais les poings dans mon dos et je poussais des cris mais je devais essayer de tenir bon et d'attendre une possible ouverture. Ouverture qui arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'en profitais pour attaquer et sans qu'il le voit venir, c'est lui qui se retrouva par terre.

A mon tour de poser les questions. Mais justement j'allais lui poser quoi, je le connaissais pas personnellement, professionnellement c'était un tyran. Puis au bout d'un moment, je trouvais la question adéquate.

« A mon tour. Qu'est-ce que je t'es fais pour que tu sois toujours sur mon dos » demandais-je.

« c'est très simple pisseuse. Tu me défies tout le temps et tu sors avec l'autre connard » dit-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, Eric semblait...jaloux de ma relation avec Adam. Je fus sous le choc. Je ne comprenais plus, il m'insultait d'un côté, se moquait de moi et n'arrêtait pas de me rabaisser dès qu'il en avait le pouvoir et de l'autre il me montre une sorte d'affection personnelle.

Il profita de mon absence pour attaquer de nouveau et au bout de plusieurs échanges. Je me retrouvais par terre de nouveau mais Eric se trouvait au dessus de moi, bloquant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Je pouvais le regarder dans les yeux à quelques centimètres comme lors des lancers de couteaux. Mais il me ramena à la réalité comme toujours en criant comme un malade.

« Qui t'as appris à te battre dans ton ancienne faction » criais t-il.

« Méfie toi Eric, je risque de te tuer avec mon haleine de Fennec. » dis-je.

Non mais, il voulait jouer au jeu des questions réponses, certes mais je n'allais pas me faire crier dessus sans raison, c'est lui qui avait voulu ce jeu pas moi. Alors j'en profita pour lui balança la même réflexion qu'il avait dit à Tatiana sur moi. Ainsi il savait que j'avais écouté la conversation mais je m'en fichais, il m'avait tellement blessé dans mon amour propre que je voulais me venger moi aussi. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le troubler car il me regardait en souriant.

« Je te repose la question en échange de ta libération, qui t'as appris à te battre » demandais t-il calmement.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre et essayait de me sortir de son entrave mais c'était peine perdu, j'avais perdu la bataille contre lui. D'un autre côté si j'avais gagné, cela aurait prouvé qu'il était un piètre combattant et il n'aurait jamais était élu chef de leader de la faction des audacieux. Je capitulais et vit que sa bouche ne se trouvait qu'a quelques centimètres de la mienne et je me surpris de penser à vouloir l'embrasser là tout de suite. J'allais lui répondre quand un homme d'un certain âge nous interpella. Je le reconnaissais, Ashley m'avait montré une fois qu'il s'agissait de Max l'ancien chef leader.

J'entendais qu' 'Eric se faisait prendre un savon par son ancien chef car il avait oublié de lui fournir un papier. Je me mis à rire doucement, même Eric avait un peu dégluti devant Max. c'est vrai qu'il était d'une posture imposante. Un peu plus grand qu'Eric, d'une couleur de peau légèrement matte. D'ailleurs pendant que je l'observais lui également m'observer aussi. Je me demandais bien pourquoi un ancien leader s'attardait sur une petite novice à moins qu'il examinait ce qu'avec quoi Eric jouait.

Eric se tourna de nouveau vers moi et m'ordonna de rejoindre les autres pour l'entraînement.

« Okay, bon la pisseuse, tu retournes avec tes camarades terminer les entraînements, on continuera demain comme prévu » dit-il.

Mais j'avoue que je n'avais plus envie de m'entraîner au combat. Pourquoi, était-ce du à la douleur ou au fait qu' Eric ne serait pas là pour m'entraîner. En tout cas il tenait bien sa promesse car il me donnait rendez-vous pour un second round, je grimaça rien qu'a l'idée de devoir de nouveau l'affronter. Je restais là un moment pendant que j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner puis je me leva et alla rejoindre les autres en titubant un peu tel un ivrogne qui aurait trop bu.

Amara arriva vers moi horrifié et passa son bras sous le mien pour m'aider. Christina arriva également pour l'aider.

« Non c'est bon, ça va aller. Plus de peur que de mal on va dire » Dis-je.

« Tu es sûr, il t'as bien amoché, tu vas avoir un bel œil au beurre noir » dit Amara.

« Pas grave, cela me fera ressortir mes yeux marrons » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu la au moins touché » demanda Christina.

« Pas beaucoup mais lui ai presque cassé le nez » dis-je en rigolant.

Sourire que Christina me rendit puis elle regarda Amara et l'ordonna de m'accompagner à l'infirmer pour ausculter mes blessures. Pendant le trajet, je voyais Amara surveiller chacun de mes gestes. Je soupirais.

« C'est bon Amara, arrête, je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir » dis-je.

« Ouais mais n'empêche, il t'as pas loupé le salopard, comment il a pu faire cela, c'est pas loyal » dit Amara.

« Tu sais d'un côté c'est pas plus mal. Les combats contre les sans factions ou tout autre ennemis ne seront pas loyal, tu te doutes bien » dis-je.

« Non mais je rêve, tu le défends en plus. Mike a raison tu nous fait le syndrome de machin truc chose chouette » dit -elle en cherchant ses mots.

Je me mis à rire mais je me posais la question. Peut-être avait t-elle raison, je tombais amoureux de mon ennemi. Amoureux qu'elle drôle de mot car si c'était le cas pour Eric, qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour Adam. Car ce n'était pas le même sentiment que je ressentais. Avec Eric, je me sentais protéger comme ci rien ne pouvait m'atteindre quand j'étais avec lui. Pour Adam, c'était différent je l'aimais certes mais je ne ressentais pas cette sensation de protection.

Amara me ramena à la réalité en me disant qu'on arrivait. Elle me déposa à l'infirmerie et repartit rejoindre les autres en m'ordonnant de me reposer. Au bout de quelques secondes, une infirmière arriva. C'était la même que la dernière fois ou j'étais venu me faire panser la plaie au cou

« Encore toi ma belle, tu vas pendre pension si cela continue ici. Je m'appelle Susan » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour, Susan. Oui je suis désolé mais nous sommes en plein combat d'entraînement » dis-je.

« Attend ce n'est pas un novice qui t'as cela, si ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Non, c'est …...Eric » dis-je.

Je la vis prendre un air horrifié et marmonnait ce que je pensais être des insultes.

« Comment il ose frapper mes petits protégés, non mais je vais aller faire un rapport à Max, non mais pour qui il se prend. Depuis qu'il est passé chef, il se croit tout permit mais il me fait pas peur, il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe » dit-elle en levant son scalpel en l'air.

Elle était animée par une rage et une vitalité incroyable pour son âge. Je leva les mains en l'air vers l'air pour essayer de la calmer et de lui faire comprendre la raison de mes blessures.

« Non Susan, arrêtez j'étais consentante » dis-je.

« Comment ça. Tu m'expliques ou je re découpe en rondelle » me dit elle en souriant mais en menaçant avec un scalpel.

« On a fait un pari sur mon combat contre un natif. Si je perdais, je quittais la faction et si je gagnais il m'entraîner personnellement » dis-je.

« Sérieux et il a tenu sa promesse » me demanda t-elle.

« Ben vous avez le résultat devant vous, je pense » dis-je mort de rire.

Mais je fis la grimace, de rire aux éclats me rappelait mes douleurs au côtes. Susan m'examina sur toutes coutures et tout les soins passa. Cachet, crèmes bandages, glaces etc...

Une fois terminé, elle m'ordonna de me reposer une petite heure dans la chambre avant de pouvoir sortir. J'acceptais contente de pouvoir me reposer sans que quelqu'un ne me pose de questions sur mon état. Je grimaça en pensant à la soirée de ce soir. La tête que ferait Adam en me voyant dans cet état allait t-il le faire fuir ou pas. Je fermais enfin les yeux et m'envolais pour le pays des rêves pendant une petite heure.

**Voila chapitre fini. J'espère que vous apprécierais la confrontation entre nos deux protagonistes. La suite demain ou dimanche car g énormément de boulot ce WE et je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire samedi soir. Tout dépendra de l'avancement demain.**

**Et n'oubliez pas à vos stylos et _REVIEWTE_.**

**Chloemanga **: je te remercie de ton premier review, et je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire. Tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, j'essaie de poster le plus vite possible. Mais disons que j'essaie de me tenir a un chapitre tout les 2 jours au grand maximum pour ne pas trop vous laissez sur votre faim, mais peut-être je vais vous mettre au régime pour vous voir supplier mdr.

**Keira **: J'espère avec ce chapitre avoir répondu à tes questions sur la tête d'Eric et le combat privé. En ce qui concerne Adam, tu le saura au prochain chapitre... ou pas. C'est tout pour le moment !

**Marniie **: Ah te voilà, tu m'avais manqué, j'avais plus de nouvelle de toi en review depuis quelques jours, je croyais que tu me boudais mais suis super contente:D de mettre trompé. Oui l'entraînement perso va sûrement les rapprocher.

**CarOwliine **: Oh oui, ça sent le coup fourré mais pas ce que tu crois. J'ai décidé au dernier moment de changer la peu la donne de ce piège. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

Pour l'entraînement, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, ce n'était je pense à quoi tu t attendais vu que tu pensais qu'il y aurait des insultes en plus des moqueries et coups. Bref j'angoisse d'avoir ta réaction. Pitié soit clémente avec moi sniff sniff.

**Nanou13118 **: A ton avis, qui peut bien être cet homme mystérieux hihihi. Oui, c'est bien l'oncle mais il te faudra attendre encore un peu avant que je ne l'intègre vraiment dans l'histoire. Pour la branlée d'Adam c'est au prochain chapitre ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de le faire souffrir au maximum et ça risque de te plaire ou pas.

**GuimOveX5 **: attention ce qui est dit est dit lol je retiens mdr. Désolé si tu voulais la surprise qu'elle sache se battre. Au départ, je voulais faire pareil mais je me suis dit si je suis obligé de faire combattre des novices, je n'aurais plus de personnages à écrire lol, ils seraient tous bloqué à l'infirmerie et je n'aurais pu faire parler qu'Eric et Kim. Quoique d'un côté, je parie que cela ne t'aurais pas dérangé mdr hein, avoue:p.

**Laeti74** : Nos messages se sont croises car a peine venais tu de poster que je mettais le chapitre en ligne, donc je te rajoute dans mes remerciements de reviews. Contente que cela te plaise. Et t'inquiète Eric va régler son compte à Adam, promis

Pour Adam, voir le prochain chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici THE CHAPITRE du moins je pense que c'est celui que vous attendait à moins que cela soit le prochain hihihihihihi**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Adam**

Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était 18h passé. L'entraînement était terminé et j'allais retrouver Kimberly pour la soirée. Tout être normalement constitué aurait trouver cela normal d'être heureux de retrouver sa copine mais pas moi. J'étais heureux car j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger d'Eric et de son ego surdimensionné. J'avais déjà essayer de me venger de Tris mais mon plan avait échoué car Quatre était intervenu tel un preux chevalier et l'avait sauvé. Mais l'histoire ne se répéterait pas, non cela ne se pouvait pas il fallait que je réussisse mon plan coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans leur ombre et leur air hautain.

J'entendis quelqu'un taper à la porte de ma chambre et alla ouvrir. Je vis Jason et Hans.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le bon lieu » leur dis-je tout en les faisant entrer.

« On sait t'inquiète mais on voulait te faire patienter avec un peu de vodka et de tequiqui tequila » dit Hans en montrant deux bouteilles à la main.

« Ouais allez sors les verres, je commence à avoir soif » dit Jason.

Je me mis a rire. Heureusement que j'avais ses amis là pour m'aider a tenir le coup contre cette empaffé de medeux. Je sortis les verres du placard et les rejoignirent sur le canapé. Je servis la première tournée et trinqua avec eux en buvant cul sec.

« Yeah, allez maintenant dis-nous en plus sur ton fameux plan » demanda Hans.

« Écoute c'est très simple, je vais utiliser cette fille pour atteindre Eric » dis-je.

« Mais t'es sûr de ton coup, tu crois qu'il a un cœur le Eric » dit Jason en rigolant.

« Un cœur je ne sais pas mais c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, je peux pas te l'expliquer mais je l'ai vu crois-moi » dis-je.

« Je te crois, je te crois, ce n'est pas le problème. Reste à savoir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour la réussite de ton plan » demanda Hans.

« Comment ça. Tu veux savoir si je suis prêt à tous » dis-je en interrogeant Hans.

« T'as tout compris, jusqu'où es-tu prêt alors, je te pose la question » demanda Hans.

« Tu sais un accident est si vite arrivé » répondis-je simplement en levant mon verre.

Je me mis à sourire et porta un toast à ma future victoire étais-je vraiment prêt à sacrifier la vie de cette fille si besoin. Oui car je savais que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'amour pour moi un type bien et ce chef de pacotille. Nous étions complètement l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Donc cela voudrait dire qu'elle jouait avec moi tout comme je jouais avec elle. Mais on verrait qui gagnerait la partie. Elle était seule et nous, nous étions trois, même Eric ne pourrait rien faire, c'était statistiquement évident, la victoire m'appartiendrait et je pourrais la savourer en les regardant souffrir.

Le début de la soirée de passa calmement entre nos rires et nos verres. L'alcool me montait au nez mais j'étais encore maître de mes actes. Il faudrait pas que je prenne une cuite sinon je vois pas comment je pourrais attirer la belle loin de la bête ou plutôt de la brute.

L'horloge sonna 21h il était temps que j'aille chercher la douce colombe pour son dernier envol. Je sortis de chez moi et tourna à droite direction le dortoir des novices pendant que mes deux complices tournèrent à gauche direction le gouffre.

Arrivé devant le dortoir, je la trouvait assise dos à moi à m'attendre tranquillement.

« Coucou mon ange » l'appelais-je.

Je la vis sursauter puis se retourner. Mon dieu, j'ouvris grand la bouche voyant l'état de son visage, une lèvre légèrement boursouflé et un bel œil au beurre en préparation et là cela fit tilt dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, non c'était impossible. En voyant ce visage je compris l'énormité de mon erreur, il fallait que je change mes plans et au plus vite.

Je m'approchais d'elle et je l'embrassais tendrement mais pas assez car je la vis grimaçait et poussait un petit cri.

« Oh pardon, ma douce, je suis désolé, je ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère » lui demandais-je.

« Ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais l'infirmière m'a donné quelques cachets et crèmes à étaler » me dit-elle.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à étaler la crèmes » dis-je en levant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

« C'est gentil Adam, merci...Mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite » dit t-elle en rougissant.

Ah c'est vrai les pète sec n'étaient pas très contact rapprochés. Je poussa un soupir, elle dut le prendre pour un ras le bol car son visage se décomposa. Merde, merde, merde, il fallait que je me rattrape. Alors je l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout mon temps » dis-je.

Pas tant que ça en fait car l'heure tournait et les gars m'attendaient prêt du gouffre. Il fallait bouger mais surtout que je les prévienne de quelques modifications de mon plan.

« Si on allait faire ''une promenade'' et ensuite je t'emmène à mon appartement. Juste pour discuter promis fait-moi confiance. Au pire tu me collera un poing dans la figure si je franchis la frontière »dis-je en levant les mains en l'air.

Elle se mit à rigoler. Au moment ou nous allions sortir, je vis Amara et l'autre clown de Uriah.

« Tiens vous faîtes quoi les amoureux » demanda Uriah.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Uriah » lui dis-je.

« Ben on va retrouver les autres au bar, vous nous accompagnez » demanda Amara.

« Non merci, on va aller visiter les chutes du gouffre puis on va passer une soirée tranquille en tête à tête » dis-je en regardant Kim.

« Mouais, un tête à tête c'est louche ça » dit Uriah grand sourire.

« Non c'est juste un repas au chandelle chez moi rien de plus, alors arrête avec tes insinuations, tu vois pas que cela gène Kim » dis-je.

« Uriah, le roi des gaffes. Désolé Adam. Bonne soirée à vous deux alors et toi viens par ici sale petit plaisantin » dit Amara.

Je les vit sortit Amara tenant Uriah par l'oreille comme on gronderait un gamin. Pauvre Uriah, il se faisait manipuler par une femme, ce n'était pas un homme digne d'être un audacieux. Je me retournais vers Kimberly

« Bon je voulais te faire la surprise mais Uriah a tout gâché... Je nous ai préparé un petit repas chez moi avec quelques bougies et une lumière douce » dis-je.

« Adam, je suis sérieuse... » dit-elle.

« T'en fais pas j'ai un très bon canapé qui m'attend si l'envie te dit de rester cette nuit » lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit puis nous sortons des dortoir direction le gouffre. J'avais utilisé le prétexte que c'était plus rapide pour atteindre les quartiers des natifs confirmés. Ce qui était vrai mais elle me cru sans problème. Plus nous avancions et plus j'étais stressé et excité. Bientôt mon plan serait en marche et ma vengeance achevé. Nous étions enfin arrivé, je pouvais entendre l'eau du gouffre grondait tel le tonnerre lors d'orages. Je me tourna vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Il faut que je te parle c'est très important » dis-je.

**POV Kim**

Susan me réveilla. Je m'étirais doucement mais grimaça de douleur. J'étais courbaturé de partout à cause d'Eric. Heureusement que j'avais plus à me battre aujourd'hui sinon j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de mon donner à 100% durant un combat. Je regarda la pendule et vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 20h passé.

« Merde, je vais être en retard. Merci encore Susan » dis-je en me parlant à moi même.

Puis je partis aussi vite que je le pouvais et alla direction le dortoir. J'entrais et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Je décidais donc de me préparer en vitesse mais je ne savais pas ce que j'allais mettre pour ce soir. Je ne voulais pas venir habillée en mode audacieuse mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'habiller de sorte qu'Adam croit des choses qui n'arriveront pas. Mais ma réflexion fut déranger par un bout de tissu se trouvant sur mon lit.

Je m'approchais avec appréhension et vit une jolie robe kaki à fine bretelle ni trop courte ni trop longue et un petit mot accroché dessus.

_**« « Je t'ai trouvé la robe idéale pour ce soir. Tu remercieras Christina, c'est elle qui gère la boutique de vêtements. Bises et amuse toi bien, pas de bêtises surtout. Amara » »**_

Cette fille était adorable comment on pouvait ne pas l'aimer. Je décidais de vite essayer cette robe et le résultat fut satisfaisant. Je détestais les robes depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je voulais tant courir sauter monter aux arbres mais avec une robe cela était difficile mais surtout interdit par la faction des altruistes. Nous étions une faction pacifiste ne pensant qu'aux autres mais jamais à nous même. Notre façon de vivre et même de manger était très simple. Trop simple je dirais, c'est pour cela que ma mère m'avait formé à être une audacieuse, elle voyait dans ma façon d'être que ce n'était pas une vie pour moi et je la remerciais tous les jours d'avoir été là pour moi.

Mais je repensais à la conversation de Tori et sur mon oncle. Qui était-il, pourquoi ma mère m'avait caché cela mais surtout avais-je envie de le connaître, de connaître mes racines. Je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par Adam qui me fit sursauter pendant que je l'attendais stressant à chaque seconde.

« Coucou mon ange » me dit-il.

Je me retournais alors et vit son expression horrifié. C'est vrai qu'avec mon œil au beurre noir, je devais être abominable, pas jolie du tout. Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir de moi dans cet état. Mais je me trompais sûrement car il se rapprocha d'un pas vif et m'embrassa. Un peu trop profond comme baiser à mon goût car je grimaça de douleur et lâcha un petit signe auditif de protestation.

« Oh pardon, ma douce, je suis désolé, je ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère » me demanda t-il soucieux.

« Ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais l'infirmière m'a donné quelques cachets et crèmes à étaler » dis-je.

Merde d'ailleurs en y repensant, j'étais partis de l'infirmerie tellement vite que j'avais oublié de récupérer mon sac de soin. Il faudra que je demanda à Adam que nous passions à l'infirmerie avant de passer la soirée en amoureux mais je perdis le fil de mes pensées en entendant la remarque sous entendu d'Adam au sujet de ma crème.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à étaler la crèmes » dit-il.

Je le vis lever plusieurs fois les sourcils. Bon sang, il n'allait pas croire que j'allais coucher avec lui le premier soir ou on sortait ensemble. De plus, je n'avais jamais fait la chose avec un homme, ni même pensé à l'envisager. Il fallait que je mettre les points sur les ''I '' au plus vite, je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoir à Adam mais je ne voulais pas non plus perdre sa compagnie.

« C'est gentil Adam, merci...Mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite » dis-je en rougissant.

Je le vis pousser un soupir. Alors c'était bien ce que je pensais, il avait pensé m'avoir dans son lit ce soir. Mon visage se décomposa, je n'avais jamais pensé cela de lui et cela me fit mal au plus profond de moi, je devais me tromper à ce sujet. Une alarme résonna soudain dans ma tête me demandant de faire grandement attention à ce type. Pourquoi s'activait-elle maintenant, pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il négativement envers lui alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème auparavant. Adam m'attrapa par la taille m'embrassa aussitôt voyant sûrement mon malaise et comme par magie, l'alarme s'arrêta me laissant savourer ce moment de délice. Il m'avait embrassé délicatement que je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle de ses lèvres sur les miennes s'attardait encore et encore.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout mon temps » dit-il.

Je devais sûrement me tromper à son sujet. Comment un type aussi gentil pourrait être le monstre que j'imaginais quelques secondes auparavant.

« Si on allait faire ''une promenade'' et ensuite je t'emmène à mon appartement. Juste pour discuter promis fait-moi confiance. Au pire tu me collera un poing dans la figure si je franchis la frontière »dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Je me mis à rire imaginant la scène car dans l'état que j'étais, lui coller un poing dans la figure aurait été chose impossible, j'aurais simplement réussit à brasser de l'air. Au moment ou nous allions partir, je vis Amara et Uriah arrivaient mains dans la mains. Qu'ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Amara me fit un petit clin d'œil et leva discrètement un pouce en l'air signe que la tenue devait m'aller à ravir. Je la remerciais en murmurant un merci.

« Tiens vous faîtes quoi les amoureux » demanda Uriah.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Uriah » dit Adam.

« Ben on va retrouver les autres au bar, vous nous accompagnez » demanda Amara.

« Non merci, on va aller visiter les chutes du gouffre puis on va passer une soirée tranquille en tête à tête » dit-il en me regardant

« Mouais, un tête à tête c'est louche ça » dit Uriah grand sourire.

« Non c'est juste un repas au chandelle chez moi rien de plus, alors arrête avec tes insinuations, tu vois pas que cela gène Kim » dit-il.

« Uriah, le roi des gaffes. Désolé Adam. Bonne soirée à vous deux alors et toi viens par ici sale petit plaisantin » dit Amara.

Un dîner au chandelle. Oh cet homme était la perfection incarné pas comme l'autre dadet. Pourtant mon corps s'était affolé lors de notre combat. J'étais au dessous de lui prisonnière à quelques centimètres de son visage et mon corps avait eu l'air d'apprécier ce contact charnel. Je secouais la tête. Bon sang je sortais avec Adam et je pensais a Eric, il fallait que je me ressaisisse et au plus vite. Je vis Amara et Uriah partir dans une position humoristique. Ah Uriah, un vrai enfant gâté, heureusement qu'il était tombé sur la douce Amara sinon j'imaginais les horreurs que sa copine aurait fait à chacune de ses gaffes.

« Bon je voulais te faire la surprise mais Uriah a tout gâché... Je nous ai préparé un petit repas chez moi avec quelques bougies et une lumière douce » dit-il

« Adam, je suis sérieuse... » dis-je.

« T'en fais pas j'ai un très bon canapé qui m'attend si l'envie te dit de rester cette nuit » me rassura t-il.

Je lui souris, je pouvais faire confiance à Adam, il n'avait jamais été désagréable envers moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela changerait. Pendant que nous marchions, une petite alarme se mit en marche dans ma tête. Quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes, c'était mon instinct de survie qui me parlait. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps se mettait en position de défense. Je me rappelais les paroles de Christina qui me disait que mon corps ne pouvait pas mentir et cela commença à m'inquiéter, m'étais-je vraiment trompé au sujet d'Adam. Ce sentiment fut accentué lorsque je le vis s'arrêter prêt du gouffre non loin de la passerelle et me prit par les épaules.

« Il faut que je te parle c'est très important » dit-il.

Je le regardais et vit que son regard avait changé. Je ne pus déchiffrer mais un sentiment de méfiance s'insinuait en moi c'était la seule chose que j'étais sûr.

« Adam tu me fais peur là » dis-je avec appréhension.

« Non n'ai pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout expliquer mais promet moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, d'accord » me demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçais mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. Ce type commençait à me faire peur, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi mon corps avait déclenché une alarme tout à l'heure.

« Écoute, je... comment t'expliquer » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

« Ben, commence par le début, ce serait pas mal, tu ne crois pas » dis-je.

« Tu as raison, suis-je bête. Par contre, il manque encore quelques personnes et je t'explique tout promis » dit-il.

Comment ça, il manquait du monde. La peur commençait à s'insinuer en moi, s'il avait appelé du monde cela n'était que pour une seule chose. Il voulait s'amuser le temps d'une soirée. Un frisson de terreur me parcourra la peau et au même moment, je sentis deux présences derrière moi et instinctivement je me mis en position de défense. Christina avait raison le corps ne pouvait mentir. Et il était hors de question que je me rende sans combattre même dans l'état que j'étais.

« Ah Hans, Jason, vous êtes enfin là. Changement de plan, je vais tout vous expliquer » dit-il.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout en sécurisé, Adam était devant moi et ses deux types derrière m'empêchaient toute retraite, j'étais piégé comme un petit animal traqué.

« Écoute Kimberly, quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que tu étais le souffre douleur d'Eric, je suis tombé sous ton charme mais quand j'ai su la vérité, je me suis dis que tu étais l'arme parfaite pour me venger de lui. »commença t-il.

« De quoi tu racontes Adam, je ne te suis plus » demandais-je.

En fait je comprenais à demi mot. Il voulait se venger d'Eric et voulait m'utiliser. Mais pourquoi moi quel rapport avec Eric.

« Eh bien, le soir ou tu étais bourré et que tu as humilié Eric en public, j'ai su qu'il ressentait quelques choses pour toi car sinon tu serais déjà morte depuis longtemps ou tu serais devenue une sans faction...Bref, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'utiliser pour mettre mon plan a exécution et me venger de lui en le faisant souffrir...

« Espèce de connard » dis-je.

Puis je lui balança mon poing dans sa gueule. Je pensais brasser de l'air vu mon état physique mais il atterrit en plein dans la mâchoire, assez pour le faire reculer de quelques pas. Je sentis les deux types m'attrapaient chacun un de mes bras et me maintenir prisonnière. Adam se massa la mâchoire et me regarda sans colère.

« Je crois que je l'ai mérité, c'est vrai. Mais calme toi et écoute moi... »commença t-il.

« Alors dis leur de me lâcher maintenant » demandais-je calmement même si je bouillais.

Adam fit un signe de tête et les deux types me lâchèrent aussitôt. Bon j'étais de nouveau libre de mes mouvements mais mes sorties étaient toujours bloqué.

« Kim, au départ je voulais t'utiliser pour me venger d'Eric mais en voyant ton visage tout a l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que s'il avait eu ne serais-ce qu'une nonce d'affection pour toi, il ne t'aurait pas laisser des marques de la sorte. » dit-il.

« Et alors, tu veux quoi maintenant » dis-je.

« Ton aide, car je sais qu'une parcelle de toi le déteste au plus haut point de t'avoir fait ses marques sur le visage, de te rabaisser sans cesse » dit-il.

« Mon aide mais pourquoi faire » dis-je.

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu, c'était peut-être la seule façon de m'en sortir et d'un côté c'est vrai qu'Eric m'énervait à toujours me rabaisser.

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à le tuer » dis Adam calmement.

J'ouvris de grand yeux, il voulait tuer Eric, le chef de la faction des audacieux mais il était taré ce type, c'était un grand malade.

« Mais t'es malade, Adam, tu veux tuer le chef de notre faction » dis-je éberluée.

« Oui et alors, il ne mérite pas sa place, il y a d'autre prétendant au trône beaucoup plus compétent que lui, crois-moi » dit Adam.

J'observais les deux types à coté de moi, il n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche mais il devait être au courant des plans d'Adam car je ne les vit pas sourciller à l'annonce de son coup d'état.

« Écoute, ce serait une façon de te venger de lui, on fera passer cela pour un accident ne t'inquiète pas » dit Adam.

« Adam, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit coopérative » dit Hans.

« Ouais je crois qu' Hans a raison » dit Jason.

« Kim, j'ai besoin de connaître ta réponse » demanda Adam en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Adam, il est hors de question que je tue Eric, c'est notre chef. Ce serait considéré comme une rébellion envers notre faction, une mutinerie » dis-je.

« Alors je n'ai plus le choix... sois tu es avec moi, soit tu es avec lui » dit Adam résigné.

Merde, je venais de me condamner moi même et j'allais le regretter, il fallait que j'agisse vite avant qu'Adam ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Mais Hans et Jason furent plus rapide que moi. Hans m'attrapa par derrière et m'enfonça une aiguille dans le cou. Je me débattis en le frappant avec ma tête comme lors du combat avec Eric, cela marcha car il lâcha prise mais je dus aussitôt me rattraper à la paroi rocheuse, ma tête commençait légèrement à tourné.

« Hans t'as injecté de la Brotine0, c'est un puissant sédatif qui va ralentir les battements de ton cœur jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Je peux au moins t'assurer que tu ne souffriras pas » dit Adam.

« Tu veux me jeter dans le gouffre c'est ça hein » dis-je.

Ma tête commençait à tourner, je n'allais pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes mais il fallait que je tente quelques chose. Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça. Adam s'était rapproché de moi et avait laissé une ouverture, il me suffisait de courir, passer la passerelle et appeler à l'aide. Il fallait que je tente le coup, je n'avais plus le choix, je commençais déjà à sentir mes forces qui me quittés.

Je pris mon élan et me dirigea vers la passerelle mais Adam m'attrapa par la taille m'empêchant toute retraite.

« Non, non tu reste ici mais si tu veux aller tant à la passerelle, je vais t'y conduire personnellement. Surveillez les alentours » dis Adam.

« Non Adam...s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie » le suppliais-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait et poussait vers la passerelle, il allait vraiment me jeter par dessus et faire passer cela pour un accident, je voyais bien les titres : la pète sec n'a pas tenu face a Eric, elle n'a pas supporté la pression et n'était pas digne d'entrer dans la faction.

Je posais les mains contre la rambarde, il fallait que je résiste, quelqu'un allait bien passer par là et venir me sauver. Il fallait que je garde ne serais-ce une once d'espoir.

Je ne pouvais quasiment plus bouger, je me sentais lourde et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Personne n'allait venir alors cela ne servait à rien que je continue à me battre, autant se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée avant le grand saut, au moins je ne ressentirais pas la douleur de la chute. Mais je fus dérangés dans mon monologue mortuaire par Adam qui poussa un juron et je me sentis jeter. Ça y' est j'allais mourir, c'était la fin.

Mais au lieu de sentir la sensation de vide, je sentis la froideur de la passerelle sur ma peau, il ne m'avait pas jeté. Pourquoi, est-ce que j'avais eu raison d'espérer et quelqu'un était venu à mon secours. J'étais trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux alors je me concentra sur les sons.

J'entendais Adam hurler contre quelqu'un mais je ne reconnu pas la voix, elle était trop lointaine mais j'entendais que cela se bagarrait dur, j'entendais quelqu'un hurler sa rage, sa colère contre Adam et les autres, puis plus rien. Je sentais pourtant une présence à côté de moi.

« Kimberly, tu m'entends, réponds-moi » dit cet inconnu.

J'étais trop fatigué pour parler et je ne pouvais émettre que de petits sons. Cela dut énerver mon sauveur car il insista en hurlant cette fois-ci.

« Bon sang, pisseuse tu vas répondre, ne t'endors pas » hurla t' il.

Pisseuse, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelait comme ça. Non ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

« Eric » chuchotais-je.

« Oui maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils t' on injectés c'est important. » demanda t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Je réfléchissais à quoi il me parlait. Qu' avait dit Adam. Je ne me souvenais plus du nom, je n'en étais pas sûr.

« Zéro... » dis-je.

« Brotine Zéro c'est ça » demanda t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je poussais un bruit incompréhensible. Puis je me sentis partir, c'était trop tard, j'avais espéré qu'il me sauve mais je sentais mon rythme cardiaque ralentir et me vit plonger dans un puits sombre. J'allais mourir devant Eric, quel ironie lui qui voulait me tuer à un moment, le voilà servit, j'allais mourir dans ses bras.

Il faisait noir autour de moi, j'étais seule frigorifiée mais je sentais une présence tout autour.

« Qui est là » demandais-je.

« Eh bien, eh bien, quel caractère, on dirait ta mère » dit l'inconnu.

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille c'était celle de mon père, donc cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose j'étais bien morte et j'allais le rejoindre. Je me mis à sourire au moins je ne serais pas seul de l'autre côté, mais la voix m'interpella.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure, tu vas devoir attendre encore un moment je dirais. Mais je tenais à te dire que je suis fière de toi, ma puce » dit mon soi disant père.

Puis un énorme éclair éclaira la pièce sombre le temps d'une seconde et je pus voir une silhouette devant moi, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille c'était celle de mon père. Un autre éclair apparu et encore un autre suivi par le bruit du tonnerre. Je me bouchais les oreilles, ce son était horrible, on aurait dit que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait pas, on aurait dit un cauchemar auquel j'allais me reveiller.

« A bientôt et sois sage » me dit mon père.

« PAPA » hurlais-je.

Puis je me réveillais en sursaut. Des éclairs éclataient dehors. Je me trouvais dans une pièce maintenant, plus précisément dans un lit. Je pris des bouffés d'oxygène comme ci ma vie en dépendait. J'étais vivante mais ou étais-je exactement. Je chercha du regard un indice pouvant m'aider mais il faisait noir et seuls les éclairs arrivaient à éclairer la pièce. Un éclair éclata soudain suivit d'un coup de tonnerre, suivit par un grognement.

Depuis quand les éclairs grognaient. Je tourna la tête en direction de ce son et attendit craintivement le prochain éclair. Il ne se fit pas attendre et je pus voir un homme sur le canapé entrain d'essayer de dormir. Je reconnus aussitôt Eric et tout me revient en mémoire. Adam, les deux types, le sédatif et Eric.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air sinon j'allais étouffer. Je sortis du lit discrètement, ma tête tourna un peu alors j'attendis quelques secondes assise puis je marcha à pas de loup vers la baie vitré pour sortir sur le balcon. Les orages m'avaient toujours fascinés, j'adorais voir la forme des éclairs et entendre leurs magnifiques sons.

Mais je fus dérangé dans ma contemplation par une présence.

« Bouge ton cul et rentre avant qu'il pleuve imbécile » dit-il.

**Voila le chapitre que je pense que vous attendiez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car vous l'attendez tellement depuis longtemps. Alors a vos stylos et Reviewté un max, please sinon je tue Kim au prochain chapitre lol**

**Prochain chapitre pas avant Dimanche minimum les filles désolé.**

**Laeti74 **: j'ai répondu à ton review dans le chapitre 11 mais au cas ou je te le remets « « « **Laeti74** : Nos messages se sont croisés car à peine venais tu de poster que je mettais le chapitre en ligne, donc je te rajoute dans mes remerciements de reviews. Contente que cela te plaise. Et t'inquiète Eric va régler son compte à Adam, promis » » »

**Keira **: Suis contente que tu adore, cela me touche que tu aime tant mes chapitres, tu vas me faire rougir comme une petite fille mdr. L'entraînement va les rapprocher sûrement et c'est un très bon moyen de se rapprocher sans le montrer, l'avantage des combats.

**Marniie **: contente étant donné que tu étais ma première fan, si je te perdais, ce serait la fin du monde mdr . J'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

**Chloemanga **: merci miss, ravi que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant à chaque lecture car je t'avoue j'angoisse à chaque fois de n'avoir pas de review. J'ai même fait un cauchemar cette nuit disant dans des reviews que mon histoire était nulle et que je ne savais pas écrire, oh mon dieu mdr.

**CarOwliine **: Contente alors que tu es quand même apprécier le petit jeu des questions réponses. J'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre. Le POV d'Eric sera dans le suivant, ben ouais suis déjà à 10 pages word, un record et il faut bien que je vous garde en haleine hihihi. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours.  
>Pour Max, fallait bien qu'il coupe court au baiser sinon imagine la réactions des autres en plein public Eric embrasse une novice. Après je vais peut être rendre mielleux le petit Eric, tout en gardant son arrogance habituel dans l'histoire. Tu je t'aime moi non plus. <p>

**Nanou13118 **: Ah toi, tu as de la chance, je ne voulais pas le poster ce soir mais j'ai eu pitié de vous. Faut dire aussi je l'ai fini en fin d'après midi et je voulais vite connaître vos impressions lol. Je deviens accros à vos reviews.  
>Ah haha, ben tu sais quoi, je te le dirais pas si Max est l'oncle ou connaissance de l'oncle, tu attendra comme les autres hihihi. La raclé d'Adam sera dans le prochain chapitre avec leurs POV respectifs. Eh oui Eric n'a peut-être pas un cœur de glace après tout.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolé du retard, petit coup de blues en ce moment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Adam **

Il faut que je te parle c'est très important » dis-je.

« Adam tu me fais peur là » dit-elle avec appréhension.

« Non n'ai pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout expliquer mais promet moi de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, d'accord » lui demandais-je.

Il fallait que je trouve les bons mots pour la convaincre de m'aider. Cette fille me serait plus utile si elle était de mon côté, elle serait un atout indispensable à la réussite de mon plan machiavélique

« Écoute, je... comment t'expliquer » dis-je en se grattant la tête.

« Ben, commence par le début, ce serait pas mal, tu ne crois pas » dit-elle.

« Tu as raison, suis-je bête. Par contre, il manque encore quelques personnes et je t'explique tout promis » dis-je.

Hans et Jason allaient bientôt arriver, il fallait que je leur parle de la modification de mon plan. Au départ je pensais simplement m'amuser avec elle et l'utiliser contre Eric. Mais si elle était de mon côté, j'aurais pu allier travail et plaisir pour une plus longue période que la simple soirée.

Enfin Hans et Jason arrivaient j'allais pouvoir commencer mon discours espérant la rallier à ma cause.

« Ah Hans, Jason, vous êtes enfin là. Changement de plan, je vais tout vous expliquer » dis-je..

Je la vis se mettre en position de défense. Je haussais un sourcil de surprise mais d'un autre côté, je pouvais la comprendre, elle se trouvait dans un coin avec trois hommes autour d'elle et aucuns moyens de fuir.

« Écoute Kimberly, quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que tu étais le souffre douleur d'Eric, je suis tombé sous ton charme mais quand j'ai su la vérité, je me suis dis que tu étais l'arme parfaite pour me venger de lui. »commençais-je..

« De quoi tu racontes Adam, je ne te suis plus » demandais t-elle.

Comment allait t-elle le prendre, il fallait que je sous-pèse chacun de mes mots pour ne pas trop la blesser et lui montrer qu'elle n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple arme, un simple dommage collatéral.

Je lui raconta alors depuis le début. Depuis notre rencontre au bar jusqu'à maintenant. Je lui expliquais que je pensais qu'Eric avait des sentiments pour elle et que je voulais utiliser ses sentiments contre lui. C'était pour cela que je l'avais en partie dragué.

Mon récit ne dut pas lui plaire car elle me traita de connard et me balança son poing dans la figure. Je me laissa faire. Je l'avais bien mérité, je l'avais pris pour une gourde, il fallait bien qu'elle évacue sa colère sur quelqu'un. En tous cas, elle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je me massais la mâchoire en pensant au bleu que j'aurais demain au réveil.

Hans et Jason l'avait attrapé chacun de leurs côtés pour éviter qu'elle ne refrappe une nouvelle fois. Je lui demanda calmement de se calmer, ce qu'elle me promit en échange de sa libération. Je fis un signe de tête et mes deux acolytes la lâchèrent aussitôt. Je la vis un peu plus sereine mais toujours méfiante à notre égard. Je finissais mon monologue lui expliquant que je m'étais trompé et qu'en fait Eric était bien un être sans cœur et qu'il ne ressentait aucunes nonce d'affection au vue de ses blessures au visage et sur son corps.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien attentive, je lui expliquais que j'avais besoin de sa rancœur envers Eric pour la réussite de mon plan.

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à le tuer » dis-je calmement.

Voila je venais de lâcher ma bombe sur elle et attendait avec angoisse sa réaction. Allait-elle se joindre à moi et m'aider à vaincre notre ennemi respectifs ou allait-elle me doubler. Sa réaction m'étonna, je la vis ouvrir de grand yeux exorbité et me balancer dans la figure que j'étais un malade. Non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'étais pas fou, j'étais au contraire le plus censé de tous les audacieux en voyant qu'Eric était indigne d'être le leader de notre faction.

Je tentais tant bien que mal à continuer à la convaincre de se rallier à moi mais j'avais l'impression de me cogner à un mur.

« Adam, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit coopérative » dit Hans.

« Ouais je crois qu' Hans a raison » dit Jason.

« Kim, j'ai besoin de connaître ta réponse » demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Il est hors de question que je tue Eric, c'est notre chef. Ce serait considéré comme une rébellion envers notre faction, une mutinerie » dit-elle.

« Alors je n'ai plus le choix... sois tu es avec moi, soit tu es avec lui » dis-je résigné.

Je fis un signe de tête à Hans qui l'attrapa et lui injecta la solution dans le cou. Elle avait réussi tout de même à échapper à la poigne de Hans mais la solution agissait plus vite si le sujet était en mouvement. Je lui expliqua qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et que la douleur allait bientôt disparaître.

Je l'attrapais par la taille empêchant tout tentative d'aller chercher de l'aide et la poussa vers la passerelle. C'était trop facile, maintenant j'avais l'impression de manipuler une poupée géante. Elle s'agrippa tout de même à la passerelle mais cela n'allait pas l'aider beaucoup. J'allais la jeter lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Je tournais la tête et vit mon ennemi juré.

**POV Eric**

Je me trouvais dans mon bureau avec Max qui voulait son fichu rapport de la réunion administrative. J'ouvris un tiroir et lui tendit le compte rendu. Mais au lieu de partir, il resta immobile et me regarda tout en croisant les bras contre lui..

« Tu veux autre chose Max » demandais-je.

« Ouais, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure » demanda t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai perdu un pari » dis-je en soupirant.

« Et depuis quand tu paries sur les perdants » dit Max en souriant.

« J'ai pas parié sur le perdant, j'ai juste choisi le mauvais cheval c'est tout » dis-je.

« C'est l'altruiste qui a sauté la première n'est-ce pas » demanda Max.

« Ouais, en quoi cela t'intéresse ? » dis-je.

« Comme çà, c'est juste que la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé était disons très ambigu » dit Max en souriant.

« Ce n'était qu'un combat et j'ai gagné point final, seul le résultat compte pas la manière de gagner » dis-je.

« Oui bien sûr » dit-il simplement.

Il commençait à me casser les bonbons à poser toutes ses questions. Je lui gratifiais d'un de mes sourires et il prit enfin congé. Mais ce semblant de discussion me faisait repenser à la situation de toute à l'heure. J'allais embrasser la pisseuse. Du moins c'était ce que mon corps avait voulu. Bon sang, je détestais les altruistes et leurs comportements culcul la praline et pourtant si Max n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais sûrement embrassé devant tout le monde et bonjour ma réputation ensuite. On m'aurait sûrement appeler le « Eric au grand cœur » ou « son cœur de glace a fondu ». Il fallait que je fasse gaffe ou je mettais les pieds dans l'avenir. Je regardais devant moi et vit une pile de document à lire et à analyser. Je pouvais simplement me lever de ma chaise et partir remettant cela à plus tard mais je grimaçais imaginant la pile qui allait s'agrandir à mon prochain passage ici.

« Bon tant que je suis au bureau, autant m'avancer » dis-je résigné.

Plusieurs heures passèrent mais je souriais la pile diminuais enfin. Je fus sortis de ma torpeur par quelqu'un tapant à la porte.

« C'est pour quoi !» dis-je en criant.

Déjà que je n'aimais pas trop la paperasse, si en plus on venait m'emmerder, j'allais pas avancer. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette entrer. Je reconnu immédiatement Susan.

« Toujours aussi aimable Eric » dit Susan en souriant.

« Je répète ma question, tu veux quoi » dis-je.

« Ah car la première fois c'était une question, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu » dit-elle.

« Susan » insistai-je.

« D 'accord, d'accord, ton amabilité te perdra tu sais, tiens » dit-elle en tendant un sac.

« Et ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce sont les soins et médicaments de celle que tu as martyrisé tout à l'heure » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et alors » continuais-je.

« Ben comme elle les a oublié tu vas aller les lui apporter car c'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état, je crois » dit-elle.

« Elle a qu'a se les chercher elle-même, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire le coursier à cette pisseuse » dis-je en croisant les bras et en regardant Susan.

Je la vis faire un grand sourire et me regardait droit dans les yeux en posant les mains sur le bureau.

« Eric, Eric, tu me connais non. Tu sais qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Alors si tu ne veux pas agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances, s'il te plaît, va apporter les soins à cette novice » dit-elle.

Je regardais Susan dans les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas été choisi pour s'occuper de l'infirmerie parce qu'elle n'était pas assez apte pour le terrain. Au contraire, c'était une des meilleurs de son temps. Tout le monde connaissait sa spécialité pour la médecine et plus particulièrement la torture médicale. Alors elle était toute appropriée pour s'occuper de ce poste.

« Okay, Okay t'as gagné, t'es contente, maintenant sors de mon bureau, j'ai du travail au cas ou tu le ne remarquerais pas » dis-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et sortit tranquillement de mon bureau. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être à la fois douce dans ses soins et dangereuse si besoin. Je regardais le sac posait devant moi. Je pourrais facilement le jeter à la poubelle et oublier toutes cette histoire mais je savais que Susan vérifierait si j'avais rempli parfaitement « ma mission ».

Je poussais un soupir et sortit pour aller chercher la pisseuse. En chemin, je rencontrais Uriah et Amara. Je souris à la vue de la scène. Amara tenant Uriah par l'oreille comme on tiendrait un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise. Mais les deux zigotos prirent une position de garde à vous en me voyant.

« Tu sais ou est l'autre pisseuse » demandais-je à Amara.

« Elle doit être avec Adam, pourquoi » demanda t-elle.

« Ça te regarde pas, que je sache » dis-je.

Pourquoi ces sincères posaient toujours des questions espérant qu'on leur réponde. Je regardais Amara et me disait que je pouvais lui filer le sac et me casser, Susan en aurait rien su mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie d'aller faire chier la pisseuse et comme je ne pouvais m'encadrer Adam autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Je me dirigeais tout sourire. J'allais arriver au gouffre lorsque j'entendis du bruit. Je me demandais bien quels imbéciles pouvaient s'amuser près du gouffre. Généralement les seuls à être à cet endroit étaient des audacieux ou novices qui voulaient en finir pour de bon. Putain rien que d'imaginer devoir me coltiner un rapport sur un suicide me mettait les nerfs, moi qui adorait la paperasserie.

Arrivé à l'intersection juste avant le gouffre je vis deux formes humaines semblant bloquer le passage, ce qui contredisait énormément avec l'hypothèse du suicide.

« Non Adam...s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie » supplia Kim.

A ce moment là j'entendis une voix supplier et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était la sienne. Et le son dans sa voix m'alerta de la gravité de la situation. J'accélérais ma marche et arriva devant les deux acolytes qui me barrèrent la route

« Bougez-vous et vite, suis pressé » dis-je.

« Désolé c'est pas possible » dit Mike.

Quel con ce type, il osait me défier, je lui balança alors mon poing dans la gueule, déformation professionnelle. Son acolyte essaya de me frapper mais je me baissa et lui balança mon poing dans l'estomac, il se recroquevilla et j'en profita pour lui mettre un bon coup de genou dans le visage.

Une fois la voix dégagé, je pus m'avancer pour voir Kimberly devant la passerelle avec Adam. Cette situation n'aurait pu ne pas me choquer, si je n'avais pas remarquer l'expression du visage de Kim, elle était apeurée et dans un état proche de l'inconscience.

« Tu fais quoi connard » dis-je tout en m'approchant rapidement.

« Putain pas toi » dit Adam.

Je le vit jeter Kim violemment mais sur le sol et non dans le vide. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement puis me concentra sur Adam. Il s'approcha de moi et je me mis en position de combat. Je m'attendais à un trois contre un mais j'entendis des pas s'éloigner au loin, les deux acolytes de pacotilles avaient préféré prendre la fuite, mais ils ne courraient que pour mieux sauter car j'allais m'occuper de leurs cas mais plus tard. Pour l'instant j'étais concentré sur cet enfoiré Adam. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur elle, je la voyais respirer difficilement et elle gardait les yeux clos, ce qui m'inquiéta énormément. Il y avait un problème mais pour l'instant je devais m'occuper du problème que j'avais en face de moi. Il me balança son coup de poing que j'esquivai sans problème, j'ai toujours été meilleur que lui au combat. Une fois esquivé, je lui balança mon poing dans la figure, il recula de quelques pas et se retrouva dos au mur j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup dans le visage et m'attardai sur les côtes. Mais j'eus le malheur de regarder de nouveau voir comment allait Kim et je me pris un bon crochet qui permettait à Adam de se libérer de ma poigne. Je passais ma langue autour de la bouche et sentit le goût du sang. Il m'avait frappé et cela ne pouvait me mettre plus en rogne qu'à cet instant. Il va pour me frapper de nouveau au visage, je me baissa et le frappa a l'estomac de nouveau puis je lui attrapa le bras le lui retourna, j'entendis le crac de la cassure suivit par un cri de douleur. Une fois son bras cassé, je pris sa tête et la fracassa contre la paroi rocheuse, j'entendis un autre crac mais plus léger, sûrement son nez que je venais de bousiller. Je le vis s'étaler sur le sol inerte, j'avais du taper un peu trop fort mais pas assez à mon goût car il respirait encore. J'entendis la pisseuse émettre un son ressemblant étrange. Je me dirigeais rapidement pour arriver à son niveau.

« Kimberly, tu m'entends, réponds-moi » dis-je.

Mais aucunes réponse, je pris son pouls et le sentit ralentir dangereusement. Putain non elle n'allait pas mourir pas question. Alors je décidais de lui hurler dessus peut-être réagirait t-elle.

« Bon sang, pisseuse tu vas répondre, ne t'endors pas » hurlais-je.

« Eric » chuchotais-je.

Dieu merci, elle était encore a peu près consciente, c'était bon signe, mais ce qui m'inquiéta c'était la trace de pique au niveau de son cou. On lui avait injecté quelques chose et malheureusement le seul qui aurait pu me répondre se trouvait dans les vapes. Il fallait que je réagisse vite.

« Oui maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils t' on injecté c'est important. » demandais-je d'une voix soucieuse.

« Zéro qu... » dit-elle.

« Brotine Zéro c'est ça » demandais-je.

Non pas çà. Ce produit servait à ralentir les battements du cœur mais s'il était mal dosé pouvait entraîner la mort du sujet. J'entendis des bruits de pas au loin et quelqu'un m'interpella. C'était Quatre.

« Eric, tas fait quoi encore putain » demanda Quatre.

« Ferme la et fous moi vite ce type en cellule avant que je ne le tue, et envoie moi une équipe médicale grouille » dis-je furieux.

Je ne vis pas l'expression de Quatre, je m'en fichais éperdument mais je l'observais elle, et vit qu'elle avait soudain arrêté de respirer. Non non ce n'était pas possible. Je lui fis du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque.

« Allez pisseuse reviens. Allez sinon qui ferais-je chier pendant l'initiation » dis-je.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives enfin, je sentis de nouveau sa respiration. Dieux soit loué, elle était vivante. Susan arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Tris. Elle me poussa et examina la pisseuse en prenant ses constantes.

« Elle à une respiration et un rythme cardiaque stable mais il faut la surveiller au moins pendant les prochaines 12h » dit-elle.

« Je vais l'amener chez moi » dis-je.

« Tu rigoles j'espère, elle va venir en observation à l'infirmerie » dit Susan.

« Écoute Susan, mon appartement est plus proche que l'infirmerie et je te signale qu'étant un ancien érudit, je m'y connais un peu en technique et surveillance médicale tout comme toi. De plus tu ne pourra pas la surveiller et t'occuper de soigner l'autre abruti » dis-je.

« Mouais, tu as raison sur ce point mais je te préviens, demain, je la veux à la première heure à l'infirmerie pour un check up complet, c'est clair. Si elle à une seconde de retard, tu en paieras le prix,je t'en fait la promesse » dit-elle en me menaçant du doigt.

Je la pris dans les bras pour la transporter et vit Tris avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi elle me souriait celle là encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entrais dans mon appartement suivit par Susan qui l'inspecta sur toutes les coutures pendant que je la posait sur mon lit.

« Je m'attendais à une porcherie te connaissant mais je suis surprise » dit-elle étonnée.

« Merci sympa » dis-je.

« Je te préviens Eric, si tu la touches ou même si tu l'effleures, je le saurais et je te le ferais payer cher » dit Susan.

« C'est bon, je vais pas lui sauter dessus. De toute façon c'est pas mon type Okay, je sors pas avec des pisseuse » dis-je.

Je ne sais pas si je l'avais convaincu mais elle m'adressa un dernier regard et sortit de l'appartement. Je me retournais et la regardais allongé sur le lit. Susan voulait que je la surveille et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je me dirigea vers la baie vitré et l'ouvrit, je crevais de chaud et l'air frais me fit du bien. Au loin je vis un orage qui se préparait, il n'allait pas tarder à être au dessus de nous. Un peu de pluie ferait du bien pensais-je. Puis j'ouvris un placard et sortit une couverture. Génial j'étais chez moi et j'allais devoir dormir sur le canapé tel un invité dormant à l'improviste.

Je poussa un soupir d'agacement et décida de la surveiller un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Je la regardais dormir. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel, bien que son œil au beurre noir gâchait la vue du paysage. Elle avait l'air sereine, apaisé. Je la borda telle un enfant et alla à la salle de bain me dévêtir puis lorsqu'il ne me resta que mon short, j'allais me coucher.

Je fus réveiller par un coup de tonnerre. Putain c'est vrai, j'avais laissé la baie vitré ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de fraîcheur. J'avais la flemme de me lever et me dit que je pouvais bien dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Je me tourna sur le côté pour voir comment allait la pisseuse et vit le lit vide. Je fis un bond et me leva aussitôt, ou était-elle passé purée. Puis je me dirigea vers le balcon et la vit dehors alors que l'orage n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

« Bouge ton cul et rentre avant qu'il pleuve imbécile » dis-je.

**POV Kim**

Je me retournais en sursautant et vit Eric en caleçon sur le bord de la baie vitré. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce corps, je pouvais voir les différents tatouages qu'il arborait cachait sous ses vêtements. L'orage continuait à gronder mais je m'en fichais, j'avais devant moi un dieu grec torse nu avec seulement un mini short pour seul vêtement.

« Bon tu te grouilles il va pleuvoir, alors bouge ton cul, j'aimerais bien retourner dormir bordel » dit t-il.

Eric et sa politesse incarné. Plus poli que lui n'existait pas. Mais il m'énervait à toujours me crier dessus

« Pourquoi, je rentrerais, je suis bien là » dis-je.

Je sentais les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à perler le long de ma peau. Cela me faisait un bien fou, j'allais attraper froid mais peu importe.

« Eh voilà putain, il pleut allez rentre, si tu veux parler on le fera au sec »dit-il..

Mais je ne bougeais pas. Pourquoi se souciait t-il se moi, alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier dessus. Je le regardais dans les yeux et cherchais mes mots.

« Pourquoi ? » dis-je en murmurant.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi, tu as peur que ton jouet s'abîme sous la pluie, hein c'est ça » dis-je en hurlant.

L'orage était à quelques dizaines de mètres de la faction et la pluie s'intensifiait mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Pourquoi Eric, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laissé me tuer. » continuais-je.

Je le vis me regarder mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Réponds-moi putain. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je représente à tes yeux, un trophée ou une arme comme Adam, je ne suis qu'un jouet que vous vous servez et que vous jetez quand vous en avez plus besoin c'est ça, hein » dis-je toujours en hurlant.

L'orage se trouvait au dessus de nous le tonnerre hurlait toute sa rage, tout comme moi je vidais mon sac.

« Tais-toi « dit t-il entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde » dis-je.

« Tais toi j'ai dit » dit-il.

« Je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'un objet qu'on se sert, une marionnette... » dis-je.

Mais je fus coupé dans mon monologue par Eric qui était sorti me rejoindre dehors. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua violemment pour me remettre les idées en place.

« Reprends toi tu es une audacieuse que je sache » dis t-il.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal arrête » dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Puis je lui colla une gifle monumentale. Mon dieu, je venais de gifler Eric, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris. J'étais morte de peur en attente de sa réaction.

« Je...je...désolé...je ne….voulais » dis-je troublée.

J'allais mourir c'était certaine. Je fermais les yeux attendant ma mort certaine mais au lieu de cela, je sentis sa bouche s'écrasait contre la mienne en un baiser torride et sauvage auquel je ne pus que répondre. Je mis mes bras derrière sa nuque pendant que je sentais ses mains se poser sur ma taille. Au bout d'un moment Eric se dégagea me permettant de reprendre nos souffles.

« Maintenant tais-toi _s'il te plaît_ » dit il.

Je hochais la tête, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire sur le moment. Il me pris le bras et nous rentrèrent en courant dans l'appartement. Une fois l'adrénaline de ce baiser passé, je me mis à trembler comme une feuille, j'étais complètement gelée et ma robe me collait à la peau accentuant les formes de mon corps, je me cacha aussitôt la poitrine avec mes bras.

« Va prendre une douche, tu es frigorifiée et tu trempes mon appartement » dit t-il.

J'allais lui balancer une insulte en lui disant que je me foutais de son appartement mais lorsque je croisa son regard, ce n'était pas de la moquerie que je lisais mais une réelle inquiétude pour ma santé même si je le voyais sourire.

« Va prendre une douche, je vais t'apporter de nouveau vêtements même si je te laisserais bien continuer à porter cette robe » dit-il en souriant.

Je me cachais la poitrine encore plus et partis en courant direction la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière moi. J'entendis un ricanement dans l'autre pièce et fit la grimace en découvrant le pourquoi. Je me trouvais dans les toilettes. J'entendis toquer à la porte. J'avais tellement honte que lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je sortis tête baissé. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je crois que la salle de bains se trouve juste sur ta droite » dit-il en souriant.

« Okay, c'est bon, j'ai perdu » dis-je.

« Tu avoues enfin une défaite sans me défier » dit-il.

« Oui, je crois que...d'avoir frôler la mort m'a remis les idées en place. Que je tenais à ma vie et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jouer la rebelle » dis-je.

« Enfin une idée intelligente, même si j'adorais quand tu me défiais » dis-il en me prenant par les hanches et en m'embrassant tendrement.

Mon dieu, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'embrassais le chef des audacieux. Je me détachais de ses lèvres et éternua sur lui. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et le regarda d'un air désolé. Il me lâcha enfin et j'entrais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais en surveillant la porte d'entrée de peur qu'il rentre sans prévenir et me jeta sous l'eau chaude. Mon dieu, cela me faisait un bien fou, je serais resté des heures durant. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Eric me posa des vêtements propres et sortit aussitôt sans regarder. Un vrai gentleman, Eric, c'était un rêve devenant réalité. Une fois bien réchauffée, je sortais de la douche et me sécha. Je regardais les vêtements qu'il m'avait apporté. Çà se composait d'un short et d'un débardeur noir. Il avait également rajouté un pull léger.

Une fois habillé je sortis de la pièce et vit qu'il s'était séché et changer également. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et était de ce fait terriblement sexy et viril.

« Viens, tu as des médicaments à prendre et je vais te mettre de la crème sur tes bleus » dit-il.

« Merde mes médicaments je les ai oublié à l'infirmerie » dis-je subitement.

« Susan me les a donné, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens » dit-il en soulevant un sac.

Il m'attendait assis sur le lit. Je m'avançais craintivement vers lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'allais coucher le premier soir, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Il dut remarquer mon appréhension.

« Viens, je ne te ferais rien, je te le promets, allez pisseuse, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher » dit-il.

Je m'assis à coté de lui et il mit de la crème sur ses doigts et étala délicatement sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux savourant ce contact. Comment un type aussi froid et dur pouvait-être tendre.

« Ça va un peu mieux » dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau et quelques cachets anti-douleur.

« Merci » dis-je.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur la passerelle » demanda t-il sérieusement.

J'eus un frisson d'angoisse rien qu'a repenser à la scène. J'étais de nouveau revenu dans la réalité. Mon beau rêve était terminé.

« Il a essayait de me tuer...parce que je voulais pas te tuer » dis-je.

« C'est quoi cette connerie encore » dit-il en haussant la voix.

« Ne cries pas, stp » dis-je les larmes me revenant.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le contre coup du choc ou de devoir revivre la scène en lui racontant mais je ne supportais pas de l'entendre crier. Il me sécha les larmes d'un revers de la main et attendit que je continus mon récit.

« Il croyait que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi et comme tu m'avais salement amoché, il pensait s'être trompé... » dis-je.

« Et il voulait que tu te joigne à eux c'est ca » demanda t-il.

« Humhum, et quand j'ai su qu'il voulait te tuer, j'ai refusé, je ne me voyais pas tuer le chef des audacieux » je le vis rigoler de la situation et fit un petit sourire « Et quand j'ai sentis l'aiguille entrer dans ma chair...je...je...j'ai eu...peur de mourir. Je l'ai supplié...Mais...puis...j'ai...ta voix et... » dis-je en pleurant.

Et voilà, je ne pouvais plus finir mes phrases, les larmes me coulaient le long du visage, je repensais encore à la sensation de frayeur intense que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai su que j'allais mourir que c'était la fin.

Je sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer mes sanglots. Puis on entendit un grand coup de tonnerre et la pièce devint noire. Je lui sautais dessus, de surprise plus que de peur. Puis réalisant mon geste, je me recula aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage dans le noir mais j'imaginais la tête qu'il devait faire et me mit a grimacer.

«Les plombs ont du sauté dans la base, je vais aller voir, tu restes ici daccord, allonge toi et repose toi d'accord » dit-il.

« D'accord » dis-je.

J'avoue que d'avoir déballer mon sac m'avait fatigué et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de refus. J'entendais Eric chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir et d'un coup je poussais un cri. Cet enfoiré avait cherché une lampe torche et l'avait allumé sur son visage tout en faisant une horrible grimace. Je l'entendais se foutre de moi et me mis à bouder comme une gamine mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire également. Il se dirigea vers un placard et sorti un pantalon et un t-shirt. Au même moment, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Eric, t'es là » dit quelqu'un.

« Ouais, laisse moi 1 minute je m'habille » dit-il.

J'avais reconnu la voix de Quatre derrière la porte. Il se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa à la vitesse de la lumière et partit aussitôt rejoindre Quatre pour régler le problème. Une fois seule dans l'appartement, un coup de fatigue me prit et je m'allongea sur le lit et m'endormit instantanément.

**Voila les filles, désolé si le chapitre ne répond pas trop à vos attentes mais j'ai eu une baisse de régime dans mon moral mdr mais ça va mieux. Merci pour vos reviews et merci Manollina. Maintenant les chapitres seront postés tous les 2/3 jours. **

**A vos REVIEWS. Partez !**

**Delphine **: Merci, c'est un compliment pour moi que tu me traite de sadique mdr. J'espère que le rapprochement ta plu, j'attends ta réponse si tu arrives à trouver du temps libre lol. Merci encore pour tes compliments, cela me va droit au cœur.

**Nanou13118 **: Tu connais Eric, je lui ai fait un petit côté tendre mais c Eric, malheureusement, il faut que je le refasse méchant en public et tendre en privée lol

**Sayatsukiyomi **: Bienvenue et merci à toi de me suivre dans mon histoire. Je suis toujours surprise de voir que j'ai de nouvelles fans, car je trouve que j'ai pas de talents mdr. En tout cas merci encore.

**Free** **Lookoom **: Contente que tu ai apprécié l'expérience de sa mort. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma vitesse d'écriture va diminuer lol. Je vais passer a un chapitre tous les 48/72h car je connais une petite panne d'inspiration. Vite vite fais nous la suite d'Angie, je l'attends avec impatience lol.

**Alzi **: Bienvenue à toi, et merci de me suivre. Kisu.

**Keira **: Ben si Keira, je vais rougir mdr si tu me complimentes tant lol. Oui Adam est un malade, d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre, il risque de disparaître définitivement mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bon voyage pour ton voyage scolaire, ou pars tu vilaine. En France ou ailleurs. En tous cas profite bien de ton voyage et t'inquiète les chapitres seront maintenant postés tout les 2/3 jours.

**CarOwliine **: Voila j'espère que la scène du POV Eric est devenu moins flou pour toi miss. Le coup du sédatif oui c'est bas mais Adam est un salaud et un piètre audacieux lol. Alors tu en dis quoi de ce chapitre. J'attends ta review avec hâte.

**Chloemanga **: Merci , ça me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras celui là.

**GuimOveX5 **: Je t'ai expliquais en PV. Contente que tu ai aimé le petit jeu des questions réponses, et que la scène d'Adam t'es plut. J'espère que ce chapitre là te satisfera toujours autant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric**

Je me trouvais sur le pas de baie vitrée à regarder la pisseuse sur mon balcon. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle dans cette robe. L'orage arrivait et elle restait là dehors à regarder sagement au loin. Je commençais à me les geler et aller la presser de rentrer.

« Bon tu te grouilles il va pleuvoir, alors bouge ton cul, j'aimerais bien retourner dormir bordel » dis-je.

« Pourquoi, je rentrerais, je suis bien là » dit-elle.

Elle se foutait de moi, l'orage s'intensifiait et madame voulait rester dehors. Je sentis un liquide coulait le long de ma joue, et merde voilà qu'il pleuvait et elle voulait toujours pas bouger la pisseuse. J'aurais pu aller la chercher mais cela aurait voulut dire que je devrais me mouiller et perso j'avais pas envie.

« Eh voilà putain, il pleut allez rentre, si tu veux parler on le fera au sec »dis-je.

Génial j'allais devoir la chercher moi même. Je grimaçais rien qu'à l'idée de me trouver tremper de la tête au pied. Mais elle me sortit de mes pensées en m'interpellant.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle en murmurant.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi, tu as peur que ton jouet s'abîme sous la pluie, hein c'est ça » dit-elle en hurlant.

Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle cries quand elle me parlait, à croire qu'elle devait penser que j'étais sourd. Et puis elle n'était pas un jouet pour moi, du moins au début certes mais cela avait changé. L'orage était à quelques dizaines de mètres et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Certes on possédait des paratonnerres sur la base mais on n'était pas à labri de se faire frapper par la foudre si on se trouvait dehors.

« Pourquoi Eric, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laissé me tuer. » dit-elle.

Bonne question. Pourquoi j'avais réagi, pourquoi j'étais aller la défendre contre ses agresseurs, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi.

« Réponds-moi putain. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je représente à tes yeux, un trophée ou une arme comme Adam, je ne suis qu'un jouet que vous vous servez et que vous jetez quand vous en avez plus besoin c'est ça, hein » dit-elle toujours en hurlant.

Non elle n'était pas un trophée ou une arme contre Adam, elle valait beaucoup mieux c'est vrai mais je n'osais me l'avouer à moi même. Non je ne pouvais pas considérer cette fille comme plus qu'une simple novice en formation. Elle réveillait en moi des sensations que je ne connaissais pas et cela m'effrayait. Est-ce pour cette raison que je la martyrisé sans cesse. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de jacasser.

« Tais-toi « dis-je entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde » dit-elle.

« Tais toi j'ai dit » dis-je.

« Je ne suis personne, je ne suis qu'un objet qu'on se sert, une marionnette... » dit-elle.

C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus la supporter de l'entendre me sortir des conneries aussi grosses qu'elle. Je sortis dehors et me retrouvait trempé en quelques secondes, putain l'eau était super froide et me mettais encore plus les nerfs contre elle. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et la secoua tel une poupée de chiffon pour la faire réagir et lui remettre les idées en places.

« Reprends toi tu es une audacieuse que je sache » dis-je..

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal arrête » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'y étais peut-être aller trop fort, elle venait de se faire agresser et moi je la secouais comme un prunier. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle me balança une gifle monumentale. J'étais tellement surpris par sa réaction que je n'avais pas pu paré le coup. Je la vis se confondre en excuse et fermer les yeux attendant sûrement ma vengeance ou que je lui rende l'appareil pour avoir défier un leader.

Mais de la voir si fragile devant moi, tremblante de froid et de peur. Quelque chose se cassa en moi. A ce moment là, je me rapprochais d'elle d'un air menaçant. Puis sans pouvoir contrôler mon corps, je me jeta littéralement sur sa bouche et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était sauvage tout comme moi, chaud comme la braise. Je pris possession de son corps également en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle était enfin à moi, personne ne pourrait la toucher non personne. Je me dégagea pour la laisser respirer tout en collant mon front contre le sien.

« Maintenant tais-toi _s'il te plaît_ » dis-je.

C'était tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire, qu'elle se taise. Puis voyant le temps dehors, je me dis qu'il était peut-être temps que nous rentrions avant de nous faire foudroyer. Une fois rentré et la baie fermée, je la vit grelottant de froid mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder le tissu collait à ses formes généreuses. Mais elle dut remarquer mon regard car elle me cacha aussitôt la poitrine avec ses bras

« Va prendre une douche, tu es frigorifiée et tu trempes mon appartement » dis-je.

Elle me regarda avec son air de défi mais ne dit rien, étrange d'habitude elle adorait ouvrir sa grande gueule mais elle ne disait rien, j'en profitais donc pour la narguer un peu.

« Va prendre une douche, je vais t'apporter de nouveau vêtements même si je te laisserais bien continuer a porter cette robe » dis-je en souriant.

Je la vis partit en courant telle une petite fille gêné et fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Sauf que c'était la porte des toilettes. C'était à mourir de rire. Je me dirigea vers les WC et toqua à la porte pour la faire sortir. J'en profita au passage pour l'attraper par les hanches et la plaquer contre le mur et la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Je la charria un peu sur la géolocalisation de la salle de bain, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me lance une vanne ou se révolte, mais au lieu de cela, elle avoua sa défaite, elle m'expliqua que d'avoir frôler la mort lui avait fait réfléchir. Un bon point pour elle, mais d'un autre côté nos échanges mouvementés allaient me manquer.

Elle partit à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je cherchais ce que je pouvais lui donner pour qu'elle se change. Je sortis un short et un débardeur, lui posa sur une chaise et sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain, je pouvais bien lui laisser un moment d'intimité même si j'aurais bien eu envie de la reluquer dans la douche. Pendant ce temps, je me séchais avec une serviette et me changeais. Elle sortit quelques instant après. Mon dieu qu'elle était sexy dans mes vêtements, une mini Eric ou plutôt une Erika comme disait Quatre.

Puis je la fis venir sur le lit pour l'aider à mettre la crème et à prendre ses cachets anti-douleur. Je la vis hésitante mais essaya de la rassurer le mieux possible. Je m'occupa d'elle puis la regarda et me dit que c'était le moment de la faire parler.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur la passerelle » demandais-je sérieusement.

Pendant la conversation, je haussais la voix à un moment donné et je la vis pleurer et m'ordonnais de ne pas crier. Cela devait-être déjà difficile pour elle de devoir revivre la scène en me la racontant et le fait de crier ne devait pas arranger les choses. Je séchas ses larmes d'un revers de la main et l'intima à continuer son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son histoire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une haine immense envers cet Adam, il allait le payer cher, j'en faisais le serment. J'allais lui régler moi même son compte. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, je la pris maladroitement dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. J'avoue que je n'étais pas très doué dans ce domaine, personnellement c'était plutôt la violence et la torture que je maîtrisé le plus.

Puis comme par miracle, on entendit un puissant coup de tonnerre et les plombs sauta. Tout l'appartement devint noire, et je sentis une forme me sauter dessus tout en poussant un cri. Je me mis a sourire de la situation, une vrai gamine courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Mais en tant que leader, je me devais d'aller régler la situation alors je l'ordonna de rester ici et de se reposer un peu. Elle accepta sans sourciller. Au passage j'en profitais pour lui foutre la peur de sa vie en jouant avec la lampe torche que j'avais trouvé. Le résultat fut au delà de mes espérances. Je me mis à rigoler comme je n'avais jamais ris. Puis je me changea rapidement et entendit quelqu'un m'appeler c'était Quatre. Je lui demanda de m'accorder une minute et je le rejoignis. Nous prîmes la direction des générateurs.

« Eh ben, tu as l'air...bien » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Toi ferme là » dis-je.

« Okay. Bon tu sais pourquoi le générateur de secours ne s'est pas mis en marche » demanda t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que je sache, sûrement une suralimentation du générateur auxiliaire qui sait » dis-je.

«Ouais, sinon tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé toute a l'heure et pourquoi j'ai du mettre Adam en cellule » demanda Quatre.

« Il a essayait de la tuer » dis-je tout en serrant les dents.

Rien que de penser à la scène et dans l'état que je l'avais trouvé, je serrais les dents. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'aller dans sa cellule et de lui refaire le portrait. Quatre me regarda choqué par mes propos mais ne dit rien. Il devait comprendre dans quel état je me trouvais, il y 'a deux ans, c'était lui qui s'était trouvé dans cette situation au même endroit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions enfin au problème. Je vis que Max se trouvait également avec quelques autres audacieux.

« Tiens, vous voila » dit Max.

« Ouais, Alors une idée du problème » demanda Quatre.

« Je dirais une surtension du à la foudre » dit un audacieux.

« Un technicien s'en occupe » dit Max.

Deux heures plus tard, la lumière était revenu. J'allais enfin pouvoir me coucher tout comme le restant du groupe. J'arrivais chez moi et ouvrit la porte. Je la vis allongé sur les couvertures. Je m'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle avait l'air calme apaisé même si encore des traces de larmes se voyait sur ses joues. Je la recouvris de la couette et alla me coucher sur le canapé en faisant la grimace, je sens que j'allais dormir comme un bébé.

La nuit fut difficile, je me retournais sans cesse. Mais je ne savais pas si cela était du au canapé ou si cela avait un rapport avec la présence toute proche d'elle. Le soleil commença à montrer le bout de son nez. Je me leva et alla direct à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche pour se réveiller rien de tel. Une fois préparait et habillé, je mis la machine à café en marche. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla. Je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

« Salut pisseuse. Prépare-toi tu dois aller voir Susan à l'infirmerie pour un check up complet » dis-je.

« Salut euh d'accord » dit-elle encore ensommeillé.

Elle avait les cheveux en bataille mais était toujours aussi sexy habillé avec mes fringues.

« Je te met à la porte par contre. Plus tu partiras vite, moins on te verras dans les couloirs habillé dans cette tenue, sinon bonjour les questions à ton sujet » dis-je.

« Okay » dit-elle.

Je ne devais pas donner une bonne image en voulant la foutre dehors à peine réveillé mais cela éviterait que les rumeurs courent sur nous pour l'instant.

Je vis dans son visage qu'elle l'avait un peu mal pris et lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, cela me confirma mes dires. J'avais peut-être fait une connerie sur ce coup là mais j'étais pas habitué à ce que je retrouve le matin une fille dans mon lit. Généralement elle partait juste avant le petit matin.

Je finis de boire mon café et me dirigea vers l'appartement de Quatre. Normalement à cette heure-ci, il devrait être encore dans les bras de sa pète sec. Je toqua à la porte et vit une forme avec des cheveux m'ouvrir la porte.

« Salut Eric » dit Tris.

« Salut Tris, Quatre est prêt » demandais-je.

« Il finit de mettre un t-shirt » dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Une minute plus tard, Quatre sortit de l'appartement accompagné de Tris et tous les trois nous sommes rendus à la cafeteria pour le petit-déjeuner.

**POV Kim**

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par une bonne odeur de café fumant. Je vis que le soleil se levait doucement. Je chercha Eric du regard et le trouva dans la cuisine entrain de se servir un café. J'étais heureuse, il était là devant moi, je repensais au baisers de la veille et me mit à rougir. Mais je fus sortit de mes pensées par Eric m'embrassant pour me souhaiter bonjour. Il n'y avait pas meilleur matin façon de dire bonjour.

« Salut pisseuse. Prépare-toi tu dois aller voir Susan à l'infirmerie pour un check-up complet » dit-il.

« Salut euh d'accord » dis-je encore ensommeillé.

Je sortis du lit trop heureuse de commencer la journée mais ensuite les propos d'Eric effaça tout le bonheur que je ressentais.

« Je te met à la porte par contre. Plus vite tu partiras, moins on te verras dans les couloirs habillé dans cette tenue, sinon bonjour les questions à ton sujet » dit-il.

« Okay » dis-je.

C'est tout ce que je pus répondre, je fus choqué, il me mettait à la porte alors que j'étais habillé encore en pyjama si je puis dire. Avait-il déjà honte de moi. Avait-il peur des rumeurs qui courrait à notre propos. Je partis en claquant la porte violemment. Merde il venait de me blesser dans mon amour propre.

J'arrivais dans le dortoir et ne trouva personne, c'était tant mieux. Je me changea et mit les affaires d'Eric sous l'oreiller puis je partis à l'infirmerie. J'entrais et trouvais Susan affairé sur un dossier.

« Ah tiens, te voilà enfin » dit Susan.

« Oui, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir » dis-je.

« Oui je voudrais te faire passer un petit check-up vite fait. Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne prendra pas plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes » dit-elle.

Elle m'incita à m'allonger et prit ma tension,vérifia ma respiration, fit une prise de sang, etc... une fois terminé elle inscrit plusieurs notes sur mon dossier et me regarda.

« Bon je vois que tu n'as pas eu de séquelles graves suite à ton accident. Tes réflexes ont l'air bons. J'attendrais le résultat de la prise de sang pour confirmer mes dires mais tu as l'air apte à continuer la formation » dit-elle.

« Merci beaucoup » dis-je.

« Par contre j'aurais encore quelques questions à te poser et je te libère » dit-elle.

« Je vous écoute » dis-je.

« Premièrement t'as t-il donné tes médicaments » demanda t-elle.

« Oui mais je l'ai ai oublié chez lui en fait » dis-je en me rappelant.

« Bien pas grave, je t'en donnerais d'autre. Secundo et je voudrais que tu me réponde en toute sincérité...t as t-il touché ? « demanda Susan.

« Vous pouvez préciser » dis-je timidement.

Quel définition « de toucher » voulait-elle dire. Car non il ne m'avait pas touché physiquement mais il m'avait embrassé. Considérait-elle cela comme toucher ou parlait t-elle de la chose.

« J'en étais sûr, il a osé. Il va m'entendre, quand je vais l'attraper je vais lui tordre le coup puis je vais... » dit-elle folle de rage.

« Non, non il m'a simplement embrassé rien de plus » dis-je en la coupant.

« Bien, bien c'est très bien alors » dit-elle en me regardant souriante.

Je la regardait étrangement, elle me souris en retour, puis je sortis de l'infirmerie direction la cafeteria. En arrivant, je vis Eric et le restant de son groupe déjà à table. Je vis Amara me faire un signe de la main en souriant. Je me dirigeais vers eux.

« Salut Kim » dit Mike.

« Salut tout le monde » dis-je.

« Alors cette soirée hier, raconte » demanda Amara.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre à cette question. Je me voyais mal leur dire que je m'étais fait agressé et que j'avais fini la soirée chez Eric et d'autre part je ne voulais pas non plus leur mentir.

« Disons que le début de la soirée s'est mal passé mais çà s'est bien terminé à la fin » dis-je.

« Bon le principal c'est qu'elle se soit bien fini alors » dit Joey en mangeant son donuts.

« Il est à toi ce pull » demanda Stefan.

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que bien que j'avais les nerfs contre Eric pour m'avoir mis à la porte de chez lui, j'avais gardé son pull pour avoir son odeur près de moi.

« Il doit être à Adam, c'est sûr » dit Ashley en souriant.

« On veut des détails croustillants, dis-nous tout » dit Uriah tout sourire.

Je les regardais tous. Qu'allais-je répondre. Si je leur disais qu'il n'était pas à Adam, il me poserait des questions, d'un autre coté si je leur disais que c'était le cas, il me questionnerait aussi. Eh merde. Autant ne pas mentir tout en omettant la vérité.

« Non, il n'est pas à moi, tu as raison Uriah » dis-je simplement.

Je vis Uriah qui allait me répondre lorsque un audacieux natif arriva en furie devant lui.

« Eh Uriah, t'es au courant » dit l'audacieux natif.

« Salut Tod. Non mais tu vas me le dire » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Ton frère Zeke, je l'ai entendu parler dans les couloirs » commença Tod.

« Ouh si Zeke parle c'est que c'est du lourd » dit Joey.

« C'est en rapport avec les évaluation peut-être » dit Stefan.

« Ou alors c'est autre chose » dit Mike.

« Ohhhhhh, vous allez me laisser parler, punaise » dit Tod en boudant.

« Okay, on t'écoute » dit Uriah.

« Bon je disais avant que vous m'interrompiez, que j'avais entendu Zeke parlait dans les couloirs. Quelqu'un aujourd'hui va passer devant le tribunat » dit Tod.

« Tu rigoles » dit Uriah bouche bée.

« Vous voulez dire tribunal plutôt, ça signifie que des sincères vont venir ici » dit Amara.

« Non Amara, le tribunat des audacieux est différent de votre tribunal » commença Ashley.

« Ashley a raison, le tribunat nous sert a juger des personnes qui sont reconnu déjà coupable d'un fait. Reste à connaître la sanction choisit » termina Uriah.

« La sanction choisit » demanda Mike.

« Oui, cela peut aller du simple blâme, à une confrontation au combat contre un leader, ou finir chez les sans faction » dit Ashley.

Tout le monde se tue en entendant les paroles d'Ashley. Je resserrais mes bras autour de mon corps. Je me doutais bien que la raison de ce fameux tribunat était en rapport avec l'incident d'hier. Amara dut remarquer mon changement d'état d'esprit car elle me regarda étrangement. Je lui souriais en retour mais cela ne dut pas trop marcher. Elle me fit un petit signe de la tête pour que nous allions dans un endroit plus calme.

« Excusez-nous mais avec Kim, on doit aller se refaire une petite beauté et caché son œil au beurre noir avec un peu de maquillage » dit Amara.

Elle me prit par le bras et me tira pour me sortir de la cafeteria. Elle prit cependant le temps d'embrasser Uriah tendrement. Pendant ce moment, je tourna la tête pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et vit Eric dans mon champs de vision, il me regardait en arborant un sourire timide. Mais je ne lui répondis pas et tourna la tête. J'étais encore vexé qu'il m'ait viré de chez lui comme une vieille chaussette.

Arrivé au dortoir, elle me posa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi en tailleur. Elle me scrutait du regard cherchant des réponses.

« On a encore quelques minutes avant de commencer l'entraînement. Je t'écoute » dit Amara.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste » lui demandais-je.

« La vérité sur ta soirée d'hier... J'ai vu ta réaction à propos de ce tribunat et quelque chose me dit que cela a un rapport avec toi » dit Amara.

Je regardais Amara et son regard triste et inquiet me fit craquer, il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un j'en avais besoin.

« Écoute, je t'ai dit que la soirée c'était mal passé mais bien fini...En fait, j'ai commencé la soirée avec Adam et au bout d'un moment il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait utilisé, qu'il voulait se servir de moi pour tuer Eric... » dis-je.

« Attentententen. Il voulait tuer Eric, le Eric » dit Amara les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert.

« Tu veux bien me laisser finir s'il te plaît. Donc oui , il voulait tuer Eric. Il m'a proposé de l'aider et comme j'ai refusé, il a tenté de me tuer. J'ai était sauvé justement par Eric, il m'a amené chez lui ou j'ai passé la nuit... et on s'est embrassé » dis-je.

Je regardais Amara attendant sa réaction.

« Attend t'es sérieux, il t'a embrassé » dit Amara.

Je la regardais stupéfait, je lui avait expliqué qu'on avait essayé de me tuer et elle n'avait retenu que le fait que j'avais embrassé Eric.

« Je te dis que j'ai faillit être tué et tu me parle uniquement du baiser échangé avec Eric » dis-je.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, c'est plus dangereux d'embrasser Eric que de mourir, tu ne crois pas » dit Amara en rigolant.

Je lui balança l'oreiller se trouvant à ma portée en guise de réponse. Elle avait raison d'un côté, embrassé Eric était plus dangereux que mourir. Je me mis à rire avec elle. Cela me fit un bien fou. Me confier aura était la meilleure chose que j'ai faite depuis ce matin.

« Sérieusement, tu vas bien, il ne t'a rien fait de mal. Je parle d'Adam et d'Eric aussi » demanda t-elle.

« Non, pour Adam c'est terminé. Et Eric eh bien il m'a jeté de chez lui au petit matin pour pas que quelqu'un me surprenne à sortir de son appartement. » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Ah ça, c'est méchant. Sinon il embrasse bien » dit Amara tout sourire.

« Ses baisers sont comment dire... torride, violent, brutal » dis-je en rougissant.

« C'est Eric » dit-elle.

Puis une fois la conversation terminée, je sortis du dortoir avec Amara direction l'entraînement.

**Voila chapitre terminée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ou pas lol. A Samedi pour le suivant si tout va bien, sinon dimanche soir. Merci encore à toutes pour votre soutien. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur et m'a redonné envie de continuer l'histoire. Alors je vous fait de gros kisu kisu kisu.**

**Marniie **; Merci beaucoup Miss, t'inquiète ça va un peu mieux, je remonte la pente grâce à vous toutes

**Marine **: Merci à toi, de me suivre. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire et mon style d'écriture car j'avoue que parfois, je me demande comment les gens arrivent à me lire, j'écris comme mes pieds lol.

**Eleb **; Bienvenue dans le monde des reviews lol. Merci à toi et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer mon histoire.

**Kiera **: Oui le premier baiser, enfin si on peut appeler cela un baiser, il lui a sauté dessus mdr. J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien et que le soleil est au rendez-vous, chez moi c'est pas le cas dans le sud, il pleut ou il fait pas très beau en ce moment. Donc rapporte moi du soleil quand tu reviendra mdr.

**Yu**-**Luohe **: bienvenue à toi. Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Free** **Lookoom **; contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci. Je vais angoissé jusqu 'à attendre un PV ou un review de toi mdr hihihihi. Mais comme tu me disais mieux vaut des avis sincères. C'est le meilleur moyen pour s'améliorer. Ben écoute j'espère te surprendre. Pour l'instant la boite à idée est un peu vide, faut que je la remplisse mdr.

**Chloemanga **: Oui le bisou est arrivé hihihi, j'espère donc que le reste te plaira dans ce chapitre.

**CarOwliine **: Oui j'ai changé d'avis quand j'ai vu ton avis et celui de Delphine le soir même à minuit, je remettais le chapitre 13 pour te permettre de pouvoir le lire, car je me disais que j'avais était méchante et égoïste sur ce coup là. Oui pour Adam, il va sûrement devenir un sans faction, après je sais pas encore si je vire ses deux acolytes ou si je leur fais mettre une bonne raclé par Eric, j'hésite encore car il pourrait mettre utile dans un prochain lointain chapitre. Pour le rapprochement, je suis comme toi, lorsque j'ai écris on était en alerte orage et je me suis dit un baiser sous un orage, sous la pluie, ce serait sexy, ce serait du style d'Eric lol. Contente que tu ai aimé le coup des toilettes, je voulais mettre une dose d'humour dans l'ambiance qui pesait dans l'appartement.

**Delphine **: Whouaa, que de mots gentils à mon égard, je vais rougir mdr. Contente que tu ai aimé, merci à toi de me suivre et de me permettre ainsi de pouvoir écrire mon histoire, de pouvoir vous la faire partager et avoir vos impressions. Ne t'habitue pas trop au Eric tendre, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit. D'ailleurs, tu as dut le remarquer dans ce chapitre-ci. C'est l'impression que j'ai voulu donner, j'espère y être un peu arrivé lol

**Mimie **: Merci à toi également. Oui c'est un peu compliqué car le personnage d'Eric n'est pas décrit en détail dans le livre, donc c un peu difficile de le retranscrire de façon objective.

**GuimOvex5 **: Désolé de te décevoir sur ce coup là, je peux juste te promettre que je le ferais un peu moins doux aux autres chapitres.

**Nanou13118 **: Oui Eric aura du mal à montrer sa facette tendre devant tout le monde, sinon le gros grizzly va se transformer en ours en peluche et là cela fait moins peur mdr. Pour Adam c'est réglé, par contre j'hésite encore pour les 2 idiots, donc je verrais sur le moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture. (sorry petit chapitre).**

**POV Eric.**

Je me dirigeais avec Quatre et Tris direction la cafeteria pour le petit-déjeuner. En chemin, je vis Tris me regardait avec insistance.

« Tu veux quoi » demandais-je.

« Comment vas t-elle ? Quatre m'a parlé de la situation d'hier » demanda t-elle.

« Elle est toujours vivante si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne l'ai pas encore tué non plus » dis-je.

« Et c'est tout » dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regardais d'un drôle d'air. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'c'est tout'. Elle voulait insinuait quoi au juste, et ce sourire. Se doutait-elle de quelques chose. Est-ce que mon comportement avait changé depuis hier soir. Non, une fille ne pouvait pas me changer, c'était impossible, j'étais le grand l'unique, le terrible, l'impitoyable Eric.

« Écoute _Tris,_maintenant tu commences à me casser les pieds. Donc si tu ne la fermes pas, je te jure que tu le regrettera amèrement. Et même ton Quatrounet ne pourra rien pour toi » dis-je.

« Okay, okay, c'est bon j'arrête » dit-elle.

Mais le sourire que je vis sur son visage me disait qu'elle n'abandonnerais pas de si tôt. Quatre lui ne disait rien mais je l'entendais rire doucement. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois. Arrivé presque à l'entrée de la cafeteria je vis Zeke qui avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

« Ah vous voilà enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire encore » demanda t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes » demanda Quatre.

« Vous foutez pas de moi, les rumeurs n'arrêtent pas de circuler au sujet d'un tribunat » dit-il.

« Un tribunat, c'est quoi ça » demanda Tris.

Je vis Quatre expliquait à Tris ce qu'était exactement le tribunat pendant que je continuais a parler avec Zeke.

« Oui, il va y avoir un tribunat cette après midi, tu es content » dis-je.

« En quel honneur... On utilise rarement ce système que je sache, alors pourquoi » demanda Zeke.

« Écoute tu verras en temps et en heure, maintenant vous allez me foutre la paix avec ça, je commence à en avoir ras le cul alors fermez vos gueules » dis-je.

Ils commençaient tous à m'énerver à parler du tribunat par-ci tribunat par là. Oui, les coupables allaient être juger pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commis et j'espérais que la sentence serait à la hauteur de leurs actes. Avant de rentrer dans la cafeteria, je vis une silhouette sur ma droite. Putain et voilà, cela allait faire le tour de la faction maintenant. Il manquait plus que ça. Tout le monde allait vouloir assister à la séance. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'on utilisait ce système judiciaire uniquement pour des actes graves allant à l'encontre de la faction, et personne n'osait défier les audacieux. C'était en quelque sorte l'attraction de l'année.

Une fois assis à la table, je cherchais du regard les novices et je la vis assise avec ses petits camarade. Mais un détail me surpris et me fis sourire. Elle portait toujours mon pull, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait peut-être plus qui sait. Elle se retourna vers moi mais je vis qu'elle m'avait totalement ignoré et avait dévié le regard. Merde, elle m'en voulait encore au final. Je vis les autres se retourner puis sourire de toutes leurs dents. Chouette, je venais de me faire prendre en plein délit de matage de novice.

« Fermez tous vos gueules, je vous préviens, si j'entends l'un de vous s'exprimer, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure » dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

Cela dut les convaincre car personne n'ouvrit la bouche mais ils avaient gardé leurs sourires.

« Christina, tu géreras les novices ce matin, Quatre doit m'accompagner pour préparer la séance. » dis-je.

« La séance de quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Il doit m'aider à préparer le tribunat avec les autres leaders » dis-je.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »demanda Christina.

Et voilà c'était repartit. Je laissais les autres expliquait à Christina ce qu'était le tribunat. C'est vrai que peu de monde connaissait le tribunat. Le dernier datait bien avant mon arrivée dans cette faction, il y a environ 10 ans je crois.

« Quatre, on bouge, je voudrais vérifier deux trois choses avant» dis-je en me levant.

« Je te suis » dit Quatre.

Je sortais du réfectoire et prit la direction de la salle de surveillance. Une fois dans la pièce, je fis dégager le type qui se trouvait de permanence et laissait Quatre prendre sa relève.

« Va prendre ta pause »dis-je.

« Merci c'est gentil mais... » dit l'audacieux.

« C'était un ordre, alors dégage » dis-je.

Une fois le type partit, Quatre manipula l'ordinateur et chercha les historiques vidéos de la veille.

« Tu as une tranche horaire à me donner » demanda Quatre.

« Cherche entre 21h30 et 22h30 » dis-je.

Quatre pianota sur l'ordinateur et entra les données choisis. Au bout de quelques minutes de chargement, les premières images apparurent. Je me vis arriver près du gouffre, puis disparaître des écrans.

« Avance encore de quelques minutes, cela devrait être assez » dis-je.

Il fit tourner une molette et le time-code avança, puis il actionna la lecture de la vidéo. On vit les deux acolytes partir en courant de la zone hors champs. Quatre fit plusieurs capture d'écrans et les analysa dans la base de données de la faction. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches, deux photos apparurent sur un autre écran avec les noms correspondants.

« Voila tes deux poules mouillées » dit Quatre.

« Hans Gruber et Jason Voorhees, leurs comptes est bons » dis-je en regardant l'écran.

« Tu veux que j'envoie Marc et Joe les arrêter ? » demanda Quatre.

« Ouais fout les en cellules le temps de leurs comparutions cet après-midi. Je vais voir Max pour tout préparer, tu nous rejoins ensuite dans mon bureau » dis-je.

« Pas de problème » dit Quatre.

Puis je sortis de la pièce laissant Quatre gérer l'affaire. Bon sang, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je les aurait tous virer de la faction sans état d'âme mais malheureusement même étant le chef des leaders, les autres leaders disposaient toujours d'un droit de vote. C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir plusieurs leaders chez nous comparé aux autres factions qu'ils n'en possédaient qu'un seul.

Je partis chercher Max dans son bureau mais ne le trouva pas. Étrange d'habitude il était toujours soit au bureau soit au réfectoire mais je ne l'avais pas vu tantôt. En passant devant la salle d'entraînement, je ne vis que les natifs s'entraîner au combat mais toujours aucunes traces de Max. je me disais qu'il était peut-être monter sur le toit voir les transferts s'entraîner.

Une fois arrivé, je le vis espionner les transferts à l'abri des regards. Max qui espionnait, je trouvais cela de plus en plus étrange.

« Tu fous quoi » demandais-je.

« Rien, rien, je regardais un truc » dit-il.

Je le vis un peu mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant et de jeter vite fait un œil voir comment ce que regardait Max et en profiter pour voir comment elle allait. Max me regarda et je haussa simplement les épaules d'un air ''je regarde ce que tu regardais''. La seule chose que je voyais étaient les novices s'entraîner aux tirs. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer ma pisseuse plus attentivement et voir qu'elle avait l'air de s'être améliorer depuis le début de l'aventure.

« Bon, j'ai besoin de toi pour la séance de cet après-midi, nous avons trois accusés à nous occuper. Donc il faut voir les sentences applicables pour chaque accusation » dis-je.

« Je te suis, de toute façon, j'ai terminé ici » dit Max.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans mon bureau et je vis Quatre nous attendre avec des dossiers sous le bras. Une fois tous le monde installé, je vis Max lire les dossiers des trois accusés.

« Et ils sont accusés de quoi au juste ces loupiaux » demanda Max.

« En autre, tentative de meurtre envers moi » dis-je.

« Tu sais beaucoup aimerait avoir ta tête mon cher Eric, ce n'est pas nouveau pourquoi en faire toute une histoire pour si peu » dit Max.

« Max, hier soir, ils ont tenté de tuer une jeune novice en voulant la jeter dans le gouffre parce qu'elle a refusé de participer à leur coup d'état » dit Quatre.

« Une novice » demanda Max.

« Ouais, la pisseuse O'Maley » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Quoi ! » dit Max.

Je vis Max qui devint pâle comme un linge avant de devenir rouge de colère. Je m'étonnais de sa réaction. Pourquoi cela avait-il l'air d'avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux. En quoi la pisseuse l'intéressait. Car c'était sur que c'était elle qu'il espionnait sur le toit. Au bout d'un long moment, le dossier fut bouclé et il était temps d'aller manger avant de les faire comparaître et d'assumer leurs actes.

**POV Kim.**

Je retrouvais avec Amara les autres sur le toit comme d'habitude pour notre entraînement aux armes à feux. Christina nous attendait tout sourire accompagné d'un type que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire qui disait qu'on allait sûrement en baver. Déjà qu'on arrivait en retard avec Amara, cela commençait mal pour nous. Je regardais autour de moi et vit le toit comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Différents choses et objets se trouvait tout le long du toit formant un genre de cercle et toutes les cibles avaient été déplacés en différents endroits.

« Bon maintenant que tout les deux retardataires sont là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Quatre étant indisponible pour l'instant j'ai demandé à Will de venir m'aider à vous former. » dit Christina.

« Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Will comme vous a dit Christina et ce matin vous allez vous entraîner au maniements des armes mais avec une légère petite différence » dit Will.

« Une légère différence » demanda Sandy.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le parcours de tirs a été modifié. En plus de vous entraîner sur la précision de vos tirs, on va vous faire bosser vos réflexes et votre endurance » Dit Christina.

« Vous serez peut-être amenés à tirer sur des rebelles mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que cela soit facile. Il vous faudra toujours rester en mouvement et sur vos gardes. Cette exercice va vous aider à cela. Ils nous faut deux volontaires. » dit Will.

« Pourquoi pas demander à nos deux retardataires de toute à l'heure » dit Christina.

« Très bonne idée Christina » dit Will en nous regardant.

Je regardais Amara qui avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi de passer la première. Mais bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Christina et Will nous donnèrent chacune une arme en nous expliquant qu'ils nous suivraient pour nous expliquer comment passer les obstacles si besoin.

« Vous allez par contre être chronométré, cela jouera énormément dans votre classement final » dit Christina en sortant un chronomètre de sa poche.

« A chaque fin d'obstacle se trouvera une cible, vous n'avez le droit qu'un un seul tir par cible. Si vous tirez plusieurs fois, des points de pénalités vous seront comptés » dit Will.

J'examinais de loin le parcours et me disait que cela ne devait pas trop être compliqué. Christina me sortit de mes pensées nous ordonnant de nous mettre en place.

« A vos marques, prêt, GO » hurla Christina.

C'est partit. Je me mis à courir suivi d'Amara. Après quelques foulés, **le premier obstacle** apparut. Une poutre classique d'une longueur de 8 mètres environ et d'une hauteur de 30 cm. Il suffisait de marcher dessus en gardant l'équilibre. Je vis que Amara avait du mal avec son équilibre mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider malheureusement. Une fois la barre passé, je m'accroupissais et tirais sur une cible. La balle ne toucha pas le centre mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder car Amara allait me rattraper.

**Deuxième obstacle en vue**. Il fallait traversé une allée de pneus. Trop facile mais je pouvais sentir le souffle d'Amara derrière moi.

**Troisième obstacle : une échelle de deux cordes de 4 mètres de haut.** Je mis mon arme derrière mon dos et monta le plus vite possible. Au moment de redescendre, je décidais de sauter pour gagner du temps mais me réceptionna mal sur ma cheville. Amara en profita pour prendre de l'avance.

**Quatrième obstacle : un simple passage de chicanes**. Il suffisait de suivre le chemin le plus vite possible.

**Cinquième obstacle : le guet**. 5 plots de 15 centimètres de diamètre disposé à intervalle irréguliers sur une longueur de 6 mètres. Il suffisait de prendre appui et de sauter sur chaque plots.

**Sixième obstacle : les poutres horizontales dessus dessous**. Se trouvait 2X2 poutres de 20cm et 70 cm. Il fallait passer dessous pour la plus petite et dessus pour la plus grande. J'allais rattraper Amara lorsque au moment de passer au dessus de la poutre, ma cheville me lança et au moment de reprendre un appui, je me retrouva le cul à terre. Je l'entendais rire au loin, maudite Amara, tu vas le payer , tu vas voir.

**Septième et dernier obstacle l'adrénaline Shots **: Il s'agissait de traverser en rampant sous des fils barbelés. Des petits fils conducteurs pendaient le long des barbelés et émettaient une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'on les touchait. Les seuls mots que je sortais étaient des injures à chaque contact. J'entendais le restant du groupe se foutre de notre gueule et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de leur foutre la tête dans les câbles électriques.

Une fois le dernier obstacle passé, je tirais une dernière fois et le compteur s'arrêta. Amara était toute contente, elle avait fini la première et semblait ravi de son résultat.

« 6 minutes 15 pour Amara et 6 minutes 30 pour Kimberly » dit Christina.

« Pas mal pour une première les filles » dit Will.

Une fois nos résultats enregistrés, nous nous mimes sur le côté et regardait les autres passer. Les suivant était Stefan et Mike. Je vis à leurs têtes qu'ils ne rigolaient plus du tout se rendant compte que ce parcours n'était peut-être pas si facile que cela.

Tout le monde passa une fois et Christina et Will nous libérèrent pour le déjeuner. Une fois tous au réfectoire, chacun donna ses impressions sur ce nouvel entraînement. Je vis arriver Uriah et les autres.

« Alors c'était bien l'entraînement ce matin » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais, je dirais que c'était électrisant » dit Mike.

« Comment çà » demanda Uriah d'un air interrogateur.

« Ben ouais, vous avez jamais fait le parcours sur le toit » dit Stefan.

« De quoi tu parles » demanda Kyle.

« Ben au lieu d'un entraînement classique, on a nous une sorte de parcours du combattant avec des obstacles à passer et ensuite on devait tirer sur des cibles » dit Amara.

« Putain, cela a l'air d'être super méga chouette, je veux essayer moi, c'est po juste » dit Uriah.

Amara voyant Uriah faire la moue l'embrassa doucement ce qui lui redonna le sourire. Ils étaient beaux tout les deux. Parfois je m'imaginais à la place d'Amara et Eric à celle de Uriah mais je repensais à la manière dont il m'avais jeté et cette belle image fut remplacé par moi entrain de fouetter Eric pour le punir de s'être comporter comme un abruti.

« Bon si on avoir les meilleures places, il faut partir maintenant » dit Joey.

« Ouais, allez on décolle tout le monde » dit Kyle.

Une boule me prit à l'estomac, je ne voulais pas y aller, je tremblais de peur rien qu'a l'idée de revoir Adam même de loin. Mais personne ne savait qui été accusé et moi non plus mais je supposais que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Amara me prit la main pour me réconforter. Je la remercia du regard et rejoignis les autres dans la salle de conférence transformé pour l'occasion.

J'entrais dans la pièce. Des personnes s'étaient déjà regroupé tout autour du centre de la pièce. Nous étions en quelques sortes tous au premier étage en forme d'un donuts et au centre de ce donuts se trouvait plus bas le tribunat (( NDLR : j'espère que vous voyez ce que je veux dire que le tribunat se trouve en contrebas des spectateurs)).

Les accusés n'étaient pas encore présent mais je pouvais voir Eric, Quatre, Max et d'autres personnes sûrement des leaders. Eric dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il leva la tête et m'observa droit dans les yeux. Je dévia aussitôt le regard et demanda a Amara de me dire lorsqu'il arrêterait de me fixer.

Eric s'avança au milieu de la pièce. D'un regard, toute la pièce se tut et attendait le début de la séance.

« La séance du tribunat peut commencer » dit Eric.

**Voila désolé du retard mais g eu des sorties imprévues mdr qui mon empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre. Mdr. J'espère comme d'habitude que cela vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine, donc soyez patient. J'ai 15 jours de vacances à partir de lundi donc je pourrais avancer plus rapidement dans l'écriture.**

**Marie : **Bonjour à toi Marie, merci de me suivre, cela me touche beaucoup et encore plus que tu as lu mon histoire d'une traite lol. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Merci pour toutes tes reviews à chaque chapitre, cela m'a fait plaisir que tu prenne le temps de laisser un avis à chacuns. J'espère que les suivant te plairont également.

**Sayatsukiyomi **: Voila la suite, la suite, désolé pour l'attente encore miss.

**Chloemanga **: Merci du compliment. C'est sur que le petit déjeuner au lit ne doit pas faire partit de ses qualités lol. Hihihihi.

**Guim0veX5 **: Tu vas bientôt retrouver ton Eric un peu cruel, si tu as des idées, je suis preneuse, tu peux me laisser un message en privée et on en discutera si cela te dit. Contente que cette histoire de tribunat te plaise.

**CarOwliine **: Haha, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre si tu as raison ou pas mais je dirais que tu es tiède lol. Le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire, du moins j'espère, si tu veux quelques détails croustillants tu peux m'envoyer un message MP sur la boite lol.

**Nanou13118 **: T 'inquiète Nanou, le vrai Eric va bientôt revenir.

**LittleFlicka **: Bienvenue à toi, et contente que l'histoire te plaise. L'attente est terminé tu vas pouvoir lire le chapitre 15 lol. Merci encore de me suivre et d'aimer mon histoire.

**Mymyberube **: Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture avec ce chapitre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Petit message pour les 10 premières lectrices**

**mon correcteur orthographique a fait des siennes et a changer sans mon consentements les noms des 3 accusés mais c rectifié lol. J'ai re telechargé le chapitre.**

**Mesdames les jurées, prenez place pour le tribunat lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J'étais au réfectoire avec Max et Quatre. Nous nous étions mis un peu à l'écart des autres pour discuter de comment aller se dérouler le tribunat cet après midi.

« Quatre, Igor ne pouvant pas assumer sa position de leader étant en mission, tu le remplaceras pour le vote » Dit Max.

« Mais Max, je ne suis pas leader, je ne suis pas même pas apprenti officiellement » dit Quatre.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais tu connais l'affaire donc cela suffira amplement pour cette fois » dit Max.

« D'accord alors j'accepte » dit Quatre.

« Maintenant il faut t'expliquer le principe du tribunat » dis-je.

« Eric a raison, tu dois savoir comment va se dérouler le procès. Tout d'abord, tu sais que tu sommes au nombre de 5 leaders dans la faction. Nous avons Connor, Adrian, Igor, Eric et bien entendu moi même. » dit Max.

« Méfies-toi de Connor et Adrian, par contre » dis-je.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda Quatre.

« Méfies-toi d'eux c'est tout, cherche pas à comprendre » dis-je en buvant mon verre.

« Eric a raison. Tu ne les a encore jamais rencontré mais tu dois faire attention à ceux que tu dis devant eux. » dit Max.

« Okay, je ferais attention » dit Quatre.

« Bien. Donc comme je te le disais nous sommes au nombre de 5 votants. Il y a trois sanctions possibles dans le tribunat : le simple blâme, le combat contre un leader et devenir un sans faction... » dit Max.

« On ne se sert jamais du blâme mais on a instauré cette sanction pour que les autres factions nous fichent la paix et arrête de dire que nous sommes impitoyable envers nos membres, bref... » Dis-je.

« Oui, donc comme je disais avant que notre cher Eric ne me coupe la parole, il y a trois sanctions, chaque leader vote oralement et la majorité l'emporte. Bien entendu l'accusé à un droit de parole avant que nous rendions notre décision... » Dit Max.

« Ouais même si cela ne sert à rien, on connaît déjà notre choix avant même le début du procès mais comme je t'es dit c'est manière que les sincères ou les altruistes en particulier ne nous fassent pas chier » dis-je.

« Eric, tu veux bien arrêter de me couper la parole à chaque fois, sinon je te garantie que le prochain tribunat sera pour ta tête. » dit Max.

« Tu ne peux pas Max, je suis le chef des leaders, n'oublie pas » dis-je tout sourire.

« Je ne peux pas l'oublier, malheureusement c'est moi qui t'ai choisi » dit Max.

Max secoua la tête tout en regardant en l'air et Quatre lui cachait son sourire derrière sa main. J'étais de très bonne humeur, je savais que Quatre allait voter tout comme moi et virer de la faction Adam. Pour Max, j'avais quelques doutes encore ce matin mais au vue de la réaction qu'il avait eu dans mon bureau lorsque Quatre lui avait annoncé qu'il avait tenté de tuer Kimberly, j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait voter comme nous. Et comme Max avait dit plus tôt, c'était la majorité qui comptait dans notre faction.

Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était temps d'aller chercher les accusés et de les faire comparaître. Je voyais déjà le réfectoire se vider, signe que les audacieux allaient se rendre à la salle de conférence pour assister à l'attraction de l'année voir du siècle. Je me levais avec les autres et me dirigeais vers les cellules. J'avais ordonné à Max et Quatre d'aller chercher les deux acolytes et que je m'occuperai personnellement d'escorter Adam. Quatre m'avait alors regardé d'un drôle d'air mais je lui avais fait la promesse que je l'amènerais vivant dans la salle mais pas dans quel état nuance.

Arrivé à la cellule d'Adam, je le vis tranquillement allongé tranquillement le bras relevé au dessus de ses yeux.

« Allez debout, p'tit con, c'est l'heure d'assumer tes actes » dis-je.

« Oh Monsieur le leader me fait l'honneur de venir me chercher » dit Adam en se redressant.

« Allez bouge, j'ai pas toute ma journée à accorder à un abruti comme toi »dis-je.

« Oh monseigneur est trop bon, tu veux sûrement aller rejoindre ta pute de service le plus rapidement possible, d'ail... » dit Adam.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui balançais mon poing dans la gueule. Je venais sûrement une nouvelle fois de lui péter le nez mais je m'en fichais cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Je le vis s'asseoir et prendre le draps pour appliquer sur son nez.

« Ne t'avise jamais de parler d'elle comme ça devant moi ou je te jures que tu es mort » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Arrête de te la péter si tu pouvais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait, DONC arrête avec tes conneries de menaces » dit Adam tout sourire.

« Bouge ton verdict t'attends » dis-je en le poussant hors de sa cellule ou deux membres audacieux l'attendaient pour l'escorter.

Pendant le trajet, je ne pouvais calmer ma rage contre lui. Tout ce qui lui été arrivé était de sa faute. Mais il allait enfin payer pour son crime et le châtiment bien que pas assez cruel à mon goût lui rappellerais toute sa vie l'erreur qu'il avait commis en l'utilisant pour m'atteindre. Une fois arrivé à la salle de conférence, je jetais un regard dans la salle et vit que l'étage était plein à craquer de curieux. Mon regard s'arrêta au centre de l'étage ou je la vis. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de cela pour l'instant mais il allait bien falloir mettre les choses à plat et le plus rapidement possible. Je m'avançais au milieu de la pièce et regardais tous les audacieux qui se turent. Je pris une grande respiration.

« La séance du tribunat peut commencer » dis-je.

Des acclamations, sifflement et applaudissement se firent entendre. Puis je leur fis à nouveau fermer leurs gueules d'un regard. Je me retirais du centre de la pièce pour laisser la place à Max qui était plus habitué que moi à gérer cette situation.

« Pour les curieux présent ici, le tribunat sert à punir les crimes de hautes trahisons et nécessitant la délibération des leaders de cette faction. Nous sommes ici pour juger trois audacieux ayant enfreint ses codes » dit Max.

On vit dans un coin de la pièce trois petits cercles s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure trois personnes attachés au poignets de part et d'autres. Des exclamations de surprises et des cris s'entendirent voyant enfin les trois soi disant traites.

« Voici les accusés coupables de haute trahison envers notre faction. Ils sont accusés de tentative de meurtre envers notre chef. Devant vous se trouve Hans Gruber, Jason Voorhees et Adam Krueger. Ils vont être juger pour leurs crimes. »dit Max.

Toute la foule se mirent à hurler de joie comme ci cela les excitaient au plus point. Par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de nouveau un regard dans sa direction et bien que je voyais un peu de joie sûrement à l'idée qu'ils allaient être enfin jugés pour avoir essayé de la tuer, je pouvais voir également de la peur en elle. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur Max qui allait de nouveau prendre la parole.

« Jason Voorhees ... Hans Gruber, vous êtes accusés de complicité de meurtre envers notre leader et envers un membre de la faction des audacieux » dit Max.

Toute la foule se mit à murmurer se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'autre « victime » de ce coup d'état.

« Nous allons délibérer et voter pour décider de la sanction qui s'impose. Avez-vous quelques choses à dire pour votre défense ? » demanda Max.

« Nous sommes innocents, nous ne savions pas qu'en nous attaquant à « elle », nous nous serions attaqué à notre chef. Jamais nous n'aurions manqué de respect aux valeurs de notre faction et à notre leader » dit Jason.

« Il a raison, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, nous n'étions que des marionnettes au service d'Adam, il nous a menti sur ses véritables intentions. » dit Hans.

« Assumez vos actes au moins bandes de lâches » dit simplement Adam.

« Ferme la Adam, ton temps de parole n'est pas encore arrivé... Sur ceux votons » dit Max.

Max se regroupa avec les autres leaders pour exprimer leurs votes. On voyait bien que chaque leader n'était pas d'accord avec l'autre. Je regardais Connor qui s'ennuyait à mourir et voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette mascarade de procès.

« Blâme pour moi , ce ne sont que de stupides marionnettes» dit Connor étouffant un bâillement.

« Sans faction, on ne peut tolérer aucunes fautes mêmes minimes, il en va de notre réputation d'audacieux » dit Adrian.

« Combat pour moi, ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse » dis-je en regardant Adam.

« Je vote le combat » dit Quatre.

« Combat également.…..Trois contre deux messieurs, la majorité l'emporte » dit Max.

Je vis Connor soupirer et Adrian faire une sale tête de perdant. Aussitôt les chaînes des deux acolytes tombèrent au sol dans un fracas et des audacieux les poussèrent au centre de la pièce.

« Après mûre réflexion, il a été décidé de votre sort. Jason et Hans allez combattre un des leaders pour absoudre votre crime » dit Max.

« Jusqu'à la mort ? » demanda Jason.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous jugions cela suffisant. Donc si vous abandonnez durant le combat, vous mourez c'est certain...Après le reste dépend de vous » dit Max.

« Qui sera notre combattant ? » demanda Hans.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de leur botter une nouvelle fois leur derrière. Personne n'avait décidé qui serait le combattant durant ce tribunat. Malheureusement étant la « victime », je ne pouvais prétendre au poste de bourreau car nous devions avant tout nous montrer le plus impartial possible. Je regardais Connor qui assis sur sa chaise, attendait tranquillement que quelqu'un se dévoue. Adrian mourrait d'envie, cela se voyait à son état, il était excité comme un enfant voulant ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Quatre lui ne pouvait pas prétendre au combat, n'étant pas un leader mais un simple remplaçant. Restait donc Max. Je le vis retirer sa veste et s'approchait du centre de la pièce. Adrian allait l'imiter quand Max lui fit un signe négatif de tête.

Je regardais Max et comprit qu'il voulait les combattre tous les deux en même temps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait l'air d'en faire une affaire personnelle. Quel relation entretenait-il avec elle. Pourquoi cela avait-il autant d'importance pour lui.

Mais d'un autre côté connaissant l'expérience au combat de Max, lui donner un seul adversaire de leur niveau aurait été une insulte à son nom.

« C'est moi qui vous combattrai en même temps. Donc préparez vous au pire les loupiaux. Votre fin est proche » dit Max.

« Un ''deux contre un'' » dit Hans.

« On vous offre une chance de battre un leader en duo. Vous devriez plutôt être reconnaissant de votre sort quoique vous êtes mal tombé contre moi » dit Max tout sourire.

On pouvait entendre la foule scandait le nom de Max tout en levant le poing en l'air. C'était sûr et certain que Max allait les battre en quelques minutes. Ayant été mon instructeur pendant mon initiation, je savais qu'il aurait fallu au moins quatre à cinq audacieux de l'expérience de Hans et Jason pour avoir la possibilité de le battre et encore je ne connaissais pas toutes ses techniques d'attaques. Je m'installais donc confortablement dans mon siège prêt à savourer ce court spectacle, il ne me manquait plus que le pop-corn pour que la scène soit parfaite.

**POV Kim.**

J'entendais les gens applaudir, siffler, acclamer le début du tribunat. Comment ses types qui ne connaissait même pas les accusés pouvaient se réjouir de les voir condamner pour leurs crimes. Je devrais être la seule à être ''heureuse'' de leur sort et pourtant bien que je ressentais ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de réjouissance, au fond de moi, je me sentais triste envers eux. Encore mon côté altruiste qui me jouait des tours.

Eric fit son regard à la ''Eric'' comme il en avait l'habitude et tout le monde se tue immédiatement. Comment un homme pouvait être tendre comme il avait été la veille avec moi et cruel, tyrannique, impitoyable comme il l'était en ce moment. Puis Eric laissa ensuite sa place à Max.

« Pour les curieux présent ici, le tribunat sert à punir les crimes de hautes trahisons et nécessitant la délibération des leaders de cette faction. Nous sommes ici pour juger trois audacieux ayant enfreint ses codes » dit Max.

Trois personnes seraient jugés. Alors ils avaient arrêté les deux complices d'Adam. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et sentit la poigne d'Amara se resserrer. Je la regardais et lui souriais, la remerciant de m'aider à tenir le coup. Je vis les trois accusés sortirent du sol, ils étaient enchaînés et attendaient le résultat du verdict. Les acclamations et cris s'entendirent de nouveau. Le spectacle allait enfin commencer.

« Voici les accusés coupables de haute trahison envers notre faction. Ils sont accusés de tentative de meurtre envers notre chef. Devant vous se trouve Hans Gruber, Jason Voorhees et Adam Krueger. Ils vont être juger pour leurs crimes. »dit Max.

En entendant leurs noms, ma première réaction fut de penser que cela ferait des noms de parfait méchants dans des films d'actions ou des films d'horreurs, comme quoi le nom pouvait jouer énormément sur la personnalité des gens et ses trois types nous démontré l'exemple.

Je sentis un regard insistant me compresser la poitrine au point d'avoir du mal à respirer et je me doutais que c'était Eric. Comment pouvait-il d'un simple regard me faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Mais mon attention fut reporté sur Max qui allait de nouveau parler.

« Jason Voorhees... Hans Gruber, vous êtes accusés de complicité de meurtre envers notre leader et envers un membre de la faction des audacieux » dit Max.

Max venait de me lier à l'affaire. J'entendais les gens autour de moi se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette autre personne et un sentiment de panique commençait à s'installer en moi. Je ne voulais pas être l'attraction de cette faction, non, non, non, il ne fallait pas. J'étais certaine que si tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, ma divergence serait découverte et je serais alors exécutée. Et je me doutais bien que celui qui m'exécuterai serait sûrement un leader voir même peut-être Eric. Exécuté par l'homme que j'avais embrassé passionnément hier soir , quelle ironie.

« Calme-toi Kimberly, ça va allez, c'est bientôt terminé » me chuchota Amara.

« J'espère Amara, j'espère » chuchotais-je.

J'entendais les arguments de Hans et de Jason et je poussais un soupir de soulagement, il avait parlé de moi certes mais il n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom. Au moins c'était déjà cela, j'avais gagné un peu de répit mais pour encore combien de temps je ne le savais pas encore. Je ressentais un mauvais pressentiment concernant Adam mais je me disais que cela était seulement dû au fait qu'il avait essayé de me tuer la veille.

Je vis les leaders se regrouper pour aller voter. Les sanctions allaient du simple blâme à devenir un sans faction et je me mis à souhaiter qu'ils dégagent tous des les trois de la faction pour ma propre sécurité et pour préserver mon secret le plus longtemps possible. Pendant la délibération des leaders, les discussions entre les audacieux allaient bon train.

« Ça va Kim, tu as l'air toute pâle ?» demanda Mike.

« Euh, ça va ça va » dis-je.

« Hey mais tu étais au courant qu' Adam faisait parti des accusés » demanda Uriah.

« Je...Non...je ne savais pas » mentis-je.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ashley.

« Vous allez arrêter de la harceler, bon sang » s'emporta Amara.

« Eh calme-toi ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda Uriah.

« Rien, alors maintenant arrêter de lui casser les pieds, compris » dit Amara.

« Calme-toi Amara ça va aller, je te remercie » dis-je doucement.

Je vis Stefan me regardait bizarrement puis ensuite ouvrir la bouche en grand avant de la refermer. Je pus vois dans son regard qu'il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Amara s'était emportée pour si peu.

« Nom de dieu, c'est toi » dit Stefan.

« Tais-toi s'il te plaît » le suppliais-je.

Je vis les autres le regardait d'un air interrogateur avant enfin de comprendre quelques secondes plus tard que le fameux ''elle'' c'était moi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger et de m'interroger davantage car les leaders venait enfin de rendre leur verdict final.

« Après mûre réflexion, il a été décidé de votre sort. Jason et Hans allez combattre un des leaders pour absoudre votre crime » dit Max.

« Jusqu'à la mort ? » demanda Jason.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous jugions cela suffisant. Donc si vous abandonnez durant le combat, vous mourez c'est certain...Après le reste dépend de vous » dit Max.

Je fus quelque peu déçue de cette décision car cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient rester dans la faction à moins qu'ils ne meurent pendant le combat. Je secouais la tête, bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait encore. Je n'arrêtais pas de souhaiter de les voir mourir ou de les voir dégager de la faction. J'étais entrain de me transformer en une Ericka ou quoi.

Je vis Max retirer sa veste et s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce. Alors c'était lui qui allait combattre, je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un le rejoigne mais les autres restaient là en s'asseyant tranquillement pour admirer le spectacle.

La foule scandait le nom de Max tout en levant le poing en l'air en signe de soutien. Je vis Max scrutait la foule du regard et s'arrêtait à mon niveau. j'avais l'impression l'espace d'une seconde qu'il s'était arrêté uniquement sur moi mais cela devait être mon imagination.

Hans et Jason se mirent en position de combat devant Max. tout le monde retenait son souffle. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent se demandant comment faire pour battre ce leader.

« On a qu'à l'attaquer ensemble, il ne pourra rien faire » dit Hans.

« Okay, Banzaiii » hurla Jason.

Jason partit le premier sans attendre Hans et frappa d'un crochet du droit. Max attrapa son bras et le fit passer derrière lui et hop une jolie pirouette plus tard, Jason se trouvait par terre. Max lui balança un coup de pied dans le visage. Il allait de nouveau recommencer quand Hans le frappa au visage le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Max passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et du sang apparut. Il se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier. Hans regarda Jason se tenir le visage et l'aida a se relever.

« Idiot. Quand je te dis ensemble, c'est ensemble » dit Hans.

« désolé, je croyais que c'était une fausse tactique pour le duper » dit Jason.

Max les regardait attendant qu'ils attaquent de nouveau. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait presque de la situation.

« Bon, vous vous décidez, on n'a pas toute la journée » dit Max en regardant sa montre.

Le public hua les deux acolytes voyant la nullité de leur combat. Hans et Jason se regardèrent en hochant la tête et attaquèrent cette fois-ci ensemble. Ils se mirent de chaque côté de Max pour le déstabiliser.

Max commença à s'ennuyer et décida d'attaquer Jason. Il lui balança un uppercut au niveau de menton et on vit quelques dents voler le long de la pièce. Hans en profita pour attaquer Max au visage mais Max le vit arriver et lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac tout en se retournant. Hans recula de quelques pas et se retrouva le cul par terre se tenant le bide de douleur. Max se dirigea vers lui et le frappa au visage profitant qu'il était à terre. Il s'acharna de plusieurs coups de poings au visage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commença à devenir méconnaissable.

Mais Jason arriva et mis son bras autour du cou de Max pour l'arrêter et tenter sûrement de l'étrangler. Max se dégagea aussitôt de Hans inconscient. Jason serra du mieux qu'il pouvait mais n'était pas très doué au combat rapproché.

Max balança un coup de boule en arrière visant ainsi le nez déjà meurtri. Sous le coup de la douleur Jason le lâcha aussitôt. Max se retourna et tapa sur la gorge avec le flanc de sa main pour lui couper la respiration quelques secondes, puis il lui fila un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il allait de nouveau le frapper lorsqu'il vit que cela ne servait plus à rien. Il poussa simplement avec son index et Jason tomba au sol à moitié inconscient. **(NDLR : dsl vous avez dit que gt super nul pour les combats lol) **

« Bon je pense qu'on peut arrêter le massacre, sinon je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps » dit Max.

Une fois le combat terminé, des audacieux mirent Hans et Jason sur une civière. Vu leur état, c'était difficile à deviner s'ils étaient mort ou simplement inconscient, mais le soulèvement de leurs cage thoracique laissait deviner la deuxième option. Max s'essuya les mains couvert de sang avec une serviette et en profita pour la tamponner sur sa lèvre tuméfiée.

Il leva ensuite les deux bras en l'air au centre de la pièce et tout le monde l'acclama. Il se posa sur son siège pour souffler un peu et Eric prit sa place.

« Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminé, nous allons enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Adam Krueger c'est à ton tour de comparaître » dit Eric en souriant.

**Voila désolé du petit retard mais voici le chapitre. Désolé pour les scènes de combat mais comme je vous disais, je ne suis pas très doué la dedans lol. En tout cas j'attends vos impressions, suggestions savoir si cela vous a plu ou pas.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : fin de semaine vers le 11/12 octobre.**

**Oubliez pas Reviewté.**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes mais j'essaie de faire au max**

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont follower et m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris. **

**Chloemanga **: Merci, je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent à chaque publication.

**Lena **: Merci à toi d'aimer mon histoire. Eh oui moi aussi je kiffe Eric, c'est l'homme idéal mais malheureusement c'est un personnage pas un être humain lol.

**Keira **: Oh oui Eric va galérer pour se faire pardonner, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. La j'ai fait participé Max pour la première partie du tribunat mais ne t'inquiète pas Eric sera là pour la deuxième partie. Et le vrai Eric va revenir, tkt tkt. Oui pour répondre à ta question, même si tout le monde s'en doutait vu les indices que j'ai semais mais elle , ne le saura pas avant quelques chapitres encore. Sinon c'est génial si ton voyage s'est bien passé par contre t'exagère, tu aurais pu nous ramener le soleil, tu as vu le temps pourri qu'on a en ce moment vilaine fille va lol.

**Kathleen** **M**.**AGIE **: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. J'ai tous les droit hihihi. Alors écoute, je ne pensais pas que mon histoire valait assez pour que tu restes plusieurs nuits à veiller pour pouvoir être la première à lire. Je suis flattée de l'honneur que tu m'as fait, et désolé que tu ai été crevé au boulot par ma faute. Désolé d'avoir cassé le rythme d'écriture mais dis-toi que je ne pouvais pas tenir éternellement à publier 1 chapitre par jour, j'ai tenu presque 15 jours c po mal lol.

Oui je trouve que combiner les POV permet d'avoir les ressentis des différents personnages dans une même scène car malheureusement, tu as le son (écrit) mais pas l'image lol. Pour les chapitres, je vais publie chapitres par semaine. Les publications sont principalement le soir.

Pour le happy end, je ne sais pas encore, je suis même pas à la moitié de l'histoire, j'invente au fur et à mesure des chapitres mdr. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce que demain sera fait lol.

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre du tribunat te plaira. L'évolution de leur relation risque de te déplaire dans le prochain chapitre lol. Et Pour Max, ben je sais pas encore lol, je le garde sous le coude pour l'instant mdr. Merci encore de ton soutien.

**Eleb **: Ben pour l'instant Eric est encore calme, c'est Adam qui l'intéresse pas les deux zigotos lol. Pour les idées, j'ai l'aide d'une consultante géniale lol qui me donne ses avis avant la publication du chapitre. Oui Adam va prendre cher, du moins tout dépendra de la définition de ''cher'' lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oui pauvre Eric, mais bon il est pas si à plaindre je trouve lol. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a un peu changé mais c'est pour son bien. Pour Max, oui tu as raison, tel le petit poucet, j'ai semé des miettes d'indices pour voir si les gens allaient trouver ou pas lol. Contente que tu ais aimé l'entraînement,comme tu es la seule à m'avoir reviewté la dessus, je me demandais si c'était bien ou pas.

Elle te pose un soucis cette fin lol :D, moi je ne trouve pas lol, justement cela vous met dans l'excitation du prochain chapitre, je suis sur ainsi que vous lirez le suivant lol.

**Nanou13118 **: Merci que t'ai aimé le chapitre. Oui Kim va devoir parler avec Eric mais vu ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai quelques doutes la dessus mdr. Pour les abrutis, tu en a déjà 2 qui ont morflé, en reste encore un.

**Mercalli **: Hi hi, j'espère que le prochain te plaira et je n'en doute pas, cher consultante lol.

**Cyberguerre **: voilà le suivant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici la seconde partie du tribunat. À la fin du chapitre, je vous donnerais quelques pierres pour me lapider car vous allez sûrement me détester mdr.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

« Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminé, nous allons enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Adam Krueger c'est à ton tour de comparaître » dis-je en souriant.

J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de lui et le faire dégager de la faction. Je le faisais pour moi même mais inconsciemment je le faisais aussi pour elle. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à voir le visage de son meurtrier. Mais d'un autre côté, je me demandais si je devais être clément, car c'était quand même grâce à lui que je l'avais rencontré et que j'avais passé une nuit douce et magique.

Non non et non, je n'allais pas commencer à devenir sentimentale. Comment cette fille pouvait me changer de la sorte. Rien que de penser à elle et à ses lèvres douces et chaudes, je passais du grizzly sauvage à l'ours en peluche tout beau tout doux. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Si je ne me montrais pas comme j'étais habituellement, ma crédibilité serait perdu à jamais et plus personne ne me respecterait.

« Adam Krueger, tu es accusé de tentative de meurtre envers le chef des leaders, plus exactement envers moi » dis-je.

« Mensonge, je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« Ferme là » dis-je.

Je le voyais se débattre avec ses chaînes, il semblait énervé qu'on l'accusait de traîtrise ou c'était simplement le fait qu'on venait enfin de le démasquer.

« Donc, je disais, la faction t'accuse de tentative de meurtre envers Moi, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela Adam » demandais-je.

« Je suis innocent, vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ma soi disant culpabilité. Je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire. Il a tenté ou pas alors » demanda Connor en baillant.

« Je croyais que le tribunat accusé sur preuve. Tu ne réglerais pas une affaire personnelle par hasard » Soupçonna Adrian.

« M'accuserais-tu de mensonge, MOI le chef de la faction. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Adrian ou c'est toi qui sera à sa place » dis-je.

« Eric a bien des preuves de la culpabilité D'Adam et vous avez bien entendu Jason et Hans reconnaître les faits qui leur étaient reprochés » dit Max.

« Moi j'ai surtout entendu, je cite « _nous ne savions pas qu'en nous attaquant à « elle », nous nous serions attaqué à notre chef _» donc ils se sont attaqués à lui directement ou pas » s'impatienta Adrian.

Tout le public se mit à murmurer voyant les leaders commencer leur joute verbale. Tout le monde devait se poser la question de savoir si j'étais capable ou pas d'utiliser le tribunat à des fins personnelles. Et en toute objectivité, oui j'aurais pu, pour Adam j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il dégage de la faction et qu'il ne s'approche plus d'elle. Mais là, j'avais des preuves, j'avais son témoignage à elle et celui de Hans et Jason. Je savais qu'Adrian m'en voulait toujours que j'ai pris la suite de Max mais pas à ce point là, pas au point de douter de ma parole concernant la validité de ce tribunat

« Bon, bon, bon, cela commence à me faire mal à vos oreilles à vous entendre. Écoutons la version d'Adam puis nous voterons. Vous êtes tous d'accord » demanda Connor.

Les leaders se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un accord commun.

« Bon Adam, continue ton histoire. Pourquoi penses-tu que l'on t'a accusé à tort de tentative de meurtre envers notre leader » dit Connor.

« Je demande à ce qu'on me relâche pour que je puisse prendre la parole devant tout le monde. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir au contraire je compte me défendre contre ses fausses accusations » dit Adam.

« On ne peut pas le libérer » dit Max.

« Ta peur que le gringalet se sauve en courant » dit Adrian en riant.

« Très bien libère-le s'il veut s'exprimer » lâchais-je.

Je savais bien que cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Si j'avais été contre, les gens auraient pu penser que j'avais une dent contre lui. Les chaînes d'Adam tombèrent au sol et il se dirigea calmement vers le centre de la pièce. Je vis qu' Adam s'était calmé et arboré un sourire qui ne disait rien qu'il vaille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant son verdict.

« Merci Adrian. Je vous disais donc que je n'ai en aucun cas tenté de tuer Eric. Je me suis défendu lorsqu'il m'a agressé pensant que j'allais la tuer elle. Par contre c'est vrai, j'allais vraiment la tuer... » dit Adam.

« Tu vois, tu avoues ton crime enfin » dit Max en lui coupant la parole.

« Non laissez-moi terminé Max. je disais que j'avais essayé de la tuer, ce qui est vrai certes, sauf que cela n'est pas pour les raisons auquel vous pensez. »Dit Adam.

Le public buvait chaque parole d'Adam attendant la suite avec grande impatience se demandant encore quel rebondissement il allait encore se produire. Je jeta un œil vers Kim et je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle avait l'air inquiète de la suite des événements.

« Je disais, les raisons pour laquelle j'ai essayé de tuer cette fille, c'est parce que c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire un coup d'état envers notre chef. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle allait le séduire pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le tuer. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas continuer, elle m'a frappé et c'est là qu' Eric est arrivé. Et cela à marchait car Eric m'a attaqué pour la sauver et de ce que je sais cela a été très chaud entre eux cette nuit là » dit Adam en souriant.

Ni une ni deux, je me dirigeais vers lui et lui balançait mon poing dans la figure. Il avait dépassé les bornes et je ne pouvais plus supporter davantage. Il se jeta sur moi en me donnant un coup de boule dans l'estomac. J'en profitais pour lui balancer mon coude dans son dos plusieurs fois pendant que lui me maltraité les côtes avec ses poings. Le public hurlait de joie. Généralement on se fichait du pourquoi de chaque combat, tant que l'on voyait des combats, nous étions les plus heureux de la planète. Je commençais à sentir la douleur dans mes côtes il fallait que je réagisse alors je l'attrapais par la ceinture et partit en roulade arrière l'emmenant avec moi. Il se retrouvait sur le dos et j'en profitait pour me retrouver sur lui et le frapper au visage. Mais il enfonça ses doigts dans mes yeux, me faisant arrêter mes coups et il en profita pour se relever.

« Eric arrête, nous n'avons pas voté, tu ne peux pas décider de son sort encore » dit Max.

« Il a raison, si tu continues le combat, il sera disculpé. Tu connais les règles Eric » dit Connor.

« Alors votons »dis-je en m'essuyant le visage.

Bien que j'aurais continué ce combat sans hésité, je ne pouvais le garder dans la faction car il pourrait recommencer et cette fois-ci réussir sa mutinerie. Je les regardais se concerter sur le sort de ce type. Pour moi tout était déjà décidé avant même le début de cette mascarade. Je le voyais attendre le verdict d'un air incertain.

« Pas besoin de réfléchir pour moi, sans faction direct » dis-je.

« Sans faction pour moi aussi » dit Quatre.

« Je choisis de lui laisser une chance, Combat » dit Connor.

« Combat également » dit Adrian.

Il ne restait plus que Max. je me doutait qu'il allait choisir comme nous mais pourtant j'avais l'estomac serré attendant sa réponse.

« Désolé Adam, mais tu vas dégager de la base. Je vote Sans faction » dit Max.

Tout le monde se tue au verdict de la réponse. Beaucoup étaient heureux, joyeux, surpris, étonné, outré. Toutes les émotions passaient dans les différents regards de la salle. Habituellement les audacieux qui devenaient des sans factions étaient des gens qui abandonnaient pendant leur initiation.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis innocent. Vous m'aviez déjà condamné avant même le début du procès, n'est-ce pas. C'est de ta faute Eric » dit Adam.

« Non c'est de ta faute, c'est toi ici le seul responsable » dis-je.

« J'avais raison, tu n'es pas digne de diriger cette faction. Alors oui je vais partir mais tu n'auras pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. » dit Adam.

« Fais attention à tes paroles Adam, tu es encore chez les audacieux ici » dis-je.

« Tu crois me faire peur Eric Matthews, tu te trompes. Et je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant » dit Adam.

Je le vis sourire et je me disais que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il regarda les gens autour de lui et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Il s'arrêta net dans une direction précis et malheureusement je savais ou il s'était arrêté et plus précisément qui il regardait.

« Chers frères et sœurs, il a été décidé que je n'étais plus digne de faire partie de cette faction car j'ai osé dire tout haut ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent tout bas. Eric n'est pas digne d'être un leader. Mais il a fait quelques chose de plus grave encore, il a enfreint une règle importante de la faction. Il est sortit avec une novice en formation Kimberly O'Maley ici présente devant vous (la montrant du doigt). Cette même personne que j'ai voulu tuer pour m'avoir avoué qu'elle en voulait à la vie de notre leader. C'est elle qui aurait du être jugé et non ma propre personne, mais ses sentiments ont influencé son jugement (montrant Eric)» dit Adam.

Tout le monde regardait Kimberly essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans les paroles d' Adam. Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Je pris une grande respiration et ouvrit la bouche. Il fallait que je règle la situation et vite.

**POV Kim. **

« Bon maintenant que la récréation est terminé, nous allons enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Adam Krueger c'est à ton tour de comparaître » dit Eric.

Ça y est Adam allait être enfin jugé pour son crime envers moi et les menaces envers Eric. Je souhaitais plus que tout que les leaders virent Adam une bonne fois pour toute, car à chaque fois que je voyais son visage, je voyais le visage de l'homme qui avait tenté de me tuer sur cette passerelle.

« Adam Krueger, tu es accusé de tentative de meurtre envers le chef des leaders, plus exactement envers moi » dit Eric.

« Mensonge, je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« Ferme là » dit Eric.

Je voyais Adam s'énerver et se débattre comme un animal sauvage. Comment ce type pouvait avoir deux personnalités différentes : une douce comme un agneau et l'autre violente, mauvaise. D'un autre côté, Eric était pareil, à croire que j'étais vouée à aimer que des bad boys. Et puis chez les audacieux, il fallait pas non plus s'attendre à trouver un prince charmant tout beau tout mielleux. Si j'avais voulu ce genre de type, je serais partit chez les fraternelles et leur mode peace and love.

« J'espère que tu vas nous expliquer cette affaire tout à l'heure » demanda Uriah.

« Euh...oui, je vous expliquerais tout promis mais pas maintenant, pas ici, stp Uriah » dis-je.

« Oui, elle a raison, c'est pas le moment, ne commence pas » dit Amara.

« Chut, ils parlent » dit Joey en mangeant du pop-corn.

« Donc, je disais, la faction t'accuse de tentative de meurtre envers Moi, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela Adam » demanda Eric

« Je suis innocent, vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ma soi disant culpabilité. Je n'ai jamais tenté de te tuer » dit Adam.

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore. Il a tenté ou pas alors » demanda Connor en baillant.

« Je croyais que le tribunat accusé sur preuve. Tu ne réglerais pas une affaire personnelle par hasard » Soupçonna Adrian.

« M'accuserais-tu de mensonge, MOI le chef de la faction. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Adrian ou c'est toi qui sera à sa place » dit Eric.

« Eric a bien des preuves de la culpabilité D'Adam et vous avez bien entendu Jason et Hans reconnaître les faits qui leur étaient reprochés » dit Max.

« Moi j'ai surtout entendu, je cite « _nous ne savions pas qu'en nous attaquant à « elle », nous nous serions attaqué à notre chef _» donc ils se sont attaqués à lui directement ou pas » s'impatienta Adrian.

J'observais la joute verbale entre les leaders. Cet Adrian ne m'inspirait pas confiance mais vraiment pas. Bon sang, Adam avait tenté de me tuer et avait proféré des menaces envers Eric mais cela n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire. Comme-ci il aurait fallu amener Eric mort pour qu'enfin il réalise que c'était vrai. Le temps passa et enfin ils allaient voter et toute cette affaire serait enfin terminé pour de bon. Un problème en moins à régler, me resterait le problème le plus important, le problème ERIC. Il fallait que je parle avec lui à la fin de ce tribunat, je devais mettre les choses au clair et savoir si il y aurait une suite à notre histoire ou pas.

Adam fut libéré pour qu'il puisse expliquer sa soi disant version des faits. Il avait l'air si innocent au milieu de la pièce que j'aurais pu croire à sa non culpabilité si je n'avais pas été actrice de sa tentative de meurtre.

« Merci Adrian. Je vous disais donc que je n'ai en aucun cas tenté de tuer Eric. Je me suis défendu lorsqu'il m'a agressé pensant que j'allais la tuer elle. Par contre c'est vrai, j'allais vraiment la tuer... » dit Adam.

« Tu vois, tu avoues ton crime enfin » dit Max en lui coupant la parole.

« Non laissez-moi terminé Max. je disais que j'avais essayé de la tuer, ce qui est vrai, sauf que cela n'est pas pour les raisons auquel vous pensez. »Dit Adam.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. En quoi le fait d'avouer qu'il avait essayé de me tuer allait jouer en sa faveur et le libérer. C'était à ni rien comprendre. A moins qu'il ne joue un double jeu. Cela avait l'air de marcher car les gens buvaient chacune de ses paroles et cela m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Je disais, les raisons pour laquelle j'ai essayé de tuer cette fille, c'est parce que c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire un coup d'état envers notre chef. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle allait le séduire pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le tuer. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas continuer, elle m'a frappé et c'est là qu' Eric est arrivé. Et cela à marchait car Eric m'a attaqué pour la sauver et de ce que je sais cela a été très chaud entre eux cette nuit là » dit Adam en souriant.

J'ouvrais grand la bouche outré d'entendre les propos d'Adam. Il osait m'accuser d'avoir tenté de monter un plan pour tuer Eric et que pour cela, je l'avais séduis pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le tuer. Je tournais le regard et vit le restant du groupe qui m'observait d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous pensez quand même pas... » dis-je.

« Non non, t'inquiète, je le sais tu n'es pas comme ça, hein les amis » dit Amara.

« Oui ne t'inqui... » dit Stefan.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rebondissement avait eu lieu un peu plus bas. Eric venait de frapper Adam et une bagarre commença entre eux deux. Tout le monde avait l'air amusé de cette situation, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Finalement Max mit fin au combat au bout d'un moment et ils décidèrent de procéder au vote le plus rapidement possible.

« Désolé Adam, mais tu vas dégager de la base. Je vote Sans faction » dit Max.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Enfin le verdict venait de tomber, je ne verrais plus son visage dans la base et je n'aurais plus à regarder chaque fois derrière mon épaule au moindre bruit.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis innocent. Vous m'aviez déjà condamné avant même le début du procès, n'est-ce pas. C'est de ta faute Eric » dit Adam.

« Non c'est de ta faute, c'est toi ici le seul responsable » dis-je.

« Tu crois me faire peur Eric Matthews, tu te trompes. Et je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant » dit Adam.

Je regardais Adam et une boule à l'estomac se formait dans mon ventre. Je commençais à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que Adam allait faire. Comment il pouvait retourner la situation maintenant qu'il était condamné. Je le vis scruter la salle du regard et s'arrêter sur moi. Oui c'était bien moi qu'il observait attentivement. Et ce qui suivit était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Chers frères et sœurs, il a été décidé que je n'étais plus digne de faire partie de cette faction car j'ai osé dire tout haut ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent tout bas. Eric n'est pas digne d'être un leader. Mais il a fait quelques chose de grave, il a enfreint une règle importante de la faction. Il est sortit avec une novice en formation Kimberly O'Maley ici présente devant vous (la montrant du doigt). Cette même personne que j'ai voulu tuer pour m'avoir avouer qu'elle en voulait à la vie de notre leader. C'est elle qui aurait du être jugé et non ma propre personne, mais ses sentiments ont influencé son jugement (montrant Eric)» dit Adam.

Je sentis tous les regards braquaient sur moi. Je me sentais devenir toute petite et un sentiment intense de malaise s'installa en moi. J'avais envie de partir en courant et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger, j'étais paralysée, pétrifiée. J'ouvrais la bouche pour ne sortir aucun son et je la refermais aussitôt. Il fallait que je me défende, il fallait que je réagisse. Mais Eric me sortit de mes pensées en s'adressant au reste de la faction.

« Bon je crois que je ne vais plus cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Tu as gagné Adam, je vais avouer devant la faction entière que je sors avec une novice. » dit Eric.

« Alors j'avais raison. Vous voyez » dit Adam.

« Oui et d'ailleurs je dois te remercier, car si tu n'avais pas essayé de la tuer, je n'aurais pas passer la nuit la plus magique de ma vie. »dit Eric.

Je le vis me regarder d'un regard intense et ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi me regardait t-il de cette façon si intense que je sentais des papillons bouger dans mon ventre.

« Kimberly, nous nous connaissons depuis peu. Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer depuis le début de ta formation. D'ailleurs tu l'as bien cherché aussi à toujours me mettre en rogne. Mais hier soir sous cette pluie et cet orage qui grondait, nous nous sommes embrassés et je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi vivant, aussi humain. Tu as fait ressortir l'humanité qui est en moi. Tu vois ce qui est bien alors que les autres ne me voient uniquement comme un tyran. Tu es le 'Yang' qui manquait à mon 'Yin'. Tu es mon oxygène, mon Ericka. Alors oui je ne vais plus me cacher et devant le reste de la faction, je te demande de devenir officiellement ma petite amie. Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Eric.

Mon dieu Eric venait de me faire une déclaration d'amour et qui plus est devant toute la faction et devant les leaders. Tout le monde me regardait, il fallait que je réponde. Mon dieu, mon rêve devenait réalité, j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour avec Eric. J'ouvris la bouche pour enfin lui répondre car je voyais dans son regard que l'attente de ma réponse le rendais nerveux.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je le vis de nouveau parler.

« Oui j'ai fait semblant de sortir avec elle Adam, tu as raison... » commença Eric.

Quoi. Ce n'est pas possible. Tout le discours d'Eric venait de mon imagination, c'était moi qui avait imaginé ce scénario de happy end et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Non non non. Je secouais la tête et essayait de me concentrer sur les vraies paroles d'Eric.

« …...C'était mon plan. Quand j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec toi, j'ai fais mon enquête car je savais que tu m'en voulais depuis notre initiation ensemble et que tu avais des plans pour tenter de me tuer. Alors oui j'ai approché cette fille dans le seul but de l'interroger sur tes intentions et savoir si elle connaissait ton plan... Je ne suis pas fou quand même, tout le monde me connaît assez dans cette base pour savoir que je ne sors pas ''un'' déjà avec une novice et ''deux'' qui plus ai est une gamine. Au fil de mon enquête, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était simplement qu'une idiote tombée amoureuse de toi et qu'elle ne savait rien d'autre sur ton plan... Vous avez d'autres questions ou on peut virer cet abruti de la faction illico presto » dit Eric.

Tout le monde criait en signe de soutien et d'acception de la sentence. J'étais de mon côté abattue, j'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je me retenais de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas montrer que cela m'avait blessé au plus profond de mon cœur. Le peu d'amour que j'avais ressenti pour lui s'était transformé en rage et en haine. J'avais été humilié en public et tout le monde avait l'air heureux autour de moi sauf mes amis et en particulier Amara, à qui j'avais raconté la nuit que j'avais passé dans l'appartement d'Eric.

« Kim... Tu vas bien ? » demanda Amara.

« Je voudrais m'enfouir dans le sol et disparaître de la Terre » dis-je en hoquetant.

« Calme-toi, tu dois être forte et ne rien montrer devant lui. D'accord. D'Accord » insista Amara.

« D'accord »dis-je.

« Euh, vous voulez bien m'expliquer car là j'y comprends plus rien » dit Kyle.

« Vous comprenez jamais rien les garçons, c'est toujours pareil » dit Ashley en soupirant.

La foule se dispersa pour suivre Adam qui allait dégager de la faction. Mais moi je restais immobile, repensant encore aux paroles d'Eric qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je le vis d'ailleurs partir avec les autres leaders sans un seul regard vers ma direction. Le seul qui posa un regard vers moi fut Max qui me regardait d'un air à la fois désolé et énervé. Ce dont je ne comprenais pas trop le sens. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'allais pouvoir bientôt revoir ma mère dans un ou deux jours lors de la rencontre parents-enfants. J'avais besoin de ma mère pour me consoler de mon chagrin d'amour. Enfin amour à sens unique comme il s'était joué de moi. il avait raison, quel idiote j'étais.

**Merci au nouvelles followers et merci aux anciennes qui continuent toujours de me suivre. **

**Voilà les pierres sont dans vos mains. Vous allez me les jeter ou pas. Pitié soyez sympa avec moi. Ne me cassez pas mes lunettes mdr ni mes doigts sinon je pourrais plus écrire. **

**Par contre j'accepte que vous me lapidiez avec des REVIEWS lol. **

**Hihihihihi. **

**Prochain chapitre dici 16/17 octobre si tout va bien.**

**Sayatsukiyomi **: La voilà, j'espère que la suite ta plu. bises

**Mercylily **: Mais c'est qu'elle me donnerait des ordres la vilaine lol, tu vas voir, je vais me venger

**Manollina **: Oui je sais j'aime vous sentir frustrer lol. Je vous ai en mon pouvoir lol hahahahahaha (c'est censé être un rire diabolique lol)

**LittleFlicka **: Merci, c'est moi qui suis impressionnée de tant de superlatif positif. Alors tu en a pensé quoi de ce revirement de situation dans leur relation. Çà t'as plu ou pas.

**Keira **: Merci car j'avoue je suis hyper super méga nul pour décrire ce genre de chose mdr. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire découvrir a Eric la vérité sur la relation Max / Kim. Je pense faire découvrir d'abord à elle et ensuite à lui voir pourquoi pas les deux en même temps j'hésite encore. Oui tu as raison le bannissement est trop doux mais dis-toi une chose Adam reste en vie, donc il y a une possibilité qu'on le retrouve dans un prochain chapitre.

**CarOwliine **: Contente que tu approuves mon choix, de toute façon, tu n'avais pas le choix lol hihihi. J'espère que le verdict d'Adam te convient. Sinon tu avais juste vis à vis de ton pressentiment. Mais était-ce ceux à quoi tu t'attendais ?.

**Mihn **: Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire. Je te comprends, il fait pas beau dans le sud de la France aussi.

**BellaMcCarthy **: En ce qui concerne le tribunat, j'ai voulu instaurer une sanction qui ne servirait à rien chez les audacieux mais que les autres factions auraient voulut pour pouvoir rester impartial vu qu'habituellement ce sont les sincères qui gèrent le tribunal.

J'espère que tu seras contente. Je ne comptais pas le faire combattre contre Eric, mais bon, comme tu avais l'air presque de me supplier par écrit. Je ne pouvais pas refuser lol. Donc voilà ta toute petite confrontation imprévue mais t'inquiète Adam reste toujours dans ma tête, tu le reverras bientôt mais « quand » c'est la grande question. Merci pour ton commentaire sur la scène de combat. Perso j'arrive à la visualiser dans ma tête mais c'est de l'écrire qui est difficile, de trouver les bons mots qui feront que les gens verront la scène comme toi.

**Jeanne **: Oui Herbivores lol. C'est en lisant ton review que je me suis rendu compte que le correcteur Ortho m'avait dupé mdr. Donc merci à toi. Et en y repensant Jason Herbivores, c'était un bon nom de méchant mdr hihihihi.

**Eleb **: Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu lises la suite pour avoir des impressions, suggestions ou toute autre review :D.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon suis toujours vivante, cool. Désolé si vous n'avez pas apprécié la réaction à Eric mais je vous avais prévenu et vous m'avez demandé de le rendre plus méchant donc il faut savoir mdr hihihihihi. Je crois que plus j'écris cette histoire plus j'aime mon côté sadique. Sur ce**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

« …...C'était mon plan. Quand j'ai su qu'elle sortait avec toi, j'ai fais mon enquête car je savais que tu m'en voulais depuis notre initiation ensemble et que tu avais des plans pour tenter de me tuer. Alors oui j'ai approché cette fille dans le seul but de l'interroger sur tes intentions et savoir si elle connaissait ton plan... Je ne suis pas fou quand même, tout le monde me connaît assez dans cette base pour savoir que je ne sors pas ''un'' déjà avec une novice et ''deux'' qui plus ai est une gamine. Au fil de mon enquête, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était simplement qu'une idiote tombée amoureuse de toi et qu'elle ne savait rien d'autre sur ton plan... Vous avez d'autres questions ou on peut virer cet abruti de la faction illico presto » dis-je.

Je venais de lâcher une bombe devant tout le monde. Je savais que je regretterais ses paroles toute ma vie, mais c'était la seule solution. Adam avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec une novice...tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa formation. Cela évitait ainsi les favoritismes pendant l'initiation. Sinon les autres leaders auraient pu décider de la faire dégager.

Je vis Quatre me regarder avec un drôle d'air qui ne me disait rien qu'il vaille. Je sentais que j'allais avoir une discussion avec lui une fois Adam hors de la faction. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus c'était le regard de Max, un regard comme si je l'avais énervé, blessé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore et quel était sa relation avec elle. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse mon enquête.

Nous étions arrivé devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'entrée de la base. Tous les audacieux nous avaient suivi. Max balança un baluchon composé de vêtements appartenant à Adam. On étaient sadique mais au moins on ne le laissait pas partir à poil.

« Dégage maintenant, c'est terminé pour toi, définitivement et que l'on ne te revoit jamais »dit Eric.

« Vous n'avez pas fini avec moi, mais j'ai déjà gagné une bataille contre toi Eric, et crois moi je t'aurais un jour, je t'aurais avec ou sans elle. »dit Adam.

« Allez casse toi avant que je ne te refasse le portrait » dit Max.

Je vis la porte se refermer sur Adam, voilà il ne faisait plus partit des nôtres c'était terminé pour de bon. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'expliquer sur les raisons de mon acte mais cela n'aurait servit à rien pour l'instant, elle devait tellement avoir la rage contre moi que si je me pointais, je suis sur qu'elle serait capable de me tirer dessus à bout portant. Rien qu'a l'idée de la voir une arme à la main je me mis à sourire l'imaginant en James Bond girl. Mais Max me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« T'es vraiment un sale con »dit Max.

« Quoi encore » dis-je.

« Comment as-tu osé lui faire cela » demanda Max.

« Et toi, pourquoi la défends-tu, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureuse d'elle par hasard » dis-je.

Non, Max ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle. Non n'importe quelle fille mais pas elle. Et puis elle aurait pu être sa fille vu leur différence d'âge. Mais je le voyais sur la défensive et cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important. Sentant un mal de tête arriver, je décidais d'aller me reposer dans mes quartiers, mais c'était sans compter sur Quatre qui entra sans frapper.

« Non mais tu nous as fait quoi là » demanda Quatre.

« Quoi j'ai dis la vérité » rétorquais-je.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est quoi cette comédie à la con que tu nous a joué » demanda Quatre.

« Je fais ce que je veux que je sache, je suis le chef non » dis-je.

« Que tu te martyrise toi -même avec ton discours soit, mais pourquoi tu l'a blessé elle aussi, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela en public » dit Quatre.

« C'était le mieux pour elle, pour sa sécurité, elle aurait été viré de la faction sinon »dis-je.

« Moi je dirais plutôt que tu avais peur pour ta réputation de méchant tyrannique, que les gens sachent que tu as un cœur. »dit Quatre.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. Je n'ai pas peur » dis-je.

« Eric, bon sang, cela ne sert a rien de te voiler la face, tu vas en souffrir comme moi j'en ai souffert en m'avouant pas au départ que Tris me plaisait, il a fallu quelle se fasse agresser prés de la fosse pour que je prenne conscience de mes sentiments. Il a fallut presque que je la perde pour me rendre compte que je tenais à elle » dit Quatre doucement.

« Dis pas de connerie, je ressentais peut être de l'attirance pour elle mais rien de plus. Je suis pas prêt à me caser crois-moi » dis-je

Quatre allait me répondre lorsque la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître une furie blonde.

« Non mais tu te fous de la gueule, Eric, c'est quoi cette scène de théâtre au tribunat » hurla Tris.

« Casse toi tris, suis pas d'humeur » dis-je.

« Oh non je ne me barrerais pas Eric Matthews, non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu l'attires dans tes griffe, et tu la jettes comment une vielle chaussette mais au lieu de faire cela dans les règles, tu le fais en public, tu ne te rend pas compte que tu viens de l'humilier devant tout le monde, que cela va lui coller à la peau comme étant une autre de tes conquêtes auquel tu t'en fichais comme cette Tatiana de merde »dit Tris.

« Ne la compare pas à Tatiana, elle ne lui ressemble en rien » hurlais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

« Alors pourquoi tu lui as fait cela » dit Tris en se calmant.

« C'est ma vie que je sache, j'en fais ce que je veux avec » dis-je.

« Peut être mais tu n'avais pas le droit de foutre la sienne en l'air pour satisfaire ton ego de macho » dit Tris.

«Tris calme toi maintenant s'il te plaît » dit quatre en se tenant l'arête du nez.

« Sinon je vais te faire dégager de chez moi en vitesse »dis-je.

« Pas la peine, je pars de moi même mais je n'abandonnerais pas crois moi Eric » dit Tris en partant.

Tris partit en claquant la porte. Bon sang, elle disait vrai. Tout était vrai. Mais sur le moment je pensais que cela était une bonne idée mais pas assez bonne malheureusement. Quatre me regardait d'un air calme.

« Tu sais que Tris a raison, je le vois dans ton regard. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant » demanda Quatre.

« Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de rattraper ma connerie mais je suis moi, et j'avoue je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux rien faire, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la seconde étape de la formation. Tant qu'elle ne passe pas la première épreuve, je ne vais plus l'approcher, je n'ai plus le choix »dit Eric.

« Et ton entraînement perso » demanda Quatre.

« Je pense que je ne vais pas le continuer. Et puis je crois qu'elle ne voudra pas que je l'entraîne vu ma prestation de toute à l'heure »dis-je en souriant.

« Je peux t'aider, Tris peut t'aider, tu le sais. Si tu as besoin, on est là » dit Quatre.

Quatre partit me laissant seul à repenser à cette situation et à comment je pourrais rattraper mon erreur si rattrapable elle était.

**POV Kim.**

Tout le monde partit pour voir expulser Adam. Je restais là immobile attendant que tout le monde s'en aille puis je pris la direction du dortoir ou le restant du groupe me suivit. J'allais directement sur mon lit et pris mon oreiller dans mes bras tout en me balançant. Je vis sous l'oreiller les vêtements que Eric m'avait passé chez lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Puis je repensais au tribunat et sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Eric, explique nous » demanda Mike.

« Oui on veut savoir, tu as voulu tuer Eric » demanda Joey.

« Mais non , jamais j'aurais tenté ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est Adam qui a voulut le tuer pas moi »dis-je.

« Joey si c'est pour dire connerie casse toi, okay » dit Amara.

«C'est bon , j'ai rien dit, je m'interroge c'est tout » dit Joey gêné.

« Pourquoi il a fais cela, je n'ai rien fait pourtant maintenant tout le monde va me regarder comme l'idiote du village. » dis-je.

« Ça va aller, c'était peut-être une façon de te protéger » dit Amara.

« Oui, Amara a peut-être raison. Adam à dit qu'un leader ne pouvait pas sortir avec une novice tant qu'elle est encore en formation » dit Stefan.

« Et tu crois qu'il m'a protégé en m'humiliant devant la faction entière. Mais tu te fous de ma gueule Stefan » hurlais-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Oh calme-toi, je n'y suis pour rien, j'émets juste des hypothèses » dis Stefan en levant les mains.

« C'est vrai. Après tu sais Eric n'a jamais été...disons...humain. On la toujours connu sans pitié sans cœur » dit Uriah.

« Eh puis, tu sais Eric à la même caractère que sa mère. Alors c'est dur de savoir s'il possède un cœur mais peut-être est-il enfermé et tu en serais la clef » dit Kyle.

« Attends, sa mère , qui est-ce? » demandais-je.

« Sérieux, tu ne connais pas la mère d'Eric. Elle se prénomme Jeannine Matthews. C'est la chef de la factions des érudits. Tu sais bien qu'Eric est un transfert tout comme toi » dit Kyle.

Un frisson de peur me parcourra le corps. Jeannine Matthews était la mère d'Eric. J'étais sortit si on pouvait qualifier notre début de relation ainsi avec le fils de la femme qui persécute les divergents donc moi. Si Eric avait découvert ma véritable identité, j'aurais été dans de beaux draps. Donc dans un sens, son sketch m'avait servit de protection pour mon secret. Mais j'allais me venger, comment je ne savais pas encore mais il allait payer le prix de mon humiliation.

« Écoute cela ne sert a rien de penser à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure » dit Amara.

« Ta raison j'ai besoin d'un verre pour me détendre. On sort au Furious ce soir ? » demandais-je.

« Ouais, cela te fera du bien de bouger » dit Uriah.

Oui cela me ferait du bien de bouger. J'allais répondre à Uriah quelque chose quand le restant des transferts entrèrent dans le dortoir et plus exactement Sandy et Robert.

« Tiens voilà la pute de service d'Eric, pardon sa serpillière » dit Sandy.

« Ouais, comment elle pouvait croire qu'avec son physique, elle pourrait séduire un leader, qui plus est, le chef des audacieux » dit Robert en riant.

Elle osait me traiter de pute de service mais pour qui se prenait cette garce. J'allais lui rétorquer une insulte quand Uriah prit les devants

« ferme la Sandy. Les langues de vipères n'ont rien à faire ici » dit Uriah.

« Hihi moi au moins je sors pas avec n'importe qui » dit Sandy.

A ce moment là, un type entra dans le dortoir et je reconnus tout de suite le gars que j'avais frappé dans le train au tout début de mon aventure. Ce même type qu'Eric avait combattu pour soi disant me défendre. Encore un de ses mensonges. Néanmoins je voyais qu'Eric lui avait laissé une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Je le voyais poser son bras sur l'épaule de Sandy. Bon sang, mes deux ennemis ensemble, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux se finir.

« Deux gros cons et fouille-merde ensemble. Cela ne m'étonne pas » dit Ashley.

« T'as un problème, Grognasse » dit Matt.

« Fais gaffe tronche de cake ou tu vas le regretter » dit Ashley se dirigeant vers Matt.

Mais Kyle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en l'enlaçant de ses bras et en lui murmurant de se calmer

« Calme-toi ma Douce, sinon tu vas t'abîmer tes jolies mains de déesse » murmura Kyle.

« Ouais t'as raison, je ne vais pas me casser un ongle pour ce con » dit Ashley se calmant.

« Ouais c'est ça pétochard, restez là ou vous êtes et il y aura pas de bobos » dit Matt.

Puis les deux tourtereaux partis nous laissant enfin seuls. Ashley bouillonnait encore de rage qu'on aurait pu voir sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles.

« Non mais, c'est quoi cette idiot de **$ù**ù*^$*ù$^*ù* » dit Ashley.

« Calme-toi, il est partit cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver » dit Kyle.

« Ouais mais la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui refais la tête octogonale » dit Ashley.

« C'est la tête au carré. Et après on dit que c'est moi le rigolo de service » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde se mit à rire d'Ashley moi y compris. Cela me fit un bien fou et toute ma rage disparu pendant quelques minutes, laissant la place à la tristesse et à l'incompréhension. Il fallait que je m'isole alors je me levais de mon lit et me diriger vers la sortie du dortoir.

« Ou vas-tu comme ça » demanda Mike.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air seule, un moment. Ça va aller, on se retrouve au réfectoire pour dîner » dis-je.

Puis je partis sans demander mon reste et me dirigea sur un toit de la faction. Au moins là, je pouvais respirer de l'air frais sans avoir besoin d'un audacieux confirmé pour m'accompagner en dehors de la faction. J'étais accoudé sur la corniche du toit. Bien que j'avais le vertige, mon esprit était tellement occupé à penser plein de chose que ma phobie du vide était comme qui dirait mis en mode pause. Je poussais un soupir de tristesse quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas sauter, j'espère »demanda l'inconnu.

Je me retournais pour voir Tris en face de moi d'un air souriant. Sourire que je ne pus que lui retourner en retour.

« Je vais peut être attendre de revoir ma mère avant de sauter cela te convient »dis-je.

« Yep merci »dit-elle en riant.

Elle me rejoignit près de la corniche et regardas en contre-bas.

« Je croyais que tu avais le vertige »demanda Tris.

Aussitôt je sentis des fourmillements dans mes jambes et décidais de m'asseoir. Ma peur venait de se remettre en marche si je puis dire. Tris s'assit à côté de moi et nous restâmes silencieuses pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors comment te sens-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Comment je devrais me sentir à ton avis, heureuse » dis-je.

« Désolé, mauvaise question. Que ressens-tu ? » dit-elle.

« Je me sens trahie. Tout ce qui a été dit sur moi est totalement faux et pourtant cela va me coller à la peau »dis-je.

« Alors il ne te reste qu'un moyen » dit Tris.

« Lequel » demandais-je.

« Tu vas devoir te venger de l'affront que tu as subit sur celui qui en est l'auteur »dit-elle.

« Adam. Mais il n'est plus dans la faction » dis-je.

« Mais non idiote, je parlais d'Eric » dit Tris en riant.

« Mais c'est notre chef, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il pourrait se retourner contre moi et cela aggraverait mon cas » dis-je en l'interpellant.

« T'inquiète ici une vengeance est une vengeance qu'elle que soit le coupable. Donc si j'étais toi, je me vengerais pendant les épreuves de la formation. Par exemple, pendant la capture du drapeau » dit-elle en levant le doigt.

« Comment ? »demandais-je.

« Déjà en battant Eric à ce jeu. Il tient toujours à gagner, pour lui c'est un sentiment de fierté qui flatte son ego. Et si en plus tu peux m'humilier dans sa défaite, c'est encore mieux. Je t'aiderais si tu le souhaite » dit Tris.

« Pourquoi tu fais cela pour moi, Tris »dis-je.

«Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi. Lors de mon arrivé ici, c'est moi qu'Eric a martyrisé et je n'ai pas pu encore en venger totalement »dit-elle.

« Comment ça, raconte »demandais-je.

« Eric m'en a fait bavé étant donné que j'étais une pète-sec comme toi. Par contre je ne l'énervais pas autant à le chercher à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas eu droit à ses cours particuliers que je sache » dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche en réfléchissant.

Je me mis à rire voyant sa bouille. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais cette fille. Au début j'étais triste lorsque je ne l'ai pas vu revenir après la cérémonie du choix. Je savais qu'elle était partit dans une autre faction mais je ne savais pas laquelle. Sa mère refusait d'en parler et son père n'en parlons pas. Il avait encore les nerfs que sa fille chérie soit partit de chez les altruistes pour aller ailleurs. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en la découvrant, me récupérant après avoir sauté du toit.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Dit-elle.

« Pour rien, simplement que nos échanges m'avaient manqué »dis-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaça. Puis elle me laissa seule me faisant promettre de ne pas sauter du toit avant de mettre venger d'Eric. Je secouais la tête pour chasser son image de mon esprit et réfléchissait à la manière de me venger de lui tout en restant dans la légalité. Je me mis à repenser à l'idée de Tris concernant la capture du drapeau et me dit que cela serait une parfaite couverture pour la vengeance. Chez moi, elle ne se mangera pas froide mais surgelé. Je me mis à rire toute seule puis descendit rejoindre les autres au réfectoire comme c'était presque l'heure de manger. Demain serait le grand jour, j'allais revoir ma mère et cela aller me permettre de passer une bonne soirée ce soir en compagnie de tous mes amis. Mais surtout demain j'allais pouvoir questionner ma mère sur ce fameux oncle inconnu au bataillon.

**Voila, voilà, petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter avant de publier celui de la rencontre parent/enfants d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

**Si vous avez des suggestions ou si vous voulez un idée précise dans les chapitres comme BellaMcCarthy qui voulait de nouveau un combat contre Adam. Dites moi et si je peux, j'insérerais l'idée dans le chapitre. Vous pouvez me laisser vos suggestions en PV ou en review.**

**Keira **: Merci de ta bienveillance Reine Keira. Sinon la raison d'Eric de vouloir jouer le preux chevalier est suffisante. Après Eric est maladroit et jeune donc il ne s'est pas s'y prendre correctement. Mais t'inquiète ils seront de nouveau ensemble mais pas avant la vengeance de Kim. Donc pas avant le jeu « capture the flag » hihihi. Il faut le faire un peu galérer le Ricounet.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Contente que le mini combat t'ai plu ainsi que la fausse déclaration t'ai fait sourire. C'était le but, j'avais envie de faire un faux happy end pour vous faire râler ensuite mdr. Eric a peut-être été un peu dur mais pensons qu'il est encore très jeune et ne connaît pas grand chose de la vie. Et d'un côté cela permet de créer une transition avec la rencontre parents/enfants pour aller câliner sa moman et poser quelques questions sur sa famille.

**Mercylily **: Tu as raison, je pourrais ne pas publier mais là je verrais apparaître chez moi dès le lendemain toutes les lectrices en colère me demandant la suite mdr. Ah bon, on est pas dans le pays des bisounours ah zut alors mdr.

**Nanou13118 **: Hihihi, eh oui c'était le but que tu y crois mais comme dit BellaMcCarthy, cela n'aurait pas été la vrai personnalité d'Eric si cela avait été la vrai version de l'histoire. Oui t'inquiète il va ramer et va en baver. Un affrontement peut-être mais pas obligatoirement physique.

**LittleFlicka **: t'inquiète moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé ce coup d'éclat mais il fallait bien un peu pimenter leur relation. Mais oui cela va finir par s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas, mais reste à savoir pendant combien de temps ça va durer.

**Eleb **: Merci. Par contre ne bave pas trop sinon tu va griller ton ordinateur lol. T'inquiète Max entre en scène au prochain chapitre. Elle va surmonter grâce à ses amis et à sa mère. Oui vengeance pendant le Capture the flag hihihihi.

**CarOwliine **: Oui Adam est et restera un enfoiré même dans les prochains chapitre car ils risque de revenir. Je t'es surprise AH. Mais en bien ou en mal ?. Oui Kim va se venger à sa manière en toute légalité. Comme je disais Eric est immature et sort tous ce qui lui passe dans la tête et réfléchit qu'après.

**Chloemanga **: Merci d'avoir aimé, j'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne commentes pas tous les chapitres, je ne vais pas te lapider mdr.


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici la préparation à la soirée au Furious et pour la rencontre parents/enfants, vous allez encore attendre un peu hihihi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je me retrouvais seul dans mon appartement à ressasser les événements qui s'étaient produit ses derniers jours. Récapitulons : 1) J'avais rencontré une novice qui m'avait tenu tête et qu'il m'avait menacé. Je repensais encore à sa menace de m'arracher mes piercings et me mit à sourire en revoyant l'expression de son visage. 2)Elle continuait de me tenir tête ET à me faire tourner la tête. 3) elle était sorti avec mon pire ennemi et l'avait embrassé devant moi. 4) Cet ennemi avait essayé de la tuer pour m'atteindre. 5) J'avais craqué et l'avait embrassé sur mon balcon. Baiser qu'elle avait répondu positivement. 6) Je venais en même pas une après midi de foutre tout en l'air à cause de mon ego de macho.

Bon sang, cette fille me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à penser normalement en sa présence, voire à penser tout court lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi. J'avais agi comme un imbécile et me demandait comment j'allais pouvoir rattraper le coup. Elle ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais m'adresser la parole et je pouvais le comprendre, je n'avais pas été tendre au tribunat. Je l'avais rejeté et humilié publiquement, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras. Mais comment lui expliquer que c'était pour sa sécurité, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Mon mal de tête revenait de nouveau. J'avais l'impression que trop réfléchir n'était pas bon pour mon cerveau quel ironie, moi un ex érudit. Je regardais ma montre et vit que c'était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Je me levais et me dirigeais au réfectoire. Bien que je n'avais pas faim, je pris quand même ma ration et allait me poser à une table tranquille mais c'était sans compter sur mes « amis » pour venir me faire chier. Je vis Zeke, Christina, Tris et Quatre venir s'installer avec moi.

«Alors Eric, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Zeke en me tapant sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir »demandais-je.

« Oh allez, dis-moi t'es heureux non, tu as enfin viré Adam de la faction » dit Zeke.

« Bon débarras »dis-je.

« Et cette fille, alors » dit Christina.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi putain. Foutez moi la paix c'est clair » dis-je en haussant la voix.

Je les vis se regarder mutuellement puis sourire comme-ci j'avais dit quelque chose qu'ils attendaient.

« Au fait, les évaluations de la première épreuve se termine dans quelques jours je crois » dit Zeke.

« Oui, on clôturera le classement juste après l'épreuve de la capture du drapeau » dit Quatre.

« D'ailleurs, certains transferts sont très bien classés » dit Christina.

« Ah ouais meilleurs que nos natifs, cela m'étonne. Je ne m'attendais pas à une bonne cuvée cette année » dit Tris.

Je voyais très bien leurs petits manèges. Il cherchait à me faire sortir de mes gongs, à avouer ce que je ne m'avouais pas à moi même. Mais une question me brûlait les lèvres. Depuis tous ses rebondissements, je n'avais pas regardé le classement depuis un moment et je ne connaissais pas le trios de tête.

« Et c'est quoi le classement, avec tous ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder bien en détail » demandais-je.

« Ben en première position, nous avons Kyle. En seconde c'est Uriah... » dit Quatre.

« Attends, mon abruti de frère est en seconde position, sérieux » dit Zeke les yeux grand ouvert.

« Ouais, pas si abruti que ça on dirait » dit Christina en rigolant.

« Et en troisième . » demandais-je.

« La pète-sec » dit Quatre.

Elle avait réussi à se positionner en troisième position, juste derrière 2 natifs. Chapeau, elle était douée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et un sentiment de fierté s'installa en moi. Elle était en troisième position de son classement pour la première épreuve.

« Normal, c'est ma meuf » murmurais-je doucement en buvant mon verre.

Je vis les autres me regarder étrangement. Je me demandais pourquoi lorsque je me remémora les dernières paroles que je venais de prononcer. Bon sang, même mon corps, ma conscience me trahissaient et se liguaient contre moi.

« J'en étais sûr » dit Zeke en me montrant du doigt.

« Tu vois j'avais raison. Tu n'arrives même plus à te contrôler, c'est marrant » dit Tris.

« Alors pourquoi cette comédie toute à l'heure » demanda Christina.

Je vis Quatre me regardait en souriant. Il n'avais pas besoin de parler pour faire passer son message. Cette fille m'avait complètement changé. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais être comme j'étais avant sans cœur, tyrannique, impitoyable.

« Eric ? » interpella Christina.

« Oui » dis-je.

« On essaie de te parler depuis un moment et tu ne réponds pas. Tu étais partit ou ? » dit Christina.

« Je suis sur qu'il pensait à Léogirl » dit Zeke.

« Qui ? » demandais-je.

« Ben ta Kimberly. C'est le surnom que je lui ai trouvé à cause de son tatouage » dit Zeke.

« Son tatouage » demanda Tris.

« Oui elle à un tatouage au niveau de son omoplate, un léopard noir » dit Zeke.

« C'est pas un léopard, c'est une panthère abruti. » dis-je.

« Eh comment tu le sais. Il est en partit caché par ses vêtements » dit Zeke en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Merde, je venais de me faire prendre en flagrant délit une deuxième fois. J'avais pu observer son tatouage lorsqu'elle portait cette magnifique robe kaki. Robe qu'elle avait du retiré à cause de l'orage et qui fut remplacé par mes tenues un peu grande pour elle mais qui avait laissé apparaître son tatouage en quasi intégralité. Et son regard de feu, une vrai panthère en repensant à cette nuit là. Je me disais qu'elle portait bien son tatouage.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas faire quoi » demanda Quatre.

« Ouais, si tu nous dis ce que tu compte faire, on arrête de te charrier » dit Zeke.

« A propos d'elle. Je ne ferais rien avant la fin des premières épreuves, cela vous va. Alors maintenant, fichez-moi la paix »dis-je.

« Oh le gros nounours est dans le caca » dit Zeke.

« Zeke, ferme-là ou je te promet que tu vas le payer cher » dis-je menaçant.

« Okay, okay, calmos cowboy » dit Zeke en signe de reddition.

Devant mon début d'énervement, tout le monde se tut et je pus finir tranquillement mon repas. Bon sang, il m'énervait souvent mais qu'es-ce que je ferais s'ils n'étaient pas présent à mes côtés. Je pouvais les considérer comme mes amis surtout Quatre.

« Bon allez ce soir tous au Furious, on va fêter le départ d'Adam » dit Zeke.

« Ouais, cela me va » dit Christina.

« Sans moi, suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête » dis-je.

« Eric, tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu viens avec nous ce soir, soit je montre à toutes la faction la photo de ta collection de sous-vêtements personnalisé » dit Quatre en souriant.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Non il allait pas oser faire cela. Cette photo datait il y a quelques années. On venait de fêter avec Quatre ma nomination en tant que leader et mon nouveau appartement. On avait bu je ne sais combien de bouteilles chez moi et pour délirer Quatre avait sortit tous mes sous-vêtements et les avais posé sur mon lit avant de les photographier. Il m'avait dit à ce moment là que cela serait un chantage qu'il se servirait un jour contre moi. Jour qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas oser » dis-je outré.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de calbut » demanda Zeke.

« Ouais je ne suis pas au courant non plus et toi Christina » demanda Tris.

« Désolé » dit Christina.

« C'est une blague que j'avais gardé sous le coude à la nomination d'Eric en tant que leader de la faction. Alors tu n'as plus le choix » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Okay c'est bon t'as gagné mais je veux récupérer cette photo après la soirée » dis-je.

« Tu peux pas de problème, j'ai fais plusieurs copies » dit Quatre.

« Espèce de …... » dis-je.

Mais le restant du groupe se mit à rire. Bon sang, ce Quatre allait avoir ma peau un jour si cela continuait. Bon je n'avais plus le choix, j'allais les accompagner et puis cela m'éviterais peut-être de penser à elle le temps d'une soirée. 

**POV Kim.**

Cette conversation banale sur le toit m'avait fait un bien fou. Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête, ma vengeance envers Eric. Tris a raison j'allais me venger pendant la formation. Arrivé au réfectoire, j'entendis des murmures et des regards en biais dans ma direction ? Cela me mit mal à l'aise, je savais que l'on parlait de moi, du jouer qu'Eric avait utilisé contre Adam. Je pris mon plateau repas et me dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le restant du groupe en essayant d'ignorer tout le monde.

« Ah te voilà, tu étais ou, on s'inquiétait » dit Amara.

« J'étais sur un toit de la faction prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de respirer » dis-je.

« Tu es toujours partante pour ce soir » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais on pourrait comprendre qu'avec tous ses regards, t'es plutôt envie de t'isoler » dit Mike.

« Non non, on sors, j'ai besoin de bouger, de boire mais surtout de me changer les idées » dis-je.

« Boire... tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as bu, tu as faillit te battre avec Eric et...Adam t'as embrassé » dit Uriah.

« Merci de me le rappeler Uriah » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Imbécile » dit Amara en frappant Uriah derrière la tête.

« Hey, ça fait mal » dit Uriah en se frottant le crâne.

« Uriah, le roi des pieds dans le plat, cela ne changera jamais » dit Kyle.

« Bon on sort alors. Chouette en plus, c'est soirée spécial je sais pas trop quoi mais il va y avoir des tubes qui tuent » dit Ashley.

« Soirée je sais pas trop quoi. Hahaha Ashley tu as autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge » dit Kyle

« c'est po gentil » dit Ashley en boudant.

Plus je les observais tous les deux et plus je me disais qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Mais malheureusement, cela me rappelait ma nuit avec Eric sous cette pluie lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Pour seul témoin nous avions eu un orage et ses éclairs. Rien que de repenser à cette soirée, mon bas ventre en frémissait. Bon sang, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête malgré tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Peut-être je lui pardonnerais un jour mais pas avant d'avoir eu ma vengeance.

« Bon si on allait se préparer les filles. Ils faut se faire belle ce soir non » dit Ashley.

« Alors allons-y » dis-je.

« Les garçons, on vous retrouve directement là-bas » dit Amara.

« C'est vrai que vous, les filles ils vous faut toujours 3 heures pour vous préparer » dit Kyle.

Pour toute réponse Ashley tira la langue et je vis Amara embrassé Uriah puis nous quittâmes toutes les trois la table pour aller nous faire belle. Nous étions en chemin vers le dortoir quand quelqu'un nous interpella derrière nous.

« Les filles, attendez-nous » cria l'inconnue.

Je me retournais et vit Christina et Tris qui accouraient vers nous.

« Vous allez à la soirée ce soir au Furious » demanda Tris.

« Ouais pourquoi » répondit Ashley.

« Super alors, on peut mettre le plan V en marche » dit Christina.

« Le plan V » demanda Amara.

« Oui, le plan vengeance contre Eric » dit Tris.

« Quoi, quel plan, quelle vengeance » dis-je.

« Tu verras. Retrouvez-nous à ma boutique d'ici 20/30 min les filles »dit Christina.

Les filles partirent aussitôt nous laissant en plan. Je me demandais encore comment en allant à la boutique de Christina, j'allais pouvoir me venger d'Eric. Je pris ma douche m'habilla en treillis et me dirigea avec les filles à la boutique de Christina. Arrivé devant la porte, je vis le panneau marqué « fermé ». Ashley frappait quand même mais obtenait aucune réponse.

« T'es sûr qu'elle nous à dit de venir à sa boutique, c'est fermé » dit Ashley.

« C'est ce que a dit Christina pourtant » dit Amara.

« Ben on c'est trompé alors » dis-je.

Nous allions faire demi-tour au moment ou la porte du magasin s'ouvrit devant une jolie blonde au cheveux long.

« Vraiment désolé, nous étions dans l'arrière boutique et on vous a pas entendu frappé. Entrz on vous attendez » dit l'inconnue.

Je suivis l'inconnue jusqu'à l'arrière boutique du magasin. Je ne pus jeter un coup d'oeil en passant sur les vêtements qui étaient splendide. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Amara m'avait apporté une robe aussi belle lors de ma soirée avec Adam.

« Ah vous voilà les filles » dit Christina.

A côté d'elle se trouvait une table avec un seau à champagne et plusieurs flûtes. Je vis Tris servir trois verres et nous les tendre. Un peu d'alcool ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Allez trinquons à la vengeance de Kim sur Eric. » dit Tris.

« la vengeance » tous en chœur.

Je bus le verre de quelques gorgées et le trouvait délicieux que je me léchais les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une goutte.

« Bon maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer les essayages » dit l'inconnue.

« Euh... vous êtes qui » demanda Ashley.

« Oh pardon... je ne me suis pas présenté, suis-je blonde » dit elle en rigolant.

« Mais non, mais non » dis-je en souriant.

« Je m'appelle CarOwliine et je suis la propriétaire avec Christina de la boutique » dit CarOwliine.

« Enchantée » dis-je.

« Bon alors réfléchissons. Eric est sauvage, impulsif. Une robe n'ira pas, pas assez sensuel. Je verrais bien une petit short en jean avec un bustier. Tout ce qu'il 'a de sexy glamour. Restera à te trouver une coiffure sauvage et cela sera parfait » dit CarOwliine.

« Ouah, tu as raison cela lui irait parfaitement. Reste les chaussures le plus important » dit Christina.

« Et nous, tu as quelques choses à nous proposer » dit Ashley.

« Oui moi aussi j'aimerais plaire à Uriah. » dit Amara.

«Mais oui c'est pour cela que vous êtes là les filles » dit CarOwliine en sautillant.

Je me reculais de cette bande de folle et les observais d'un regard incertain. Je me sentais comme une poupée à qui on lui chercher l'habit parfait. Je vis Tris arrivait vers moi avec une autre coupe qu'elle me tendit.

« Ne te débat pas laisse les faire. Crois moi Christina peut être dangereuse un vêtement à la main et CarOwliine, je crois qu'elle est pire » dit Tris en souriant.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, nous étions enfin prête, toutes appareillées, maquillées, coiffées et chaussées. Je me regardais dans le miroir et ne reconnu pas la personne en face de moi. J'étais habillé d'un short en jean et d'un bustier couleur Kaki. Je portais un ras de cou noir et mes cheveux long avaient été lissé.

« Alors » demanda CarOwliine.

« Whoua » dis-je.

« Cela veut dire que j'ai fait un super boulot alors. Merci qui » dit CarOwliine.

« Merci » dirent les filles en chœur.

Ce fut tout ce que je pu répondre. Je me trouvais sexy, séduisante, sauvage. Je regardais les filles et elles aussi étaient habillés comme des amazones.

* Amara portait une robe bustier rouge Carmen avec un boléro noir.

* Ashley portait une jupe en cuir noir avec une chemise blanche au décolleté plongeant.

* Christina portait un legging blanc accompagné d'une tunique noir avec un dessins de loup dessus et une ceinture.

* Tris portait un jean de couleur bleu et un bandeau poitrine de couleur noir. Le tout accompagné d'une veste en jean pour complémenter la tenue.

Puis nous prîmes la direction du Furious pour passer une bonne soirée pleines de rebondissements. 

**Voila encore un chapitre non prévu qui vous fera patienter avant la soirée au Furious et la rencontre parent/enfant.**

**LittleFlicka **: Moi aussi j'ai hâte que vous le lisiez mais il va falloir encore attendre un peu. 

**Eleb **: bon s'il est Waterproof, je suis rassurée mdr. Eh oui t'inquiète Adam va revenir pour une dernière fois mais pas tout de suite patience patience. 

**CarOwliine **: j'espère que tu auras aimé le petit cadeau. Eric est anciennement érudit mais il est un audacieux pur souche. J'espère que tu vas apprécier le plan de la vengeance séduction car la température va rapidement monter, cela va être très très chaud. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Contente que tu aimes cette Tris là. J'avais envie de lui donner plus d'assurance car cela fait 2 ans qu'elle est officiellement chez les audacieux, donc elle peut se permettre se contrer Eric. Place au retrouvailles mais pas encore patience. 

**Keira **: Oui vivement le capture the flag. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais organiser tout ça.

Je me doutais que tu aimerais reine Keira lol. 

**Nanou13118 **: Ça tu vas le découvrir mais oui Kim va faire des bêtises mais dans le bon sens ,tu verras. T'inquiète sa mère va tout lui expliquer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici la soirée au Furious, mettez la climatisation car la chaleur va monter très vite**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J'avais envie de sortir comme j'avais envie de me pendre ce soir. Mais si je n'allais pas, j'étais certain que Quatre aurait été capable de publier cette fameuse photo. Je me remémorais cette soirée et me mis à sourire.

Flashback.

_Je venais d'être nominé officiellement en tant que Leader. J'étais heureux. Un an à peine après mon intégration dans la faction. J'avais acquis un bel appartement de type loft et les autres leaders m'avaient offert une bonne bouteille d'alcool pour fêter mon entrée dans l'administration audacieuse. J'arrivais à mon nouvel appartement, posais la bouteille et fit le tour du propriétaire rapidement mais je fus interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée et ouvrais la porte pour découvrir Quatre une bouteille de tequila à la main._

_« Félicitation Leader Eric. J'ai amené une bouteille pour fêter cela » dit Quatre._

_« Allez entre. » dis-je. _

_Je mis la chaîne hi-fi en marche et la soirée débuta. Au bout d'un moment, je vis Quatre remplir les verres mais rien ne coulait. Merde, on venait de finir les deux bouteilles et la soirée n'était pourtant pas terminé._

_« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, y'a plus rien à boire j'ai l'impression » dit Quatre._

_«Déjà mais on a rien bu. Attend il y a peut-être un mini bar caché quelque part comme pour chez Max » dis-je._

_« Max a un mini bar » demanda Quatre._

_« Ouais et un super. Bon allez fouille l'appartement » dis-je._

_Chacun partit à la recherche du mini-bar caché dans l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, je trouvais un bouton caché sous une étagère, j'actionnais le bouton et une porte dérobé s'ouvrit laissant apparaître plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. _

_« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé » dis-je en me retournant._

_Mais je ne voyais plus Quatre. Je l'appelais plusieurs fois mais aucunes réponses. J'entendais simplement un rire provenant de ma chambre. J'entrais doucement et découvrit Quatre mort de rire. Je me demandais bien pourquoi lorsque je vis qu'il avait fouillé ma chambre et avait sortit tous mes caleçons pour les poser sur mon lit._

_« Mais tu fais quoi putain avec mes calbuts » dis-je en criant._

_« Quoi, tu m'as demandé de chercher, j'ai cherchais mdr » dit Quatre en souriant._

_« Et tu croyais que le bar se trouvé dans mon tiroir à sous vêtements » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme._

_« Ouais, par contre, je savais pas que tu avais de drôle de caleçon, tu as peur de te perdre dans tes jours » dit Quatre._

_Sur le lit on pouvait voir des caleçons de thèmes et coloris différents. On pouvait voir avec des dessins de hard rock, d'animaux sauvages de smileys rigolos etc... Mais j'ouvrais les yeux en grands lorsque je vis qu'ils avaient découvert mes caleçons maudit. C'était ma mère qui me les avait offert après mon départ des érudits. Elle avait voulu me faire une mauvaise blague. Je vis Quatre en prendre un et me le montrer._

_« Alors on est Mardi, comment cela se fait que je tienne le caleçon de Mardi mais que celui de lundi n'y sois plus. Tu n'aurais pas oublié de changer de sous-vêtements quand même » dit Quatre en souriant._

_« Comment oses-tu... rends-moi cela tout de suite » dis-je._

_Je récupérais le caleçon et mis Quatre hors de ma chambre. Bon sang, comment ce type arrivait à m'énerver et à ne pas subir mon gourou. _

_« Yeah ,t'as trouvé les bouteilles mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Comment cela se fait que tu as des caleçons avec le jour de la semaine écris dessus. Tu as peur d'oublier quel jour on est ? » demanda Quatre._

_« Tu vas pas me ficher la paix avec ça. Okay, t'as gagné, c'est un cadeau de ma mère, une mauvaise blague. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je change de caleçon tous les jours mais je regarde jamais le jour écris. Un calbut est un calbut que je sache » dis-je._

_"Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis" dit Quatre  
><em>

_Puis la soirée reprit son cours et nous nous étions couché au petit matin._

C'était une bonne soirée. Je rejoignis les autres directement au Furious. Beth m'avais réservé comme d'habitude une table au salon VIP, l'avantage d'être le chef de la faction. J'arrivais le premier dans le bar, et regardais autour de moi. La salle n'était pas encore pleine à craquer et j'en profitais pour aller dire bonjour a Beth.

« Salut Beth » dis-je.

« Oh tiens, salut Eric. Ta table est réservé comme d'habitude » dit Beth.

« Merci. Dis moi c'est quoi ton thème ce soir » demandais-je.

« Ce soir, c'est soirée Torride, Sexy, glamour, et Cie. Tu vois le genre » dit Beth.

Je la remerciais puis rejoignais ma table. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Zeke et Quatre arriver seul. Ce qui m'étonnait, d'habitude ils étaient toujours collés à leurs meufs respectives. Je me retrouvais souvent comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'habitude mais depuis que j'avais embrassé la pète sec, je ressentais un manque en moi.

« Vous êtes seuls » demandais-je.

« Ouais elles sont partit à la boutique de Christina » dit Quatre.

« Alors j'ai peur du résultat. Car tu connais ma chérie et les vêtements » dit Zeke.

« Ouais, je sais » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Alors buvons pour nous donner le courage de les affronter visuellement » dit Quatre.

On venait de finir le premier verre lorsque je vis arriver les filles. Christina n'avait pas chômé. Elles étaient magnifiques.

« Vous voulez un mouchoir pour nettoyer la bave qu'il coule de vos bouches » dis-je en souriant.

Zeke et Quatre me regardaient en me faisant de gros yeux. Je souriais de la situation. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui les charriais et cela faisais un bien fou.

« Désolé du retard, les garçons, il fallait qu'on se prépare » dit Tris.

« Et vous savez que cela prends du temps » dit Christina.

« Mais cela vaut toujours le coup » dit Quatre en embrassant Tris.

« Ouais faut remercier CarOwliine mais surtout ma nana à moi » dit Zeke.

« Merci, t'es un amour. Mais attends tu vas voir, CarOwliine s'est amusée avec d'autres personnes » dit Christina.

« Ah ouais » demandais-je.

« Bon j'ai soif. On boit » demanda Tris.

La soirée continua tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien. J'avais cherché Kim du regard, pensant la trouver avec ses camarades mais je ne la voyais pas. Je voyais juste les gars accompagné de nouvelles nanas que je ne reconnaissais pas. Kim avait sûrement préféré s'isoler depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au tribunat. Ce dont je pouvais comprendre. Il fallait vraiment que je me rattrape mais je ne savais pas comment faire et avec cette règle à la con, il me fallait attendre que l'épreuve de capture du drapeau soit passé pour tenter de rattraper le coup. Puis on entendit Beth dans les hauts parleurs du bar présenter le spectacle.

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici pour vous le show Sexy, glamour avec Lily, Eleb, Marco et Riley. » dit Beth.

Et le spectacle commença. Le show faisait un carton complet, que ce soit les nanas ou les mecs chacun assuraient dans le show. Eleb se trémoussait sur le bar (tel le film Coyote Girl) mais habillé dans un habit de tigresse avec des petites oreilles de chat et la danseuse Lily était au milieu de la pièce sur une scène ou se trouvait une barre de danse. Elle commença son show alternant des techniques de Pole Dance et de danses sexy.

Au bout d'une demi heure, le show se termina et les artistes rentraient dans leurs loges pour se changer et finir la soirée.

« C'était génial ce spectacle, vous trouvez pas » dit Tris.

« Ah ouais et les filles humm sexy surtout la nana avec ses oreilles de tigresse » dit Zeke.

« Non mais oh » dit Christina en frappant Zeke à la tête.

Je rigolais en voyant ses deux là. Puis la soirée continua J'entendais une musique et reconnu aussitôt le titre. C'était « Buttons de Pussycat Dolls ». j'aimais bien cette musique sensuelle sexy.

« Tiens y' a une fille qui fait son show sur la barre » dit Tris.

« Ouh, elle bouge bien dis donc » dit Zeke.

« Ouais t'as raison, sexy comme tout » dis-je en souriant.

Mais cette fille me regarda dans le blanc des yeux et je reconnu aussitôt Kimberly. J'étais tellement surpris de sa tenue, son regard, son comportement que je laissais tomber mon verre par terre et sentit mes yeux sortir de mes orbites et ma langue pendre jusqu'au sol (comme dans The Mask).

« Nom de dieu » dis-je.

« Elle a commencé sa vengeance j'ai l'impression » dit Tris en regardant Christina.

« Ouais et cela a l'air de marcher » dit Christina.

« C'est qui. C'est pas Kimberly ça » demanda Zeke.

« Je crois que si en fait. N'est-ce pas les filles » dit Quatre.

« Tu as tout compris mon grand » dit Tris.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard, de ce corps bien en chair, de ses enchaînements sexy. Bon sang, cette fille était entrain de me tourner la tête. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ce moment là, c'était de l'enlever devant tout le monde et de l'emprisonner dans ma chambre pour l'éternité. Je pouvais d'ailleurs ressentir une bosse se former dans mon pantalon et il me faudrait une bonne douche froide pour calmer cela. Mais un sentiment commençait à remonter en moi. Ce n'était plus un sentiment de désir mais de jalousie. Je voyais tous les regards des audacieux vers elle. Ils la sifflaient, l'acclamaient et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de tous les massacrer.

« Tu l'as cherché Eric » dit Tris.

« Comment ça » demandais-je.

« Tu croyais pas qu'elle allait se laisser faire » dit Tris.

« Mouais, mais c'est pas loyal ce qu'elle fait » dis-je.

« Je croyais que c'était simplement un dommage collatéral pour ton enquête contre Adam » dit Christina.

« Oui, non, enfin... J'ai compris, il faut que je reste là sans rien dire » dis-je dépité.

« Enfin un mec intelligent » dit Tris.

Le show de Kim se termina et Beth arriva vers elle un micro à la main.

« Ouah et bien miss, tu as un déhanché sexy. Tu te prénomme comment beauté » dit Beth.

« Appelez-moi Erika » dit Kim.

La soirée se termina avec beaucoup de mal. Bien que je passais une bonne soirée, je la revoyais sur cette barre. Ce show aurait du être privé et uniquement réservé à moi et non à tout le monde. Je me disais qu'il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'en installe une dans mon appartement pour les shows VIP. Elle avait donné Erika comme prénom de scène. Encore une manière de dire qu'elle était à ma hauteur et qu'elle ne comptais pas se laisser faire

Eric 1 – 1 Kim (Erika)

On était à égalité, balle au centre. Chacun s'était joué de l'autre. Même si je l'avais cherché, je n'aimais ni perdre, ni l'idée de finir en match nul. Ma fierté d'audacieux me le refusait. J'aurais un jour, ma vengeance mais lorsqu'elle m'aura pardonné et si nous avons un avenir ensemble plus tard. 

**POV Kim.**

Christina et Tris partirent devant me souhaitant bonne chance. Un peu plus tard, je rejoignais avec les filles les garçons au Furious. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise dans cette tenue. Ce n'était pas le bustier ou les bottes en cuirs qui me gênait le plus mais le mini short. Je possédais quelques petits bourrelet par-ci par-la. On arrivait enfin au Furious et je vis à la têtes des garçons que notre tenue avait l'effet escompté.

« whoua putain » dit Joey.

« Non mais, suis au paradis » dit Uriah.

« Attends, je ne t'es pas encore fait monter au 7ème ciel, baby » dit Amara en l'embrassant.

« Les filles, vous êtes superbement sexy » dit Mike.

« Ben je crois que c'est le thème de la soirée » dit Ashley.

« Y a pas de mots assez fort pour vous décrire » dit Kyle.

« Moi je dirais Déesse » dit Stefan.

Je les remerciais d'un regard et allais m'asseoir. Le début du spectacle commença et je ne pus qu'admirer les filles et les gars sur scène se donner à fond. Mais je restais figée sur cette fille faisant des pirouettes sur cette barre de danse.

« Ouah, j'aimerais bien savoir danser comme elle » dis-je.

« T'es pas la seule, mais bonjour le boulot derrière au niveau des entraînements » dit Ashley.

Le spectacle se termina mais malheureusement il fut trop court pour moi. J'en profitais pour regarder Eric au loin. Bien que je ressentais toujours de la rage contre lui, un autre sentiment faisait toujours son apparition. Le désir, le manque de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains sur mon corps. Rohhhhhh non non et non. Je secouais la tête pour me chasser ses idées de la tête. Je devais me concentrer sur ma vengeance mais je fus sorti de ma transe par cette même fille qui dansait tout à l'heure sur la scène.

« Mike, c'est toi » demanda Lily.

« Euh, on se connaît » demanda Mike.

« Ben j'espère bien, on est sorti ensemble, quand on était petit » dit Lily.

« oh mon dieu, Soso c'est toi » dit Mike en souriant.

« Oui mais maintenant je me nomme Lily » dit Lily.

« Mais je savais pas que tu avais rejoins les audacieux » dit Mike.

« Oh OH, si on te gênes, tu nous le dit cousin » dit Stefan.

« Oh désolé, les amis, je vous présente So...enfin Lily, c'était ma copine à la primaire . Lily, voici Stefan, mon cousin et mes amis Uriah, Ashley, Kyle, Joey, Amara et Kimberly» dit Mike.

« Enchanté tout le monde. Je peux me joindre à vous » demanda Lily.

« Non, pas de soucis. Justement je voulais te remercier pour ce spectacle magnifique que tu nous as offert. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux » dis-je.

« Kim a raison, on aimerais savoir danser comme toi, tu étais une vrai déesse sur la piste » Dit Ashley.

« C'est pas compliqué, certes il faut de l'entraînement mais ensuite, tu dois fermer les yeux et te laisser guider par la musique, les sons, tu dois être l'instrument de la mélodie. Tu ne dois pas l'apprivoiser, tu dois la laisser t'emporter sans résister et le tour est joué » dit Lily.

La conversation continua sur divers sujets lorsque l'autre danseuse arriva pour parler à Lily. Elle portait toujours ses oreilles de chat sur la tête ce qui la rendait adorable.

« Ah, te voilà Lily, on te cherchais partout avec les gars » dit Eleb.

« Désolé, je viens de retrouver un ami de l'école primaire » dit Lily.

« Ah d'accord, allez pousse toi que je m'assoie, allez ouste vilaine » dit Eleb en poussant Lily.« Bon moi c'est Eleb, enchanté de faire votre connaissance et vous ».

Tout le monde se mis à sourire, on aurait dit un chat sauvage que personne n'avait réussit à apprivoiser et qui se baladait tel Catwoman.

« Voilà , vous connaissais Eleb, c'est un peu la mascotte de la bande avec ses oreilles de chat » dit Lily.

« Et oui tel Catwoman, je suis sauvage et indomptable hihihi. Vous parliez de quoi alors » demanda Eleb.

« On parlait de vos danses, qu'on aimerait savoir danser comme vous » dit Ashley.

« Bah, c'est hyper simple, fastoche. Lily a du vous le dire, il faut suivre la musique, et tout le blabla qui va avec » dit Eleb.

Je pris Lily à part pour discuter avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que Lily pouvait m'aider à me venger d'Eric à moins que cela soit les verres d'alcool qui commençaient à me monter à la tête.

« Lily, dis moi si je devais me venger de quelqu'un. Comment je pourrais faire pour l'attirer et disons... » dis-je.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu veux te venger de l'affront d'Eric, cette après midi, hein. Alors, écoute, je vais aller voir le DJ, je vais lui demander une musique et tu vas prendre ma place et danser » dit Lily.

« Mais t'es folle, je sais pas danser, je ne sais... je... » dis-je.

« Oh si crois-moi, on est toutes capable et avec la tenue que tu as les déhanchements seront plus facile et sexy. Alors tu veux ou pas » dit Lily.

« Oui, non...Je sais pas, je vais passer pour la _pute_ de service, tu ne crois pas » dis-je.

« Non, cela va prouver aux autres que tu n'as pas peur d'Eric et que tu as des couilles comme lui, alors soit tu te bats, soit tu abandonnes toute de suite la bataille et là tu deviendras la victime pour le reste de ta vie ici. Je te laisse le temps que j'aille au DJ pour réfléchir » dit Lily en se levant.

Je la vis attraper Eleb au passage et elles partirent toutes les deux voir le DJ. Bon sang, je voyais mes mains trembler de peur. Est-ce que je devais le faire ou pas. Je risquais de me prendre la honte de toute ma vie et cela risquait de me coller à la peau. Mais d'un autre côté, Lily avait raison, si je ne réagissais pas rapidement à l'attaque d'Eric, il serait trop tard ensuite. J'entendis le DJ nommer la prochaine chanson. Je pris mon verre de champagne et le but cul sec devant les yeux médusés des autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda Amara.

« La vengeance commence » dis-je.

Je pris une grande respiration et aux premières notes de la musique, je me levais et me dirigeais sous le regard de mes amis vers la barre. Je vis Lily et Eleb me faire des signes d'encouragements en levant les pouces en l'air. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les notes de musiques. Comme disait Lily, être l'instrument de la chanson et se laisser guide.

C'est partit mon kiki ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je sentais mon corps se déhanchait seul comme ci quelqu'un le guidait. Et un petit tour de la barre, quelques jetés de cheveux, des collés serrés contre la barres, des relevés de fesses... Bref je faisais tous ce qui me passait par la tête pour bouger mon corps de manière sensuel et sexy. À un moment j'ouvrais les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Eric. Je le voyais faire tomber son verre et me regarder avec envie et convoitise. Cela marchait youpi, alors je lui lançais un sourire aguicheur et continuais ma danse sous les encouragement et acclamations des autres audacieux.

Une fois la chanson terminée, je vis mes amis applaudirent comme plusieurs audacieux principalement des hommes et je vis Beth venir vers moi.

« Ouah et bien miss, tu as un déhanché sexy. Tu te prénomme comment beauté » dit Beth.

Je réfléchissais, j'aurais pu donner mon vrai prénom mais j'avais envie de le chercher, de le taquiner pour peut-être le faire réagir.

« Appelez-moi Erika » dit Kim.

Je retournais auprès de mes amis et passais la fin de la soirée en leur compagnie. Uriah regarda sa montre et voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, tout le monde regagnait leur dortoir respectifs. Une fois déshabillée et démaquillée, je pris place dans mon lit et fermais les yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Amara qui elle n'avait pas envie de dormir.

« Ce soir, c'était whoua, tu nous a fait un show d'enfer » dit Amara.

« A ce qui paraît oui » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu as du le rendre jaloux le Eric » dit Amara.

« J'espère, c'était le but d'ailleurs. Bon maintenant faut dormir on a entraînement demain » dis-je.

« Mais t'es folle. Demain on n'a pas entraînement, on va revoir notre famille » dit Amara.

« Mais non tu te trompes c'est après demain » dis-je en la regardant.

« Non, non. Je te confirme c'est demain, j'en ai même parler avec Uriah. Je vais lui faire rencontrer mes parents » dit Amara.

« Attends t'es sérieuse, tu veux présenter Uriah à tes parents » dis-je toujours sur le cul.

« Ben ouais, c'est peut-être la seule fois ou ils verront leur gendre alors autant en profiter. D'ailleurs il faudra que je leur présente ma meilleure amie aussi » dit Amara.

« Amara... t'es un ange tombé du ciel, adorable. Allez au lit alors, demain est un grand jour » dis-je en souriant.

« Yeah tu as raison. Bonne nuit miss » dit Amara.

Demain était la rencontre parent/enfant. J'espérais que ma mère se trouverais parmi les familles présentes. Car on nous avait bien prévenu que toutes les familles de transferts ne venaient pas aux rencontres car elles sentaient trahis par leur enfant. La faction avant les liens du sang comme on disait.

**Voila j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et espère que la scène du Furious vous a plut. Keira, BellaMcCarthy, LittleFlicka, Nanou13118, je vous oublie pas, vous aurez vos personnages si vous le souhaitez mdr. Donc dites-le moi si cela vous convient ou pas.**

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE VERS LE 21/22 OCTOBRE.**

**Mercylily **: Elle est là la suite, ma danseuse de pole dance lol. Contente de ton rôle. C'est de ta faute si Kimberly a excité Eric à ce point mdr, ainsi que la majorité des mâles dans la salle. 

**Keira **: J'espère que le début de la vengeance va te plaire. Contente que tu apprécies Tris. Je les fait avec un plus fort caractère et une plus grande gueule lol car cela fait 2 ans qu'elle est dans la faction et vu qu'elle forme les natifs, il lui fallait bien un caractère bien trempé. Oui la tête d'Eric, yeux sortant des orbites, bouches grande ouverte et langue qui pends. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oui j'espère que tu as aimé la petite scène. Contente que tu ai apprécié le coup de la meuf. Comme quoi cela prouve qu'il tient énormément à elle. 

**Eleb **: Trop court putain mdr. Tu sais que tous mes chapitres sont minimum 4 pages word, c'est le minimum que je me donne pour que vous ayez de quoi lire lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ton petit clin d'oeil à toi aussi. Merci ben avec les vacances c'est plus facile mais comme je reprends le boulot lundi la diffusion des chapitres va diminués. bises. 

**CarOwliine **: J'ai pensé à Caroline de vampires diaries et je les mélangés à Alice de Twilight et cela à donné toi mdr. Comme tu as remarqué, elle n'a pas choisit un mec mais tous les mecs mdr. 

**Nanou13118 **: j'espère que tu as aimé sa réaction en voyant Kim habillé ainsi. T'inquiète le chapitre de la famille arrive bientôt dans un ou deux chapitres normalement voir trois au grand maximum si je suis inspiré. Alors courage tiens le coup. De toute façon, il n'est pas encore écrit mdr. 

**LittleFlicka **: Voila déjà la vengeance séductrice. Restera la vengeance pendant le capture flag et la ça va saigné lol ou pas. 

**Guim0veX5 **: Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde à une vie en dehors du site mdr. Mais c'est vrai que je m'inquiétais de n'avoir pas eu de tes nouvelles, je croyais que j'avais dis un truc qu'il fallait pas lol mais ça me rassure mdr.


	21. Chapter 21

**SURPRISE.**

**Voici le chapitre de la rencontre parent/enfant beaucoup plus tôt que pré n'y a que le POV de Kim. Eric sera dans le prochain.**

**Bonne lecture**

**POV Kim.**

Comme chaque matin, Quatre prit son mug en ferraille et tapa sur les tuyau métalliques pour nous signaler qu'il était temps de se lever.

« Allez debout, les enfants, vous allez voir vos parents aujourd'hui. Alors faîtes vous beaux et belles. Vous avez 30 minutes ensuite retrouvez-moi à la fosse » dit Quatre.

Puis il partit nous laissant tranquillement émerger de notre sommeil. Je restais un moment dans mon lit à ressasser les événements de la veille. J'avais été humilié par Eric en plein public et pour me venger, j'avais devant tous les audacieux entamée une danse sexy et sensuel. Je me mis à rire en revoyant la tête qu'il avait fait lorsque j'avais rencontré son regard. Il avait l'air à la fois étonné, jaloux, envieux, énervé. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais réussi mon début de vengeance. Je l'avais déstabilisé mentalement. Maintenant restait à le battre au jeu de capture du drapeau. Je savais que Tris serait d'une aide précieuse. Mon principal objectif ne serait pas ce fameux drapeau mais Eric Matthews.

Amara me balançait son oreiller dans la figure voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

« Oh tu me réponds vilaine » dit Amara.

« Oui. Tu voulais quoi » demandais-je.

« Ben savoir comment tu te sentais. Moi je suis à la fois excitée et apeurée. J'espère qu'ils seront là » dit Amara.

« T'es pas la seule, crois-moi » dis-je.

Puis je le levais, m'apprêtais et rejoignais les autres pour un petit déjeuner rapide avant notre rendez-vous avec notre famille.

« Alors comment vous vous sentez. Moi je suis super excité » dit Mike.

« Oui, mais ne le sois pas trop. Tu risque peut-être d'être déçu. Ta famille peut ne pas venir »dit Uriah.

« Oui d'ailleurs, tu dois venir avec moi Uriah » demanda Amara.

« Ben pourquoi » demanda Uriah.

« Ben j'aimerais bien... te présenter... à ma famille » dit Amara timidement.

« Ha, Uriah va rencontrer ses beaux parents. Je veux trop voir cela » dit Kyle en rigolant.

« Tu vois pas que tu mets Amara mal à l'aise » dit Ashley en le frappant sur la tête.

« Désolé. C'était pas mon intention. Pardon » dit Kyle gêné en se frottant la tête.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas grave Kyle. Alors Uriah » dit Amara.

« Ben, euh...Pourquoi pas » dit Uriah un peu gêné.

Je souriais en voyant ses deux là. J'étais sûr qu' Uriah plairait à la famille d'Amara s'ils étaient tous comme elle. Dans moins d'une heure, on allait voir notre famille. Ma famille, ma mère. Il fallait que je vois ma mère. C'était vital, j'avais besoin d'elle pour m'aider à supporter l'humiliation d'Eric même si je m'étais un peu vengée. Mais surtout je voulais des réponses et je ne comptais pas partir sans les avoir eu. Je voulais savoir qui été mon oncle dans cette faction. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi ma mère m'avait caché ce secret. Secret qu'elle ne m'aurait peut-être jamais racontée si je n'avais rencontré Tori en chemin.

« Tu as l'air soucieuse, Kimberly. C'est encore Eric qui te pose problème » dit Ashley.

« Non, ça va. Mais comme tout le monde, je me demande si je verrais ma mère car j'ai besoin de réponses » dis-je.

« A propos de quoi » demanda Ashley.

« Tout et rien à la fois, ne t'inquiète pas » dis-je.

Je ne pouvais parler à personne de mon oncle dans la faction. Je ne savais pas comment ils pourraient réagir en sachant que j'ai un oncle dans cette base. La devise était la faction avant les liens du sang. Comment obéir à cette devise dans ma situation, moi qui suis anciennement altruiste. Je quittais ma famille pour retrouver ma famille, quelle ironie. Je repensais au paroles que Tori m'avait dite dans le salon de tatouage.

_**« Alors raconte moi cette initiation, comment t'en sors tu ? » me demanda t-elle.**_

_**« Çà peut aller, je suis le souffre douleur d'Eric »dis-je en faisant un grimace.**_

_**« Ah c'est toi alors. Tu sais si tu as besoin d'aide pour te défendre, je ne pense pas que ton oncle refuserait de t'aider tu sais » me dit Tori.**_

C'était forcément quelqu'un qui oserait s'interposer entre Eric, le chef des leaders et moi. Tori m'avait dit que ma mère et son frère s'était quittés en mauvais terme, et elle ne m'avait parlé de lui à aucun moment. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il avait mauvais caractère ou n'avait pas apprécié que ma mère quitte la faction et donc la famille. J'espérais que cela ne soit pas un leader ou une personne influente dans la base. Déjà que beaucoup de gens allaient penser qu'en draguant Eric, je voulais avoir du favoritisme alors si en plus il faisait parti des leaders, j'étais bonne pour être cataloguée comme pistonnée a vie.

Tout le monde se levait pour aller voir leurs familles. Je fus arrêté par un garçon qui m'appela par le surnom que j'avais donné hier.

« Erika, c'était bien toi,non hier » demanda l'audacieux

« Oui c'était moi » dis-je.

« Voila, je trouvais que ton show était magnifique et sexy. Et je voulais savoir si cela te disait de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir pour discuter » demanda t-il.

« C'est gentil, mais non merci. Tu as l'air charmant comme tous. Mais pour moi, les garçons c'est fini pour l'instant. » dis-je en souriant

« Okay, pas grave, j'aurais essayé » dit-il en gardant le sourire.

Puis nous nous sommes tous rendus à l'entrée de la fosse ou nous attendez nos instructeurs et malheureusement Eric faisait partit des personnes présentes. Je le voyais me regarder mais décidais de l'ignorer totalement. Il se posta devant nous et prit la parole.

« Fermez vos gueules et ouvrez grand vos oreilles. J'ai quelques instructions à vous donner avant d'aller voir vos familles, si par miracle, elles venaient se pointer... Ce dont je doute fort pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors inutile d'aller chialer si y'a personne. Et si vous veniez à les rencontrer, souvenez-vous de notre devise « la Faction avant les liens du sang ». Ne prenez pas cela à la légère, car si vous entretenez encore des liens familiaux étroits, cela laisserait supposer que vous n'êtes pas entièrement intégré à votre nouvelle faction et que vous n'assumez toujours pas votre choix. Compris les transferts. » dit Eric.

Personne n'ouvrait la bouche mais tout le monde hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Tout le monde se dirigeait dans la fosse mais Eric m'attrapait par le bras pour m'arrêter dans ma lancée.

« Kimberly, il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît » chuchota t-il.

Je regardais autour de moi et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part les instructeurs et lui. Il osait enfin me parler simplement parce qu'il y avait personne d'étrangers pour le prendre en flagrant délit.

« Tu veux quoi encore, m'humilier une nouvelle fois » dis-je.

« Justement, je voudrais t'expliquer le pourquoi du …... » dit Eric.

«Écoute, tais-toi, cela ne sert à rien de gaspiller ta salive pour moi, alors tu sais quoi, si tu veux parler eh bien... parle à ma main » dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en lui balançant ma main devant sa tronche et lui poussa le visage avec avant de partir rapidement rejoindre ma mère, du moins je l'espérais.

Je descendais dans la fosse et cherchait du regard ma mère. Mais je ne trouvais personne. Je voyais Amara et les autres avec leurs familles mais elle n'était pas là. Non, je ne pourrais pas serrer ma mère dans mes bras comme les autres, je n'aurais pas non plus les réponses à toutes mes questions. Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste ma mère. Sentir son parfum, sa peau contre la mienne, sa voix douce et mielleuse qui m'aidait à m'endormir le soir. Je sentais une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Elle représentait la tristesse, la rage, la déception. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler.

J'allais faire demi tour lorsque je vis une silhouette bouger près d'une rambarde. Je reconnus l'uniforme des altruistes avec le pantalon de toile gris et la veste grise boutonnée jusqu'au menton. Mon dieu, c'était elle. Elle était venue.

« Maman » murmurais-je.

Elle se retournai vers moi à ce moment là et je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je m'avançais vers elle d'un pas rapide. Elle était là, elle était venue pour moi. Je laissais les larmes couler et sauta dans ses bras prêt à m'enlacer tendrement.

« Kimberly, ma chérie » dit Katherine.

« Maman, tu es là, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas venue » dis-je.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aurais loupé cette occasion de te revoir pour rien au monde » dit-elle en séchant mes larmes.

« Je t'aime maman, si tu savais » dis-je en souriant.

« Moi aussi, ma puce. Mais regarde toi, tu es splendide dans cette tenue d'audacieuse... a part cet œil au beurre noir » dit-elle.

« Oui les aléas du combat. Par contre regarde dans mon dos » dis-je en me tournant.

« Oh mon dieu, une panthère noire. C'est...c'est magnifique » dit-elle les yeux humides.

« Oui j'ai voulu quoi qu'il arrive garder une souvenir de toi. D'ailleurs tu as le bonjour de Tori, c'est elle qui m'a tatoué et qu'il ma dit que tu la connaissais » dis-je.

« Tori, oh mon dieu, cela fait des années que je ne l'ai plus revu. Elle était adorable quand nous étions enfant » dit-elle.

« Oui d'ailleurs, maman, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. C'est à propos de... »dis-je.

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Amara arrivait vers moi en courant traînant derrière elle, une femme sincère qui je supposais était sa mère. Bon sang, j'avais envie de rembarrer Amara pour m'avoir empêcher de parler de mon oncle à ma mère, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas.

« Ah Kim, je te présente ma mère Eleanor. Mam c'est Kimberly, la personne que je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. » dit Amara.

« Bonjour Kimberly » dit Eleanor.

« Bonjour madame »dis-je.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Eleanor » dit Eleanor.

« Eleanor, Amara, je vous présente ma mère Katherine » dis-je.

« Eleanor, Amara, enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit Katherine.

« Alors la rencontre avec belle maman et beau papa, c'est bien passé » dis-je à Amara.

« Ouais, ça a l'air Uriah n'arrête pas de discuter avec mon père ou c plutôt l'inverse » dit Amara en souriant.

« Eh toi d'ailleurs ma chérie, tu n'as pas trouvé de guerrier charmant » dit ma mère en souriant.

« Ben...comment dire... c'est assez compliqué » dis-je hésitante.

« Comment cela compliqué, explique-moi » demanda ma mère.

Je voyais également la mère d'Amara me regarder d'un air interrogateur et décidais d'expliquer aux mamans, ce qui m'était arrivée. Une fois le récit terminé, je regardais ma mère qui se mit à rire. Non mais sérieux, elle était entrain de se foutre de moi ou quoi.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien rencontrer cette homme. Il a l'air charmant. Tu as l'air de lui faire de l'effet on dirait » dit-elle.

« Euh maman, je te dit qu'il m'a humilié en public et toi tu veux le rencontrer. Je comprends plus trop là » dis-je.

« Écoute, je te parle d'expé , si un homme agit comme un imbécile, c'est qu'il est tellement accro à toi qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir du tout. Donc s'il est idiot, c'est qu'il est accro. » dit-elle.

Je la regardais ouvrant de grand yeux. Eric accro de moi. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Oui, on s'était embrassé chez lui mais c'était le seul signe d'amour qu'il m'avait donné. C'était peut-être de l'attirance et rien d'autre vu comment il m'avait jeté au tribunat.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela Katherine » demanda Eleanor.

« Je parle d'expérience, j'étais une ancienne audacieuse et je connais le tempérament des hommes ici. D'ailleurs laisse moi deviner. Ça serait pas le garçon près de la rambarde qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis un moment. » dit-elle en souriant.

Je me retournais pour découvrir Eric justement qui avait l'air de superviser la réunion familiale sauf que son regard comme ma mère disait, restait concentré sur moi. Je détournais aussitôt le regard pour voir ma mère et remarqua qu'Amara était reparti avec la sienne rejoindre son père et Uriah.

« Euh..oui c'est lui, c'est Eric » dis-je timidement.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais, idiot un jour, accro pour toujours» dit-elle.

Je la voyais s'approcher d'Eric d'un pas assuré et venir lui tendre la main. Non mais ma mère est folle. Bien qu'elle soit devenu altruiste, il devait lui rester encore des pulsions suicidaires d'audacieuses. Je la rejoignais rapidement pour essayer de calmer le jeu si besoin et éviter tout scandale en public.

« Bonjour, je suis Katherine, la mère de Kimberly » dit-elle.

« Eric » dit-il un peu sec en serrant la main de Katherine.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Vous supervisez les entraînements à ce qui parait » dit-elle.

« En tant que chef des leaders, c'est mon devoir de sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs » dit-il.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ma fille s'en sort bien alors » dit-elle.

« Çà va oui » dit-il.

« Je me réjouis de l'apprendre. Je sais plus ou moins comment se passe vos entraînements et j'étais un peu inquiète » dit-elle.

« Vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en sort très bien en combat et en lancers de couteau. Le tir c'est moins sur. »dit-il.

« Merci » dis-je timidement.

« Toi la pète sec, faut que je te cause après, concernant ton entraînement personnel. Madame » dit Eric en partant.

Eric partit nous laissant en plan. Bon sang, ma mère avait peut-être raison. Eric venait de faire un compliment concernant mes aptitudes physiques. Plus la situation avançait et moins j'arrivais à le comprendre. c' était le jour et la nuit et parfois je pouvais même observé des éclipses lunaires et solaires en même temps. C'est peu dire.

« Pas très commode, cependant ton Eric » dit-elle.

« Et encore il est de bonne humeur ,alors imagine. Et puis ce n'est pas MON Eric.» dis-je.

« En tous cas, il est sexy comme un dieu grec » dit-elle en souriant.

« Maman » dis-je a moitié offusqué.

« Quoi, c'est vrai, ne me dis pas le contraire »dit-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai, t'as raison sur ce point là » dis-je.

Bon il fallait que lui parle. J'avais des questions à lui poser et j'espérais qu'elle puisse y répondre. Je pris une grande respiration et me lança.

« Maman » dis-je.

« Oula, tu as un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda t-elle.

« Tori ne m'a pas uniquement raconté que vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance... »dis-je.

« Continue » dit-elle.

« Elle m'a parlé...que tu avais un frère. C'est vrai » demandais-je.

Elle m'a regardé quelques secondes sans cligner des yeux et son sourire s'est effacé, laissant paraître une grimace à la place.

« Tori a toujours été une pipelette étant jeune, et cela n'a pas changé à ce que je vois » dit-elle.

« Alors c'est vrai » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu as raison. J'ai bien un frère. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il soit toujours en vie. Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis ma cérémonie du choix, il y' a plusieurs décennies » dit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi tu es fâchée. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit » dis-je.

« Oh doucement, une question à la fois, s'il te plaît » dit-elle en levant le mains.

« Désolé maman. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit » demandais-je.

« Je te t'ai rien dit, car je me suis disputé avec ton oncle, la veille de la cérémonie du choix. Je suis allé le voir pour lui dire que je quittais la faction. Il l'a très mal pris car il savait que je partais par amour pour ton père. Il m'a alors dit que je ne faisais plus partie de sa famille et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ton père ou moi. Voila pourquoi je ne t'es rien dit à son sujet, comme il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi et donc de toi, je ne voyais pas l'utilité. »dit-elle.

« Il t'a renié pour ça. Mais c'est un... »dis-je.

« Hep, hep, hep. Ne parle pas de ton oncle ainsi. Il est idiot mais tu lui dois quand même un minimum de respect » dit ma mère me coupant.

« Okay, okay. Tu sais s'il est toujours vivant » demandais-je.

« Ça je l'ignore, ma chérie » dit ma mère.

« Tu peux au moins me dire son nom. Ainsi je chercherai et s'il est vivant, je verrais si je veux le rencontrer ou pas » demandais-je.

Je pouvais au moins faire des recherches sur lui, même si vu l'altitude qu'il avait eu avec ma mère quand elle était partit, ne me donnais pas envie de le rencontrer mais pas du tout. J'attendais la réponse de ma mère, lorsque je la vis ouvrir de grands yeux et lever la tête en direction de l'entrée de la fosse.

« Je ne vais pas te donner son nom, autant directement te montrer qui s'est » dit-elle en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

Je me retournais pour découvrir un audacieux, d'un certain âge et donc certainement mon oncle. Mais j'ouvris de grands yeux en voyant... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... Max qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la fosse. J'ouvris grand la bouche de surprise.

« Putain, tu te fous de ma gueule maman » dis-je.

« Surveille ton langage, jeune fille » dit-elle en me frappant sur la tête.

Je secouais puis me frottais la tête. Je devais sûrement rêver. C'est ça. J'avais peur au départ que ce soit un leader et voilà je vois un leader devant moi. Je relevais de nouveau la tête pour regarder qui était mon oncle, mais c'était toujours Max qui se trouvait devant l'entrée et malheureusement ma mère me confirmait mes craintes.

« Je te présente mon frère et ton oncle Max Miller » dit-elle en le fixant du regard.

« Génial. Mon pire cauchemar » dis-je.

« Pourquoi cela. Il t'as embêté, il t'a approché » demanda t-elle.

« Non, non maman. Mais Max est un leader, donc si cela se sait, les gens vont croire que j'essaye de manger dans toutes les gamelles pour tricher à mon initiation et être favorisée » dis-je dépitée.

« En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai la situation est complexe, surtout si on prends en compte ton...atout » dit-elle.

« Voila tu as tout compris. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance » demandais-je.

Je me posais la question, de savoir si je pouvais faire confiance à Max, concernant mon secret. Ou si au contraire, je devais le cacher à tout le monde même à mes amis et ma famille.

« Je te conseillerais de garder cela pour toi pour l'instant. Et puis même s'il sait maintenant qui tu es. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne te voir. Rancunier et mauvais caractère qu'il est » dit-elle.

Un signal sonore retentit dans la base. Je me demandais ce qui se passait lorsque ma mère répondit pour moi.

« Je dois partir, c'est le signal » dit-elle.

« Non, pas déjà. Tu ne peux pas rester s'il te plaît » dis-je.

« Non, ma chérie. Mais souviens-toi, tu ne dois pas te montrer trop attachée à ta famille, n'oublie pas la faction avec les liens du sang » dit-elle.

« Maman, faction ou pas faction. Une fois que je serais officiellement une audacieuse, je serais libre d'aller ou je veux et je viendrais te voir, je te le promet. Tu m'attendra »dis-je en l'enlaçant.

« Bien entendu. Je t'attendrais tous les jours » dit-elle.

Je me détachais d'elle et la regardait dans les yeux. Elle les avait aussi humides que moi. Mais étant audacieuse, il ne fallait pas que je montre mes larmes. J'en avais déjà assez montré toute à l'heure au moment des retrouvailles. Au bout de quelques minutes, des audacieux escortèrent les familles vers la sortie. Je disais au revoir du regard, une dernière fois à ma mère. J'espérais la retrouver bientôt mais pour l'instant j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter et pas des moindres. Je tournais mon regard en direction de Max qui était toujours là à me scruter du regard. Regard que je lui rendis. Il allait falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui tôt ou tard.

Je vis Amara et Uriah se diriger vers moi. Elle avait les yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré le départ de sa mère.

« Alors c'était bien avec beau papa et belle maman. hein » dis-je en souriant.

« Et toi, j'ai vu que tu as présenté son gendre à ta mère » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Okay, match nul » dis-je en perdant le sourire.

« Alors les zamis, content d'avoir revu votre famille » dit Mike.

« Ouais, on a vu son oncle et ma mère. Mon père et sa mère n'ont pas pu venir »

« Je suis triste, je ne vais plus revoir ma mère » dit Amara.

« Ne dis pas cela. Quand tu sera enfin une audacieuse, on peut être envoyé en mission chez d'autres factions alors tu pourrais la revoir, crois-moi » dit Uriah en l'embrassant.

« T'es un amour. Que ferais-je sans toi » dit Amara.

« JE sais, JE suis irremplaçable » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde se mis à rire et regagna le réfectoire pour aller souffler un peu. Pour une fois qu'on avait un jour entier de repos, il fallait en profiter au maximum même si tout le monde était triste.

**Voila les filles, petit cadeau. Vous ne deviez l'avoir qu'en milieu de semaine prochaine mais l'inspiration était encore là donc en quelques heures, tout été plié et emballé. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Étant trop long, il est coupé en deux. Le POV d'Eric sera donc dans le prochain chapitre **

**n'oubliez pas Reviewté.**

**Prochain chapitre 23/24 octobre sauf si inspiration encore là.**

**Keira **: Oui, la prochaine vengeance sera pour le capture flag. Ben Will est apparu dans un précédent chapitre et compte revenir prochainement. Pour Shauna, je pense pas la faire apparaître. Je préfère ne pas mettre trop de personnages pour ne pas saturer l'histoire.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Suis super contente alors que tu ai adoré. Ouais pour la chute, pas eu besoin de réfléchir, il faut laisser la Erika sortir de Kim, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut combattre Eric. Ouais pour le caleçon, j'ai repris l'idée de base « des soupirs » et l 'ai remanié à ma sauce.

**LittleFlicka **: Pourtant, je suis pas aussi sadique que d'autres écrivaines de fanfic de divergente lol. J'espère que la rencontre avec sa mère t'as plu. J'ai voulu donné à sa mère des réflexes et comportement encore audacieuses, même si elle est altruiste maintenant. Mais comme on dit chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

**Eleb **: Contente que le personnage t'ai plus. Car ne connaissant pas les personnes, il se peut que je fasse un personnage à l'opposé de leur personnalité.

**Mercilily **: Mais oui tu serais une pro du pole dance.:p

**CarOwliine **: Oui Erika est dans la place maintenant. Kim mène une double vie. Celui de la gentille fifille à sa maman, Kimberly. Et Erika, la seule capable d'affronter Eric et de le battre à son jeu. Oui la musique, j'écoutais des vieilles chansons sur mon ordinateur que j'avais retrouvé et je me suis dis mais putain, celle là serait parfaite pour la danse sensuel de Kim. Bon la confrontation qu'en dis-tu ? tu veux m'en parler ou tu préfères le faire à ma main lol.

**Nanou13118 **: Merki mis. Eh oui l'inspiration est encore là, comme tu peux le voir que le chapitre arrive avec 5 jours d'avance sur le planning prévu lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Il est en avance et le voilà**

**Chapitre de la rencontre parent/enfant mais du POV d'Eric.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je rentrais enfin chez moi. Cette journée avait été pleine de surprise. Entre le tribunat, ma sale déclaration sur ma relation avec Kimberly et la danse sexy qu'elle avait effectué au bar. Si on m'avait dit que la journée serait aussi chargé, je serais resté couché.

Je prenais une bonne douche froide pour me calmer et filais sous la couette. Pendant la nuit, j'entendais un bruit sourd dans mon sommeil. Je mettais quelques minutes à identifier ce son. C'était quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte. Je me levais à moitié ensuqué et allait ouvrir pour engueuler le con qui venait de me réveiller.

« Putain, je vais te massacrer pour... »dis-je.

Mais je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Devant moi se trouvé Kimberly, habillée d'une nuisette couleur kaki. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se jetais littéralement sur moi pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille et continuais à m'embrasser. Je répondais aussitôt à cette attaque et la transportais vers mon lit sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes. Je la jetais ensuite sauvagement sur mon lit et attrapais ses mains avec une des miennes pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là devant moi » dis-je.

«Alors tais-toi et embrasse moi » dit-elle.

Je libérais ses mains pour diriger les miennes vers cette nuisette qui m'empêchait de découvrir son corps de rêve. Cette fille me faisait tourner la tête. J'atteignais enfin le petit bout de tissu et au moment de l'arracher, elle arriva à retourner la situation et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi.

« Pas si vite mon grizzly » dit-elle.

« J'aime bien ce surnom, c'est sauvage » dis-je.

« Tu veux déballer ton cadeau alors monsieur le leader » demanda t-elle.

« Oh oui » dis-je.

Je la vis se déhancher sur moi et commencer à retirer sa nuisette quand j'entendis de nouveau quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Qui venait me faire chier à cette heure-ci en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais je laissais frapper et me concentrais sur Kimberly. Les coups intensifiaient de plus en plus et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, ma vue commençait à s'embrouiller juste au moment ou elle venait enfin de retirer son vêtement.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit que le soleil était déjà levé depuis un petit moment. C'était un rêve. Putain, cette fille venait me harceler de jour comme de nuit maintenant. Par contre quelqu'un continuais de frapper à ma porte, çà c'était la réalité. Je me levais difficilement et me dirigeais vers ma porte. Je vis en face de moi Quatre un café à la main.

«Salut belle au bois dormant » dit Quatre.

« Tu veux quoi putain, je dormais » dis-je.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. Dans quelques heures, les transferts vont revoir leurs familles. Je présume que tu veux leur faire ton petit discours habituel » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, y a intérêt. Laisse moi 10 minutes et je te rejoins au réfectoire » dis-je.

Quatre partit en me laissant le café, que je posais sur la table. Je filais dans la salle de bain pour une douche express. Une fois habillé et coiffé, je pris le café et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire ou je retrouvais les autres.

« Ah, enfin la belle au bois dormant se réveille » dit Zeke.

« Ah,ah. Quatre m'a déjà fait cette blague ce matin, Zeke » dis-je.

« Quoi. Merde, il va falloir que je revois mes blagues alors » dit Zeke.

« Tu vas leur faire le même discours que pour Christina et moi » dit Tris.

« Comme d'habitude. Ce sont des futurs audacieux donc ils doivent respecter la devise avant tout » dis-je.

Il fallait leur faire comprendre que certes ils allaient revoir leurs familles mais ils leur faudraient se contenir, ne pas se jeter sur eux. Ne pas exprimer des regrets à avoir quitté leur faction d'origine.

Il était temps d'y aller. Tout le petit groupe se levait et au moment de sortir, je vis un audacieux discutait avec MA copine et elle avait l'air de sourire et de rire. J'allais faire demi tour et me dirigeais vers lui pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser mais Quatre m'attrapait par le bras et me pressait le pas.

« Laisse tomber, bouge allez sinon les transferts seront dans la fosse avant nous » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, il paie rien pour attendre celui-là » dis-je.

Bon sang, ma jalousie commençait à prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Cette fille m'obsédait à un point ou je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de moi. Je voyais les transferts arriver quelques minutes après nous, excités et angoissés à l'idée qu'il allaient enfin voir leurs parents. Je la voyais m'ignorer totalement. Il fallait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, au plus vite. Je devais lui parler avant qu'elle aille voir sa famille. Je voulais entendre sa voix qui me manquait énormément. Je secouais la tête pour la chasser de mon esprit. Pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur le restant des transferts et leurs rencontres avec leurs familles.

« Fermez vos gueules et ouvrez grand vos oreilles. J'ai quelques instructions à vous donner avant d'aller voir vos familles, si par miracle, elles venaient se pointer... Ce dont je doute fort pour la plupart d'entre vous, alors inutile d'aller chialer si y'a personne. Et si vous veniez à les rencontrer, souvenez-vous de notre devise « la Faction avant les liens du sang ». Ne prenez pas cela à la légère, car si vous entretenez encore des liens familiaux étroits, cela laisserait supposer que vous n'êtes pas entièrement intégré à votre nouvelle faction et que vous n'assumez toujours pas votre choix. Compris les transferts. » dis-je.

Personne ne répondait mais tout hochait la tête signe qu'ils avaient compris les consignes. Tout le monde descendit vers la fosse d'un pas rapide, excité de revoir leurs proches et j'en profitais pour la retenir quelques minutes de plus maintenant que nous étions quasiment seuls.

« Kimberly, il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît » chuchotais-je.

Je ne voulais pas non plus que toute la base soit au courant. Déjà de savoir que se trouvait derrière moi Quatre et les autres ne m'enchantais guère, mais bon j'allais pas les virer comme ça sans motif et j'étais certain qu'ils auraient trouvé un prétexte pour rester me faire chier.

« Tu veux quoi encore, m'humilier une nouvelle fois » dit-elle.

Aie, c'était mal partit, elle avait l'air d'être dans une colère noire. Un mauvais point pour moi. Comment lui expliquer sans qu'elle ne perde son calme et ne me balance son poing dans la gueule. Il fallait que je trouve les mots juste pour clarifier la situation.

« Justement, je voudrais t'expliquer le pourquoi du …... » dis-je.

«Écoute, tais-toi, cela ne sert à rien de gaspiller ta salive pour moi, alors tu sais quoi, si tu veux parler eh bien... parle à ma main » dit-elle.

Elle me balança sa main devant ma figure et m'écrasa le nez avec avant de partir d'un pas rapide retrouver sa famille. Attend elle venait de me foutre un vent comme il se doit. D'habitude c'est moi qui faisait cela aux filles qui me faisait chier mais là c'était moi la victime. J'entendais des gloussements derrière et je me retournais voir le groupe se foutre de moi.

« Parle à ma main, c'est pas mal ça » dit Tris.

« Ouais j'aurais pas fait mieux, pourtant je suis un expert » dit Zeke.

« Soyez pas vache avec lui le pauvre chou » dit Christina.

« Tu récolte tout ce que tu as semé Eric » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, je sais. C'est bon, vous avez bien ri. Vous avez pas d'autre chats à fouetter » dis-je énervé.

Le groupe partait et leurs rires avec. Ne restais que Quatre comme d'habitude. Il croisa les bras devant lui. Chose que j'imitais également et m'interpellais

« Tu n'as pas envie de jeter un œil » demanda Quatre.

« Un œil à quoi » dis-je.

« Ben à connaître peut-être ta future famille » dit-il tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. J'ai d'autres choses plus importante à faire que d'aller espionner ses morveux » dis-je.

« Je suis sérieux. T'as pas envie de juste voir qui sont ses parents » dit-il.

Il venait de piquer ma curiosité. Je pouvais simplement jeter un coup d'œil et repartir ensuite. Je pouvais prétexter que je supervisais la rencontre des transferts pour les surveiller et qu'ils respectaient notre devise.

« Tu vas sans doute aller superviser la rencontre avec les transferts, je présume » dit Quatre.

« Oui tu as tout compris » dis-je en souriant.

« Alors travaille bien » dit Quatre.

Puis je le vis partir en sifflotant. Je partais dans la direction opposé et entrais dans la fosse. Je pris appuie sur une rambarde en hauteur pour pouvoir visualiser l'intégralité de la fosse. Déformation professionnelle oblige. Je la cherchais du regard et la trouvais enfin un peu en retrait avec une femme altruiste. Mais il n'y avait pas de présence masculine. Je me posais la question. Avait-il eu un empêchement ou au contraire avait-il renié sa fille pour avoir déserté sa faction d'origine. Je la voyais lui montrer son tatouage et avait l'impression que cela touchait beaucoup sa mère. Quel rapport entre cette panthère noire et les altruistes. Je me posais la question, cela titillait ma curiosité. Mon coté Érudit ressortait encore de temps en temps prenant le pas sur celui de l'audacieux. D'ailleurs je repensais au comportement de Max, il fallait aussi que je fasse mon enquête la dessus.

Je sentais quelqu'un m'observer et voyait que c'était la mère de Kim qui m'observait en souriant. Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur puis je la voyais parler avec sa fille qui se retournait aussitôt pour me regarder avec de grand yeux surpris de me voir. A moins que sa mère lui avait dit que je n'arrêtais pas de l'observer depuis un moment. Pour une altruiste, cette femme remarquait beaucoup de choses comme si elle possédait un côté audacieux en elle.

Je la voyais s'approcher de moi d'un pas sur et fier telle une audacieuse. Je voyais Kimberly qui la suivait derrière mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise. Peut-être avait-elle peur que j'envoie chier ma moman chérie. Je pouvais observer d'un peu plus près cette femme et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je devais me faire des idées étant donné que je ne côtoyais aucuns altruistes

« Bonjour, je suis Katherine, la mère de Kimberly » dit-elle en présentant sa main.

« Eric » dis-je un peu sec en serrant la main de Katherine.

Cette femme m'étouffait. Je ressentais quelque chose comme ci son aura était plus forte que je ne le pensais. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être altruiste de naissance. Peut-être venait-elle d'une autre faction. Peut-être même d'ici d'où le fait que cette femme me disait quelque chose.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Vous supervisez les entraînements à ce qui parait » dit-elle.

« En tant que chef des leaders, c'est mon devoir de sélectionner les meilleurs des meilleurs » dis-je.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ma fille s'en sort bien alors » dit-elle.

« Çà va oui » dis-je.

Je pouvais lui mentir mais cela aurait servi à rien. Autant rassurer les parents et dire que l'enfant s'en sort bien. Ainsi cela leur permet de lâcher prise et de laisser vivre leurs gosses.

« Je me réjouis de l'apprendre. Je sais plus ou moins comment se passe vos entraînements et j'étais un peu inquiète » dit-elle.

« Vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en sort très bien en combat et en lancers de couteau. Le tir c'est moins sur. »dis-je.

Pourquoi j'avais dit cela, c'était sortit tout seul. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de la mettre sur un piédestal mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'en sortait bien, même très bien je dirais.

« Merci » dit Kimberly timidement.

« Toi la pète sec, faut que je te cause après, concernant ton entraînement personnel. Madame » dis-je en partant.

Elle venait de me remercier. J'aurais du être le plus heureux des hommes, elle ne m'avait pas envoyée chier ou giflée mais je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise face à sa mère. Alors j'avais sortit une réplique à la ERIC comme j'avais l'habitude et j'étais partit. Je rencontrais en chemin Max qui me saluait mais j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter que de m'intéresser à son cas. Il me fallait prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête et rien de mieux que de monter sur le toit tirer quelques cibles.

**Voila le POV d'Eric de la rencontre parent/enfant. Alors vous en avez quoi ? A vos stylos reviewté.**

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui m'ont follower. **

**Prochain chapitre 22/23 octobre environ sauf si l'inspiration est encore là. Et elle est encore là pour l'instant.**

**Nanou13118 : **Roh, tu as pitié de ce beau Eric. Attend avec tout ce qu'il a fait subir à cette pauvre Kim, ce n'est qu'une petite revanche parmi d'autre.

**Mercylily **: Oui l'inspiration est là. Et ma consultante en chef est là aussi pour m'aider à trouver des idées quand je sèche.

**CarOwliine **: Ouais, j'ai repensé à la chanson de Yelle et de fatal bazooka. Moi aussi je souriais en imaginant cette scène en vrai.

Oui faut bien que la mère de Kim ai gardé des notes audacieuses.

T'inquiète Max va encore foutre la merde entre Kim et Eric avant de jouer les tontons poules.

**LittleFlicka **: Arigato. J'espère que le POV d'Eric était à ta convenance. Le prochain risque peut-être d'arriver en avance mais chut lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oh oui, elle en avait besoin et ainsi sa maman a pu rencontrer son futur gendre lol.

Kim va bientôt discuter avec son oncle mais il va y avoir des complications, c'est tout pour le moment. Espère que le POV d Eric t'ai plu.

**Keira **: Espère que tu as aimé celui d'Eric. Celui de Max sera dans le prochain chapitre et il sera plein de rebondissement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre un peu beaucoup court Today.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Max.**

Je me réveillais sentant un de tête arriver. Aujourd'hui était la rencontre des familles pour les transferts. J'allais enfin savoir si mes hypothèses sur cette fille était vraies ou non. Je n'avais pas trouvé de ressemblance avec elle sauf pour son nez. Mais son tatouage était une preuve primordiale ainsi que le fait qu'elle venait de la faction des altruistes. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.

Je me levais et allais prendre un café au réfectoire. J'observais les transferts dans un coin. Ils avaient l'air excité et anxieux à l'idée de revoir leurs proches. Je ne pouvais pas trop les comprendre car étant resté dans ma faction d'origine, j'avais mes parents près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent dans une mission il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Je les voyais partir et attendais tranquillement. Il fallait qu'Eric fasse son discours, donc j'avais encore 5 bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne rencontrent leurs familles. Bon sang, je ressentais un sentiment ressemblant à de la peur, de l'angoisse. Pourquoi ?. Est-ce parce j'avais raison depuis le début ou alors avais-je peur de m'être trompé et d'avoir espéré en vain.

Je me levais enfin de mon siège et me dirigeais vers la fosse. En chemin, je rencontrais un Eric un peu troublé mais je devais me concentrer sur moi, sur la réaction que j'aurais si mes doutes se confirmaient. J'entrais enfin dans la fosse et parcourais la pièce d'un regard. Je m'arrêtais sur la seule altruiste dans la pièce discutant avec une transfert. Je reconnaissais aussitôt ma petite sœur Katherine. Mon cœur faisait un boucan d'enfer dans mon corps. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait que j'étais heureux de la revoir ou alors que je lui en voulais encore qu'elle soit partit par amour pour cet altruiste.

Elle du sentir ma présence car je la voyais croiser les bras et parler à sa fille qui s'était retournée et avait eu l'air à la fois surpris et énervé de savoir que c'était moi son oncle. Je souriais en voyant ma sœur tapait sa fille derrière la tête. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait dit mais cela n'avait pas du lui plaire. Puis j'entendais le signal indiquant la fin de la réunion. Je voyais ma sœur m'ignorer totalement et partit après avoir embrassée ma nièce. Ma nièce, j'avais une nièce. Cela me faisait drôle de savoir que j'avais encore un membre de ma famille dans la base des audacieux. Je voyais Kimberly passer devant moi avec ses amis pour se diriger vers le réfectoire à ce que j'avais compris. J'aurais voulut lui parler, savoir ce qu'elle avait dit avec ma sœur mais je savais que c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour l'instant.

Je les suivais également au réfectoire pour les surveiller et voir si elle voulait me parler. Car il fallait que j'attende que cela soit elle qui fasse le premier pas.

**POV Kim.**

Je passais avec les autres devant Max et l'ignorer pour l'instant. Il fallait que je digère cette révélation sur mon oncle. Mon oncle. Oui mon oncle se trouvait être un des leaders de la faction. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de cette information. Un jour ou l'autre cela allait se savoir. Je voyais les autres heureux d'avoir vu leurs familles et raconter leur discussion. Mais moi je pouvais rien dire de ce que m'avait révélé ma mère. Arrivé au réfectoire, Ashley, Joey et Kyle nous accueillaient avec de grands sourire.

« Alors cette rencontre c'était bien » demanda Ashley.

« Oh oui, on a pu revoir une partie de la famille, c'était cool » dit Mike.

« Ouais, ils étaient fiers de nous, il nous ont dit » dit Stefan.

« Et toi Kim, tu as pu avoir les réponses à tes questions » demanda Ashley.

« Oui, oui. Merci Ashley » dis-je.

Je sentais le regard de quelqu'un et poussait un soupir d'agacement. C'était encore Eric qui me surveillait comme d'habitude. Mais en cherchant dans le réfectoire, je voyais qu'en fait c'était Max qui m'observait discrètement.

« Bon, on fait quoi alors de notre après-midi de repos » demanda Amara.

« Moi, j'aurais bien une idée mais ça marcherais que pour nous deux » dit Uriah en l'embrassant.

« Oh pitié, faites ça dans une chambre » dit Joey.

« Quoi, on fait rien de mal » dit Amara en rougissant.

« Je suis sûre que Zeke vous prêterait son appartement » dit Kyle.

« Mais vous allez arrêter, c'est gênant pour Amara » dit Uriah.

« Bon alors on fait quoi » demanda Ashley.

« On pourrait faire un tour dans la zone du capture flag » dit Kyle.

« Mais on peut pas sortir, hors de la base » dit Mike.

« Suffit de pas se faire prendre » dit Kyle.

« Désolé, moi je ne tentes pas le diable et mon cousin aussi » dit Stefan.

« Une autre idée » demanda Joey.

« On pourrait aller du côté de la tour Hancock Center. L'avantage,c''est qu'on verra de loin la zone de capture flag » dit Joey.

« Pourquoi pas ouais. D'ailleurs, c'est pour bientôt l'épreuve, non. » demanda Ashley.

« Si je me souviens bien pour l'initiation Zeke, je dirais deux jours grand maximum après la rencontre des familles » dit Uriah.

« Kim, tu est toujours avec nous »demanda Amara.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot de leur conversation. J'étais toujours avec ma tasse dans les mains, fixe et le regard dans le vide. C'est Amara qui me ramena à la réalité.

« Oui pardon désolé. Vous disiez » demandais-je.

« On disait qu'on aimerais bien aller à la tour de Hancock Center » dit Uriah.

« La tour de quoi. Pour faire quoi » demandais-je.

« T'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'on vient de dire en fait. » dit Ashley.

« Désolé »dis-je.

« On disait qu'on voulait aller à la tour pour voir la zone d'épreuve du capture Flag. On verra sûrement pas grand chose mais cela nous fera une bonne sortie pour nous détendre » dit Uriah.

« Pourquoi pas oui. On y va maintenant » demandais-je.

« Pourquoi tu as rendez-vous avec ton leader adoré » dit Kyle.

« J'ai un truc à faire d'abord, c'est tout » dis-je.

« Bon, on y va après le déjeuner, comme ça Madame la duchesse a le temps de régler sa petite affaire » dit Uriah.

Tout le monde hochaient de la tête. Je décidais qu'il était temps de régler ma petite affaire comme disait Uriah. Alors je me levais de la table et prit congé de mes amis puis je lançais un regard en direction de Max espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Je le voyais se lever et sortir le premier du réfectoire.

« Bon à toute à l'heure »dis-je en me levant.

« Passe le bonjour à Eric de notre part » dit Uriah en souriant.

Je décidais de l'ignorer et sortait du réfectoire. Je cherchais Max du regard et le voyait un peu plus loin. Je le suivais et voyais qu'il se dirigeait vers les étages réservés aux leaders ou se trouvait leurs appartements.

Je le perdais de vue mais voyais une porte restait ouverte et passais la tête pour voir Max un peu plus loin perché sur son balcon. J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle _Tonton Max_ » dis-je

**Voila désolé Chapitre un peu court mais je préfère garder le suspens pour la conversation avec Max et Kim surtout qu'il va y avoir un surprise. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Il faut garder le suspens. Et vous aurez beau me torturer, je ne vous dirais rien ( a moins que vous m'achetiez en confiserie mdr hihihihi) **

**prochain chapitre, je dirais toujours vers le 23/24 octobre grand max.**

**Marine **: Contente de découvrir que l'histoire te plaît et bienvenue parmi mes reviewteuses.

**Eleb **: Eh oui Eleb, j'ecris plus vite que mon ombre lol. Mais ma vitesse d'écriture va un peu diminuer car je reprends le boulot aujourd'hui et je dois faire du dog sitting pendant 15 jours, donc je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire.

**Keira **: Eh oui, Eric va bientôt craquer. Mais pas avant le capture Flag. J'en dis pas plus lol. Oui mais je vais pas trop me moquer d'Eric sinon il risque d'agir avant de réfléchir et bonjour les bêtises.

**CarOwliine **: Oui j'avais envie de titiller la libido d'Eric. Lui faire comprendre que sa tête n'est pas prête mais que son corps lui réclame le corps chaud de la belle. Concernant la discussion de l'entraînement, elle va être mouvementé mais je ne vais pas d'en dire plus. Et pour son oncle, ha ha ha. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il va être un ami ou un ennemi d'Eric dans sa relation avec Kim. Vais peut-être faire un sondage auprès des filles et voir ce qu'elles préfèrent.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Merci, j'avais peur de l'avoir fait trop mielleux. Oui cela ne va pas être facile pour Eric mais des événements vont accélérer les choses.

**Nanou13118 **: Eric est humain à la base lol. Eh oui il commence à craquer.

**LittleFlicka **: Voila la suite en avance, mais c'est une micro suite lol. Oui surtout lorsqu'il va redescendre de son toit. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne descendra pas avec une arme encore chargé sinon...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre sur la conversation entre Max et Kim.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle _Tonton Max_ » dis-je.

« Entre, fais comme chez toi » dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

J'observais son appartement. Il était un peu plus grand que celui d'Eric dans mes souvenirs mais tout aussi luxueux et commode. Mon regard fut attiré par un objet posé sur une étagère. Un cadre photo ou quatre personnes posaient dessus. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Je pris le cadre et le frôlait avec mes doigts.

« C'était le jour de mon intégration officielle chez les audacieux. » dit-il.

« Ce sont... » dis-je.

« Oui, ce sont tes grands parents Elena et Mickaël et ta mère dessus » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Ils sont encore en vie » demandais-je.

« Non. Ils sont mort peu de temps après mon initiation. Ils n'ont pas vu leur fille renier ses origines pour un altruiste de médeux » dit Max.

« Surveille ton langage. Tu parles de mon père » dis-je en reposant le cadre et en me retournant.

« Ouais, okay, désolé » dit-il.

« Tu en veux à ma mère. Mais pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'elle est partit avec un altruiste ou est-ce plutôt qu'elle est partie en te laissant ici seule » dis-je.

Je venais sûrement de le toucher une corde sensible, car il le répondait pas à ma question mais son visage trahissait ses sentiments.

« C'est ça alors. Tu en veux à ma mère parce que tu as l'impression qu'elle t'a abandonné. »dis-je.

« Je me suis occupé d'elle, une fois nos parents morts et elle m'a remercié en quittant la faction. » dit-il en hurlant.

« Tu en a discuté avec elle avant qu'elle s'en aille » dis-je.

« Non. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. La veille de la cérémonie, lorsqu'elle m'a dit la vérité, je lui ai dit de ne plus m'approcher et de ne plus m'adresser la parole » dit-il.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui collait une gifle monumentale. Il recula d'un pas et me regarda en caressant sa joue pour calmer la sensation de brûlure.

« Idiot un jour, idiot pour toujours » dis-je.

« Pardon » demanda t-il.

« Maman m'a dit qu'ici les hommes sont souvent idiot à cause de leurs sentiments et elle a raison. C'était toi le grand frère dans la famille. C'était à toi d'être le plus intelligent, le moins puéril des deux, tu ne crois pas » dis-je.

« C'est elle qui est partit que je sache » dit-il.

« Arrête tes gamineries à deux balles. Tu aurais préféré quoi. Qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie pour que TOI tu sois heureux. Tu aurais accepté qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour ton propre égoïsme. »dis-je.

Je fermais ma bouche réalisant de la manière que j'avais parlé à Max. j'avais osé mal parlé à un leader. Je me sentais tout petite attendant craintivement sa réaction. Mais j'étais étonnée du résultat. Je le voyais s'asseoir sur une chaise et se tenir le visage entre ses mains.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cette angle. Ta mère doit m'en vouloir un max, si j'ose dire » dit-il.

« Ben, j'avoue elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi jusqu'à tout à l'heure. C'est Tori qui m'a appris que j'avais un oncle mais elle ne m'avait pas dit son prénom » dis-je.

« Ah Tori, elle a toujours été une pipelette » dit-il.

« C'est ce que maman me disait également » dis-je en souriant.

« Bon. Tu es sa fille. Tu crois que tu pourrais... »demanda t-il timidement.

« T'arranger un rendez-vous avec maman pour t'excuser que tu as été un gros imbécile sans cervelle. Oui je peux t'aider »dis-je en souriant.

« Merci, c'est sympa » bouda t-il.

« Bon je vais y aller. Je dois rejoindre les autres, nous allons après manger faire un tour à la tour machin chose » dis-je en m'approchant de la porte.

« La tour Hancock center je présume...Par contre, je peux te demander une faveur » dit-il.

« Je t'écoute » dis-je.

« Je peux t'enlacer pour te dire au revoir » demanda t-il.

« Euh,...ben...pourquoi pas » dis-je.

Je me trouvais dans l'embarras un peu. Je venais de retrouver un oncle que je n'avais jamais connu et là j'allais lui faire un câlin. Je le voyais aussi dans l'embarras que moi. Il me prit dans ses bras maladroitement mais je sentais une sensation douce et chaude. Je n'avais plus ressenti une présence masculine depuis la mort de mon père. Cela m'avait manqué et je sentais une larme couler le long de ma joue.

« Tout va bien » demanda t-il en se dégageant.

« Oui, merci. C'est simplement que personne ne m'avait enlacé comme cela depuis la mort de mon père » dis-je.

J'ouvrais la porte de appartement et restait sur le palier. Max me regardait tristement. Je devais déjà lui manquer qui sait.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dit Max.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dis-je.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partit heureuse direction le réfectoire pour rejoindre les autres qui n'allaient pas tarder à déjeuner et ensuite direction la tour Hancock. En me dirigeant vers le réfectoire, je repensais à Max. j'avais réussi à pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère, alors pourquoi pas pardonner a Eric. Il avait a plusieurs reprises essayait de me parler mais j'avais refusé toute communication comme Max avec ma mère et voilà ou cela les avait amené. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Et il avait fallu une tierce personne, MOI, pour pouvoir les réconcilier. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle et le plus tôt possible. D'ailleurs il voulait me parler de mon entraînement personnel, pourquoi pas discuté également de _nous._

**POV Max.**

Je l'entendais fermer la porte et me parlais. Tonton Max, cela me faisait encore tout drôle qu'on m'appelle tonton.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle _Tonton Max_ » dit-elle.

« Entre, fais comme chez toi » dis-je.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement et la voyait observer mon humble demeure. Puis je voyais que son regard fut attiré par une chose près de l'étagère. Sans avoir besoin de le savoir. Je savais ce qu'elle avait pris. Le seul souvenir de mon passé avec ma sœur. Un cadre avec une photo de ma famille réunit le jour de mon acceptation chez les audacieux.

« C'était le jour de mon intégration officielle chez les audacieux. » dis-je.

« Ce sont... » dis-je.

« Oui, ce sont tes grands parents Elena et Mickaël et ta mère dessus » dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

« Ils sont encore en vie » demanda t-elle.

« Non. Ils sont mort peu de temps après mon initiation. Ils n'ont pas vu leur fille renier ses origines pour un altruiste de médeux » dis-je.

Non. Ils étaient mort en mission je ne sais ou. Ils avaient toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de partir en duo. La règle voulait que chaque couple d'audacieux ayant des enfants soit séparé en deux unités d'intervention différentes. Ainsi cela permettait que si un des deux membres mourait au combat, il resterait toujours l'autre personne pour s'occuper des enfants. Malheureusement mes parents n'avaient pas voulu respecter cette foutue règle. Préférant toujours opéré ensemble et ceux dès le plus jeunes âges. Mon père m'avait raconté qu'il était ami depuis l'enfance avec ma mère et qu'ils s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Ils avaient eu raison. Puis il m'avait donné naissance et quelques années plus tard Katherine. Je repensais à mon passé quand Kimberly me sortait de ma transe.

« Surveille ton langage. Tu parles de mon père » dit-elle en reposant le cadre et en me retournant.

« Ouais, okay, désolé » dis-je

« Tu en veux à ma mère. Mais pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'elle est partit avec un altruiste ou est-ce plutôt qu'elle est partie en te laissant ici seule » dit-elle.

Oui j'en voulais à sa mère. Je lui en voulais d'être partit pour un type qu'elle ne connaissait à peine. Oui je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonné. Oui je lui en voulais d'avoir renié ses origines et donc sa famille. Oui je lui en voulais pour beaucoup de choses. Mais elle avait raison, je lui en voulais surtout d'avoir quitté la faction et donc de m'avoir quitté moi. Mais je ne lui avait donné aucunes chances de se défendre. La veille de la cérémonie, je l'avais renié et ordonné de ne plus m'approcher ou même de m'adresser la parole sous peine de la descendre moi même. Mais ma réponse ne devait pas lui plaire vu la gifle monumentale que je me prenais. J'aurais du riposter, m'énerver et me défendre mais elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Maman m'a dit qu'ici les hommes sont souvent idiot à cause de leurs sentiments et elle a raison. C'était toi le grand frère dans la famille. C'était à toi d'être le plus intelligent, le moins puéril des deux, tu ne crois pas » dit-elle.

« C'est elle qui est partit que je sache » dis-je.

« Arrête tes gamineries à deux balles. Tu aurais préféré quoi. Qu'elle soit malheureuse toute sa vie pour que TOI tu sois heureux. Tu aurais accepté qu'elle sacrifie sa vie pour ton propre égoïsme. »dit-elle.

Bien que je savais qu'elle m'avait raison. Ma fierté d'homme m'empêchait d'admettre que j'étais dans l'erreur depuis le début et qu'il fallait que je fasse bonne figure et que je m'écrase et accepte la défaite. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et prit mon visage en coupe dans les visage et poussait un soupir de ras le bol.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cette angle. Ta mère doit m'en vouloir un max, si j'ose dire » dis-je.

Voila, je venais d'avouer ma défaite devant ma nièce. Je venais de perdre la guerre que je menais contre moi même. Je sentais enfin un poids sur mes épaules disparaître pour laisser la place à une sensation de bien être de paix. Mais cette sensation ne serait parfaite uniquement si ma sœur acceptait de pardonner à son stupide frère.

J'appris qu'elle me tenait toujours bien rancune car elle n'avait jamais parlé de moi à qui que ce soit. D'un autre côté, elle avait simplement respecté les menaces que j'avais proféré contre elle, la veille de la cérémonie du choix. Mais sa fille pouvait peut-être m'aider à réparer enfin mes erreurs.

« Bon. Tu es sa fille. Tu crois que tu pourrais... »demandais-je timidement.

« T'arranger un rendez-vous avec maman pour t'excuser que tu as été un gros imbécile sans cervelle. Oui je peux t'aider »dit-elle en souriant.

Elle était peut-être la dernière cartouche qu'il me restait pour restaurer les liens familiaux avec ma sœur. Je me levais et lui demandais une faveur qui j'espérais serait exaucé.

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle.

« Je peux t'enlacer pour te dire au revoir » demandais-je

Elle acceptait ma demande avec quand même une certaine hésitation, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je le prenais maladroitement dans mes bras et la serrait fort. Je sentais son parfum et j'avais l'impression pendant quelques secondes que c'était ma sœur que je serrais dans mes bras comme avant lorsque nous étions petits et qu'elle me demandait des câlins ou lorsqu'elle avait eu peur de l'orage. Je le voyais également sereine comme ci cette sensation lui faisait un bien fou. Une larme coulait sur sa joue que je séchais rapidement avec mes mains.

« Tout va bien » demandais-je en me dégageant.

« Oui, merci. C'est simplement que personne ne m'avait enlacé comme cela depuis la mort de mon père » dit-elle.

Son père était mort. Je ne le savais pas, c'est vrai que j'avais remarqué que Katherine était venue seule mais j'avais pensé que son mari devait être occupé ailleurs. Et au vu de la sensation que j'avais ressenti. Cela devait faire un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu une présence masculine à ses côtés. Je la voyais partir de chez moi mais elle s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte et je la regardais tristement. Ma nièce me manquait déjà.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dis-je.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dit-elle.

Elle m'embrassait sur la joue faisant apparaître un sourire béant sur mon visage. Cela me rappelait les moments ou c'était Katherine petite qui m'embrassai comme cela. Je portait ma main sur ma joue essayant de garder une trace de ce bisous plein d'amour fraternelle. J'allais peut-être grâce à elle, abandonné la rage que j'avais envers ma sœur et pouvoir de nouveau l'aimer comme un vrai frère.

**Mini Micro POV Eric.**

Cette petite séance de tir sur le parcours du combattant des novices m'avait un bien fou. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et avant même d'arriver devant mon appartement, je vis Kimberly sur le pas de la porte de …..Max. je restais caché dans un coin l'espionnant et ce que j'entendais me glaça le sang.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dit MAX.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce bien ce que j'avais compris ce que je pensais. Je la voyais embrasser Max. et tout se chamboula dans ma tête.

**Voila enfin la conversation Kim/Max. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Le POV d'Eric complet arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Vous avez simplement un petit aperçu de quelques lignes.**

**Chloemanga **: Eh bien, en voilà un nouveau chapitre. Espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Kathleen** **Mia** **AGI **: Eh bien joyeux anniversaire un peu en retard alors.

**Marine **: Merci Marine, c'est gentil.

**Keira **: Merci miss. Oui cela dépend de mon inspiration mais des fois en 3 /4 heures j'arrive à clore un chapitre mais bon je vais pas trop rapidement publier, il faut que je garde mon public en haleine. Lol

**Nanou13118 **: Eh oui, j'ai coupé au bon moment tu veux dire lol. Eh tu as raison pour Eric nanou. Hihihi.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Mais si c'est sympa, je t'es donné une bonne raison d'attendre le lendemain lol. Eh non Eric ne surgira pas chez Max, du moins presque lol.

**Mihn **: Merci Mihn, c'est gentil. Whoua que de mots élogieux à mon égard. Je suis flattée par tous ses compliments, je vais rougir mdr.

**LittleFlicka **: C'est une bonne idée lol hihihi. Contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre même s'il était court. Et espère que tu ai aimé la réunion de famille.


	25. Chapter 25

**Voila le Maxi Macro POV Eric lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je me trouvais sur le toit seul. Une légère brise soufflait et je prenais une grande inspiration et m'élançait mon arme à la main. J'appréciais énormément ce parcours que Will avait crée pour les novices cette année. Une fois le parcours terminé, je regardais mes résultats et je faisais une grimace. Deux de mes tirs n'avaient pas atteint le centre de la cible. Il me fallait faire un sans fautes pour pouvoir me calmer et me sentir bien. Alors je refaisais une nouvelle fois le parcours et la je pouvais enfin sourire. Carton plein, la perfection tout comme moi. J'entendais quelqu'un derrière moi m'applaudir. Je me retournais m'attendant à voir Quatre mais je découvrais Tris à la place.

« Tiens Quatre serait-il devenu une fille ?» demandais-je

« Très drôle Eric. Tu es encore de mauvaise humeur car je t'ai envoyé chier la dernière fois » demanda Tris.

« Tris, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Mes sautes d'humeurs ne tournent pas uniquement autour de ton nombril » dis-je en souriant.

« Bon alors si ce n'est pas moi, c'est sûrement Kimy qui te mets dans cette état » dit- elle.

« Ouais c'est elle » dis-je en reposant mon arme sur son socle.

« Tu as rencontré sa mère alors à ce qui parait » dit -elle.

« Comment tu sais cela. Qui te l'as dit ?» demandais-je.

« Personne. J'avais simplement émis l'hypothèse et tu viens de me le confirmer » dit-elle en souriant.

Eh merde, je venais de me faire griller comme un bleu. Pour une audacieuse, Tris réfléchissait parfois comme une érudite. Je repensais à la mère de Kimberly et plus je réfléchissais plus sa tête me disait quelque chose. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille faire mon enquête aux archives de la base.

« Dis-moi toi qui es une ancienne altruiste. Tu connais la mère de Kimberly non ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Sa mère était altruiste de naissance ou pas ? » demandais-je.

« J'avoue, j'en sais rien du tout mais cela m'étonnerais. Elle a toujours été un peu à part du peu que je me souvienne. Sinon tu vas faire quoi avec Kimy » dit-elle.

« Comment cela » demandais-je.

« Ben attends, tu viens de rencontrer sa mère. Cela veut tout dire. Tu vas officialiser la chose ou pas » demanda t-elle en souriant.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Bien entendu j'avais envie d'officialiser la chose enfin je croyais. Je ressentais encore de l'appréhension en moi, car je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait. Fallait dire que je n'avais pas été tendre avec elle. J'avais été un super méga gros imbécile qui avait agit sans réfléchir. Et je ne savais pas si j'avais encore une chance avec elle ou pas.

« Tris » dis-je.

« Oui ? » dit-elle,

« tu me promets que cela va rester entre nous. Et si tu oses le répéter à quiconque voir même à Quatre, je le nierais haut et fort » dis-je.

« Okay. Je te le promet. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, j'me barre chez les fraternels. » dit-elle en levant la main en l'air.

« Okay, je te fais confiance... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je suis perdu » dis-je.

« Toi perdu » dit-elle en riant.

« Oui, mais ne te fous pas de ma gueule non plus. Cette fille me rend dingue. Lorsqu'elle est près de moi, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement et je m'emporte contre moi-même, contre elle, contre tout le monde en fait » dis-je.

« Tu deviens un idiot en sa présence pour faire simple » dit-elle.

« Un idiot. Mais je suis pas idiot, je suis un ancien érudit je te signale »dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Certes Eric, tu es un ancien érudit mais en ce qui concerne les relations humaines et amoureuses, tu es un idiot fini. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tous les mecs sont des idiots en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses. Bon que veux-tu savoir exactement » demanda t-elle.

« Je voudrais avoir des conseils pour...comment dire...arriver à ce qu'elle me pardonne et pourquoi pas plus si affinité » dis-je timidement.

« Humhum. Vu comment tu t'es comporté au tribunat, tu vas devoir ramer comme un malade » dit-elle.

« C'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide » dis-je.

« Écoute Eric. Le meilleur moyen c'est que tu discutes avec elle seul à seul, ailleurs que dans ton appartement par contre. Il va falloir t'armer de patience, d'accepter d'encaisser tout ce qu'elle va te balancer dans la gueule sans broncher et là, uniquement là, tu pourras tenter de lui demander pardon et lui expliquer ce que tu ressens pour elle. Si bien entendu, tu es vraiment sincère et qu'elle est apte à te pardonner » dit-elle.

« En gros, tu veux que je perde un combat sans donner un seul coup pour me défendre et que j'encaisse sans broncher » dis-je.

« Oui, on peut dire cela, si tu veux. Bon allez je vais rejoindre Quatre pour une après-midi en amoureux. Bonne chance » dit-elle en partant.

Me voilà obligé de demander des conseils à quelqu'un pour m'en sortir. Si cela se savait, bonjour la honte que je me prendrais. Un chef de faction demandant, je dirais même, implorant de l'aide à une audacieuse. Si ma mère me voyait, elle me demanderait ou sont passé mes neurones d'érudit. C'est l'esprit un peu plus calme que je descendais enfin du toit pour aller prendre une bonne douche et avoir du courage pour aller lui parler. J'allais prétexter l'excuse de l'entraînement personnel pour la séparer des autres et lui parler.

Avant d'arriver devant mon appartement, je voyais Kimberly sur le pas de la porte de chez…..Max. je restais caché dans un coin l'espionnant et ce que j'entendais me glaça le sang.

« Par contre personne ne doit savoir pour toi et moi. Tu comprends. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'annoncer aux autres » dit MAX.

« Oui, nous allons attendre un peu alors » dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Est-ce bien ce que j'avais compris ce que je pensais. Je la voyais embrasser Max. et tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. Elle venait de l'embrasser, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Elle sortait avec ce type ou quoi. En y repensant, je me remémorais les attitudes de Max à son égard. Il était protecteur envers elle pendant le tribunat et lorsque je lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne m'avait pas répondu et avait quitté le tribunat rapidement.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais pourquoi avait-elle embrassée sur la joue un leader. Jouait-elle un double jeu. Non non, je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle s'était amusée avec moi et que l'ayant rejetée, elle avait changé de cible pour arriver à ses fins. Non, non, NON. Je ne devais pas me faire d'idée. Comme disait Tris, je devais réfléchir et ne pas m'imaginer des choses qui n'existait pas. Mais au moment de m'approcher d'elle pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, elle avait disparu au tournant du couloir. J'aurais pu lui courir après mais je voulais attendre car j'avais peur de dire des choses que je ne pensais pas mais surtout j'avais peur d'avoir vu juste depuis le début. Je préférais frapper à la porte de Max pour avoir des explications. Je frappais à la porte et attendait patiemment du moins j'essayais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Max étonné mais surtout un peu paniqué de me trouver en face de lui. Étrange, avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Eric. Tiens, tu es là depuis longtemps. Tu veux quoi » demanda Max.

« Max. Rien, je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te passer le bonjour. » dis-je en lui faisant un faux sourire.

« Ah, eh bien, bonjour alors. Tu m'excuses mais je suis un peu débordé, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser » dit-il mal à l'aise.

Plus son malaise s'accentuait plus mes doutes se confirmaient. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux c'était certain et une rage commençait à monter en moi et sans qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, je lui collais mon poing dans la figure.

« Espèce de salaud. Comment oses-tu faire cela. Tu le savais bien » dis-je.

« Mais de quoi tu racontes, merde Eric. Qu'est-ce qui te prends » dit Max en se massant la joue.

« Tu vas le payer crois-moi et elle aussi, je t'en fais la promesse » dis-je.

« Eric, tu te trompes crois-moi » dit Max doucement.

« Ah ouais, et en quoi je me trompe. Je vous ai vu ENSEMBLE. Alors ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Elle s'est bien foutu de moi et toi aussi » dis-je en hurlant.

« Eric, je te le jure. Tu te trompe encore une fois. Laisse moi t'expliquer » dit Max.

« Tu vas me dire quoi. Hein, que je me fais de fausses idées, qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux. Mais depuis le début, vous m'avez dupé, vous m'avez bien eu. Mais crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle échoue et qu'elle devienne une sans faction. Je t'en fais la promesse » dis-je.

Puis je partais en direction de mon appartement. J'avais la rage, une rage immense dominé par la haine et la colère. Elle s''était foutu de ma gueule. Elle m'avait utilisé et pensait s'en tirer sans aucunes séquelles mais c'était mal me connaître. J'allais la faire échouer à son test et lui faire comprendre qui était le chef ici. Et pour commencer j'allais lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle voulait son entraînement personnel, eh bien elle allait l'avoir.

**POV Max.**

J'étais encore un peu dans les nuages lorsque quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je pensais aussitôt que c'était elle qui avait fait demi-tour et ouvrait la porte grand sourire. Grand sourire qui disparu en voyant que c'était Eric qui se trouvait en face de moi. Avait-il vu la scène qui s'était produite il y a quelques minutes, j'espérais que non car il aurait fallu tout lui expliquer et ce n'était pas encore le moment de révéler la vérité à tout le restant de la faction.

« Eric. Tiens, tu es là depuis longtemps. Tu veux quoi » demandais-je.

« Max. Rien, je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais te passer le bonjour. » dit Eric.

« Ah, eh bien, bonjour alors. Tu m'excuses mais je suis un peu débordé, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser » dis-je.

J'étais pas très à l'aise. Eric ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Alors lorsqu'il venait soit disant me voir pour dire bonjour. Je me doutais que cela sonnait faux. Et j'avais raison en le voyant réagir soudain violemment et me coller son poing au visage. Je reculais de quelques pas sous la violence du choc.

« Espèce de salaud. Comment oses-tu faire cela » dit-il.

« Mais de quoi tu racontes, merde Eric. Qu'est-ce qui te prends » dis-je en se massant la joue.

« Tu vas le payer crois-moi et elle aussi, je t'en fais la promesse » dit-il.

Alors il nous avait surpris. Mais il avait mal compris la situation. Il s'était imaginé des choses. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et bien que je n'étais pas pour que cela évolue entre eux. Elle était grande et apte à faire ses proches choix. Je prenais un ton calme pour essayer de calmer la situation.

« Eric, tu te trompes crois-moi » dis-je doucement.

« Ah ouais, et en quoi je me trompe. Je vous ai vu ENSEMBLE. Alors ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Elle s'est bien foutu de moi et toi aussi » dit-il en hurlant.

« Eric, je te le jure. Tu te trompe encore une fois. Laisse moi t'expliquer » dis-je.

J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur. Cela avait l'air de servir à rien mais je devais tenter de le raisonner car je savais que dans cet état, il pourrait faire des bêtises qu'il regretterait plus tard.

« Tu vas me dire quoi. Hein, que je me fais de fausses idées, qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux. Mais depuis le début, vous m'avez dupé, vous m'avez bien eu. Mais crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle échoue et qu'elle devienne une sans faction. Je t'en fais la promesse » dit-il.

Il venait de lâcher une bombe. Je venais à peine de retrouver ma nièce et il voulait me la retirer. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Mais il partit en furie avant que je puisse réagir et lui dire la vérité. J'entendais quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claquer. Il était chez lui. J'allais lui laisser quelques minutes de répits pour qu'il se calme puis aller le voir pour lui avouer la vérité.

Je sortais de chez moi et me dirigeais chez lui. Je frappais à la porte avec insistance mais personne ne répondait. Alors je tournais la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais en passant une tête à l'intérieur, je voyais qu'il n'y avait personne et un sentiment de panique commençait à s'installer. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait plus tard.

**Voila petit chapitre tout mimi tout plein. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos compliments. Cela me touche et me donne de l'inspiration pour continuer l'histoire. N'oubliez de reviewtez, j'adore lire vos commentaires. Hihihi.**

**Prochain chapitre fin de semaine.**

**PS : désolé encore pour les quelques fautes de grammaires et orthographes.**

**CarOwliine **: Mais non, ca ne pu pas lol hihihi. Voilà ton POV, j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que la confrontation avec Kim dans le prochain chapitre te plaira. Tu trouves que les chapitres sont de qualités lol, des fois je les trouves bâclés et brouillons lol. Enfin bref, bonne lecture miss.

**Starwars **: Merci et bienvenue dans le monde du reviewtage. Tu as commencé à reviewté, il te faut continuer maintenant lol hihihihi. Contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Et je trouve aussi qu'elle a de la chance Kim, je voudrais moi aussi être à sa place avec un Eric en face de moi hummm '' bave''.

**Keira **: Oui la famille sera bientôt réunit ne t'inquiète pas. Voila la réaction d'Eric, espérons qu'elle t'ai plu. J'attends tes critiques.

**Karlie **: Bienvenue à toi, lectrice de mon histoire. Eh oui il fallait bien pimenter un peu l'histoire. Et même si c'est un bisou sur la joue, il est un peu aveuglé par sa jalousie. On ne touche pas à son jouet sinon gare aux conséquences.

**Eleb **: Voila ta suite, voilà ta suite miss.

**LittleFlicka **: Contente que tu ai adoré la réunion de famille et surtout ce petit malentendu. J'espère que le maxi macro POV t'a plus lol

**Guim0veX5 **: Je vois que tout le monde a apprécié le mini POV express. Prochain chapitre la discussion entre Kim et Eric.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Oui, je voulais une bonne fin de chapitre et rien de tel que des paroles ambiguë et quiproquos.

**Mercylily **: Eh oui, ma poule de luxe. Interdiction de dormir avant 22/23h. Car j'ai besoin de toi n'oublie pas. Tu es ma consultante en chef.

**Nanou13118 **: Ben oui, tu veux que je coupe en plein milieu de la conversation. Là, cela serait encore pire que si je m'arrêtais avant le début lol. Je ne peux te garantir que cela va se passait comme tu le pense ma belle. Tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre.

**Mihn28 **: Ben tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris, j'écris. Des fois en quelques heures j'arrive à écrire un chapitre. Celui ci a était fait en exactement 4 heures (écriture, relecture et correction et pause dîner lol). Merci pour le bisous virtuel mais j'espère qu'Eric n'a rien vu lol. C'est toi qui est pas patiente et c'est toi qui est censé me pardonner lol cherchez l'erreur Ptdr. Par contre ne me fais pas une crise cardiaque, j'ai encore besoin de mes lectrices.


	26. Chapter 26

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Kim.**

Je rejoignais les autres pour le déjeuner tout sourire. Je venais de rencontrer un membre de ma famille et espérait pouvoir convaincre ma mère de renouer avec son frère et de lui pardonner. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu son caractère. Je prenais mon plateau et rejoignais les autres à table.

« Eh ben, tu as du régler ton _affaire_, vu le charmant sourire que tu affiches » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Ta gueule Uriah. Et retire moi ce sourire de ton visage ou je t'écorche à vif avec mon couteau » dis-je tout en souriant.

« Tu ne peux rien contre le Grand Uriah, je suis invincible » dit Uriah.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois qu'on est sortit en douce de la base » dit Kyle.

Je voyais Uriah faire une horrible grimace et rentrer sa tête. Cette soirée là ne devait pas être un très bon souvenir pour lui.

« Allez crache le morceau Kyle, tu nous en as trop dit » dit Mike.

« Ferme la Kyle, je te préviens » dit Uriah en levant sa fourchette vers lui.

« Oh tu ne vas pas te brusquer pour si peu. En fait on est sorti un soir un peu éméché avec Uriah et son frère nous a surprit en dehors de la base alors que c'est interdit et il nous a mit une de ses déculotté, qu'on a souffert pendant 2 jours » dit Kyle en grimaçant.

« Mouais, c'est un souvenir que je n'aime pas me rappeler. Mon frère est sympa mais il peut être aussi très dangereux, croyez-moi les filles. » dit Uriah.

« Bon sinon tout le monde est prêt pour aller à la tour Hancock » dit Ashley.

« Vous êtes bien sûr qu'on a le droit. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer Zeke ou un autre audacieux en chemin » dit Amara un peu craintive.

« Mais oui t'inquiète, on risque peut-être de rencontrer du monde mais on a le droit de sortir la-bas, ne t'inquiète pas ma douce » dit Uriah en l'embrassant.

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette tour machin chose » dis-je.

« La tour Hancock Center. Ben comment dire, c'est une tour tout simplement. C'est le plus grand immeuble de la faction encore utilisable depuis la grande guerre. » dit Kyle.

« Sympa la définition. Grosso modo une tour quoi » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu verras, c'est une tour certes mais pas que » dit Kyle tout sourire.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il nous caché la vérité sur cette tour. Mais bon cela ne servait à rien de le questionner car nous allions découvrir la tour tout à l'heure. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde prit la direction du terminus pour prendre le train et aller en centre ville. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on doive encore sauter du train mais en fait non. Le train était à l'arrêt prêt à partir.

« C'est cool, on a pas à sauter » dit Amara.

« Oui, pour monter. Mais pour descendre il le faudra bien » dit Ashley en souriant.

« Chouette » dit Amara en grimaçant.

« Mais non, je t'aiderais mon cœur. On sautera ensemble » dit Uriah en l'enlaçant.

Je regardais ses deux personnes et m'imaginais Eric et moi à leur place. Je sentais le rouge me monter au joues. Ce type me faisait tourner la tête. Je comprenais qu'il fasse tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds. Mais je me demandais si je devais vraiment tenter l'aventure avec lui, ou étais-je simplement une simple conquête à rajouter à sa longue liste. Il fallait que j'ai une discussion quoi qu'il arrive avec lui pour mettre les choses au clair. Je me posais la question de savoir si j'allais lui en parler avant ou après la dernière épreuve du capture du drapeau. Je repensais au parole d'Adam expliquant qu'un leader n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec une novice en formation. C'était la tête torturée que je suivais les autres direction la tour Hancock Center.

Tout le monde montait dans le train et Uriah actionnait la mise en marche de la machine. Les portes étaient restées ouverte laissant entrer un vent frais et nous permettaient de voir le paysage meurtri de la base et d'une partie du centre ville.

« C'est un champ de ruine la ville » dit Mike.

« Ouais, tout cela est dù à la grande guerre, il y a très longtemps » dit Kyle.

« Et personne n'a jamais songé à rebâtir certains bâtiments » demanda Stefan.

« Trop compliqué » dit Uriah tout simplement.

Le restant du voyage se passait dans le silence. Nous arrivions au niveau de la zone de « largage ». tout le monde se préparait à sauter du wagon. Je voyais Amara et Uriah se prendre par la main pour se préparer à sauter ensemble.

« Putain, maintenant vous allez aussi faire les sauts ensemble » dit Kyle en souriant.

« Ouais, on va plus pouvoir les décoller si cela continue » dit Stefan.

« Bon allez les enfants, arrêtez de jouer et préparez-vous à sauter... De vrais gamins » dit Ashley en soupirant.

« Bon on saute à quel niveau » demandais-je.

« Hummm, au niveau de la tache rouge sur le poteau, c'est notre repère » dit Kyle en passant la tête dehors.

Tout le monde se préparait à sauter du train, une fois l'indicateur visuel passé. Amara et Uriah sautaient les premiers suivi par Mike, Stefan, Ashley, Kyle, Joey. J'étais la dernière à sauter et j'atterrissais sur mes pieds mais j'avais du faire quelques pas supplémentaires pour pouvoir récupérer mon équilibre et ne pas tomber.

« Tiens voilà la fameuse tour » dit Uriah en montrant la tour du doigt.

Je regardais vers la direction du doigt et voyait une énorme tour de verre en moyenne bonne état. On pouvait voir des vitres brisées et des poutres métalliques ressortir de ses espaces vides. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, tout le monde s'engouffrait par les portes battantes dont l'une d'elle avait le verre brisé ne laissant que la chambranle intact. J'entrais avec précaution comme les autres, m'attendant à ce que la tour me tombe sur la tête. Les natifs avait dù le remarquer car ils me regardaient tout sourire.

« T'inquiète Kim. La tour est solide, crois-moi tu ne risque rien. Tu es une audacieuse que je sache » dit Joey.

« Ouais Joey a raison t'as des couilles ou pas » dit Uriah.

« Certes je suis une audacieuse, du moins je vais le devenir mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, c'est différent » dis-je.

« Allez Kim, fais pas ta chochotte et bouge moi ton popotin de déesse » dit Ashley.

Je regardais Ashley en souriant. Cette fille avait toujours le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois le hall traversé, tout le monde s'arrêtait devant un ascenseur et Kyle appuyait sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes mais rien ne se produisait.

« Ah merde, ils ont dù couper le courant » dit Kyle.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe, je sais ou se trouve le disjoncteur, attendez-moi ici » dit Ashley.

Puis elle partit en courant et disparue dans l'angle d'un couloir. Au bout de quelques interminable minutes à attendre devant des portes closes, le bouton que Kyle avait actionné au début s'allumait et les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ashley arrivait en courant à ce moment là.

« Et voilà, toujours laisser une femme faire le boulot pour être sûr qu'il soit réussi » dit Ashley.

« Tais toi et rentre dans l'ascenseur » dit Kyle en tirant la langue.

Je regardais avec appréhension ce petit espace de quelques mètres carrés. Je me demandais si cela montait ou descendait.

« Allez rentre, arrête de faire ta chochotte » dit Mike en me poussant à l'intérieur.

Une fois tous entré, je regardais le cadran à droite de la pièce et vit que Uriah appuyait sur le bouton le plus en haut. Cela signifiait qu'on allait monter, génial ma peur du vertige commençait à revenir doucement.

« On va au centième étage » demandais-je.

« Ben ouais. Réfléchit, c'est qu'en allant sur le toit qu'on pourra voir le lieu » dit Kyle.

« Ouais logique » dis-je en grimaçant.

L'ascenseur montait à une telle vitesse que je voyais défiler les numéros tellement vite que cela m'en donnait le tournis. Vingtième, trentième, quarantième,...enfin quatre-vingt-dix-sept, quatre-vingt-dix-huit, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, et l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au centième étage. Bien que je n'étais pas très rassurée dans cette boite, j'étais contente de ne pas avoir eu à monter tous les étages à pied.

La porte s'ouvrait et je m'attendais à arriver sur le toit mais on était toujours à l'intérieur de la tour.

« Eh on fait comment pour monter sur le toit » demanda Mike.

« Ben il suffit de passer par là » dit Ashley.

Je m'attendais à trouver une porte ou un accès via un tunnel pour continuer notre ascension mais à la place se trouvait un énorme trou dans la toiture. Uriah prenait l'échelle se trouvant juste à côté du trou et la calait contre l'ouverture de façon à ce qu'elle ne bougeait pas lorsque l'on grimperait dessus. Je laissais les autres monter en premier tranquillement et soufflait un bon coup pour me donner un peu de courage.

Une fois en haut, je pouvais sentir de violentes bourrasque de vent faire voler quelques mèches rebelles. Je me rapprochais du bord tout en restant à une distance sécuritaire et admirais le paysage. Bien que le paysage ressemblait à une ville en désolation, je ne pouvais qu'être émerveillée par ce paysage, par ses nombreux bâtiments et m'imaginait la ville tel qu'elle devait être auparavant. Colorée, animée, vivante.

« Alors ça en valait le peine hein » dit Joey.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que ça en valait la peine » dit Stefan.

« Et c'est quoi ce truc là-bas » demanda Mike.

« Ben c'est l'épreuve du capture du drapeau » dit Ashley.

Je regardais dans la même direction que Mike pour découvrir ce fameux lieu. On était justement là pour cela que je sache. Je voyais de drôles de structures ornaient le lieu de l'épreuve. Et mon interrogation ainsi que celles des autres devaient se lire sur notre visage car Kyle ouvrait la bouche pour nous expliquer le lieu.

« C'est quoi ce truc, on dirait une énorme roue » dit Mike.

« Ouais c'est une grande roue, t'as jamais ouvert un bouquin d'histoire ou quoi » dit Kyle.

« Ah non, il préférait draguer les jolies érudites » dit Stefan en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes à Mike.

« Bon petit cours d'histoire pour les sécheurs. C'est une fête foraine. Nos ancêtres aimaient aller dans ce lieu pour s'amuser et se détendre grâce à différents jeux un peu bizarre. » dit Kyle.

« Comment ça » demandait Amara.

« Ben, à ce que m'avait dit Zeke de ce qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était en formation, les gens jouaient a se taper dessus avec des machines qui ressemblaient à de petites voitures ou encore il tapait avec un marteau sur une cible pour connaître leur forces et gagner un cadeau. » dit Uriah.

« Hein, c'est space leurs loisirs » dit Amara.

« ouais, à qui le dis-tu. Nous c'est plus marrant » dit Uriah.

« C'est sûr que perso, je ne pourrais pas m'amuser en tapant sur un truc pour connaître ma force » dit Joey.

Pendant que les autres discutaient de comment s'amuser le mieux, j'observais un peu plus le lieu de là ou je me trouvais. Je voyais une grande roue, une tour ainsi que plusieurs petits bâtiments ou du moins c'est ce que cela me laissait penser vu la distance à laquelle je me trouvais.

« Pour l'épreuve, on aura un plan du lieu » demandais-je.

« Tu rêves, le seul plan qu'on aura sera dans la tête de Quatre et d'Eric. Ce seront eux les chefs d'équipes. Ils seront secondés chacun par un autre audacieux confirmé. » dit Ashley.

« Et comment les équipes sont choisies. Les natifs contre les transferts » demanda Mike.

« Non, non. On sera mélangés mais ce sont les chefs d'équipes qui nous choisiront » dit Kyle.

« Et le but c'est de capturer un drapeau avant les autres, c'est ça » demandais-je.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué. Kyle » dit Uriah.

« Ouais, j'men occupe. Bon le but de cet exercice est la capture d'un drapeau çà on est d'accord. On se sépare en deux équipes. La première part cacher le drapeau et la seconde doit la récupérer. Tous les coups sont permis pendant l'épreuve, pas de quartiers contre l'ennemi » dit Kyle.

« Hum, je vois » dis-je.

Tous les coups étaient permis. Je comprenais mieux les paroles de Tris lorsqu'elle me disait que je pourrais me venger d'Eric lors de la capture du drapeau. Le tout en tout légalité et cela pourrait me permettre de monter dans le classement et ainsi avoir ma place ici.

« C'est quoi ce sourire sadique sur ton visage » demanda Ashley.

« Rien, rien. Je peaufine ma vengeance contre une certaines personne » dis-je simplement.

Tout le monde se mettait à sourire sachant déjà qui était cette personne. C'était facile à deviner. Je me retournais entendant du bruit derrière moi et découvrait une tête sortant du sol. Tout le monde sursautait de surprise en voyant la tête d'un audacieux.

« Vous foutez quoi ici les bleus » dit l'inconnu.

« Zeke putain, tu nous a fichu la trouille à débarquer comme çà sans prévenir » dit Uriah.

« Attends, on t'as fait peur Uriri. » dit Zeke en riant.

« M'appelle pas comme çà, je déteste ce surnom » dit Uriah.

Une fois la surprise passée, Zeke montait sur le toit suivi par trois autres audacieux que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

« Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ici » demanda Joey.

« Ben on va sauter » dit un audacieux.

Hein, sauter. J'avais bien entendu. Je les regardais avec horreur. Ils allaient sauter d'un immeuble de cent étages, c'était quoi encore cette connerie. Je les voyais se diriger vers plusieurs poteaux fixés sur le toit ou se trouvaient des câbles métallique épais accrochés. Un harnais en grosse toile noire assez grand pour porter quelqu'un pendait le long de ses fameux câbles ainsi qu'un tas de ses mêmes harnais se trouvaient à terre. J'examinais plus attentivement ses câbles et voyais qu'ils passaient au dessus d'un groupe d'immeubles pour disparaître au loin.

« Bon, et vous alors, tu m'as toujours pas répondu » demanda Zeke.

« On montrait aux transferts, le prochain lieu du capture du drapeau » dit Uriah.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai, c'est demain ou après demain je sais plus exactement la dates. Mais par contre tout de suite après l'épreuve, vous connaîtrez votre classement final » dit Zeke.

« Tu veux dire qu'après l'épreuve, on sait si on dégage ou pas » demanda Mike.

« Yep. Donc vous avez intérêt à bûcher dur et à gagner l'épreuve. » dit Zeke.

« Tu connais les seconds d' Eric et Quatre cette année » demanda Ashley.

« Ouais c'est Tris pour Quatre et moi pour Éric » dit Zeke fièrement.

« Bon Zeke, tu te grouilles sinon on saute sans toi » dit un audacieux.

« Ouais j'arrive...Eh les jeunots, ça vous dit un petit saut de l'ange » demanda Zeke.

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux qui sortaient de mes orbites. Non mais je rêve, il nous proposait de sauter attaché seulement par ce câble et ce harnais.

« Zeke, tu fous quoi là » dit un audacieux.

« Allez Yvan, calme toi plus on est fou plus on rit et puis j'aimerais bien voir ses tafioles vider leurs poumons à crier comme des bébés » dit un audacieux.

« Tu sais des fois tu me fais peur Bruce » dit Yvan.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai. On peut » demanda Ashley.

« C'est quoi l'arnaque, tu sais bien que les novices n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser le rail avant la fin de la première épreuve de l'initiation » dit Uriah.

« Allez froussard, je dirais rien et les autres non plus. T'es partant ou tu t'écrases alors » demanda Zeke.

« Je marche pardi. Et vous » dit Uriah en nous regardant.

« Nous, on est partant » dit Mike en attrapant Stefan par les épaules.

« Ben, j'hésite un peu quand même, mais pourquoi pas, cela à l'air super cool » dit Amara.

« Affirmatif, je suis de la partie également » dit Ashley.

« Je suis les autres » dit simplement Kyle.

« Désolé, cela sera sans moi les amis » dis-je.

« Hein, comment ça » dit Kyle.

« Ah non Kim, tu peux pas nous lâcher comme cela, tu es une audacieuse ou pas » dit Ashley.

« Froussarde un jour froussarde toujours » dit Bruce.

« J'ai la peur du vertige désolé, je vous suivrais pas sur ce ''jeu'' là » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Okay, okay pas de soucis Kim. Je te propose un marché par contre » dit Zeke.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil me demandant ce qu'il avait dans la tête et surtout quel marché il voulait me proposer. Je voyais également les autres me supplier du regard d'accepter le défi mais c'était non définitivement. Ma peur prenait le dessus sur mon désir de les suivre.

« Bon tu veux pas sauter, pas de problème. Par contre si tu passes la première épreuve, la première chose que tu devras faire c'est sauter la première avec tous les autres. T'en dit quoi » demanda Zeke.

« Okay, à cette condition j'accepte les termes de ton offre » dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix. Je te signale que tu es classée 3ème au classement final pour l'instant et donc t'es quasiment sûr de réussir la formation sauf si tu te plantes grave au capture the flag, mais cela m'étonnerais » dit Zeke grand sourire.

J'ouvrais la bouche de surprise. J'étais 3ème au classement de la formation. Je savais que mon expérience aux combats rapprochés et aux couteaux m'avaient aider dans la quête du classement mais je pensais qu'avec mes piètres résultats en tirs avait fait descendre ma courbe de progression dans le classement mais je me gourais.

« Quoi putain elle est Troisième... Attends attend, c'est qui les deux premiers » demanda Uriah.

« Ça eh bien, je ne te le dirais pas, tu connaîtras le classement final à la fin de l'épreuve » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Allez Zekounet, dis dis dis, allez » dit Uriah en pleurnichant et suppliant son frère avec une moue d'enfant.

« Non n'insiste pas Uriah, le classement est secret jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve » dit Zeke.

« Ouais mais tu viens de lui dire à ELLE, non » dit Uriah en croisant les bras.

« Elle, c'est différent et fin de la discussion. Bon allez tout le monde se bouge et met son harnais » dit Zeke.

« Et toi Joey, on t'as pas entendu. Tu viens » dit Yvan.

« Non, je vais pas vous suivre les gars. J'ai beaucoup trop mangé et j'ai peur de vomir pendant le trajet. Et puis je vais pas laisser Kim rentrer seule, elle ne connaît pas les horaires du train » dit Joey.

« Oh merci Joey c'est super gentil » dis-je.

Je voyais tous les autres mettre leurs harnais et Zeke fut le premier à sauter prétextant qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour les attendre à l'arrivée comme c'était la première fois pour certains. Je faisais un signe d'au revoir aux autres et prenait le chemin en sens inverse avec Joey. Arrivée à l'ascenseur, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie ou de peur au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Le voyage se passait dans le silence total. Seul une musique d'ambiance s'entendait dans l'espace restreint. Une fois sortit de la tour, on pouvait toujours entendre les cris des autres et surtout celui d'Uriah.

« Tiens ça, c'est Uriah. Il crie comme un petit cochonnet qu'on égorgerait » dit Joey en levant l'index vers le haut.

« Ah oui, Courageux mais pas téméraire » dis-je.

« Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui t'es défilée sur le toit, non » dit Joey.

« Oui, oui je sais mais j'ai la peur du vertige tu comprends » dis-je pour me défendre.

Même si je savais que Joey avait raison. Même si Uriah criait comme une fillette. C'était moi la plus peureuse en ce moment à vouloir refuser de sauter par simple peur du vertige. Mon attention fut détourné par le signal et le bruit d'un train en approche. Joey et moi nous mettions en position de sprint et c'était partit pour rattraper le train. Je montais facilement dans le train sans m'étaler comme la première fois. Mais je ne savais pas si cela était dû aux petites séances de combats et d'assouplissements musculaires.

« Bon, on a environ 20 minutes avant d'arriver au terminus. Comment tu te sens alors » demanda Joey.

« Que veux-tu dire » demandais-je.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je mange tout le temps que je ne suis pas attentif aux conversations et aux personnes. Tu sais justement en ne parlant pas, je peux plus facilement déchiffrer le comportement des personnes et voir quand cela ne va pas » dit Joey en souriant.

Je le voyais sortir de sa poche un petit paquet de bonbons composé d'une cacahuète enrobé de chocolat au lait. Le tout recouvert d'une couche de sucre dur. Il me tendait le paquet et je piochais dedans avec envie et croquait le bonbon. Il se mettait à fondre dans ma bouche et je ne pouvais me retenir de lâcher un soupir de désir et de délectation.

« Tu vois pourquoi je préfère manger que de parler » dit-il en riant.

« Je crois que je vais faire comme toi si je retrouve ses petites billes au chocolat » dis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

« C'est des M&M'S. C'est nouveau, cela fait quelques mois que c'est sortie en vente » dit Joey.

« Ben écoute si tu en achètes préviens-moi, je te ferais une commande » dis-je.

« Bon sinon reprenons au début de la conversation, tu es passée par plusieurs stades depuis le tribunat. Tu étais en larmes, désespérée, et la je te vois souriante heureuse et pourtant tu es toujours soucieuse. Tu es très complexe » dit Joey.

Bon sang, je devais être un livre ouvert pour qu'il puisse me déchiffrer aussi facilement. Je pensais avoir bien caché mon jeu avec les autres mais Joey avait découvert le pot aux roses et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour le découvrir. Il avait simplement observé.

« Écoute Joey, c'est super gentil mais t'inquiète cela va aller. » dis-je.

« En tout cas, j'espère que ton histoire avec Eric va s'arranger»dit Joey.

« Comment ça...euh... pourquoi tu dis cela » dis-je en balbutiant.

« Ben je vous ai observé lui et toi et j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. Même après le tribunat et l'humiliation qu'il t'a fait subir. J'avais l'impression que cela sonnait faux » dit Joey.

« Ah, alors tu crois... » dis-je.

« Je peux rien garantir mais y'a un truc, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là » dit Joey.

« Je te remercie Joey, c'est super gentil » dis-je.

Même Joey remarquait que le comportement d'Eric n'était pas normal. Cela me confirmait l'impression que peut-être il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Je sentais une bouffée de bonheur en moi et cela me donnait encore plus envie de vouloir lui parler. Même si j'allais me venger pendant le capture flag pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je n'allais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.

« On est arrivés, le train ralenti » dit Joey en se levant.

Une fois le train à l'arrêt complet, on descendait pour essayer de retrouver les autres dans la base. Je souriais à Joey et me disait que sous ses airs de timides et de goinfre se trouvait un type observateur et intelligent mais surtout super gentil. Je me séparais avec Joey pour rechercher les autres dans la base espérant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés et que je ne les cherchais pas pour rien. Mes pas me dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement quasiment vide. J'allais faire demi tour lorsque je vis une silhouette près du ring et je reconnaissais aussitôt la carrure d'Eric. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler tant que la salle n'était pas surpeuplée d'autres audacieux. Je prenais une grande inspiration et entrais dans la salle. Je le voyais se retourner et me regardait bizarrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce regard ne me disait rien qu'il vaille.

**Voila voilà. Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs contre-temps qui m'ont retardé dans l'écriture du chapitre. Mais la j'ai réussi à le finir en quelques heures et j'en suis contente. Voila j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et envie. Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre. Et le gourmand Joey ?**

**Alors à vos marques prêt reviewtez !**

**Prochain chapitre fin de semaine, je prévois large juste au cas ou.**

**Ps : encore dsl pour les fautes, pourtant je relis mais j'en oublie toujours.**

**Marine **: Le voici, le voilà le chapitre. Bonne lecture miss.

**CarOwliine **: Ben en fait il est calme notre petit leader, c'est simplement Kim qui lui fait tourner la tête. Un leader idiot est un leader accro. La confrontation sera dans le prochain chapitre. Et pourquoi pas faire intervenir aussi Max en même temps. C'est une idée à méditer.

**Jassica **: Merci de ta première review, je suis flattée. La suite arrive au prochain épisode et je peux te dire cela sera un petit peu violent lol vu dans l'état d'énervement qu'il est.

**Starwars **: deuxième review, c'est bien continue comme ça mdr. Oui Eric est un gros nounours mal léché qu'on aurait sorti de son hibernation un peu trop tôt lol. Confrontation Kim/Eric sûr. Mais peut être je rajouterais Max, je verrais selon le moment sinon je le ferais intervenir un peu plus tard.

**Keira **: Je ne te garantie rien mais j'essaierai mdr. Eh je dois te dire que tu brûles au 5ème degrés (je sais cela existe pas lol). Et contente que Ma Tris te plaît.

**LittleFlicka **: Merki la miss. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira. Mais le malentendu va vite être dissipé. Il va bien falloir les réunir le plus rapidement possible. Ils vont avoir plein de choses à rattraper lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Et quand il n y' a plus de fin en suspens, il y en a encore lol. Pourquoi j'aime vous torturer à m'arrêter juste au moment crucial ou important. Je ne sais pas mais j'adore hahahahaha.

Eh ouais, il est érudit de naissance mais les mecs et l'amour ça fait deux voir même 1 million lol

**Eleb **: Coucou miss, désolé la pub a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Sûrement du au décalage horaire à l'heure d'hiver mdr. Pour me frustrer lol, il faudrait déjà que tu nous publie le chapitre 2 vilaine de ton histoire, on l'attends on l'attends. Allez à ton ordi et plus vite que cela jeune fille lol.

**Nanou13118 **: Ah çà, ben il va faire un truc idiot pardi, tu crois pas qu'il va réfléchir intelligemment le Eric. C'est impossible pour lui quand il pense à Kimberly.


	27. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION Chapitre confrontation Kim / Eric.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

_J'allais la faire échouer à son test et lui faire comprendre qui était le chef ici. Et pour commencer j'allais lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle voulait son entraînement personnel, eh bien elle allait l'avoir._

J'étais dans un état proche de la rage, de la colère mais également de la jalousie. Comment je pouvais être jaloux pour cette fille qui avait joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments. Elle avait osé se payer la tête d'un leader, ma tête et j'allais lui faire regretter amèrement son acte.

Je claquais la porte de mon appartement et décidais d'y faire un ménage de printemps en balançant tout ce qui me passait par la main pour pouvoir me calmer un peu. Le bruit devait déranger car quelqu'un frappait à ma porte et je voyais une tête sortir dans l'entrebâillement. Je me retournais et balançais ce que j'avais dans la main qui atterrissait à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'intrus.

« Eh calme-toi, j'ai rien fait...tu me laisses entrer » demanda L'inconnu.

« Tu veux quoi Quatre, tu vois pas que je nettoie mon appart » dis-je énervé.

« Ouais je vois. Tu as surtout une drôle de manière de faire ton ménage de printemps »dit Quatre calmement.

« Ta gueule ou je te refais le portrait et ta pète sec ne te reconnaîtra plus »dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je le voyais quand même rentrer les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement tout en restant à une certaine distance de moi.

« Bon alors tu veux en parler ou tu veux que je t'aide à finir ton ménage de printemps » demanda Quatre.

« Parler ne servira à rien. » dis-je en me calmant un peu.

Je le voyais ramasser une chaise et s'asseoir contre le dossier attendant que je veuille bien lui raconter mes malheurs mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je souhaitais simplement faire payer l'affront qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

« Docteur Quatrounet t'écoute » dit-il en souriant.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire bordel, c'est entre elle et moi » dis-je.

« Ah alors c'est une fille le problème...Cela ne peut être que Kimberly. Elle t'as fait quoi encore cette petite » demanda Quatre.

« Quatre, écoute je t'aime bien alors je te laisse une chance de rester en vie. Ferme là, cela voudra mieux si tu veux survivre » dis-je.

J'avais une envie irrésistible de cogner mais je ne voulais pas frapper Quatre. Mais s'il continuait à me titiller de la sorte, c'était lui qui allait me servir de punching-ball. Je prenais ma veste posé sur mon lit et sortais de mon appartement le laissant seul toujours assis sur ma chaise et me dirigeais vers la salle de sport. Il fallait que je me défoule car je savais que si je n'évacuais pas un peu de ma colère avant ma rencontre avec elle, je risquais de m'emporter et voir de la tuer de mes propres mains.

Arrivé à la salle d'entraînement, il n'y avait quasiment pas âme qui vive. Normal c'était l'heure du déjeuner et tout le monde devait être à table entrain de savourer un bon petit plat bien chaud et succulent. Mais je n'avais pas faim. La seule faim qui me tiraillait était cette faim de vengeance. Comment avait-elle osé me faire cela. Elle m'avait prit pour un abruti de première ordre et voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses avances, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Max.

Max, ce type aurait pu être son père et elle se le faisait. Beurk, rien que d'imaginer ces deux-là ensemble entrain de baiser me filais la nausée et me donnais envie de gerber. Et dire que j'avais osé toucher ses lèvres, que j'avais osé l'embrasser chez moi. J'étais même prêt à aller plus loin avec elle ce fameux soir mais je n'avais pas voulu profiter de sa faiblesse psychologique à ce moment là et j'étais donc resté très sage ce qui m'avait coûté un effort surhumain connaissant ma réputation de coureur de jupon.

Mais en y repensant cette fille cachait bien son jeu. À se demander si au final, je m'étais peut-être trompé sur Adam et qu'il avait raison en fait. Qu'elle avait bien eu le projet non pas de me tuer mais de m'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins et ainsi entrer facilement chez les audacieux. Elle était également sur-entraîné pour une altruiste ce qui ne collait pas avec sa faction de naissance.

Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je secouais ma tête pour chasser toutes ses idées à l'esprit et me concentrais sur ce pauvre sac de sable qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'imaginais Kimberly en position de combat et commençait à me défouler sur ce pauvre sac innocent.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semblait une éternité, je commençais enfin à m'apaiser un peu. J'entendais des bruits de pas derrière moi et me retournais pour la découvrir là sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, craintive, timide comme-ci elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Comme-ci elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là et que cela la dérangeait. Je sentais ma colère refaire surface. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait que quelques audacieux qui s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Parfait j'allais avoir droit à quelques témoins. Ainsi on ne pourrait pas m'accuser de l'avoir frapper en cachette. J'allais pouvoir l'humilier en public et en toute légalité.

« Eh pète-sec, ramène ton cul ici. Comme t'es de repos, je vais pouvoir continuer mon entraînement personnel que je t'avais promis lors de nos derniers échanges. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère » dis-je paraissant calme.

**POV Kim.**

J'entrais dans la salle d'entraînement avec une certaine appréhension. Mais cela était-elle dû à ce que j'allais dire à Eric ou à la façon carnassier qu'il avait de me regarder comme ci j'allais prendre cher pour avoir dit ou fait quelque chose. J'observais plus attentivement le punching-ball qu'Eric venait de frapper ou plutôt de martyriser c'était le mot. Il était dans un état pitoyable et du sable commençait à s'en échapper. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être la personne qui l'avait mis dans une colère si noire, dans une rage si intense que le sac ne pouvait plus supporter d'autres coups sous peine d'être entièrement détruit.

Mais il fallait que je me lance même si cela n'était pas le bon moment vu son état actuel, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je devais avoir le cœur net sur les sentiments que je ressentais et s'ils étaient réciproque ou non.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire une fois ma réponse obtenue. Si elle était positif, un leader n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec une novice avant la fin de la 1ere épreuve de l'initiation. Donc cela nous mettais dans une position très délicate étant donné que l'épreuve de capture du drapeau ne commencerait pas avant deux jours selon les dires de Zeke.

Par contre si les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, j'allais me trouver vraiment conne, à lui avoir déballer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui et découvrir qu'on final, je n'étais simplement qu'un amusement, un jouet parmi tant d'autre et qu'il en avait terminé avec moi.

Non non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette deuxième solution. Pas en repensant à ce qui s'était passé après l'incident avec Adam, à ce baiser échangé sous une pluie torrentielle. J'en frissonnais encore de plaisir en y repensant. Mais Eric me sortait de mes pensées en me parlant de mon entraînement personnel.

« Eh pète-sec, ramène ton cul ici. Comme t'es de repos, je vais pouvoir continuer mon entraînement personnel que je t'avais promis lors de nos derniers échanges. Tu t'en souviens, j'espère » dit-il.

**POV Kim et Eric.**

« Euh, tu voudrais continuer l'entraînement maintenant » demanda Kim.

« Ça te pose un problème, tu as un rendez-vous _galant _avec quelqu'un_ » _dit Eric.

« Euh, non, non. Mais je voulais te demander...quelque chose en fait » dit-elle intimidée.

« Je te propose un truc, on fait ton entraînement et tu me demanderas ton machin truc après, ça te va » dit-il.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je présume » dit-elle.

« Écoute moi bien. Je t'accorde de mon temps libre pour t'entraîner donc tu devrais plutôt m'être reconnaissante pour ma bienfaisance au lieu de rouspéter comme une gamine capricieuse. Allez position de combat , grouille » dit t-il commençant à s'emporter.

Les deux acteurs se mirent en position de combat et l'entraînement commença. Eric attaquait d'abord calmement pour la mettre en confiance. Il utilisait uniquement des attaques de bases facilement évitable puis au bout d'un moment, il décida d'accélérer la cadence et frappa violemment.

Kimberly se retrouvait à terre un peu sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir mais surtout choquée par le changement radical d'attitude d'Eric. Il était passé d'un comportement calme à un comportement bestiale.

« Allez relève-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée » dit Eric.

Kimberly se relevait en silence et frappait Eric au niveau du visage. Mais Eric arrêtait son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage et tordais le bras de Kim derrière son dos et la bloqua tout contre lui.

« Alors petite garce, on arrive même pas à me toucher, pauvrette » dit Eric en chuchotant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, je ne t'es rien fait que je sache. Pourquoi cette rage contre moi » dit Kim en faisant quelques grimaces de douleurs.

« Tu n'as rien fait, tu te fous de moi » dit t-il.

Il la relâchait en la poussant de l'autre côte du ring. Kimberly se massait l'épaule et attaquait de nouveau au visage. Elle attendait qu'Eric bloque de nouveau son attaque et quand cela fut le cas, elle en profitait pour lui assigner un coup de genou dans les parties génitales et reculait de quelques pas pour créer une distance entre elle et lui car elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette attaque.

D'ailleurs Eric se trouvait à genou regroupant ses mains vers le bas de son corps mais il levait la tête et son visage exprimait une rage d'une telle intensité que Kimberly fit de nouveau un pas en arrière en voyant son regard.

Il se levait après avoir reprit plusieurs grandes respirations et le combat reprenait. Aux bouts de plusieurs échanges tous plus violent les uns que les autres, Eric frappait Kimberly d'un violent coup de poing à l'estomac qui lui coupait net sa respiration et il lui fit une prise de judo et elle se retrouvait en quelques secondes par terre sur le dos à la merci d'Eric sans aucunes possibilités de se défendre.

Il se positionnait au dessus d'elle et emprisonnait ses poignets de chaque côté de la tête de Kim.

« Alors tu fais moins la maline maintenant que tu es seule. Tu n'as pas Max pour te protéger de moi » dit Eric.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Eric » demanda Kim.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je suis au courant de toute l'histoire » dit Eric.

« Comment cela tu es au courant » demanda t-elle en blêmissant.

« Oui, je suis au courant pour Max et toi » dit-il en resserrant sa poigne sur ses poignets.

« Tu ne dois rien dire, Eric, c'est capital, personne ne doit savoir...Aie Eric, tu me fais mal arrête » dit-elle.

« Que je dise rien. Non mais tu m'as pris pour un gentil, tu rigoles. Tout la faction va savoir que tu te tape un des leaders en cachette pour parvenir à grimper dans la faction et je vais pouvoir te dégager enfin grâce à cette acte de trahison » dit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

« Mais Eric,...Max est mon oncle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne me le _tape_ pas » dit elle en commençant à hausser le ton.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule putain, je vous ai entendu et je vous ai VU dans le couloir vous embrasser » dit t-il.

« Mais Eric... » dit-elle.

« Ferme là avec tes mensonges, je ne te crois pas, tu t'es servis de moi et tu vas me le payer cher » dit-il.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas Max ou même Adam que j'aime, c'est toi imbécile. C'est toi que j'aime putain » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu mens, je ne te crois pas » dit-il.

« Eric, je te jure... J'ai des sentiments pour toi et cela me fait peur car je ne sais plus ou j'en suis avec toi. Un coup tu m'embrasses, l'autre fois tu m'humilies en public, et à la rencontre parent... »dit elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Eric la coupait dans son dialogue en l'embrassant d'un baiser si torride et sauvage que tout le corps de Kimberly semblait en feu. Un feu brûlant qu'elle répondait avec la même agressivité à _l'attaque_ d'Eric. Elle sentait qu'il relâchait la pression au niveau de ses poignets mais lui bloquait toujours tout mouvement. Il voulait être maître de la situation, il voulait tout contrôler comme toujours.

Au bout d'un long moment il se dégageait enfin des lèvres de Kim mais restait à quelques centimètres de son visage tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir officiellement avec une novice et là... » dit -elle doucement.

« Je fais ce que je veux, JE suis le chef des leaders et pour être tranquille sur ce petit détail fâcheux, je vais avancer l'épreuve du drapeau à cette nuit, ainsi tu sera enfin à moi, tu m'appartiendra enfin » dit-il en accentuant sur les derniers mots.

Puis il la libéra de son emprise et partit sans demander son reste. Devant la porte d'entrée, il rencontrait Quatre tout sourire accoudé contre le mur.

« Eh ben, tu t'es enfin décidé, il était temps » dit Quatre.

« Ta gueule » dit Eric en souriant.

« Toujours aussi polie, espérons qu'elle pourra améliorer ton sale caractère » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Cours toujours. Bon à ce soir alors » dit Eric.

« Pourquoi ce soir, on a une soirée de prévu chéri » demanda Quatre.

« Pfff. On a rendez-vous pour le CTF » dit Eric en croisant les bras.

« Tu t'emmerdes pas à ce que je vois, t'es pressé on dirait » dit Quatre en comprenant ce changement de programme.

« Ferme là et suis moi, on a du boulot pour préparer l'épreuve de ce soir » dit Eric.

Puis tout deux partirent préparer le jeu. Pendant ce temps, Kimberly se trouvait toujours à terre sonnait par le combat ou plutôt par le baiser échangé avec Eric. Elle avait enfin eu la réponse à sa question et quelle réponse à couper le souffle. Elle frappait de rage ses poings contre le sol tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible. C'est à ce moment là que ses amis montraient leur bout de leurs nez se demandant ce qui se passé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu vas bien ? » demanda Amara.

« On a vu Eric sortir tout sourire et on a eu peur en te voyant à terre, il t'as fait mal » demanda Ashley.

« Raahhhh, je craque, j'en peux plus, ce type me tue » dit Kim en se parlant à elle même.

« Mais explique-nous » demanda Kyle soucieux.

« je... il...possède une emprise sur moi que je n'arrive à pas contrôler et cela me fait rager » dit Kim.

« Attends, attends, tu veux dire...yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfin » dit Amara en sautant de joie.

« Hihihi, tu es enfin tombée sur le charme d'Eric, le coureur du jupon » dit Uriah en souriant.

« Arrête de rire, mon gars, car pour m'éviter l'éjection de la faction, il va avancer l'épreuve du drapeau à ce soir » dit Kim en regardant Uriah.

« Non tu rigoles » dit Uriah en perdant son sourire.

« Eh ben, j'avais raison alors » dit Joey en hochant la tête.

« J 'ai l'air de rigoler à ton avis Uriah. Mais crois moi, je vais me venger, il va me le payer après tout ce qui m'a fait subir » dit Kim en se relevant.

« Méfie toi, Eric aime toujours avoir le dernier mot » dit Ashley.

« Oui j'ai cru comprendre mais cette fois-ci c'est Erika qui aura le dernier mot non Eric » dit Kim.

Tout le monde se mis à sourire et Kimberly vit arriver Max s'inquiétant pour elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Ca va, il ne t'as pas fait mal, il s'est passé quoi. Tu es blessé » demanda Max.

« Alors toi je te retiens, t'es aller lui dire quoi encore. Il croyait que je sortais avec toi » dit elle.

« Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton pour commencer déjà je suis ton supérieur. Je n'ai rien dit du tout, c'est lui qui s'est fait des films » dit Max.

« Écoute, je suis dans un état de bonheur, de rage, de colère, de vengeance, de je sais pas quoi d'autre (tapotant avec son index sur le torse de Max à chaque mot) mais tu as intérêt de t'expliquer calmement avec lui ou je te jure que ma mère saura ce qui s'est passé et elle te fera amèrement regretter » dit -elle.

« Je ne te promet rien mais j'essaierais cela te convient...bon sang tout le caractère borné de sa mère» dit-il en se pinçant le nez.

Les autres les regardèrent d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce que signifiait cette conversation comme çi les deux protagonistes se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

« Vous les bleus, nous avez rien entendu de cette conversation c'est clair. Sinon je vous garanti que c'est moi personnellement qui vous dégagerait de la faction » dit Max en partant.

« Euh, Kim c'est quoi cette histoire » demanda Kyle.

« Bon sang, les hommes sont tous des idiots. Vous expliquerez après l'épreuve du drapeau promit, mais pour l'instant taisez-vous s'il vous plaît » demanda Kim.

Tout le monde hochait la tête en signe d'acceptation et chacun allait vaquer à ses occupations en attendant la dernière épreuve. Car celle-ci allait être décisif. Après cette épreuve, beaucoup de novices devront quitter la faction définitivement.

**Eh hop voilà la confrontation en espérant que vous avez aimé. J'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez avec impatience. Par contre le délai de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine désormais. Désolé les filles, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à penser en ce moment donc je préfère prendre large en ce qui concerne les dates de parutions.**

**Prochain chapitre 10/11 novembre.**

**Merci encore à ma consultante qui m'aide quand j'ai un blanc dans mon histoire.**

**Marine **: Merci Marine, tu es adorable. J'espère que la confrontation même si elle étai courte t'as plu.

**LeLynxBlanc **: Merci,Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois. Cela m'est déjà arrivé de lire une histoire en une ou deux soirées comme toi lol. Oui la suite arrive doucement mais sûrement. Voici la confrontation et le prochain le CTF.

**Lily-Rose24 **: Merci. Je vais essayer de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible mais il faudra bien un jour y faire une fin lol après restera à savoir si cela sera un happy end ou pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est encore loin de la fin du film, on n'en est à peine à la moitié lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Je sais que beaucoup voulait la voir sauter mais ayant la peur du vertige, tu ne sautes pas comme ça même si t'es une audacieuse mdr. Contente que Joey t'es plu. Je voulais le mettre un peu en avant car il était toujours en retrait dans l'histoire.

**Keira **: Eh ouais, j'ai l'impression quand je lis tes reviews que tu es entrée dans ma tête pour lire toutes mes idées mdr. Mais oui elle va réussir son initiation, elle est classée 3ème déjà lol. Et sors de ma tête Keira, tu viens encore de lâcher une idée auquel je pensais mdr.

**Starwars **: Lol, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mdr. Merci c'est super gentil, j'ai pas l'impression que je m'améliore mais si tu le dis lol, je te crois mdr. Tkt tkt. Eric reviendra t-il sur sa décision, je pense que tu as eu ta réponse, en espérant que cela ta plu.

**Laura **: Alors Laura Laura... Merci pour les compliments concernant mon évolution de style d'écriture, je n'ai pas l'impression que j'évolue mais comme vous êtes plusieurs à me le dire, cela doit être vrai.

Après en ce qui concerne les 6 derniers chapitres inutiles, il fallait me le dire plus tôt au lieu d'attendre si longtemps ainsi j'aurais pu si besoin modifier quelques trucs. Après si je l'avais fait sauté de la tour Hancock peut être tu n'aurais pas trouvé inutile ce chap car tu n'a pas eu l'air du tout de l'apprécier, mais dis toi que ce qui est inutile pour toi ne l'es pas pour moi. Et comprends que même si je poste les chapitres rapidement, ils se s'écrivent pas d'un claquement de doigt, c'est du boulot de trouver les idées, de les organiser et de faire en sorte que tout s'emboîte à la perfection, donc c'est normal que tu trouves quelques chapitres transitoires ou un peu plat niveau action car il faut me laisser de temps de trouver les idées essentiels à l'histoire.

**CarOwliine **: Ben j'ai voulu faire réaliste quand même, étant sujette au vertige, je sais que je n'aurais pas non sauter comme ça sur demande lol même si on est chez les audacieux. Non tkt Joey est un gentil garçon, tout mimi . Ouais Eric a enfin réussi à ouvrir une porte pour la laisser entrer dans sa vie mais cela ne sera pas de tout repos lol.

**LittleFlicka **: le voici le voici lol. Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour la publication de nouveau chapitre maintenant. Mais dès que j'aurais un peu plus de moment libre, je réduirais la distance entre deux publications.

**Eleb **: Voila ta suite miss. Bises bises.

**Nanou13118 **: Mais non lol. C'est sûr elle a pas trop compris la pauvre lol. Max est arrivé mais un peu après la bataille lol. Contente que tu apprécies Joey miss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre préparation du Capture The Flag pour faire patienter.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je venais de lui avouer enfin mes sentiments après bien entendu avoir agi comme un crétin de première à cause de ma jalousie.

_« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir officiellement avec une novice et là... » dit -elle doucement._

_« Je fais ce que je veux, JE suis le chef des leaders et pour être tranquille sur ce petit détail fâcheux, je vais avancer l'épreuve du drapeau à cette nuit, ainsi tu seras enfin à moi, tu m'appartiendra enfin » dit-il en accentuant sur les derniers mots._

Je repensais encore aux paroles que j'avais prononcé. Cette fille devait m'être mienne et uniquement à moi rien qu'a moi. Si je voyais un seul type poser un regard ou une main sur elle, j'allais en faire mon quatre heure et le faire dégager à l'infirmerie à la vitesse de la lumière. D'un autre côté, je me doutais que cela ne serait pas facile avec cette fille, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme les autres et me tiendrait sûrement tête. Hummm, d'un autre côté, cela promettait des soirées torrides et violentes.

« Pourquoi tu souris encore » demanda Quatre.

« Je pense aux types que je vais massacrer si quelqu'un ose la toucher ou même la regarder » dis-je.

« Haha, je te reconnais bien là. Tu ne veux jamais prêter tes jouets...Mais Kim n'est pas un jouet je te rappelle, ne l'oublie pas » dit Quatre.

« Ouais, ouais je sais. Je sens que cette fille va me donner mal au crâne » dis-je.

« Tu es pas habitué à réfléchir, c'est normal que tu ais mal à la tête » dit Quatre en riant.

Pour tout réponse, je lui balançais un coup de poing dans son épaule. Il se mettait à rire tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et me traitant de gamin.

On arrivait enfin chez moi pour planifier tranquillement l'épreuve de ce soir. Une fois la porte ouverte, je grimaçais en voyant le bordel que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Je me souvenais pas avoir autant brisé de choses.

« Ton fameux ménage de printemps » présenta Quatre.

« Putain, suis pas aller de main morte à ce que je vois » dis-je.

« Attends, tu te souviens pas de tout ce que tu as balancé, ainsi que le vase que tu m'as balancé dans la gueule » dit Quatre.

« Tu sais très bien comment je suis lorsque j'entre dans une colère noire » dis-je en ramassant un objet brisé.

« Ouais une vrai bête sauvage. Bon allez tiens (en lançant un balai) attrape cela et nettoie ton merdier. Plus vite, on aura fini, plus vite on pourra se concentrer sur l'épreuve de ce soir » dit Quatre.

« Mouais, alors au boulot. Et arrête de me donner des ordres, c'est moi ton supérieur » dis-je.

Une fois le ménage terminé, je posais deux verres et une bouteille de vodka sur la table pendant que Quatre posait un épais dossier.

« Un doigt seulement, j'ai pas envie que tu me saoules pour pouvoir me battre » rigola Quatre.

« Comme ci j'avais besoin de te faire picoler pour gagner » dis-je.

« Au dernière nouvelles, C'est moi qui ai gagné la dernière fois » dit Quatre.

« Mouais t'as eu de la chance, c'est tout » dis-je en grimaçant n'aimant pas perdre.

« Je te signale que si tes gars étaient nuls, c'était de ta faute. C'est toi qui a choisi ton équipe » rétorque Quatre.

« Mouais, mouais, mouais t'as raison c'est ça (en faisant un balayement avec ma main). Bref, déjà on va avoir de la chance car il va faire beau cette nuit, on se sera pas dérangé par la météo » dis-je.

«Ça, c'est une bonne chose. Bon voici les modifications de cette année » dit Quatre.

Il ouvrait le dossier et prenait un plan qui déroulait sur la table. Le plan montrait le lieu de l'épreuve mais avec quelques différences sur celui de l'année dernière.

« Ils ont changé certains manèges de place dont la grande roue, à ce que je vois » dis-je.

« Ouais,et ils ont rajouté plusieurs conteneurs pour aider à la défense ou l'attaque » montrait Quatre en survolant avec son doigt.

« Okay, ca va, ce n'est pas trop difficile à mémoriser. Par contre tu sautes le premier ou pas cette année » demandais-je.

« Je te laisse la place, l'année dernière c'était moi le premier, chacun son tour...à moins que tu ai peur de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour protéger ton drapeau » demanda Quatre en souriant.

« Moi, peur, tu sais à qui tu parles. Je suis le chef des leaders des audacieux et je n'ai pas peur, c'est la peur elle-même qui a peur de moi » dis-je mon verre à la main.

« Mouais mouais, tu disais pas cela le jour d'Halloween ou je t'ai caché une araignée en plastique dans ton lit mdr » dit Quatre en rigolant.

« Putain, c'était toi, j'en étais sûr » dis-je en haussant la voix.

« C'était marrant de te voir courir à poil dans les couloirs » dit Quatre mort de rire sur sa chaise qu'il en tomba le cul par terre mais continua de rire quand même.

« Ferme là et lève toi allez on a encore du boulot... mais crois moi je me vengerais maintenant que je connais le coupable » dis-je en finissant ma phrase en chuchotant.

Le restant de l'après midi se passait à revérifier les derniers détails pour l'épreuve de ce soir. Quatre et moi devions prévenir nos lieutenants respectifs de ce changement. Nous avions décidé en accord de commencer l'épreuve à 1h du matin lorsque tous les novices seraient encore entrain de dodoter comme des mignons petits bébés. Cela les mettraient ainsi en condition extrême et nous permettraient de voir qui pouvait s'adapter aux différents imprévus. J'entendais mon ventre gargouiller et regardais ma montre pour voir qu'il était bientôt l'heure du repas et vu que j'avais loupé celui du midi, je commençais à mourir de faim.

Arrivé au réfectoire, je cherchais Zeke du regard et le trouvait entrain de papoter à table avec Christina et Will. Je me rapprochais et chuchotais à l'oreille de Zeke le changement de planning sur les épreuves de l'initiation.

« Ce soir, rendez-vous chez les natifs pour un réveil à 1h du matin pour l'épreuve de capture des drapeaux, Quatre s'occupera de réveiller les transferts » dis-je en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Hein, quoi, déjà mais t'es en avance de plusieurs jours sur le planning habituel. Il y a un problème » demanda Zeke.

« Non, simplement j'en ai marre d'attendre et je veux faire dégager les nullos au plus vite. Et puis j'ai pas de compte à te rendre que je sache, c'est moi le patron » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Eh prends pas la mouche Eric, j'ai rien dit de tel, c'est juste que cela m'étonne de toi qui est toujours calculateur et méticuleux lors des initiations » dit Zeke.

« Il a raison Eric, Zeke n'a rien dit de mal » dit Will.

« Toi la ferme Will, je t'ai pas sonné » dis-je en le menaçant du regard.

« Plus aimable qu'Eric dans la base, cela n'existe pas » dit Christina en chuchotant.

Je préférais ne rien répondre et commençais à manger tranquillement. Quelques instant après, Quatre nous rejoignait accompagné de Tris comme d'habitude qui me regardait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il avait du sûrement lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'entraînement. Je lui faisais les gros yeux montrant qu'elle avait intérêt à se taire. Elle du comprendre mon regard car elle me fit un petit clin d'œil et s'installait tranquillement à coté de Quatre sans aucunes remarques ou vannes désobligeantes.

« Je présume que t'es au courant de l'avancement de l'épreuve, tu sais pourquoi. Eric ne veut rien dire » demanda Zeke.

« Il a sûrement une bonne raison et c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir » dit Tris en souriant.

« Mouais, ça pue le secret tout ça. Je découvrirais le fin mot de l'histoire » dit Zeke.

« Zeke, ferme-là et mange _s'il te plaît_ ou je vais être obligé de changer de lieutenant cette année » dis-je en soupirant.

« Okay Okay, j'ai rien dit » dit Zeke.

Puis le repas reprenait son cours parlant de tout et de rien, tout en évitant tout sujet en rapport avec l'initiation des novices. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde prit le chemin de ses quartiers pour se reposer et être en forme pour l'épreuve de ce soir. Je jetais un dernier regard dans le réfectoire et plus précisément dans la direction de Kim. Je lui souriais tout en la dévorant du regard. Elle allait bientôt m'appartenir enfin et je n'aurais plus besoin de cacher mes _sentiments _pour éviter son exclusion de la faction. Ahhhh vivement ce soir. 

**PENDANT CE TEMPS...**

**POV Kim.**

J'étais passée à l'infirmerie suivi par Amara et Ashley qui voulait connaître l'histoire de la salle d'entraînement en intégralité. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser des garçons sous prétexte que je risquais de devoir me déshabiller dans l'infirmerie mais malheureusement les filles étaient restées collé à moi comme des sangsues. Susan m'accueillait avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, tu vas prendre pension ici, si cela continue » dit Susan.

« Oui, désolé Susan » dis-je timidement.

« Humm, encore cet Eric de malheur, je présume » demanda Susan.

« Oh oui mais c'était différent, hein Kimberly » dit Ashley en souriant.

« Oh toi la ferme » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Ah et en quoi c'est différent» demanda Susan une compresse à la main.

« La prochaine fois qu'elle viendra à l'infirmerie, cela sera plutôt pour des blessures styles griffures ou morsures humaines » dit Amara en riant.

« Ouais et pourquoi aussi pour des suçons torrides » termina Ashley.

Je sentais le rouge me monter au joues et je devenais couleur cramoisis. Je les haïssais autant que je les aimais ces filles. Susan me regardait un instant stoïque puis se mettait à sourire tout en tapotant sa compresse contre ma lèvre meurtrie.

« Si tu as réussi à dompter l'indomptable Eric, alors je te tires mon chapeau mais méfie-toi. Une bête sauvage ne deviendra jamais domestique. Tôt ou tard, elle redeviendra sauvage, alors n'essaie pas de le domestiquer » dit Susan.

« Eric, domestiqué. Impossible » dis-je.

« Bon, vous pouvez rester ici un petit moment si vous voulez parler tranquille à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Les lits du fond sont disponible mais d'ici (regardant sa montre) 10 min vous devez être parti » dit Susan en s'éloignant avec son matériel.

« Ouais, super Merci Susan » dit Ashley en sautillant.

J'allais m'installer sur le lit avec les filles et leur racontait tout se qui s'était passé depuis mon retour de la tour Hancock Center jusqu'au leur arrivée dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Putain, il a l'air vraiment de tenir à toi pour choisir d'avancer l'épreuve de capture du drapeau » dit Amara.

« Par contre, j'ai une question. Tu vas faire comment après l'épreuve, si tu réussi la première épreuve bien entendu » demanda Ashley.

« Comment ça, je vais faire comment. Je ne te suis pas » demandais-je.

« Ben, tu vois » dit Ashley avec de grands yeux.

« Moi je vois pas non plus » dit Amara.

« Ben moi non plus, donc parle français » demandais-je commençant à perdre patience.

« Vous êtes longue à la détente. Tu vas faire comment avec Eric pour_ la chose_ » dit Ashley en faisant des signes guillemets avec ses doigts sur le mot chose.

Eh là, je réalisais enfin de quoi elle parlait. Je rougissais et me demandais tout comme Ashley comment j'allais faire. Car Eric était lui habitué si on peut dire, mais moi c'était ou du moins ce serait ma première fois. Je grimaçais me demandant comment il allait réagir lorsque je devrais lui avouer la vérité.

«Ben...euh... j'en sais rien. Je pense pas qu'il me forcera...enfin...je... » dis-je en regardant Ashley.

« Tu sais qu'Eric est spécialisé dans _la chose_, mais toi je présume que non vu ton attitude » dit Ashley.

« Oh...Vous parlez de çà » dit soudain Amara.

« Ah ben toi alors, c'est maintenant que tu comprends de quoi on parle » dit Ashley en rigolant.

« Ben euh, désolé » dit Amara.

« Et toi Amara, tu y as pensé avec Uriah » demandais-je pour détourner l'attention sur moi.

« Ben, on en a un petit peu discuté ensemble, mais on a dit qu'on en parlerait plus sérieusement une fois qu'on serait accepté à la première étape de l'initiation. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il m'a promit qu'on irait à mon rythme » dit Amara rougissant.

« De Uriah, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est un clown mais c'est surtout un gentleman par contre Eric, c'est une autre histoire » dit Ashley.

« Ben stop, on en reste là, cela sert à rien d'en discuter et puis c'est l'heure il faut y aller » dis-je en me levant d'un pas précis.

Puis je sortais de l'infirmerie sans regarder si les filles me suivaient également. Les paroles d'Ashley ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête. Elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon. Eric serait sûrement le premier mais allait t-il me forcer la main ou attendre patiemment que je sois prête. Je me mettais à rire nerveusement, Eric patient cela n'existait pas.

La preuve, il avait avancé l'épreuve du drapeau pour que je puisse enfin être sienne. Donc cela voulait dire qu'il était pressé de me posséder et de pouvoir s'amuser avec son jouet. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Si pour être avec lui, je devais lui appartenir au sens propre et dire amen à toute ses paroles, autant arrêter mon aventure avant que je ne m'accroche trop à lui. Même si malheureusement, c'était déjà le cas.

J'allais en direction des dortoirs prendre une bonne douche avant l'heure du dîner et ensuite on irait tous se coucher tôt car cette nuit, notre avenir serait en jeu et on connaîtrai enfin notre position dans le classement et si nous étions enfin accepté ou non dans la faction.

Le repas se passait dans un silence total. Même Uriah était d'un calme inquiétant, on pouvait entendre le bruit des fourchette raclant dans les assiettes. Tous savaient que peut-être ce soir, certains allaient quitter la base pour de bon, et cela pouvait être autant des transferts que des natifs. Nous étions 19 au total et seulement les 15 premiers dans le classement seraient acceptés. Quasiment le quart des candidats seraient recalés et bannis pour toujours à devenir des sans-factions.

Je regardais à côté de moi les autres transferts dont cette satané Sandy que je ne pouvais pas me piffrer J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour cette nuit mais d'un côté si je lui en parlais, elle m'aurait sûrement demandé comment je le savais et de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas me l'encadrer depuis qu'elle sortait avec ce natif appelé Matt et me disait que cela laisserait aux autres une chance supplémentaire d'être dans les 15 premiers au classement.

Tout le monde allait se coucher mais je n'avais pas sommeil, je repensais encore à la discussion avec Ashley et Amara. Il fallait que je parle avec Eric après l'épreuve du drapeau et du classement, je devais mettre les points sur les I le plus rapidement possible pour éviter tout malentendu.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, quelqu'un ouvrait la porte du dortoir en grand, allumait les lumières et tapait avec un boucan d'enfer sur la barre métallique.

« Tout le monde debout » rugit quelqu'un.

J'ouvrais un œil pour voir Quatre accompagné de Tris devant l'entrée du dortoir en tenue de combat. Bon sang, c'était déjà l'heure.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous habiller et nous retrouver à la voix ferrée » dit Quatre.

« Grouillez-vous, tout retardataires sera exclus de la faction immédiatement » termina Tris.

Tout le monde s'habillait à la vitesse de la lumière et prenait la direction de la voix ferrée. Je voyais le wagon qui nous attendait pour nous amener soit vers notre survie soit vers notre mort. 

**Voila les zamis, petit chapitre le temps de vous faire patienter pour celui du CTF. Car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment, donc c'est un peu compliqué. **

**Prochain chapitre celui du CTF mais il ne sera en ligne pas avant le 21/22 novembre. Je préfère prendre une date éloignée pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Si je le finis avant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le mettrais aussitôt en ligne mdr.**

**Merci encore de vos reviews et bienvenue à tout celle qui me suive en « follow ».**

**Nanou13118 **: Oh oui il faut faire monter la chaleur vu que la température baisse et annonce l'arrivée de l'hiver :-( . l'épreuve sera dans la prochain chapitre mais il va falloir attendre un petit peu plus longtemps que prévu. Oui, moi aussi j'ai peur de la réaction d'Eric lorsqu'il découvrira qu'elle est divergente mais l'amour sera t-il plus fort que la raison, ahhhh l'avenir nous dira. 

**HibouPostale **: Tout d'abord bienvenue au monde des reviews et je te remercie de ta première review. Contente que tu aimes l'histoire et j'espère que le CTF te plaira. Certes ils vont enfin ressembler à un couple mais pas un couple ordinaire connaissant Eric. 

**Nis** **Norris **: Merci de ta première review. Contente que la confrontation t'ai plu, j'espère que les autres chapitres continueront toujours de te plaire. 

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou à toi miss, Eh ben génial, fantastique, adore. Hummm moi aussi j'adore ses mots lol hihihi. Merci encore et t'inquiète la suite arrive toute doucement mais sûrement. T'inquiète je sais ce que s'est les semaines chargées. 

**Keira **: Oui lol, alors tu vas vite sortir de ma tête mdr. Au prochain chapitre promi, tu l'aura ton capture flag mais comme j'ai des soucis de temps, je suis obligé de reporter les délais d'où ce petite chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Mais si j'arrive à m'organiser, peut-être je pourrais le publier plus tôt que prévu mais ce n'est pas sûre. 

**Starwars **: Ben, c'est un macho qui adore les conquêtes et tout contrôler lol. Eric guimauve ne serait pas Eric mdr, ca c'est sûr. Ah bon tu trouve que je coupe au bon moment mdr. Je trouve que je coupe plutôt au plus logique mdr ou alors au moment le plus sadique ptdr. 

**Lily-Rose24 **: ah suis ravie que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre et que les suivants seront pareil. Il faudra bien l'arrêter un jour mais comme je t'es dit pour l'instant, nous sommes qu'au début de l'histoire non de la fin lol. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Ah oui tu trouves lol. Eh oui Eric veut commencer à jouer avec son jouet le plus tôt possible lol mais le jouet risque de ne pas être si coopératif que cela mais je n'en dit pas plus chut lol. 

Contente que tu apprécie Quatre. Je l'ai un peu changé c'est vrai mais je le voulais adversaire avec Eric tout en gardant une complicité amicale entre eux, même si Eric ne sait pas que Quatre est un divergent tout comme avec Tris. 

**CarOwliine **: Eh oui pauvre Kim, toujours des bleus, m'enfin maintenant c'est terminé. Les seuls bleus qu'elle aura sera pendant les entraînements lol. Oui Kimberly va laisser la place à Erika pour pouvoir se venger d'Eric avec l'aide de Tris selon le besoin. Tu va devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour le CTF mais promis le chapitre 29 sera purement du CTF du début à la fin. Ah çà, je n'y ai pas encore pensé combien de temps je vais la faire résister mais il risque d'y avoir quelques dérapages pendant le CTF et après bien entendu lol:D 

**Marine **: Elle arrive la suite, elle arrive miss. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous bisous.


	29. Chapter 29 (CTF)

**Le voici le voilà, vous l'avez attendu longtemps mais il est enfin arrivé, voici le chapitre « Capture The Flag ». J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**POV Eric.**

J'entendais le son strident de mon réveil indiquant 00h15. Je l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'entendais s'éclater contre le mur en mille morceaux. Puis je me retournais sur le dos pour regarder mon plafond. Cette nuit serait la dernière épreuve avant les premières éliminations. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas virée et que je n'aurais pas fait tout cela pour rien. Je soupirais, m'étirais et me levais de mon lit.

Une fois habillé et coiffé, je rejoignais les autres au réfectoire pour boire un café et reparler des derniers points de l'épreuve. J'étais le premier à être arrivé. Le restant du groupe arrivait quelques minutes plus tard tous autant la tête dans le cul que moi.

« Bon prêt pour cette nuit » demandais-je.

« Ouais, ouais. Mais quelle idée tu as eu d'avancer l'épreuve » dit Zeke en étouffant un bâillement.

« Pourquoi tu veux retourner te coucher » dis-je.

« Non,non. Maintenant que je suis réveillé c'est trop tard » dit Zeke en tirant la langue.

Je souriais puis replongeais mon nez dans mon mug de café. Une fois les derniers points éclaircis, notre petit groupe se séparait en deux. Un chez les transferts et l'autre chez les natifs. Je m'occupais des natifs avec Zeke et c'était tant mieux, même si j'aurais aimé savoir quelle tenue elle portait le soir quand je n'étais pas là. Je me giflais mentalement. Reste concentré, reste concentré pensais-je.

J'arrivais au dortoir des natifs et allumais la lumière tout en frappant violemment avec une barre métallique contre le mur.

« Allez, bougez votre cul. Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous saper et vous présenter à l'entrée de la voie ferrée, sinon vous dégagez de la faction. Alors on se grouille » dis-je.

Tout le monde se levait sauf un ou deux qui restaient collé à leur lit. J'allais me déplacer pour les réveiller mais Zeke me devançait et se dirigeait vers eux. Je voyais Zeke attraper le matelas et le retournais avec le colis dessus qui s'écrasait par terre dans un grognement sourd.

« Un peu de respect devant ton supérieur et bouge ton cul, car tu viens de perdre des points dans le classement, gros naze » dit Zeke.

« Laisse Zeke, s'il n'est pas prêt dans (regardant ma montre) 4m30, il dégage de la faction »dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

J'entendais les pas de Zeke derrière moi et quelqu'un qui gueulait que c'était injuste. Sûrement celui que Zeke venait de réveiller avec une extrême douceur.

Nous étions les premiers à être arrivés à la voix ferrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je voyais Quatre arriver avec Tris toujours collé serré ses deux-là.

« Bon prêt à te rendre une raclée Quatre » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Et toi » demanda Quatre.

« Je vais te massacrer » dis-je en souriant.

« On verra, on verra » dit Quatre.

Puis le petit groupe des transferts/natifs pointaient le bout de leurs nez et tout le monde montait dans le wagon du train qui se mettait en marche direction la fête foraine.

Pendant le trajet, je m'étais éloigné volontairement le plus possible de Kimberly tout en gardant un œil sur elle. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur nous avant la fin de cette foutue épreuve et le résultat du classement. Cette fille était troisième au classement, une transfert et pète-sec sur le podium. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait sa place parmi la faction et surtout à mes côtés. Il me fallait une fille qui en veuille et qui soit forte sinon bonjour ma réputation à traîner un boulet derrière moi.

« Dans combien de temps on arrive Quatre » demandais-je.

« Hum, dans environ 10 minutes » dit Quatre en regardant sa montre.

« Parfait. Bon les nullos, ouvrez grand vos oreilles et écoutez bien » dis-je.

Tout le monde se taisait et écoutait attentivement mes paroles ainsi que celle de Quatre.

« Le but du jeu est très simple. Il suffit de capturer le drapeau de l'adversaire » dit Quatre.

Pendant ce temps je balançais par terre deux sacs et en ouvrait le contenu. À l'intérieur se trouvait des pistolets à fléchettes.

« Voici votre arme durant le jeu » dis-je.

« Tu parle d'un fusil, on va tirer des minis fléchettes tranquillisante ou quoi avec ça » dit Sandy en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirais dans la jambe et elle s'écroulait en hurlant de douleur.

« Fléchette neurologique. Cela simule une véritable blessure par armes à feu pendant quelques minutes » dis-je en reprenant la fléchette sur le corps de Sandy.

Je regardais au loin et voyait Kimberly sourire de la situation. Elle ne devait sûrement pas porter cette fille dans son cœur et cela me faisait sourire aussi de la voir dans cet état euphorique.

« Deux équipes, Quatre et moi serons les capitaines. Zeke et Tris seront nos lieutenants respectifs » dis-je.

« Choisis le premier » dit Quatre.

Bien que l'envie de la choisir en premier me tiraillais, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention pour l'instant. Et puis étant donné que je l'avais humilié au tribunat, pourquoi aurais-je choisi cette fille dans mon équipe. Le choix aurait été illogique.

« D'accord. Kyle »dis-je.

« Je prends Erika » dit Quatre en souriant.

Un chuchotement se faisait entendre se demandant qui était cette fille dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Je voyais Tris cachait son rire derrière sa main. Oh le salaud, il osait me défier en duel et pour cela il voulait utiliser ma meuf.

Je le regardais me sourire de toute ses dents. Alors il voulait la jouer ainsi. Il voulait me titiller voir comment j'allais réagir. Sur ce coup là, il avait gagné, je me trouvais dans un état proche de la rage et de l'énervement. Je regardais Kimberly et voyais qu'elle souriait également mais surtout qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans son regard comme-ci la personne en face de moi n'était pas celle que j'avais embrassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Alors c'était donc cela, elle venait de se transformer en Erika. La nuit promettait d'être très très très intéressante.

On continuait avec Quatre à se partager les novices transferts et natifs. Malheureusement nous étions en nombre impair et Quatre possédait un joueur de moins dans son équipe. Je le voyais grimacer légèrement signe de son mécontentement.

« Tu veux un peu plus de temps comme tu es en infériorité numérique sur nous » dis-je tout sourire.

« Non, c'est bon. Même avec un membre en moins, je te battrais. Inquiète toi plutôt pour ton drapeau » dit Quatre.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » dis-je.

5 minutes plus tard, le train se stoppait signe que nous étions arrivés. Je partais en premier avec mon équipe pour cacher le drapeau et nous préparer à l'attaque de celle de Quatre. 

**POV Kim.**

Je montais dans le train avec les autres. Déjà on n'avait pas à monter en marche et c'était cool car j'étais encore un peu courbaturée par les échanges violent que j'avais eu avec Eric un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Je me plaçais dans un coin du wagon et me laissais tomber à terre en collant mon dos contre la paroi. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais zieutée sur le côté et matais discrètement Eric. Je ne savais pas s'il avait fait exprès mais il ne portait pas la même tenue que Quatre. Du moins pas entièrement. Quatre portait une veste classique mais Eric lui portait une veste à manche courte qui mettait ses biceps en valeurs. Je me mordillais la lèvre en voyant ce spectacle mais malheureusement ma douleur à la lèvre me ramenait à la réalité et je poussais un petit cri de douleur.

« Bon sang, tu va arrêter de le mater comme çà, cela devient gênant » dit Uriah.

« On dirait une fille qu'on a mit au régime et qui regarde une tablette de chocolat avec envie » dit Mike en souriant.

« C'est pas vrai » dis-je rougissant.

« Fais attention, tu as le nez qui s'allonge » dit Kyle.

« Mais euh,... » dis-je pour me défendre.

« Allez les gars, laissez la tranquille et allez jouer ailleurs » dit Ashley d'un geste de la main.

Les garçons partaient rejoindre un groupe de natifs nous laissant entre filles. C'est à ce moment là que Tris nous rejoignait pour papoter avec nous.

« Alors les filles, prête pour la dernière épreuve. Pas trop stressée » demanda Tris.

« J'avoue, un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une sans-faction » dit Amara.

« C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas Amara. Donne toi à fond, tu verras cela va payer, crois moi. Et sinon Kim, du moins Erika, tu es prête pour notre vengeance » demanda Tris.

« Ben..oui, bien sur » dis-je.

« Attends. Serais-ce de l'hésitation que j'entends dans ta voix. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis j'espère » demanda Tris les yeux grand ouvert.

« Non, non, je t'assure. Je veux absolument me venger pour tout ce qui m'a fait subir depuis le début...Mais j'avoue, j'ai un peu peur des conséquences. Que si on va trop loin, il me rejette et ne veuille plus de moi...enfin...tu comprends » dis-je avec hésitation.

« Ah non. Ça, c'est Kimberly qui parle. Moi je veux parler à Erika. La fille qui veut faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle s'est prise au tribunat. Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Max. » dit Tris.

« Comment cela avec Max, t'es au courant, hein c'est ça » demandais-je paniquée.

« Ben ouais, Quatre m'a expliqué qu'Eric croyait que tu sortais avec Max alors qu'il t'avait juste conseillé en ce qui concerné le personnage d'Eric » dit Tris.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Eric n'avait pas dévoilé la véritable identité de Max et avait réussi à noyer le poisson.

Comment je pouvais à la fois haïr et aimer un type comme lui. Mais Tris avait raison. Mmême si je possédais un avenir avec lui, il fallait que je remette les compteurs à zéro et que je règle mes compte pour partir sur un pied d'égalité. Je ne serais pas son jouet, je serais son égal. Ainsi Eric me respecterait et tout ceux de la faction ne me verraient pas uniquement comme la petite amie d'Eric mais comme Erika, son égal mais en féminin.

« Youhou, t'es toujours parmi nous » demanda Tris.

« Oui, oui désolé. Tu as raison Tris. Je dois me venger pour laver mon honneur. Je dois laisser la place à Erika qui va régler cette affaire en deux coups de cuillères à pot » dis-je en tapant dans la main de Tris.

« Euh, les filles, c'est qui Erika. Je comprends plus rien moi » demanda Ashley en haussant un sourcil.

Tris expliquait aux filles la création du prénom Erika et de tout ce qui le définissait. Elles se mettaient à sourire en disant que l'idée était tout simplement géniale mais surtout vicieuse.

Puis Eric commençait son discours_._ Au moment de sortir les armes et d'expliquer leurs fonctionnement, Sandy sortait une réflexion à la con qui ne devait pas plaire à Eric vu la façon dont il a répondu. Il a tiré dans la jambe de Sandy qui s'écroulée sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur.

Je souriais, je dirais même que je me délectais de ce spectacle. Il faudrait que je remercie Eric pour ce petit cadeau involontaire.

Arrivé le moment du choix des membres des équipes. Quatre laissait Eric choisir le premier qui sélectionnait Kyle. Puis quand ce fut le tour de Quatre.

« Je prends Erika » dit Quatre en souriant.

Je tiquais au prénom que Quatre venait de dire. Il venait de m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom si on pouvait dire. Et cela me mettais de plus en plus en condition. Je voyais Eric fulminer intérieurement de rage même si à la surface, il restait calme et souriait de la situation. Tout le monde marmonnait et chuchotait des paroles cherchant du regard qui était cette fameuse personne. Je souriais de la situation également trouvant cela comique et ironique.

Puis Eric sautait du train en premier et parti avec son drapeau et son équipe. 10 minutes plus tard, c'était l'équipe de Quatre qui descendait à son tour. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions devant la fête foraine. Devant nous se dressait l'immense roue que j'avais vu du haut de la tour Hancock.

« Bon alors vous avez un plan » demanda Quatre.

« Ben pour commencer, il faudrait déjà savoir ou se trouve leur drapeau » dit Uriah.

« Non, en premier, nous devons trouver un endroit ou cacher le notre, idiot » contra Robert.

« Fais gaffe ou je te refais le portrait connard » dit Uriah.

« Eh Eh, on se calme. Robert a raison même si c'est un idiot de première » dit Tris calmement.

« Bon alors des idées » demanda Quatre.

Pendant que les autres discutaient, j'observais autour de moi ou on pouvait cacher le drapeau et la solution s'imposait comme une évidence.

« Moi, j'ai une solution » dis-je.

« Tiens la pouffe de service à une solution, ouah miracle » dit Sandy se moquant.

Mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour et par accident purement volontaire, le coup de mon arme partit tout seul et allait se loger dans la cuisse de Sandy qui tombait à terre une nouvelle fois.

« Ben alors ma fille, tu ne sais plus te tenir debout comme une grande » dis-je en me moquant.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter de jouer avec le matériel et nous expliquer ta théorie...On dirait Eric pendant notre initiation» dit Quatre en secouant la tête.

Je souriais de la situation, je devais vraiment être une Erika parfois pour ressembler à Eric.

« Bon, je disais que j'avais peut-être trouver une solution à notre problème. Il faut pouvoir cacher le drapeau tout en le gardant dans notre champ de vision. Donc je pensais que nous pourrions le cacher dans la grande roue devant nous »dis-je.

« Continue » dit Tris.

« Donc, quelqu'un monte et le cache dans la plus haute nacelle. Ainsi il est hors de portée de l'ennemi tout en restant dans notre champ visuel. Et si quelqu'un tente de grimper le chercher, il sera rapidement éliminer » dis-je.

« C'est pas mal, bonne idée. Qui se porte volontaire pour jouer les tarzans » demanda Quatre.

« Allez, je me dévoue la hauteur ne me fait pas peur » dit Tod.

« Au passage, regarde si tu ne vois pas leur drapeau, tu auras une plus grande visibilité de la ou tu seras. » demanda Quatre.

« Bien patron » dit Tod.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tod redescendait de son perchoir tout souriant.

« Mission accompli. J'ai également trouvé leur drapeau, il se trouve dans une sorte de tour tout en hauteur également de l'autre côté » dit Tod.

« J'en étais sur. Il l'a caché au même endroit qu'il y a deux ans. Par contre, il na va pas refaire la même erreur niveau tactique » dit Quatre.

« Alors quel est votre stratégie les bleus » demanda Tris.

« Attaquons-les par surprise, on les battra par la force » dit Uriah.

« Non, c'est le meilleur moyen de perdre. On connaît la position du drapeau mais pas la leur » dit Ashley.

« Alors séparons-nous en deux groupes, défense et attaque » dit Amara.

« Ouais Bonne idée » dit Joey.

« Et pourquoi pas en Trois. C'est risqué mais ils ne s'y attendraient pas et cela pourrait jouer en notre faveur. » dis-je.

« En trois ? » demanda Tris.

« Eh bien, on suit l'idée d'Amara qui est de créer deux équipes : une pour la défense du drapeau et l'autre pour l'attaque. Mais pourquoi pas sur l'équipe attaquante, créer un autre petit groupe qui serait véritablement l'équipe d'attaquante. L'autre ne serait qu'un leur » dis-je.

« En gros, tu veux diviser le groupe encore plus sans être sur de pouvoir réussir la mission. Mouais, pffff très bonne idée dans la catégorie idiote » dit Sandy.

« C'est vrai, on a déjà un membre de moins comparé à l'équipe d'Eric »dit Sue.

«Moi au moins, je propose quelque chose. T'as une idée blondasse » dis-je à Sandy.

« Pas pour l'instant, je cherche » dit-elle gênée.

Bon sang, cette fille commençait à me briser les corones. Mais mon idée était bonne. Certes risquée mais bonne, du moins réalisable.

« En gros, tu veux faire tapis durant une partie alors que tu n'as aucun jeu. C'est très risqué » dit Quatre.

« Je sais, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Mais comme tu l'as dit tout a l'heure, il connaît ta stratégie et se doute que tu vas diviser l'équipe en deux. Mais connaissant ta prudence, il ne penserait jamais que tu la diviserais en trois. Je me trompe » demandais-je.

« Tu as raison. Bon, on va voter. Qui est pour diviser en deux ? En trois ? « demanda Quatre.

La majorité avait parlé et mon idée avait été approuvé. Tout le monde se mettait en position. Quatre dispatchait les personnes dans les différents groupes. En défense se trouvait Sandy, Tod et Ashley pour la protection du drapeau et en attaque Robert, Kevin, Tris, Amara, Uriah, Sue, Quatre et moi.

« Vous trois, vous restez en défense et protégez le drapeau si quelqu'un pénètre dans le périmètre de sécurité. » dit Tris.

« Nous, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Amara et Uriah, vous passerez par derrière pendant que nous attaquerons repose sur vous les bleus » dit Quatre.

« T'inquiète Quatre. On va se faufiler comme des petites souris dans un terrier » dit Uriah.

« En profitez pas pour vous bécoter en chemin non plus » dit Ashley en souriant.

« HA HA, très drôle « dit Uriah.

Puis tout le monde se mettait la place. Quatre leur expliquait le meilleur itinéraire à prendre pour ne pas se faire remarquer tout en contournant le futur champ de bataille. La tension montait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers l'ennemi et vers ce fichu drapeau.

« Tu es prêt à te venger » dit Tris.

« Oh oui, même si je risque de le regretter plus tard» demandais-je.

« Bon, nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes de 3. Eric pensera que l'un de nos deux groupes sera celui qui tentera de prendre le drapeau pendant que nos deux tourtereaux finiront leurs promenades en amoureux à l'abri des regards et des tirs. Kim, Kevin vous serez dans le groupe de Tris, les autres avec moi » dit Quatre.

Je partais du côté droit avec Tris et Kevin lorsque Quatre m'attrapait par le bras et m'arrêtait dans ma lancée.

« Fais toi remarquer pendant le combat » dit Quatre.

« Hein. Comment ça » demandais-je.

« Eric est très intelligent. Il va penser que je vais me servir de toi pour capturer le drapeau. Que je pense qu'il n'osera pas te tirer dessus car il éprouve des sentiments à ton égard. Il faut jouer de cela pour lui éviter de penser que nous avons une autre stratégie » dit Quatre.

« Okay, tu connais Eric mieux que moi » dis-je.

« Crois-moi, parfois lorsque je t'observe, j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'observer lui quant il était plus jeune...mais en beaucoup plus jolie » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souriais en retour, puis partait de mon côté avec le restant de mon groupe. 

**POV Kim et Eric.**

Je connaissais Quatre. Je savais qu'il allait utiliser Kimberly pour me essayer de me vaincre. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire. J'allais bousiller son petit plan pathétique et gagner le combat.

J'entendais du bruit sur la gauche et voyais des ombres se rapprocher.

« Éclairez les » dit Eric.

Des fumigènes de couleur furent lancé dans la direction du groupe de Quatre qui se mettait aussitôt à l'abri derrière des conteneurs.

« Tricheur. Il m'avait rien dit pour les fumigènes. J'aurais du me douter » dit Quatre.

« Il nous faudrait de la lumière ou un truc lumineux à leur balancer » dit Sue.

« Y'aurait pas un bouton pour allumer tout ce baltringue » dit Robert.

« Si. Il y a un tableau électrique, un peu plus loin » dit Tris.

« Cela pourrait être une bonne diversion, pour faire croire qu'on part à la recherche du drapeau » dit Quatre.

« Je prends Kimberly avec moi, Kevin reste avec Quatre » dit Tris.

Tris et Kimberly s'éloignaient du groupe d'attaque pour partir à la recherche de ce tableau électrique. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, Eric remarquait le petit manège et décidait de les suivre en solo pour les arrêter dans leur lancé. Kim et Tris s'arrêtaient derrière un conteneur et observait les alentours. Aucuns signes de vie de l'ennemi.

« Regarde le tableau se trouve dans cette cabane. Je vais aller allumer le courant pendant que tu me couvrira » dit Tris.

« Okay, cela me va. Mais dépêche toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » dit Kim.

« Tiens (en tendant un objet à Kim) c'est mon porte bonheur. Si cela peut t'aider à effacer ton pressentiment » dit Tris.

Kim prenait l'objet, l'observait étrangement puis le rangait dans sa poste extérieure de sa veste. Tris partait et entrait dans la cabane cherchant à faire fonctionner le tableau électrique. Mais au moment ou elle entrait, une fléchette s'écrasait contre la porte. Kim regardait dans la direction d'Où venait le tir et voyait quelqu'un caché derrière une caisse.

« Allez les filles, rendez-vous. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi » dit Eric.

C'était Eric. Quatre avait raison, il l'avait suivi pensant que Kimberly était celle qui voulait attraper le drapeau. Plusieurs tirs s'échangeaient entre les deux protagonistes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y avait plus aucunes munitions.

« Bon. Nos armes sont vides, il ne reste qu'une seule solution _ma douce _» dit Eric.

« Génial (marmonna t-elle) Tu pourrais te bouger le cul, Tris (en hurlant) » dit Kim.

Puis Eric voyait Kim sortir de sa cachette les mains en l'air tout en souriant. Le combat était inévitable tout comme le résultat qui suivrait. Kimberly savait que même avec son expérience en combat, elle ne pourrait jamais battre Eric et lui aussi le savait.

« Allez rend toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal promis. Mais tu sais bien que si tu commences le combat, je ne me retiendrais pas. Tu es en examen » dit Eric.

« Je sais Eric, je sais. Je ne peux pas te battre mais je peux te ralentir » dis-je.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kimberly se jetait sur Eric et le combat commençait. Après plusieurs coups qu'Eric esquivait avec une facilité certaine, il décidait d'attaquer lui aussi et lui assignait un coup dans les côtes. Pas très loin de l'endroit ou il avait frappé un peu plus tôt lors de leur dernier affrontement. Elle lâchait un petit cri de douleur et frappait Eric au visage qui reculait de quelques pas. Elle se massait les côtes pendant que lui se massait la mâchoire.

« Continue à l'occuper, j'ai presque fini de tout rebrancher » dit Tris.

« Facile à dire. C'est plutôt lui qui s'occupe de moi » dit Kim.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite. Une seule solution s'imposait dans son esprit. Malheureusement, le résultat pouvait être à double tranchant mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors elle sauta sur Eric au sens littérale du terme. Il se mit en position de défense prêt à parer l'attaque. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque là. Kimberly se jetait sur lui et commençait à l'embrasser sauvagement tout en promenant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eric, ce qui le décoiffa légèrement. Eric répondait tout aussi sauvagement et la plaquait violemment contre une paroi métallique. Il promenait ses mains le long du corps de Kimberly en s'attardant sur sa taille et ses fesses. Elle poussait un petit couinement au moment ou Eric posait les mains sur son postérieur. Eric n'avait qu'une seule envie à cette instant. La posséder. Il la voulait sienne dans tout les sens du terme. Il se détacha légèrement de ses lèvres tout en l'emprisonnant avec ses bras et son corps.

« Tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens enfin. J'attendais cela depuis le début de notre rencontre sur ce toit » dit Eric.

Puis il continuait de l'embrasser de nouveau. De son côté, Kimberly perdait pied. Elle se faisait avoir à son propre piège mais elle était tellement bien dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient crée. Elle était même prête à aller plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse au plus vite mais à chaque tentative de reconnexion de son cerveau, Eric déconnectait tout d'une simple caresse. Mais elle reçu un électrochoc en entendant les paroles d'Eric et tout lui revenait en mémoire.

NON, elle n'était pas son jouet. NON elle ne lui appartenait pas. Non, non, non et NON. Au moment ou son cerveau se reconnectait, la fête foraine s'illuminait dans toute sa splendeur et une musique se faisait entendre. Tris avait enfin réussi à allumer le tableau électrique, il fallait donc agir vite pour rejoindre les autres.

Kimberly fouillait dans la poche de sa veste tout en continuant à embrasser Eric et trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Le porte bonheur de Tris, espérons que cela lui porterait chance. Elle prit l'objet et le planta dans le t-shirt d'Eric au niveau du torse et recula de quelques pas. Eric se mit à crier et tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Kimberly venait de lui planter une fléchette neurologique et souriait contente du résultat.

« Saloperie, t'es une véritable peste » dit Eric allongé au sol s'arrachant la fléchette du corps.

« Vraiment désolé Eric, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure comparé à tout ce que tu m'as fait subir » dit Kimberly.

Tris sortait de la cabane et admirait le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle souriait contente que Kimberly ai eu sa petite revanche sur Eric. Maintenant il fallait retrouver les autres et au plus vite.

« Allez Kimberly, arrête de t'amuser avec TON jouet, les autres nous attendent. » dit Tris.

Puis les deux filles partaient rejoindre les autres laissant Eric récupérer de sa blessure. Au passage Tris lui tirait dans la jambe puis partait en courant suivi par Kimberly.

Soudain un cri se faisait entendre. C'était Amara qui me mettait à hurler comme une folle et a secouer le drapeau dans tout les sens. L'équipe de Quatre avait gagné, le plan avait fonctionné à la perfection. Tris et Kim s'enlaçaient et se félicitaient avant de rejoindre le restant de leur équipe. Un concerto de hourras se faisait entendre.

Quatre se rapprochait du duo et prenait Tris dans ses bras et l'embrassait langoureusement.

« On a encore gagné. Merci de nous avoir illuminer notre chemin. Et de votre côté » dit Quatre en souriant.

« Ça, c'est à Kimberly qu'il faut demandait cela. C'est elle qui a combattu Eric. Enfin combattu est un bien grand mot » dit Tris en souriant également.

« Ouais, sauf que je risque de le payer cher. Mais je suis contente de ma victoire sur lui » dit Kim mi sourire, mi grimace.

Puis Eric faisait son apparition, un peu débraillé et portant avec lui deux armes à feu. La sienne et celle que Kimberly avait oublié sur le lieux du combat. Il lui lança l'arme tout en marmonnant.

« La prochaine fois pisseuse, oublie pas le matos, ça coûte cher et ça va te coûter des points dans le classement » dit Eric d'un air mauvais en passant devant Kim.

Elle grimaçait en voyant la réaction d'Eric. Toute la joie qu'elle ressentait d'avoir gagné l'épreuve disparaissait d'un coup de vent. Elle venait de gagner une bataille mais avait perdu la guerre contre Eric. Elle sentait la larme du désespoir qui allait sortir pour s'échouer sur sa joue lorsque Eric s'approchait d'elle et lui murmurait des paroles tout en l'attrapant par les hanches.

« C'était bien joué...Erika » susurra t-il.

Puis il parti rejoindre son équipe pour leur aboyer dessus devant leur incapacité à défendre le drapeau. 

**Voila les filles, enfin le CTF, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez. Alors de mon côté, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, bonnes comme mauvaises. Prochain chapitre, tour Hancock et... j'en dis pas plus. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue.**

**Prochain chapitre : 24/25 novembre.**

**Keira **: Contente que tu ai aimé la petite discussion entre filles mdr. Mais qu'est-ce que cela sera quand la discussion sera entre Eric et Kim lol, là ça risque d'être moins drôle, quoique :-D. Voila le CTF, j'espère qu'il ta plu, depuis le temps que tu l'attendais.

Et ouais, je devais prendre mon temps mais je l'ai plié plus rapidement que je pensais. Comme il y avait rien à la téloche le soir, j'écrivais mdr. 

**BellaMcCarthy **: Ah ça, c'est sur, Kim risque d'être une gène parfois, car de passer de 1 à 2, c'est toute une organisation et de sacrifices surtout pour Eric qui va devoir se montrer un peu plus humain. Et comme tu dis Kim est l'innocence, la pureté, qu'avait Eric lorsqu'il était érudit. Donc peut-être elle pourra un peu ramener de l'humanité en lui. Après la réaction d'Eric, ca va être épique. Car pour lui, coucher avec tout le monde c'est normal ici, mais pas chez les pète-sec. Bonjour l'ambiance mais j'en dis pas plus, j'en ai déjà trop dit lol. 

**CarOwliine **: Voila, tu n'auras pas a avoir attendu longtemps pour la parution du chapitre contente lol.

Eh oui, enfin il était temps. Mais il ne les a pas encore montré publiquement. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Qu'elle sera la réaction des mecs voyant Eric amoureux et la réaction de ses anciennes conquêtes. Ouhhhhh, cela risque d'être chaud.

Après en Kim, il y a Kim et Erika. Deux personnalités différentes mais complémentaires. Donc si Eric ne veut pas vivre avec une personne au caractère de merde, il va falloir qu'il se calme un peu,du moins quand il sera avec elle. Après le reste du temps, il peut faire chier qui il veut lol.

Contente que tu adore Quatre. J'avais envie de les mettre en concurrence mais en gardant une complicité comme 2 frangins comme tu disais. 

**Starwars **: Eh oui enfin, il arrête de tourner autour du pot. Mais pour l'instant, il fait cela en cachette, il n'a pas encore officialisé la chose mais cela ne serait tarder, dans le prochain chapitre je pense. Eh oui, elle s'est un peu vengé d'Eric mais on allait pas lui laisser toute la gloire à Kim, sinon bonjour les chevilles lol, c'est pour ca que c'est Amara et Uriah qui ont attrapé le drapeau et Kim a attrapé Eric mdr. 

**Nis** **Norris **: Oui elle a eu une partie de sa vengeance et la seconde sera sûrement dans le bar, mais j'en dit pas plus. 

**LittleFlicka **: Coucou et un grand merci miss. Tu me fais toujours des compliments que parfois je me demande si mes chapitres sont toujours bien lol. Cette discussion risque d'être épique lol. Je peux te dire qu'il y aura du désir mais de la colère également puis ensuite du désir et une augmentation de la température sous a couette lol mais chutt... 

**Nanou13118 **: Oui Nanou, la conversation aura lieu après le CTF, mais peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre. Si ce n'est pas dans le chapitre 30, cela sera dans le 31 mais ca arrive bientôt tkt. 

**Mercylily **: Ne t'excuse pas, car il risque d'y avoir peut-être un mini Eric ou une mini Erika lol.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nouveau chapitre en avance. Contente. Bonne lecture.**

**Mini POV Eric CTF. (Voila Keira contente lol).**

« Allez les filles, rendez-vous. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi » dis-je.

J'avais eu raison de poursuivre Kim et Tris. Elles complotaient quelque chose et j'allais enfin découvrir quoi. Malheureusement, je ratais ma cible nommé Tris et en retour, Kimberly me tirait avec son arme. Bien qu'elle s'était améliorée au tir, elle avait encore du boulot pour être au niveau.

J'allais encore devoir lui donner des cours particuliers et j'en salivais déjà d'avance. Mais il arrivait un moment ou nos armes furent déchargées et il ne restait plus qu'une seule méthode pour vaincre un ennemi.

« Bon. Nos armes sont vides, il ne reste qu'une seule solution _ma douce _» dis-je..

Je devais vraiment être accro à cette fille car je lui laissais une chance d'éviter le combat. Elle savait aussi bien que moi, qu'elle n'avait aucunes chances de me battre. Cela aurait été une novice classique, je me serais régalé à l'humilier mais pas elle. Non, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui me donnais l'impression de me voir dans certains de ces gestes, de ses paroles, de ses actes.

Puis elle se jetait sur moi et le combat commençait. Soit, elle avait choisi la manière forte et elle allait être servi. Je la laissais s'amuser à essayer de me toucher mais commençant à trouver la situation trop platonique, je décidais de contre attaquer.

Malheureusement, je frappais au même endroit ou je l'avais touché quelques heures plus tôt et je me maudissais de lui faire avoir fait du mal mais c'était le réflexe des combats chez les audacieux. J'allais lui demander si cela allait lorsqu'elle me balançait un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire. Je reculais de quelques pas encaissant le choc. Pas si chochotte que ça pour réussir à me balancer un coup sous la douleur d'un autre. Cette fille me plaisait. Plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne. Je sentais une excitation monter en moi et j'avais envie d'elle. Là et tout de suite mais nous étions en examen et j'avouais que je n'étais pas fan des parties de jambes en l'air avec du public.

Je la voyais réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant une alternative au combat ou à une parade qui me mettrait K.O. Puis elle se jetait sur moi. Mais au sens littéral du terme et se mettait à m'embrasser aussi sauvagement qu'une tigresse. Non, aussi sauvagement qu'une panthère. Je lui répondais tout aussi sauvagement et promenais mes mains un peu partout sur son corps. Je pouvais enfin la toucher sans risquer de prendre un coup en échange. Elle allait être mienne enfin.

« Tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens enfin. J'attendais cela depuis le début de notre rencontre » dis-je.

Puis elle sortait une fléchette de je ne sais ou et me la plantait dans le torse. Je sentais la douleur irradié tout mon corps et je tombais à terre en poussant des râles de douleur. Elle m'avait bien eu cette fille. Elle avait utilisé son corps pour m'atteindre et être sur de me toucher.

« Vraiment désolé Eric, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure comparé à tout ce que tu m'as fait subir » dit Kimberly.

C'est vrai. Comparé à tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, c'était une maigre victoire pour elle. Mais j'adorais jouer et avoir le dernier mot. Donc j'allais me venger et pas plus tard que ce soir. Elle voulait de l'action, elle voulait du public, elle allait avoir tout cela et elle n'oublierais pas de si tôt ce fameux soir de capture de drapeau.

J'entendais les cris de victoires, signe que quelqu'un venait de capturer le drapeau. J'espérais que cela était mon équipe mais sans moi, cela m'aurait étonné qu'il ai réussi. Je me levais tranquillement et récupérais mon arme. Au moment de partir, je voyais quelque chose réfléchissant sur le sol. C'était l'arme de Kim. Je souriais, j'allais encore pouvoir me jouer d'elle une nouvelle fois. Je prenais son arme et rejoignais donc tout le restant du groupe. J'étais un peu débraillé mais je m'en fichais. J'étais le chef et je faisais ce que je voulais. Je lui jetais l'arme et lui assignais une de mes répliques blessantes.

« La prochaine fois pisseuse, oublie pas le matos, ça coûte cher et ça va te coûter des points dans le classement » dis-je d'un air mauvais.

Je la voyais grimaçais et me mettais à sourire. Puis je me rapprochais d'elle, l'attrapais par les hanches et lui chuchotais quelques mots à son oreille avant de partir engueuler mon équipe d'incapables.

« C'était bien joué...Erika » susurrais-je.

**POV Kim.**

_« C'était bien joué...Erika » susurra t-il._

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Il m'avait appelé Erika. Il m'avait considéré comme son égal alors que j'avais utilisé une astuce fourbe pour le battre. Je me mettais à sourire. Eric était aussi fourbe à sa manière. Et pourtant sous cette couche de dureté impénétrable se trouvait quelque chose de chaud, de doux, même si la plupart de nos échanges étaient violent et sauvage.

« Quel enfoiré cet Eric...Ça va allez. Je suis désolé si cela a échoué. J'espère que cela ne te pénalisera pas pour le classement» demanda Tris en se rapprochant.

Je me mettais à rire aux éclats en voyant la tête triste de Tris. Elle me regardait étrangement se disant que j'étais entrain de craquer mentalement mais je secouais la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles qu'Eric m'avait glissé à l'oreille avant de partir gueuler comme un putois sur ses troupes.

« Oh, oui Tris, je vais même très bien. Il m'a appelé Erika. Donc je pense que notre plan a fonctionné. Merci encore de ton porte bonheur, il m'a bien servi » dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Puis je rejoignais mes camarades et sautais au bras d'Amara qui tenait encore le drapeau dans ses mains, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

« On a gagné » dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

« Ouais, ton plan a fonctionné à merveille... Mais attends c'est quoi ça » demanda Amara.

« De quoi » demandais-je.

Elle pointait le doigt sur une petite trace prés de mon cou. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que je la vois ouvrir de grand yeux et gueuler haut et fort.

« Mais c'est un suçon » dit -elle.

« Hein quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes » dis-je étonnée et paniquée.

Je courais vers une paroi réfléchissante et examinais mon cou pour voir une légère rougeur. Bon sang, Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Devais-je le cacher ou pas. Tout le monde allait se poser des questions. Amara me regardait tout sourire sachant irrémédiablement qui était l'auteur de ce délit.

« Ah ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai gagné quelque chose ce soir » dit-elle.

« Je t'expliquerais cela ce soir au dortoir, promis » dis-je.

« T'as intérêt et je veux tous les détails. Mais au fait, comment tu vas faire pour le cacher » demanda Amara.

« Je ne vais pas le cacher. Cela ne sert plus à rien. De toute façon, on saura tout à l'heure si on est accepté dans la faction alors à quoi bon » dis-je simplement.

Elle me répondait d'un hochement de la tête et m'attrapait par le bras pour rejoindre les autres. Mike et Stefan faisait une horrible tête. Logique, il venait de perdre le combat et s'était pris un savon par Eric.

« C'est pas juste, c'est nous qui aurions du gagner. On avait toutes les munitions et moyens de défense nécessaire » dit Stefan en boudant.

« T'es mauvais joueur c'est tout » dit Ashley en tirant la langue.

« C'est pas toi qui vient de te faire incendier par Eric. Il était de super mauvais poil » continua Stefan.

« En tout cas, c'était pas mal votre tactique. Et votre drapeau il se trouvait ou ? » demanda Mike.

« En haut de la grande roue dans une nacelle » dit Uriah.

« C'était une très bonne idée mais sûrement pas de mon abruti de frère. Donc qui en est l'auteur » dit Zeke en s'approchant du groupe.

« Eh, ton abruti de frère est devant toi et il entend tout » dit Uriah croisant les bras.

« C'est moi » dis-je.

« Bravo miss. Par contre, tu n'oublies pas ta promesse, j'espère » dit Zeke en souriant.

« Ma promesse » demandais-je.

Puis les événements de la journée me revenait en mémoire. Je grimaçais en sachant ce que Zeke allait me faire faire. Mais bon, j'avais fait une promesse et je ne pouvais pas ne pas la tenir. Et puis je me disais qu'un saut d'une tour d'une centaine d'étage n'était rien en comparaison d'Eric et de nos échanges physiques.

« Chose promise, chose du. Mais si je saute, tu paieras la première tournée au bar » dis-je.

« Ça marche » dit Zeke en tapant dans la main.

Puis il se mettait à siffler pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

«Écoutez moi tous. On retourne à la base. Alors bougez-vous le cul. » dit Zeke.

Tout le groupe se mettait en marche. On pouvais voir en tête les capitaines et leur lieutenants discutaient entre eux. Je sentais un regard poser sur moi. Mais ce n'était pas celui d'Eric car il se trouvait un peu plus loin devant. Je tournais la tête et remarquais Ashley qui m'observait avec une certaine intensité.

« Tu veux savoir, je parie hein » dis-je me doutant ce qu'elle regardait.

« Ben quoi, tu n'avais rien avant le début des combats » dit Ashley tout sourire.

« De quoi vous parlez les filles » dit Joey en se rapprochant.

« De truc de filles, donc dégage Joey. Bon j'ai raison ou pas » dit Ashley en le poussant.

« Entre Amara et toi, vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille. Je dirais simplement qu'il y a eu une certaine évolution. T'es contente » dis-je.

Ashley se contentait de me sourire. Au moins elle fermait son clapet et la discussion reprenait sur un tout autre sujet quelconque. La tour Hancock Center se trouvait devant nous. Après plusieurs longues minutes interminable, je me trouvais de nouveau sur ce fameux toit avec la différence qu'il y avait des leaders et le restant des novices audacieux. J'observais la ville et la trouvais encore plus belle de nuit. Quatre et Eric passaient les premiers pour pouvoir nous réceptionner à l'arrivée. Je pouvais voir dans le regard de Quatre qu'il n'était pas si rassuré que cela. Il devait sûrement avoir la même peur que moi. Je me mettais à sourire et me dire si Quatre y arrivait pourquoi pas moi. Une fois les deux leaders partit, un audacieux préparait un nouvel harnais et Zeke me regardait en me tendant la main.

« T'es prête » demanda t-il.

« Soyons audacieuse » dis-je en souriant.

Je m'installais dans le harnais. Un audacieux m'expliquait qu'il fallait que je n'oublie pas de freiner juste avant l'arrivée. Je me contentais de sourire nerveusement et de prendre de grandes respirations. J'allais affronter une de mes plus grandes peurs depuis ma plus tendre enfance, depuis ce fameux jour ou tout avait basculé...

On me faisais prendre de l'élan et m'élançais dans le vide. Ma première réaction était de crier le plus fort possible tout en fermant les yeux. J'avais trop peur, je voulais que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Mais je me souvenais qu'il fallait que je freine à l'arrivée et pour cela il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvrais un œil puis le deuxième et le spectacle devant moi me coupait mon souffle et mes cris de terreur. Je me trouvais dans les airs et je pouvais voir sur ma gauche la grande roue et le restant de la fête foraine illuminé. J'étais heureuse d'avoir ouvert les yeux à ce moment là pour admirer ce paysage. Mais une fois disparu de mon champ visuel, mon appréhension reprenait le dessus. Vite vite que cela se termine. Mon vœu était entrain de s'exaucer car je pouvais voir au loin un énorme X fluorescent se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il fallait que je freine et vite. Je cherchais à tâtons la manette de frein au dessus de moi et tirais de toute mes forces jusqu'à sentir une douleur dans la jointure de ma main. Je m'arrêtais enfin et poussais un soupir de soulagement,

En dessous de moi à plusieurs mètres de hauteur se trouvait Quatre me regardant inquiet et Eric entrain de se prendre un fou rire à cause de la tête que je faisais.

« Ah cette tête, c'est pire que toi Quatre » dit Eric.

« Arrête Eric, c'est pas sympa » dit Quatre compatissant.

Je passais ma main derrière mon dos pour détacher mon harnais et je lâchais prise. J'atterrissais durement dans les bras d'Eric qui m'avait réceptionné tel un colis ou un sac de nourriture. Je restais un moment dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Quatre se mettait à tousser. Eric me posait aussitôt tout en gardant un main sur ma hanche et me chuchotait à l'oreille.

« Alors comme ça, on a peur du vertige » dit Eric.

« Ta gueule, Eric, je ne suis pas d'humeur là » dis-je en dégageant sa main et en me détachant de lui.

« Parle moi sur un autre ton, je suis ton supérieur, fais gaffe » dit Eric.

« Je vais tuer Zeke, je vais le tuer ce type » dis-je en ignorant les paroles d'Eric.

Tant pis s'il le prenait mal, mais j'étais dans un état à la fois, excitée, apeurée, énervée.

Une fois tout le monde passé, nous prenions la direction de la base pour enfin connaître nos résultats et savoir si tout ce que nous avions subi depuis quelques jours avaient servi à quelques choses ou pas.

Le retour dans le train se passait dans un calme inquiétant. Certains parlaient pour se changer les idées mais tous étaient inquiet de la suite des événements.

Je sentais le train ralentir, signe que nous étions arrivés à bon port. Bien que j'étais sûr d'être accepté pour la seconde épreuve, je stressais pour mes amis. J'espérais que tout le monde serait pris et que aucun d'eux ne deviendraient un sans faction. Le chemin jusqu'à la fosse n'avait jamais été aussi long. Une fois arrivé, nous étions tous réunis attendant que les leaders se concertaient pour donner les derniers points de l'épreuve du drapeau. On nous avait prévenu que cela prendrait une dizaine de minutes au maximum. Mais ils ne savaient pas que 10 minutes pouvaient être une éternité pour nous.

Je voyais Uriah tenir fermement la main d'Amara tout en la réconfortant et je remarquais également un rapprochement significatif entre Kyle et Ashley. Je souriais contente que ses deux là se soient trouvé. Joey s'approchait de moi et me bousculait légèrement avec son coude.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée à ce qui paraît à la fête foraine » demanda Joey.

« Pourquoi tu dis cela » demandais-je d'un ton détachée.

« Ben la trace dans ton cou pour commencer. Et tu as l'air apaisée, même si tu es encore énervée » dit Joey.

« Ah ça. Je ne vais pas me cacher, cela ne sert plus à rien. Et je suis énervée contre Zeke. J'ai envie de l'étriper pour m'avoir fait sauté de cette tour de malheur » dis-je en imaginant tordre le cou de Zeke.

« En tout cas, tes cris ont bien fait rire tout le monde surtout la langue de vipère. Elle n'a pas arrêté de casser du sucre sur ton dos en te traitant de jolies noms d'oiseaux » dit Joey en montrant Sandy.

« T'inquiète, je vais me la faire cette fille tôt ou tard. Et c'est pas son Matt de médeux qui m'arrêtera. Si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver crois-moi mais elle le regrettera » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Puis on voyait arriver quelqu'un le long de la rambarde au dessus de long. C'était Max. je m'étais attendu à ce que cela sois Eric en tant que chef des leaders qui nous donnerait les résultats. Comme quoi Max avait toujours un rôle à jouer dans cette base malgré qu'il n'était plus le grand chef.

« Novice. Écoutez-moi bien. Si vous êtes au dessus de la ligne rouge, vous passez à la deuxième étape de l'entraînement. Si vous êtes en dessous, vous dégagez. ….Voilà vos classements » dit Max en montrant le tableau derrière lui un peu plus bas.

Tout le monde tournaient la tête en direction de ce fameux panneau. Attendant de voir apparaître son nom au dessus de la ligne rouge. Un silence pesant se faisait ressentir. Les noms n'arrivaient toujours pas. Quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre se demandant ce qui se passait. Pourquoi rien n'apparaissait sur ce foutu écran de malheur. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas en panne car tout le monde se trouvait à cran et voulait les résultats au plus vite. Puis enfin les noms apparaissaient sur l'écran digital.

1) Uriah.

2) Kim.

3) Kyle.

4) Matt.

5) Ashley.

6) Amara.

7) Joey.

8) Mike.

9) Stefan.

10) Mya.

11) Andrew.

12) Tod.

13) Sue.

14) Marie.

15) Sandy.

**16) Kevin.**

**17) Robert.**

**18) Carl.**

**19) Maggie.**

Tout le monde hurlaient de joie. Je voyais Amara sauter dans les bras d' Uriah et l'embrasser. Joey passait son bras autour de mon épaule et me félicitait d'être arrivée deuxième. Stefan et Mike se chamaillaient sur leur poussais un soupir de soulagement, tout le monde du moins tous mes amis avait réussi, j'étais heureuse. Je regardais le tableau pour voir les noms des quatre derniers novices. Je cherchais le nom de Sandy mais je ne le trouvais pas. Elle était passé juste juste. Je me mettais à grimacer, j'allais devoir encore supporter cette fille et ses remarques à la con. Mais d'un autre côté, j'allais pouvoir me venger d'elle pour tous ce qu'elle avait dit sur le toit lors de mon saut. Ma grimace se changeait alors en un sourire sadique préparant déjà ma vengeance.

Je levais la tête pour chercher Max du regard. Je voulais savoir s'il était fière de moi. S'il était fière de sa nièce. Je le voyais me sourire et hocher la tête de bas en haut. Sourire que je lui rendais en retour. Je cherchais également Eric et le trouvais un peu plus loin sur la gauche montait sur une rocher et sifflait à travers la foule. Il ne m'avait accordé aucun regard. Pourquoi . Plus j'en apprenais sur ce type, plus je ne comprenais rien. Il était d'une complexité digne d'un ancien érudit.

« Fermez-là tous. Pour les transferts poursuivant l'épreuve. Vous avez 10 minutes pour faire vos bagages et dégagez de votre dortoir. Vous irez dormir avec les natifs. Alors on se bouge. » dit Eric.

« Mais c'est génial, on va pouvoir être ensemble » dit Uriah sautant de joie.

« Oh oui génial, on va pas arrêter de vous entendre vous bécoter » dit Mike en imitant Uriah et Amara avec Stefan.

Tout le monde se mettait à rire puis prenait le chemin de nos anciens dortoir. Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant que j'avais réussi la première étape. Eric ne pouvait officialiser la chose qu'après avoir réussi l'épreuve. Mais allait-il vraiment le faire et surtout le voulait-il vraiment. Au fond de moi, je ressentais une certaine appréhension. Avais-je un début d'avenir avec lui ou alors étais-je simplement le jouet du moment qu'il se lasserait ensuite pour en prendre un chassais ses idées de la tête et commençais à ranger mes affaires.

En fouillant sous mon oreiller, je trouvais ou plutôt je retrouvais le short et le débardeur qu'Eric m'avait prêté. Je le rangeais aussitôt dans mon sac pour que personne ne remarque. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette peste de Sandy.

« Alors comme ça, tu voles des sous vêtements d'homme » dit Sandy.

« Ferme ta gueule Sandy et mêle-toi de tes oignons » dis-je.

« T'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Ferme ta gueule toi même » dit-elle.

Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez. J'avais qu'une envie, lui exploser sa tronche de pute et m'en faire mon quart heure. Puis je réalisais soudain qu'en me comportant ainsi je me comportais exactement comme Eric l'aurait fait et cela me faisait sourire. Quatre arrivait à ce moment là pour nous escorter à nos nouveaux quartiers.

« Vous commencerez la deuxième étape, demain après midi. Donc reposez-vous bien et félicitation encore » dit Quatre en partant.

Une fois arrivée, chacun prenait place dans son lit. Je voyais Amara se rapprocher de Uriah et les cousins s'étaient installés entre Sue et Marie. Ils allaient sûrement essayer de draguer ces deux-là. Je cherchais un lit disponible et le trouvait juste à côté de Sandy.

Ah non mais ils se foutent de ma gueule ou quoi. Il fallait que je me coltine cette Sandy et ce con de Matt. Bon puisque je n'avais pas le choix. Je jetais de rage mon sac sur le lit et Sandy se retournait et me dévisageait méchamment.

« Ah NON. Il est hors de question que tu dormes à côté de moi » dit Sandy d'un air de dégoût.

« Écoute, t'as pas le choix. C'est le seul lit de disponible. Donc je prendrais sur moi, tu prendras sur toi et ce sera un monde parfait » dis-je en souriant faussement.

« Mais t'as rien compris. Je ne veux pas dormir à côté d'une grande gueule moche comme un pou et qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge» dit-elle.

« D'une quoi » demandais-je.

« D'une grande gueule. T'as plus de gueule qu'autre chose (en m'examinant de la tête au pied et en faisant des grimaces). D'ailleurs elle doit bien te servir ta bouche pour monter en grade grâce aux leaders, hein » dit-elle en souriant.

Eh la, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Elle venait tout bonnement de me traiter de pute et que je couchais pour gagner les épreuves. Je me jetais sur elle et la frappais de toute mes forces. Je lui cassais le nez et c'est à ce moment là que Matt intervenait pour venger sa copine. Il m'attrapait par derrière et me jetais sur le lit pour me dégager de Sandy qui se trouvait à terre. Il allait me frapper mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Eric entrant dans le dortoir.

« Putain, c'est quoi encore ce bordel et ses cris » dit-il.

« C'est Sandy, elle s'est fait agressée par la pute qui vient de lui péter le nez» dit Matt en me regardant.

« Eh bien, amenez là à l'infirmerie qu'elle ferme sa putain de gueule. Elle me file mal à la tête » dit Eric en se frottant le crâne.

« La prochaine fois, elle n'aura pas autant de chance » dis-je méchamment.

« Elle ne t'as rien fait que je sache » dit Matt en soulevant Sandy qui se tenait le nez en sang.

« Non, non. Elle m'a juste traité de prostituée, de pute sautant tous les leaders pour rester dans la faction. T'as raison, elle n'a rien fait ou dit de mal» dis-je d'un air faussement détaché.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Et je savais que si Matt n'était pas intervenu, je serais sûrement encore entrain de malmener Sandy. Je jetais un regard en biais à Eric et remarquais qu'il était énervé même s'il paraissait calme. A force de l'observer, je parvenais à déchiffrer certaines de ses émotions derrière sa carapace. Je le voyais secouer la tête de gauche à droite tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Alors la pisseuse, cela t'amuse t'abîmer tes camarades gratuitement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution pour ton cas » dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je le regardais s'approcher de moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais mal. Et là m'attendant à ce qu'il me donne une leçon pour montrer l'exemple aux autres comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il m'attrapait et me balançait sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de patate.

« Amara. Réuni toutes ses affaires et donne les à Quatre. Pigé » dit-il.

« Oui. Ce sera fait » dit-elle souriante.

« Mais lâche -moi putain, je veux descendre » dis-je en tapant des poings dans son dos.

« Non, tu es bien là ou tu es (dit il en tapant sur mes fesses). Je t'embarque chez moi vu qu'ici, tu fous la merde. » dit il.

« Eric, descend moi de là immédiatement. » dis-je.

« Non, tu es enfin à moi, je ne te lâche plus » dit-il souriant.

Je voyais Amara me sourire pendant que les autres me regardait étonné, choqué ou énervé de la situation. Puis Eric sortait du dortoir tout souriant pendant que moi, je me trouvais gênée dans cette position. Je le suppliais de me lâcher durant tout le trajet mais il ne me répondait pas et siffloter. Je me mettais alors à le taper dans le dos avec mes poings mais à chaque coup donné, il me les renvoyait en me tapant sur mes fesses. J'abandonnais l'affaire et attendais donc patiemment qu'il me libère enfin.

Il passait devant plusieurs groupes d'audacieux qui ouvraient de grands yeux étonné en voyant ce spectacle. Il arrivait enfin à l'appartement et ouvrait la porte de son appartement et me jetais sur son lit. Je restais quelques secondes allongée, inerte, analysant la situation.

Il était facilement 4h du matin, je me trouvais seule avec Eric. Ce même Eric dont j'avais excité son désir lors de la dernière épreuve. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Je me levais enfin et cherchais Eric du regard. Je ne voyais personne mais j'entendais un bruit d'eau. Il devait sûrement prendre une douche. Cela me laissait ainsi quelques minutes de plus pour réfléchir à la situation et imaginer comment se déroulerait la fin de cette nuit.

**Voila nouveau chapitre, on arrive enfin à la moitié de l'histoire. Je suis super contente que vous ayez aimé le CTF. Car j'avoue avoir eu peur de vous décevoir depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez. La situation entre nos deux protagonistes évolue rapidement et va prendre une nouvelle tournure.**

**À vos stylos : reviewtez!**

**Prochain chapitre : même dates 26/27 novembre mais comme je vous ai dit, je prends large juste par sécurité.**

**PS : au fait, vous en avez pensé quoi du teaser de divergente2. Bon on voit qu'elle est dans une simulation mais ca donne envie de voir le film. Kisu kisu**

**Nis** **Norris **: Merci miss. Contente que tu ai apprécié et que tu trouves mon écriture de qualité. Cà ma touche. Pour la vengeance. Tu sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid voir surgelé donc petite vengeance pour commencer tout mini et on verra par la suite.

**Nanou13118 **: Merci à toi. Eh oui Kim a titillé la libido d'Eric et elle risque de le payer cher mais dans le bon sens mdr. Mais même si la situation évolue, Eric reste Eric et Kim est Kim/Erika mais avec un lourd secret.

**Lily**-**Rose24 **: contente que tu l'ai adoré. Ouf, j'avais peur qu'il soit nul ou mal écrit. Oui il forme un couple Atypique car c'est plutôt les opposés qui s'attirent et non l'inverse. Même si Kim est plutôt un demi Eric qu'une Erika complète. Ah bon, tu trouves que j'écris bien malgré toutes mes fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe lol. Tu vas me faire rougir si tu continue ainsi. En tout cas, merci à toi de me suivre et de me donner l'envie de continuer cette histoire.

**Marine **: Merci Marine. T'inquiète j'essaie de faire au maximum pour que vous soyez pas déçu.

**Etincella **: Tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi. Merci de m'accorder de ton temps pour me laisser une review. Désolé pour les fautes de conjugaisons. J'ai jamais été bonne en français mais j'essaie d'en corriger le plus possible. Contente que tu ai adoré la ruse de Kim, mais c'est à double tranchant car elle a failli perdre pied et de se donner à lui en plein examen, pas bien lol. Et oui elle est bien sur le podium mais en 2nd position. Elle aurait du être première mais comme elle a perdu des points à cause de son arme abandonné, Uriah la devancé.  
>La seule fois ou Eric irait chez les sans factions, cela serait pour une mission ou un sauvetage (mais je n'en dis pas plus:D ) . Eh oui dans le prochain chapitre, cela va être chaud bouillant mais dans la chambre t'inquiète.<br>En ce qui concerne le mini Eric ou la mini Kim. T'inquiète, si j'en fais un, cela sera pour l 'épilogue pas avant. Après c'est vrai elle à que 16 ans environ, mais bon chez les audacieux étant donné que tu meures jeune, tu mûris très rapidement. Regarde Eric à 20 ans est chef des leaders des audacieux. Après, c'est vrai dans le film on voit des enfants mais jamais les parents.  
>Contente de ne pas avoir attendu jusqu'au 25 lol.<p>

**Guim0veX5 **: Coucou Miss, contente que tu ai adoré. T'inquiète, je prends des dates larges juste au cas ou mais généralement je finis toujours avant, regarde pour ce chapitre ci mdr.

**Keira **: Contente que tu ai aimé le coup des 3 groupes, je voulais un peu changer de la défense et de l'attaque classique et puis il fallait bien éloigner Kim pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Eric. Tu as eu ton petit POV un peu plus poussé d'Eric, contente miss ou pas, savoir si cela t'as plu.  
>En ce qui concerne la discussion, au prochain chapitre.<p>

**CarOwliine **: Eh oui, petite surprise tu as du avoir. Kim devient de plus en plus un audacieuse mais n'oublions pas qu'elle est une divergente avant tout et la seconde épreuve va poser quelques problèmes. C'est pas vraiment une petite vengeance mais la promenait sur son épaule tel un homme de Cro-magnon, c'est une vengeance à la Eric, surtout que la brute à kidnappé la belle pour emprisonner dans son château fort et l'avoir enfin sienne.

**LittleFlicka **: Ouf, suis heureuse si cela t'a plus, je peux enfin respirer mdr. Contente que tu ai aimé la fin. J'espère que tu aimera la fin de celui-ci lol.

**Starwars **: Oh oui, moi aussi j'aimerais être à sa place lol. Contente que tu ai eu peur à la fin, c'était le but mdr hihihi.

**Mihn28 **: Tu as eu une petite vengeance d'Eric en le prenant comme un sac à patate mais normal s'il est pas gentil, il aura pas droit au dessert lol. Donc petite vengeance. Pour le lemon, écoute je ne suis pas douée du tout la dedans mais je vais essayer d'en faire un tkt.

Pour répondre à ta question, non c'est la première histoire que j'écris et vu que je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait un succès, je n'ai jamais pensé a continuer a écrire sur autre chose.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Merci d'avoir aimé miss. Oui j'ai repris les fléchettes neurologiques car je trouve cela plus audacieux que le paintball. Contente que tu ai apprécié que Quatre ai appelé Erika et non Kim lol. Eh oui, c'était le but la fin, vous faire suer mdr. J'espère que la fin de celui ci ta convenue également.


	31. Chapter 31

**Voila le chapitre avec un petit Lemon. Mais soyez indulgente. C'est ma première fois tout comme Kimberly lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J'avais incendié mon équipe pour leur nullité incroyable et cela m'avait un peu calmé. J'étais encore excité par le dernier échange avec Kimberly. La seule façon de me calmer complètement était de prendre une douche bien froide. Le retour à la base était très calme et stressant. Mais le petit détour par la tour Hancock Center avait détendu les novices avant de rentrer à la base et de connaître enfin leur classement.

J'étais le premier à sauter de la tour suivit par Quatre. Ainsi nous avions pour mission de réceptionner les novices que Zeke nous envoyait. On voyait une ombre arriver et je reconnaissais Kimberly, elle n'avait pas l'air bien vu l'état de sa tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me foutre de sa gueule. Elle avait aussi peur du vertige que Quatre même plus j'aurais dit. J'allais pouvoir la charrier dessus pendant longtemps.

« Ah cette tête, c'est pire que toi Quatre » dis-je.

« Arrête Eric, c'est pas sympa » dit Quatre compatissant.

Moi compatissant. Haha. Mais il croyait au père noël ou quoi. Depuis quand j'étais compatissant envers mes semblables. Je la réceptionnais à son atterrissage et ne pouvait m'empêcher de la capturer dans mes bras et de la garder près de moi. Voilà que j'avais envie de me montrer affectueux avec une personne de sexe opposé. Mais chassait le naturel, il revenait au galop. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner comme j'avais l''habitude de le faire.

« Alors comme ça, on a peur du vertige » dit je.

« Ta gueule, Eric, je ne suis pas d'humeur là » dit-elle en dégageant ma main et en se détachant de moi.

« Parle moi sur un autre ton, je suis ton supérieur, fais gaffe » dis-je.

« Je vais tuer Zeke, je vais le tuer ce type » dit-elle en ignorant les paroles d'Eric.

J'aurais du m'énerver, lui hurler dessus ou même la frapper car elle m'avait envoyé paître mais au contraire, je souriais d'un air sadique. J'allais me venger tôt ou tard, je la laissais dire mais quoi qu'il arrive, c'était moi qui aurait le dernier mot.

Dans le train, je discutais avec Quatre, Tris et Zeke et laissais Kimberly avec ses amis. Ils devaient tous stressés à mort et je pouvais bien les laisser se reposer 5 minutes sans les harceler pour les faire chier.

Je partais avec Quatre rejoindre les autres leaders et mettre à jour le classement. Puis Max faisait son petit sketch intimidant et publiait les résultats au classement. Elle venait de finir 2ème et encore elle aurait du être première mais comme elle avait perdu des points en laissant son arme sur place, Uriah l'avait dépassé et prenait la première place du podium. Mais deuxième c'était pas mal du tout pour une transfert et plus particulièrement une pète-sec. Elle pouvait donc être aussi fière que moi je l'étais. Je l'observais discrètement sauter de joie et enlacer ses amis tous heureux de participer à la deuxième épreuve.

Allez maintenant il fallait les réunir pour la seconde épreuve. Je montais sur un rocher et sifflais bruyamment pour fermer les gueules des novices et capter leur attention.

« Fermez-là tous. Pour les transferts poursuivant l'épreuve. Vous avez 10 minutes pour faire vos bagages et dégager de votre dortoir. Vous irez dormir avec les natifs. Alors on se bouge. » dis-je.

Je laissais Quatre s'occuper du transferts des dortoirs et pendant ce temps là, je m'approchais de Max qui avait l'air heureux du classement. Facile à deviner pourquoi. Sa nièce chérie venait de terminer en seconde position du classement de la première épreuve.

«Tu dois être content. Elle a terminé deuxième » dis-je.

« Ouais, elle tiens ça de famille » dit Max fièrement.

« Mouais, t'as pas trop mal aux chevilles à ce que je vois » dis-je en le narguant.

« Écoute Eric, il va falloir qu'on ai une discussion tout les deux à son propos. » demanda Max.

« A son propos » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu m'as très bien compris. Si tu comptes aller plus loin avec elle...enfin tu vois... » commença Max.

« Désolé, il faut que je te laisse, je dois allé martyriser les novices dans leur nouveau dortoir. On en reparlera plus tard » dis-je en m'enfuyant presque.

Je sortais de la fosse aussi vite que je le pouvais. Bon sang, j'avais échappé à une conversation plutôt gênante avec Max. Je prenais la direction des dortoirs des natifs. En chemin je rencontrais Quatre qui m'interpellait.

« Tu vas voir les novices » demanda t-il.

« Oui pourquoi. Un problème déjà ? »demandais-je.

« Non, non. Mais je les ai prévenu qu'ils commenceraient les simulations demain après midi. Donc si tu pouvais les laisser souffler jusque là » demanda Quatre.

« Oui, t'inquiète. Demain grasse matinée pour ma part. Donc ils pourront souffler. T'es content » dis-je.

Puis je continuais mon chemin vers les dortoirs lorsque j'entendais un boucan d'enfer et des cris. En entrant, je trouvais Kimberly allongée sur un des lits la main en sang et Matt au dessus d'elle prêt à la frapper. Je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car sinon Susan m'accuserait encore de l'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie.

« Putain, c'est quoi encore ce bordel et ses cris » dis-je.

Matt s'arrêtait dans son élan et se retournait vers moi pour m'expliquer la situation actuelle. Je remarquais que Sandy avait le nez en sang. Encore une querelle entre filles, je me disais.

« C'est Sandy, elle s'est fait agressée par la pute qui vient de lui péter le nez» dit Matt en regardant Kimberly.

« Eh bien, amenez là à l'infirmerie qu'elle ferme sa putain de gueule. Elle me file mal à la tête » dis-je en se frottant le crâne.

« La prochaine fois, elle n'aura pas autant de chance » dit Kim méchamment.

« Elle ne t'as rien fait que je sache » dit Matt en soulevant Sandy qui se tenait le nez en sang.

« Non, non. Elle m'a juste traité de prostituée, de pute sautant tous les leaders pour rester dans la faction. T'as raison, elle n'a rien fait ou dit de mal» dit-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

Je souriais voyant que ma belle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Une vraie audacieuse comme je les aimais. Mais mon sourire disparu lorsque je comprenais la raison de cette bagarre. Cette novice avait osé traiter ma copine de pute sautant tout ce qui bouge. Je contenais ma rage en serrant les poings le plus fort possible et en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne supportais pas qu'on s'attaque à elle et encore moins en de tels termes dévalorisant. Il était temps que j'agisse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet endroit là. Et puis elle venait de réussir la première étape donc il n'y avait plus aucunes barrières administratives entre nous. Je prenais une grande respiration pour me donner un peu de courage et m'approchait d'elle, tel un loup traquant sa proie.

« Alors la pisseuse, cela t'amuse t'abîmer tes camarades gratuitement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution pour ton cas » dis-je.

Et là, je l'attrapais tel un sac de provisions et la balançais sur mon épaule. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre contre mon attaque. J'ordonnais à Amara de réunir toutes ses affaires et de les remettre à Quatre. Ce qu'elle acceptait sans rechigner avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je sentais ma proie essayer de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se défaire de mon entrave mais c'était peine perdu. Maintenant que je la tenais, je n'allais plus la lâcher avant un bon moment. Elle n'arrêtais pas de m'ordonner de la libérer mais je ne l'écoutais pas. De toute façon, je détestais que l'on me donne des ordres pour me dire ce que je devais faire et à chaque coups qu'elle me lançait je les lui rendais en tapant sur son jolie postérieur. Un vrai régal pour le sadique que j'étais. Et pour l'embêter encore plus, je passais par des couloirs animés de monde ou chaque groupes d'audacieux m'observaient intrigués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Demain matin les rumeurs allaient courir bon train. Mais qui était donc cette fille qu'Eric le dragueur invétéré portait sur son dos comme un sac à patate.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long depuis que je me trouvais chez les audacieux. J'arrivais enfin chez moi, la jetais sur mon lit et prenais la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois déshabillé, je me jetais sous l'eau chaude et en savourait chaque goutte. J'aurais du demander à Kimberly de m'accompagner mais je voulais la laisser tranquille un moment. Elle était un peu énervée et n'avait pas du apprécier ma plaisanterie de la promener tel un trophée dans toute la base. Je sortais de la douche, prenais ma serviette et l'accrochée autour de la taille. J'entendais une conversation et y prêtais l'oreille. Je reconnaissais la voix de Quatre. Il venait sûrement déposer ces affaires. Alors je ne prêtais plus attention aux bruits dehors et m'habillai tranquillement.

**POV Kim.**

Eric se trouvait dans la salle de bain à prendre une douche. Je me trouvais dans une situation délicate. J'étais seule avec Eric et la nuit était encore loin d'être terminée. Je parcourais l'appartement en son absence pour m'occuper et je trouvais une chose étrange accrochée à la porte de son armoire. Je m'approchais d'avantage et remarquait qu'il s'agissait de la robe que je portais la dernière fois que je me trouvais dans cette même pièce. Je me mettais à sourire en repensant à cette soirée qui avait mal commencé mais qui s'était bien terminée si on ne prenait pas en compte la coupure de courant. La tentative de meurtre et l'orage. Je fus dérangé dans mes pensées par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire comme je n'étais pas chez moi mais vu que j'entendais toujours l'eau couler, je décidais de prendre les devants et d'aller ouvrir.

Devant moi, se trouvait Quatre avec un paquet dans les mains. C'était mon baluchon qu'il portait. Il me le lançait dans la figure.

« Hey un peu de délicatesse, je te prie » dis-je en tirant la langue.

« Ben quoi, t'es une audacieuse non . Sinon félicitation pour la médaille d'argent» dit-il.

« Mouais mais j'aurais du finir première. Il m'a retiré des points à cause de l'arme, j'en suis sur » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

Car bien que j'étais contente de ma seconde position au classement, je ressentais comme un sentiments de rage,de manque. Je voulais cette première place uniquement car j'aurais du être première. Tout comme un gamin qui voulait le jouet d'un autre uniquement parce que celui-ci jouait avec.

« Bon parlons plus sérieusement. Demain, commencera les premières simulations. Il faut donc te reposer tu comprends » dit Quatre.

Je le voyais un peu gêné comme-ci il voulait me dire quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas me dire de peur de me blesser ou de m'énerver.

« Quatre, crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toute, sinon tu vas mourir étouffé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a. Tu as peur que nous mourrions en simulation ou quoi » demandais-je.

« Non. Simplement...Écoute, quoi qu'il se passe cette nuit, je voulais simplement te dire que si tu as besoin, notre appartement se trouve trois portes plus loin sur la gauche. Bonne soirée » dit-il en partant rouge comme une pivoine.

Je le regardais partir, comprenant le message qu'il avait voulu maladroitement me faire passer. Je le remerciais et pour toute réponse, il levait le bras en l'air et le bougeait de gauche à droite sans pour autant se retourner. Tris avait de la chance de l'avoir. Quatre était un vrai nounours en peluche, protecteur, doux, tendre. Tout le contraire d'Eric en fait. Mais c'était justement cette facette de lui qui m'avait attiré. Le fameux fantasme du bad boy.

Je posais le sac sur le lit et cherchais un pyjama ou quelque chose y ressemblant pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Mais ou allais-je dormir. Ou plutôt la question était de savoir si j'allais dormir seule ou accompagnée. Je rougissais et enfonçais la main dans mon sac à la recherche de ce foutu pyjama lorsque je sentais un bout de tissu inconnu au bataillon avec un mot accroché dessus.

_Voici un pyjama qui devrait t'aider à avoir chaud cette nuit. _

_Et n'oublie pas, je veux tous savoir. _

_A._

Amara. Je souriais. Quand avait-elle eu le temps d'aller m'acheter ceci et surtout pourquoi elle penserait que cela me servirait. J'observais un peu plus « mon pyjama ». il se composait d'un ensemble string et nuisette de couleur noir avec de la broderie rouge. Je prenais un air horrifiée. Et cela était censée me tenir au chaud. Je haussais un sourcil sceptique. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne pourrais porter ce truc.

« Mais elle veut que je porte cela, elle est folle cette fille » dis-je toute seule en levant la nuisette en l'air.

« Moi, je trouve que cela t'irait bien . C'est terriblement sexy» dit Eric.

Je me retournais et lâchais le vêtement par terre comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Je regardais Eric et voyais qu'il ne portait juste qu'un petit boxer de rien du tout. Il s'approchait de moi et prenait le vêtement avant de me le poser dans mes mains.

« Va prendre une douche. Je t'attends avec impatience » dit-il en me claquant les fesses.

Je partais en courant dans la salle de bain et remarquais que j'avais toujours la nuisette avec moi. Mais surtout que je n'avais que ce vêtement pour m'habiller, le restant se trouvant toujours dans mon sac. Je maudissais Amara lui souhaitant tout le malheur possible. Bon au point ou j'étais, j'allais prendre une douche et ensuite je verrais. Une fois la douche pris, je pensais à remettre une partie de ma tenue d'audacieuse mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'était plus très propre. Il ne me restait donc que cette petite nuisette comme seul rempart contre ma nudité. Je lâchais un soupir de vaincue et mettais le vêtement. Maintenant il fallait que je sorte mais j'étais gênée de me montrer ainsi vêtue devant Eric. J'ouvrais doucement la porte pour passer la tête et remarquais qu'il avait éteint la lumière pour ne laisser qu'une simple lampe de chevet allumée près du lit. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir que je fus plaqué contre le mur et mes poignets étaient emprisonnés au dessus de ma tête. Ma bouche était capturée par la sienne en un baiser toujours aussi violent, sauvage. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et avec _ce pyjama _offert par Amara, j'avais laissé le champ libre, je lui avais donné mon autorisation d'aller plus loin. Mais étais-je vraiment prête à sauter le pas avec lui. Oui j'en avais envie mais d'un autre côté, je mourrais de peur à l'idée de le décevoir par mon inexpérience en la matière. Tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête mais l'incertitude prenait le dessus. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il arrêta de m'embrasser, me libéra les poignets et colla son front contre le mien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore » demanda t-il.

« Je...Eric... » commençais-je.

« Tu n'as plus envie c'est ça. Tu me chauffes pour ensuite t'arrêter comme cela » dit-il en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure.

Je le poussais violemment pour me décoller de lui et me cacher dans la salle de bain. Il venait de me blesser en plein cœur. Il croyait que cela m'amusée d'être dans cette état d'esprit ou quoi. Mais il m'attrapait le bras et m'empêchait d'y entrer me cacher.

« Reste là. J'ai pas fini » dit-il.

« lâche-moi Eric. » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non. Pas avant que tu m'explique pourquoi. Tu as peur que je te viole, c'est ça » dit-il.

« Non, enfin, comment dire » dis-je.

« Mais putain parle » hurla t-il.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à me hurler dessus. Et là sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mettais à pleurer à chaude larmes.

« Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'es qu'un audacieux sans cervelle » dis-je en larmes.

« Alors explique-moi bordel. Tu as peur de quoi. De moi ? » dit-il en me secouant par les épaules.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » dis-je.

«Crache le morceau alors » dit-il.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, j'ai peur de te décevoir, cela te va comme réponse » dis-je en lui hurlant de désespoir.

Cette réponse du le faire réagir car il me lâchait enfin et reculait de quelques pas en arrière. Je me laissais alors glisser le long de la paroi pour me retrouver par terre les genoux tout contre moi. Eh voilà, je venais de gâcher un beau moment. J'enfonçais un peu plus ma tête et souhaitais pouvoir me cacher dans un trou de souris et disparaître à jamais. Au bout d'un moment qui me semblait interminable, je sentais pourtant une main me forcer à soulever le menton. Eric était là, accroupi devant moi mais son regard avait changé. Toute colère avait disparu pour laisser la place à quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Une mélange de plusieurs sentiments à la fois.

« Baka » dit-il doucement en me m'essuyant les larmes avec sa main.

« Hein » dis-je en reniflant.

« Je te disais Baka. Cela veut dire idiote en japonais. Et c'est ce que tu es. Tu croyais que je ne me doutais pas que j'étais le premier. Les pètes-sec ne sont pas portés sur le sexe, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, non. » dit-il.

Je le regardais et la première chose que je faisais était d'émettre un petit rire, plus du aux nerfs qu'a de la vraie joie. Il avait raison. Les altruistes n'étaient pas trop portés la dessus, à part pour la reproduction de la faction, le sexe étant plus quelque chose de malsain à bannir dans leur règlement. Je me sentais tellement idiote par terre, a moitié dénudée et Eric devant moi entrain de me faire un cours sur le sexe chez les altruistes.

Il coupait court à mes pensées en m'embrassant d'abord tendrement puis reculait de quelques millimètres attendant une réaction de ma part. Alors je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour ramener sa bouche près de la mienne et continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il passait ensuite un bras sous mes jambes et me soulevait pour m'amener vers le lit.

Au passage, il cognait dans quelques chose, faillit perdre l'équilibre et m'entraîner dans sa chute mais il se rattrapait juste à temps.

« Tu pourrais la prochaine fois, évité de laisser traîner ton sac, n'importe ou cela serait sympa » dit-il en se moquant.

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas éteindre la lumière » dis-je en riant aux éclats.

Il allait répondre lorsque je le fis taire par une baiser auquel il répondait avec une certaine ferveur. Il me déposait enfin sur le lit et se positionnait au dessus de moi. Il continuait de m'embrasser tout en promenant ses mains partout sur mon corps. Je commençais à avoir très très chaud. Amara avait raison, ce pyjama allait me tenir chaud la nuit. Il faudrait que je la remercie après l'avoir engueulé bien entendu.

_**(attention début Lemon, soyez indulgent).**_

Je sentais les mains d'Eric passait en dessous de ma nuisette pour retirer ce petit bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'admirer le paysage de mes courbes. Mais une fois mise à nue devant lui, je ne pouvais m'empêchait de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ma timidité reprenait le dessus. Je le voyais sourire de la situation et me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ne te caches pas, tu es superbe et je vais te le prouver » dit-il.

Tout en me chuchotant, il desserrait mes bras et commençait à m'embrasser partant du cou et en descendant au fur et à mesure. Il s'arrêtait quelques instant sur mes deux rondeurs qui frémissaient de plaisir à chaque caresses tandis qu'Eric décrivait des cercles de plus en plus petit se dirigeant vers leurs sommets. Je soupirais de plaisir pendant que je sentais les pointes de mes seins se contractaient sous l'effet que ses caresses prodiguées. Il décidait de goûter l'un d'entre eux, titillant avec sa langue l'un de mes boutons roses avant de s'attaquer au second. Je mettais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de capturer sa tête et de l'empêcher de continuer son voyage tellement que j'appréciais ses nouvelles sensations. Mais il m'attrapait les mains et les positionnait au dessus de ma tête tout en me les maintenant.

« Pas bougez, tu as compris, sinon tu le regretteras » dit-il en susurrant.

Puis il m'embrassait et repartait à la conquête de mon corps. Il descendait un peu plus bas et arrivait vers mon nombril auquel il déposait quelques baisers et descendait toujours plus bas pour arriver enfin au dernier bout de tissu. Il remontait une nouvelle fois vers moi m'embrasser tendrement et scrutait dans mon regard l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas me forcer, il me voulait pleinement conséquence, être sur que je ne le regretterais pas après. Je hochais simplement la tête et le laissais faire. Je prenais de grandes respirations rapide à mesure que mon string glissait le long de mes jambes. Je poussais un cri de surprise lorsque je sentais sa langue se poser sur mon mont de vénus puis commençait à lécher mes lèvres intimes. J'attrapais l'oreiller qui se trouvait au dessus de ma tête et l'enfonçais contre mon visage pour atténuer les cris de plaisir qui commençaient à naître en moi. Je cambrais mon corps de plus en plus et sentais les vagues de plaisir déferler en moi. Mes soupirs se transformaient alors en cris rauques, remplis de plaisir et de bonheur et mes lèvres hurlaient son prénom, Eric.

Je sentais ses mains reprendre l'exploration de mon corps tandis qu'il se positionnait un peu plus au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassait tendrement et me regardait cherchant un signe indiquant que j'étais toujours consentante. Pour toute réponse, je remontais mes jambes le long de ses hanches prêt à enfin le recevoir en moi.

« Eric» chuchotais-je doucement.

Je sentais son membre aux portes de mon intimité et au bout d'un moment qui me pensait être une éternité, s'introduisait enfin en moi. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur étouffé par Eric qui m'embrassait d'un baiser à la fois violent et tendre, comme s'il s'excusait à sa manière de me faire souffrir.

« Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît » dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulait le long de mes joues.

Il restait un moment immobile me laissant m'habituer à cette intrusion en moi. Puis il commençait un doucement va-et-viens. Je commençais à m'habituer à cette douleur quand Eric décidait d'accélérer la cadence tellement son désir devenait vital. J'agrippais alors ses épaules et enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chair mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger poussé par son désir de me posséder enfin. Il se fondait en moi, mon corps vibrant à chaque coup de ses reins, je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Mes soupirs se transformaient de nouveau en cris de plaisir sous ses coups. J'allais enfin atteindre l'extase avec l'homme que j'aimais. Je sentais les spasmes dans tout mon corps et perdais pied. Je lâchais un cri qui résonnait dans toute la pièce suivi par Eric qui se libérait en moi tout en lâchant un râle de satisfaction et de plaisir.

Nos deux corps repus reposaient encore l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'il m'embrassait en me chuchotant.

_**(Fin du lemon)**_

« Maintenant, tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme » dit-il.

J'aurais du m'énerver de l'entendre me considérer comme une chose lui appartenant mais pour une fois, je ne disais rien. Je me sentais vraiment sienne. Il avait raison, j'étais destinée depuis ma naissance à lui appartenir tout comme lui m'appartenait enfin.

« Ça marche dans les deux sens » dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Il me souriait, m'embrassait et basculait sur le côté du lui se détachant de moi mais tout en me prenant dans ses bras et en humant mon odeur. Bien que je ressentais encore une douleur, je me sentais bien dans ses bras à cet instant. Je fermais les yeux un moment prête à m'endormir lorsque je l'entendais me murmurer quelques paroles qui me réveillais aussitôt.

« Prête pour un second round » demanda t-il.

J'ouvrais les yeux et l'embrassais en guise de réponse. Il lâchait un cri rauque et se repositionnait prêt à recommencer l'aventure. Il m'embrassait et je sentais dans ce baiser qu'il n'était pas encore repus de désir au contraire, ce premier échange avait attisé le feu en lui et en avait crée un incendie incontrôlable.

« Par contre, je te préviens, je ne serais pas aussi doux que tout à l'heure » dit-il.

« Je suis une audacieuse, je pourrais encaisser les assauts de l'étalon de Chicago » dis-je en riant.

« L'étalon de Chicago, j'aime bien » dit-il en riant.

Puis une fois bien fatigué et repus, je m'endormais dans ses bras bercée par le souffle de sa respiration.

Je fus réveillée non pas par le soleil ou même Eric, mais par plusieurs coups tapant à la porte.

**Voila les filles le moment tant attendu pour nos deux protagonistes. Pour infos, j'ai hyper galéré pour faire ce lemon donc ne m'en redemandais plus un autre lol, vous laisserez imaginer maintenant lol. j 'espère sinon que le chapitre vous a plu et j'attends de connaître vos avis et vos suggestions avec grande impatience.**

**Maintenant que l'histoire est posée, nous allons enfin pouvoir aborder sa divergence. **

**Donc à vos stylos : reviewtez.**

**Prochain chapitre « les simulations » : 6/7 décembre.**

**PS : si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies précises, n'hésitez pas. Si cela coïncide avec l'histoire, pas de soucis.**

**Lily-Rose24 **: Contente que tu ais aimé le dernière chapitre, espérons que celui-ci te plaise toujours. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner l'histoire. Mais dis-toi que si un jour c'est le cas, je laisserais un mot sur le site ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends des dates larges car avec les fêtes j'ai moins de temps libre. Donc pour ne pas vous faire attendre pour rien, j'allonge le délai de publication juste au cas ou.

**PetiteMia **: Tout d'abord bienvenue et merci de ta review cela m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice surtout si tu as lu l'histoire au moins 3 fois. Là je suis honorée que l'histoire te plaise tant.

Oui je ne suis pas pour le sadisme à part quand il faut couper au bon moment donc j'ai fais un Eric un peu plus humain que dans le film ou le bouquin. Après je suis comme toi. Je me demande comment réagira t-il. Suivra t-il sa mère Jeanine et éliminera tous les divergents ou au contraire va t-il se retourner contre elle pour la sauver et voir que la divergence n'est pas une tare au contraire.

Et désolé pour mon français mdr. J'essaie de corriger toute les fautes du mieux que je peux mdr.

**Nanou13118 **: Eh oui voilà enfin le moment que tu attendais la miss. J'espère que cela te plaira. J'attends ta review.

**Keira **: Bon contente que tu ai aimé le POV d'Eric, il t'étais dédiée mdr. Elle emménage ouais mais un peu de force, elle n'a pas eu le choix mdr. Après c'est l'étalon de Chicago lol.

**LittleFlicka **: Lol nominé aux oscars faut peut-être pas pousser le bouchon trop loin lol. Espérons que la suite te plaise alors lol.

**BellaMcCarthy **: contente que tu ais apprécié. Il la embarqué tel un homme de cro-magnon dans son antre pour enfin l'avoir pour lui seul. Voilà la suite, espérons qu'elle te plaira toujours.

**Etincella **: Mais si miss, il fallait couper à ce moment mdr. La ou cela devenait intéressant lol. C n'est pas honteux de faire cela, c'est du sadisme lol. Au départ j'ai pensé que Kim rejoindrais Eric sous la douche pour un moment torride mais bon cela aurait pas collé avec sa nature. Donc voilà hihihi.

**Mercylily **: tu les auras ne t'inquiète pas mais sûrement au moment de l'épilogue ou peut-être pendant une simulation qui sait. Des méchants bientôt. De la bagarre sûrement lol.

**Guim0veX5 **: oui c'est juste par sécurité pour éviter de vous faire attendre pour rien lol. La voilà la suite, elle arrive mdr. Oui j'ai voulus les regrouper ainsi ce sera plus facile pour les faire interagir.

**Starwars **: Merci miss. Contente que tu aimes comment leur relation évolue. J'espère que cela aurait été assez chaud pour toi lol. Merci de tes compliments.


	32. Chapter 32

**Voila nouveau chapitre. 7300 mots environ, c'est mon record actuel mdr.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

Je sortais de la salle de bain propre comme un sou neuf lorsque je croisais Kimberly qui tenait dans ses mains une petite nuisette terriblement sexy. J'en salivais d'avance de la voir porter cette tenue mais surtout de m'amuser à la lui retirer.

« Mais elle veut que je porte cela, elle est folle cette fille » dit-elle.

« Moi, je trouve que cela t'irait bien . C'est terriblement sexy» dis-je.

Je la voyais se retourner et lâcher de surprise ou de peur ce précieux vêtement. Je m'approchais d'elle et ramassais les deux bouts de tissus pour ensuite les lui poser dans ses petites mimines et lui ordonner d'aller prendre une douche tout en lui claquant les fesses. Je la voyais partir en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain telle une gamine gênée par une situation. Je me mettais à sourire et allais me prendre un verre en l'attendant.

Je me posais sur la chaise et réfléchissais à la situation actuelle. Je venais officiellement de la faire entrer dans ma vie en la faisant entrer dans mon appartement. Plusieurs audacieux m'avaient vu sourire et rire pendant que je transportais mon colis dans toute la base. Maintenant elle allait enfin être à moi mais vraiment tout à moi. Il fallait que je me montre doux pour elle ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. J'avais toujours l'habitude de prendre mes partenaires brutalement, sauvagement, sans aucun état d'âme, ne me souciant uniquement que de mon plaisir et nullement de celui de ma partenaire. Mais là, la situation était différente. J'entendais le bruit de l'eau cesser signe qu'elle avait fini de laver son corps de rêve. Je décidais d'éteindre la lumière pour ne laisser qu'une simple lampe pour la mettre à l'aise. Je savais par expérience qu'une novice en sexe n'osait pas se montrer à son partenaire. Alors je me cachais près de la porte attendant de la voir apparaître dans sa nuisette terriblement sexy. Rien que d'y penser, je sentais une boule commencer à se former dans mon boxer.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'analyser la situation et lui sautais dessus tel un animal sauvage bondissant sur sa proie. Je l'embrassais tout en la plaquant contre le mur. Ce pyjama me faisait tourner la tête et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le lui retirer sur le champ pour enfin la posséder. Mais je remarquais un changement dans son comportement alors je décidais de calmer un peu mes ardeurs et de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore » demandais-je

« Je...Eric... » commença t-elle.

« Tu n'as plus envie c'est ça. Tu me chauffes pour ensuite t'arrêter comme cela » dis-je.

Je commençais à m'énerver. Comment pouvait-elle s'amuser à me chauffer moi le chef des leaders et s'en tirer sans aucune séquelle. Elle essayait de se cacher dans la salle de bain mais je l'en empêchais en l'attrapant par le bras et en la plaquant de nouveau contre le mur mais sans aucune délicatesse. Je l'interrogeais pour savoir pourquoi elle avait soudainement changé d'attitude envers moi. Elle croyait que j'étais un salaud de la pire espèce et que je voulais la violer ou quoi. Certes j'étais un coureur de jupons sautant tout ce qui bougeait mais mes partenaires étaient toujours consentantes et cela n'allais pas changer aujourd'hui. Je me mettais à lui hurler dessus sentant mes nerfs lâcher. Je n'allais pas tarder à la frapper si elle ne répondait pas immédiatement à mes questions. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se mettait à chialer comme une gamine et qu'elle m'insultait en me traitant d'audacieux sans cervelle. MOI, un ancien érudit mais c'est l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ou quoi.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, j'ai peur de te décevoir, cela te va comme réponse » hurla t-elle.

Je la lâchais comme si elle m'avait brûlé et la regardais se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile. Certes je savais que j'étais son premier amant mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se souciait autant de moi et de mon plaisir. Elle avait peur de me décevoir et d'être rejetée. Cette fille allait me rendre chèvre si cela continuait. Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur et la forçais à me regarder en face. Ce que je voyais me faisait mal au cœur. Je ressentais quelques choses au plus profond de mon cœur, un sentiment de mal-être s'installait en moi. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en la traitant d'idiote mais en japonais. Je lui expliquais que je savais que j'étais son premier amant, les altruistes n'étant pas portés sur la chose habituellement. Elle se mettait à rire et cela me rassurait car elle avait ainsi calmé ses pleurs. Je décidais de la réconforter en l'embrassant tendrement puis me reculait de quelques centimètres, attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne tardait pas. Elle prenait alors mon visage entre ses mains et continuait le baiser que j'avais commencé.

Je décidais donc de la porter et de l'amener jusqu'au lit. Je n'en pouvais plus et mon boxer devenait de plus en serré à mesure que la soirée avançait. Je cognais dans son baluchon et poussais un juron en lui expliquant qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à ranger ses affaires. Et elle me répondait tout bonnement que c'était de ma faute et que je n'avais qu'à laisser la lumière allumée. J'allais lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante mais elle me faisait taire par un baiser auquel je répondais avec la même ferveur. Je la jetais enfin sur le lit et me positionnais au dessus d'elle.

Je me maudissais de devoir la faire souffrir mais d'un côté, je me sentais honoré car je savais qu'aucun homme ne la ferait plus souffrir à cet endroit. Je lui demandais alors son consentement d'aller plus loin dans mon exploration de son corps. Elle me répondait simplement en prononçant mon nom et en remontant ses jambes le long de mes hanches. Elle s'offrait enfin à moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir la posséder, elle deviendrait mienne dans tous les sens du terme. Je lui murmurais que j'étais désolé de la faire souffrir de la sorte et commençais un violent va-et-vient en elle. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, ce n'était plus possible. Ma condition d'homme ne pouvait accepter une seconde de plus d'être enfermé dans un petit boxer une pièce. Je l'emmenais alors au septième ciel et elle hurlait mon prénom qui résonnait dans toute la pièce réveillant sûrement mon voisin de palier mais je m'en fichais, c'était mon prénom et pas un autre qu'elle avait crié. Je me libérais enfin en elle, en lâchant un râle de satisfaction et de plaisir. Je ressentais plusieurs douleurs dans mon dos mais je m'en fichais, je me trouvais dans le meilleur endroit au monde avec la femme pour qui j'éprouvais des sentiments forts et sincères.

« Maintenant, tu es enfin à moi. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme » dis-je.

« Ça marche dans les deux sens » dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je souriais et l'embrassais puis basculais sur le côté en me retirant tout en la gardant prisonnière de mes bras. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle là. Qu'elle m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais. Moi, l'homme d'une seule femme, cela était-il possible. Je me le demandais mais je me disais qu'avec cette fille tout était possible justement. Je sentais mon désir renaître à nouveau mais je la voyais fermer les yeux et commencer à s'endormir. Ah non, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle allait savoir que j'étais très gourmand et qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue.

« Par contre, je te préviens, je ne serais pas aussi doux que tout à l'heure » dis-je.

« Je suis une audacieuse, je pourrais encaisser les assauts de l'étalon de Chicago » dit-elle en riant.

« L'étalon de Chicago, j'aime bien » dis-je.

L'étalon de Chicago, cela sonnait bien comme surnom. Mais j'arrêtais de réfléchir pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle et son corps de déesse. Une fois bien repu et fatigué, je m'endormais comme une marmotte mais je fus réveillé par plusieurs coups à la porte. Je me tournais et regardais l'heure sur mon réveil mais je ne le voyais pas. Ah oui, c'est vrai je l'avais balancé contre le mur et j'avais oublié d'en racheter un autre. Je prenais alors la montre se trouvant sur la table de chevet et regardais l'heure. Il était à peine 9h du matin. Quel était le con qui osait me réveiller sachant qu'on avait eu l'épreuve du CTF durant la nuit ? Je regardais ma douce dormir paisiblement, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je me trouvais nu n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler un truc mais je m'en fichais. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'ouvrais la porte en grand et rejetais ma colère sur cet inconnu.

« C'est pour quoi putain, tu vois pas que je dormais connard ! » dis-je.

« Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, Eric. Mais je dois te parler de toute urgence » dit l'inconnu en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Max, il faudrait mieux que tu sortes » dis-je.

« Eric, je t'ai déjà vu à poil et cela ne m'a ja... »dit Max.

Je le voyais s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase et faire des allers - retours visuels entre mon lit et moi. Facile d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il venait de reconnaître Kimberly dans mon lit et moi je me trouvais nu devant lui. Il en avait donc tiré les seules conclusions possibles. Il se retournait vers moi le visage en colère.

« Eric, tu n'as quand même pas déjà osé » dit-il en serrant les poings.

« Max. ma vie privée ne te regarde pas que je sache... Et je croyais que tu venais pour une urgence, donc je t'écoute » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Sa vie privée à elle (montrant Kim du doigt) me regarde. C'est ma nièce et tu viens de...enfin...mais…..c'est... » dit Max grimaçant en imaginant des scènes entres Eric et Kim.

« Max. Tu commences à me faire chier là mais vraiment chier. Donc je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, c'est une grande fille ou plutôt c'est une femme maintenant. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » dis-je.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Eric et toi jeune fille (en pointant Kim du doigt) on va avoir une petite discussion tous les trois. Et en parlant de trois, je parle bien évidemment de ta mère » dit Max.

« Maman...euh d'accord » dit Kim en se cachant entièrement sous les draps tel une petite fille prise en faute. »

« Les sans factions ont attaqué un entrepôt au niveau de la zone C. Ils nous ont volé pas mal de matériaux et tué les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée.» dit Max.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt bordel ! Réunis tous les leaders et leurs apprentis en salle de briefing d'ici 30 minutes » dis-je énervé.

Max sortait enfin de mon appartement et je fermais la porte derrière lui. Je souriais en voyant la tête de Kimberly apparaître petit à petit de sous les couvertures. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais pour lui souhaiter bonjour.

« Ça s'est pas mal passé avec beau-tonton, tu ne trouves pas » dis-je.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer sur place » dit-elle.

« Me tuer, tu rigoles. Je te signales que tu parles au chef des leaders des audacieux. D'ailleurs il va falloir instaurer quelques petites règles si tu veux continuer à sortir avec moi » dis-je.

« Eh, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux avec moi, je te préviens. » dit-elle.

« Voilà, justement, je parlais de cela. En privé, tu peux me tenir tête si tu veux, cela m'amuse et pimente nos ébats. Par contre en public, je suis ton supérieur donc tu me devras le respect quoi qu'il arrive. » dis-je

« Ouais mais cela marche dans les deux sens. Je veux bien essayer de te respecter mais si tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, je ne me retiendrais pas » dit-elle.

« Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le chef et toi tu n'es encore qu'une novice, donc tu n'as rien à dire » dis-je.

« Mouais, mouais, on verra ça » dit-elle en me tournant le dos et en remontant la couverture.

Je décidais de me venger de cet affront, elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer. J'attrapais un pan du drap et tirais d'un coup sec. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se retrouvait par terre de l'autre côté du lit, nue.

« Putain Eric, je vais te tuer espèce de …... » dit-elle en hurlant.

« Si je ne fais pas la grasse matinée, toi non plus, c'est pourtant clair » dis-je en souriant.

Je prenais dans ma commode mes affaires puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour me changer. Il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant ma réunion. Une fois habillé, je sortais et la cherchais du regard. Elle était de nouveau sur le lit, emmitouflée dans les draps et assise les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait la tête et donnait l'impression qu'elle boudait. Je me mettais à secouer la tête et à rire.

« Tu vas bouder comme une gamine encore longtemps ? » demandais-je en prenant ma veste sur la chaise.

« Je boude si je veux. Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de bouder en plus de me ruiner ma grasse matinée. » dit-elle.

« Vous êtes d'un compliqué, les filles, j'vous jure » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je tentais de l'embrasser mais elle tournait la tête et je rencontrais sa joue. J'attrapais alors sa mâchoire et la forçais à me regarder tout en la faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit. Je l'embrassais alors d'un baiser dure et dominant puis la relâchais.

« J'adore quand tu me résistes. Et si j'avais le temps, je te prendrais là ici et maintenant pendant des heures et des heures » dis-je en murmurant.

Puis je partais la laissant toujours allongée sur le lit mais je pouvais voir un sourire se former sur son visage, signe qu'elle avait fini de bouder. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et prenait la direction de la salle de briefing. Il fallait régler ce problème au plus vite.

**POV Kim.**

J'avais passé une nuit de rêve. Eric m'avait fait découvrir ce que c'était d'être une femme et bien que la douleur se trouvait encore présente, j'avais aimé comme jamais et j'en devenais accro. J'étais tranquillement dans ses bras lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte en insistant. Je sentais le lit bouger signe qu'Eric se levait pour aller ouvrir. J'ouvrais un œil et pouvais observer ses belles fesses bouger de gauche à droite et poussais des soupirs d'aise avant de retomber la tête sur le lit. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer en haussant le ton et en prétextant qu'il devait parler à Eric de toute urgence.

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Eh merde, c'était Max. qu'est-ce que j'allais faire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu de sa phrase et ouvrait de grands yeux en me voyant dans le lit d'Eric.

« Eric, je t'ai déjà vu à poil et cela ne m'a ja... »dit Max.

Oups, je me cachais sous les draps pendant que Max passait un savon à Eric sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas du me toucher. Bon sang. Dans quel monde je vivais. Je venais de découvrir que j'avais un oncle leader. Puis je couchais avec le chef des leaders. Et là je me faisais prendre en flagrant délit de jeux d'adultes par mon propre oncle. Bonjour les rumeurs qui allaient courir dans toute la base si cela se savait. Déjà que « ma relation » avec Eric allait faire courir pas mal de ragots, si en plus on rajoutait le coup du tonton leader...

Je voyais Eric nu devant Max, prenant un air calme et sûr de lui. J'étais étonnée de voir autant d'aisance en lui dans cette situation. En plus il me défendait contre Max. Mais je fus sortie de mes pensées par Max me parlant.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Eric et toi jeune fille (en me pointant du doigt) on va avoir une petite discussion tous les trois. Et en parlant de trois, je parle bien évidemment de ta mère » dit Max.

Hein, comment ça. En parler avec ma mère. Ah no no no no non Ce n'était pas possible. Bien que ma mère avait eu l'air d'approuver son nouveau gendre si on pouvait dire lors de la rencontre parent/enfant. Comment allait t-elle réagir en sachant que même pas 48h après je couchais avec Eric et en plus je me faisais prendre en faute par mon oncle, son propre frère. J'espérais que ma mère serait encore assez en colère contre Max pour me laisser tranquille un moment.

« Maman...euh d'accord » dis-je d'une petite voix étouffé par les draps sur ma tête

Puis je me cachais de nouveau sous la couette, rouge de honte. D'un autre côté, je me trouvais nue sous les draps donc je n'allais pas me lever et me promener dans l'appartement en le narguant. J'entendais Max expliquer qu'un entrepôt avait été attaqué par des sans factions et qu'on nous avait volé des choses. Je voyais Eric s'énerver et ordonner à Max de réunir tous les leaders dans 30 minutes. Il n'avait pas de chance, adieu sa grasse matinée. Tant pis pour lui, tant que j'étais dans un bon lit j'allais en profiter pour me rendormir dans les bras de Morphée pendant qu'il irait bosser.

Une fois Max enfin parti, Eric s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser et me souhaiter bonjour. Il rigolait de la situation avec beau-tonton. Mais moi je ne rigolais pas, c'était mon oncle et il venait de me découvrir dans le lit du chef de la faction. Puis il me parlait des fameuses règles qu'il fallait que je suive pour continuer à sortir avec lui. Je lui balançais une réplique cinglante. Mais pour qui se prenait ce type, c'était pas le nombril du monde non plus. J'acceptais quand même les exigences de Monsieur mais il devait pour cela être réglo avec moi. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Il adorait me dominer, que ce soit au lit ou pendant ma formation. Il aimait tout régenter et j'allais avoir du mal à le faire changer d'idée mais je m'en fichais. S'il me cherchait il allait me trouver, qu'il soit le leader de la faction ou mon petit ami, c'était du pareil au même.

« Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le chef et toi tu n'es encore qu'une novice, donc tu n'as rien à dire » dit Éric.

« Mouais, mouais, c'est ça on verra » dis-je en tournant le dos et en remontant la couverture.

Je venais de lui balancer un vent monumental mais il l'avait bien cherché. Je souriais en cachette quand je le sentais attraper un pan du drap et me jeter hors du lit. Je me retrouvais nue par terre au pied du lit.

« Putain Eric, je vais te tuer espèce de …... » dis-je en hurlant.

« Si je ne fais pas la grasse matinée, toi non plus, c'est pourtant clair. » dit-il en souriant.

Puis je le voyais partir se changer dans la salle de bain. Mais ce type se foutait de ma gueule ! Parce que Monsieur ne pouvait pas faire la grasse matinée, moi non plus je n'en avais pas le droit ? Ouh j'allais lui faire sa fête à ce type. Quand et comment, je ne savais pas encore mais je me vengerai. Je me levais et agrippais les draps pour m' envelopper dedans car je commençais à avoir froid puis je m'asseyais en boudant comme une gamine. Il m'avait vexé et je lui en voulais énormément. De quel droit se permettait-il de se comporter de la sorte ? Il faisait pareil avec toutes ses autres petites amies ou quoi...

« Tu vas bouder comme une gamine encore longtemps ? » demanda t-il en prenant sa veste sur la chaise.

« Je boude si je veux. Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de bouder en plus de ruiner ma grasse matinée. » dis-je

« Vous êtes d'un compliqué, les filles, j'vous jure » dit-il en s'approchant.

Il tentait de m'embrasser mais étant encore en colère contre lui, je ne le laissais pas faire et tournais la tête au dernier moment. Son baiser s'écrasait sur ma joue et je souriais intérieurement de ma mini victoire. Mais cela ne devait pas lui plaire car il m'attrapa par la mâchoire, me força à le regarder puis il me fît basculer en arrière, me faisant atterrir sur le lit, et en profita pour m'embrasser. Mais ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent. Il me prouvait qu'il était le plus fort de nous deux, qu'il était le maître et que moi j'étais son esclave. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour me faire oublier pourquoi je boudais.

« J'adore quand tu me résistes. Et si j'avais le temps, je te prendrais là, ici et maintenant, pendant des heures et des heures » dit-il en murmurant.

Je souriais en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si justement il avait eu le temps. Puis il partait en claquant la porte. Ce type me faisait tourner la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement en sa présence. Comme j'étais plus que réveillée, je décidais d'aller sous la douche puis direction le réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement. J'enviais Amara et les autres qui devaient profiter de la grasse matinée pour dormir comme les loirs.

J'entrais dans le réfectoire et ne voyais aucune tête connue. Logique, ils devaient tous dormir comme des bébés. Je poussais un soupir, prenais un plateau et m'installais seule. Je pouvais entendre des murmures autour de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de prêter l'oreille pour connaître le pourquoi. Eric m'avait promené tel un sac à patates dans toute la base et beaucoup d'audacieux nous avaient surpris. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention et me concentrais sur mon repas. Je fus dérangée par Tris venant s'installer en face de moi.

« Bonjour, tu permets » demanda t-elle.

« Tris. Bien sûr, fait comme chez toi, ça me fait plaisir » dis-je.

« Toi aussi tu as été réveillé par Max pour une réunion de crise » demanda t-elle.

« Euh, comment tu sais cela... Ah oui Quatre » dis-je en me frappant le front.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je venais te voir pour te parler d'autre chose » dit Tris.

Je savais déjà à quel sujet elle voulait en venir mais je ne voyais pas en quoi cela la regardait que je couche avec Eric ou pas. Ce n'était pas son petit ami que je sache, ni son amant. Ou était-ce le fait que je couche avec le chef de la faction qui lui posait problème. Mon regard devait avoir énormément changé car elle me le fit remarquer.

« Eh, eh, du calme. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, promis » dit-elle les mains levées.

« Alors quoi ? » demandais-je un peu sèchement.

« Calmes toi, je t'assure. Ce que tu fais avec Eric ne regarde que vous deux et non ces langues de vipères (en montrant le reste de la salle). Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Avez-vous pensé toi ou Eric à vous protéger ? » demanda t-elle.

« A nous protéger, je ne comprends pas » demandais-je en répétant ses mots.

Et là mon cerveau se mettait enfin en marche. Non, nous ne nous étions pas du tout protégés. Il y avait eu tellement de variables au cours de la soirée et j'étais tellement angoissée par le fait de le décevoir que je n'avais pas pensé à cette partie là ni même Eric d'ailleurs.

« Je vois à ta réaction que non » dit Tris.

« Ben, tout est allé tellement vite. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demandais-je en m'alarmant.

«Premièrement tu vas déjà te calmer, cela ne sert à rien de s'alarmer pour si peu. Et deuxièmement, tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie et Susan te donnera de quoi régler le problème. » dit Tris.

« Merci Tris, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire si...enfin... tu vois. » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais comme toi la première fois avec Quatre. D'ailleurs, je pourrais te poser une question indiscrète ? » demanda Tris.

« Euh, bien sûr je t'écoute » déclarais-je.

« Et bien, toutes les conquêtes d'Eric disent qu'il est un dieu au lit et disons qu'il règle ses affaires très rapidement et sauvagement. C'est vrai ? » demanda t-elle.

Je me mettais à rougir en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Mais d'un autre côté, je me posais beaucoup d'autres questions. Combien de filles dans cette faction avaient goûté au plaisir avec lui ? Combien espéraient encore le reconquérir ? Et surtout arriveraient-elles à me remplacer à ses yeux ou pas ? Je secouais la tête et chassais ces idées noires. Pour l'instant, il me fallait vivre le moment présent. Et là, je devais répondre à Tris qui me regardait avec insistance en souriant.

« Eh bien, il a été très doux pour la première fois. Il s'est même excusé de m'avoir fait du mal. Par contre c'est vrai qu'après, c'est disons...je dirais...une bête de sexe au lit. » dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

« Ha ha, alors sa réputation est bien fondée. J'en étais sûre, j'ai gagné. » dit Tris.

« Tu as gagné ? » demandais-je.

« Oui j'ai fais un pari avec Quatre ce matin. Je lui ai dit qu'Eric serait tendre avec toi et lui me disait que non. Bref tous çà pour dire que j'ai eu raison et que cela prouve qu'il tient énormément à toi. Sinon changeons de sujet, tu es prête pour la deuxième épreuve cet après midi ? » dit-elle.

« Ben aussi prête que je peux l'être, car on a aucune idée de cette seconde étape » dis-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu devras rester le plus calme possible et ne pas te laisser manipuler par tes émotions. Après tu auras soit Eric, soit Max ou moi en instructeur durant cette épreuve » dit-elle.

« Ah non, pas Max, ça suffit déjà qu'il nous a surpris avec Eric chez lui » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Et alors, en quoi cela te dérange que Max sache que tu couches avec Eric ? » demanda Tris en haussant un sourcil.

EH merde, je venais de me faire griller. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et je n'avais pas fait attention à mes propos. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de détourner la conversation sur autre chose et vite avant que Tris ne creuse encore plus cette affaire.

« Ben, c'est un leader. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on croit que j'ai réussi en couchant avec le grand patron » dis-je.

« Hum, c'est sûr. Tu as raison sur ce point. Bon allez, viens, on va passer voir Susan, d'accord ? » dit elle.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, j'avais réussi à changer de sujet pour le moment. Je me levais avec Tris et nous prenions la direction de l'infirmerie. Susan nous accueillait tout sourire et prenait Tris dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu jeune fille, cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas passée me dire bonjour » dit Susan en rouspétant gentiment.

« Excuses-moi mais avec les natifs, j'étais pas mal occupée, je n'avais plus une minute à moi » dit Tris en faisant une petite moue.

Cela eut l'air de marcher car Susan souriait puis reportait son regard sur moi.

« Hum, que viens-tu faire là ? Tu n'as pas l'air blessée cette fois-ci. Donc je t'écoute jeune fille » dit Susan en croisant les bras.

« Eh bien,...c'est pour...enfin... » dis-je.

« Elle aurait besoin d'un moyen contraceptif Susan et rapidement » dit Tris.

« . Je vois » dit Susan en souriant.

Je la voyais se diriger vers une armoire à pharmacie et en sortir une boîte de couleur rose et blanche et de me la tendre ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, tu vas prendre ceci maintenant (dit-elle en me tendant un cachet rose) et prendre les autres qui sont dans cette boîte, une fois par mois, le même jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. Compris ? » dit Susan.

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapais le cachet et l'avalais, suivi par une bonne rasade d'eau puis la remerciais en lui tendant le verre vide. Je la saluais avec Tris, puis nous sortions de l'infirmerie. Il était 11h passé et je me disais que le restant du groupe de novices était peut-être déjà levé. Je quittais alors Tris en la remerciant pour tout et me dirigeais vers le dortoir des natifs. J'entrais à l'intérieur pour voir Amara et les autres se préparer à en sortir.

« Hey, Kim, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Joey en me saluant de la main.

« Ca va merci et toi Joey ? » répondis-je.

« Ah te voilà, j'ai plein de questions à te poser. Au fait tu as aimé mon cadeau »dit Amara en sautillant vers moi.

« Justement je voulais te parler de cela, _Amara_ » dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

Je la voyais grimacer signe qu'elle se doutait qu'elle allait sûrement en prendre pour son grade, même si ce n'était pas le cas mais je jubilais intérieurement et décidais d'en profiter encore un peu. Cela serait ma manière de me venger d'elle en un sens. Mais je fus dérangée dans mes pensées par cette peste de Sandy, bien qu'au début je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix déformée par son nez cassé.

« Tu viens faire quoi ici. Tu t'es fait larguée par le grand patron » dit-elle en riant.

« Ecoute Sandy, je n'ai pas pu faire ma grasse matinée contrairement à vous tous, alors je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je te casse le nez à nouveau devant tous tes petits camarades, je te conseille de la boucler. Et pour ton information, non je ne me suis pas fait larguée. C'est juste qu'on a tellement baisé cette nuit que j'ai très peu dormi, tu comprends... Ah mais non tu peux pas comprendre vu le mec qui te sert de petit copain. Il doit en avoir une aussi grosse que son cerveau. Soit la taille d'une petite carotte. A moins que tu n'aies pas encore déballé la marchandise » dis-je en la regardant.

Je voyais Sandy rougir de honte, signe que j'avais raison. Elle n'avait pas encore couché avec son soi-disant copain. Par contre Matt fulminait de rage et s'approchait de moi à grands pas mais il fut arrêté par Tod et Kyle qui l'attrapèrent de part et d'autre en lui ordonnant de se calmer.

Je pouvais voir Uriah se retenir difficilement de rire ainsi que tout le reste des membres sauf Sandy, Mya et bien entendu Matt.

Je décidais de couper court à la situation et sortait du dortoir en disant à Amara que je la retrouverais au réfectoire pour le déjeuner et que j'avais d'autres trucs à faire avant. Je prenais alors la direction de l'appartement d'Eric pour déposer ma boîte contraceptif dans mon baluchon. Je pouvais sentir plusieurs regards mais je prenais sur moi, gardais la tête bien droite et marchais tranquillement vers son appartement. Je préférais taper pour prévenir de ma présence mais aucune réponse, alors j'ouvrais la porte pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne mais par contre un gros bordel. Mon baluchon traînait par terre et plusieurs vêtements étaient éparpillés et le lit était dans un sale état. Alors je décidais de ranger mes affaires et le lit. Je voyais quelques gouttes de sang sur les draps, le signe que j'étais enfin devenue une femme.

J'enlevais les draps sales pour les mettre dans la panière et mettais de nouveau draps trouvés dans un placard. Puis une fois terminé, je retournais retrouver les autres au réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Je m'installais avec eux et picorais dans mon assiette.

« T'as pas faim ? » demanda Joey.

« Hey, j'ai déjeuné moi comparé à vous » dis-je pour ma défense.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as baisé toute la nuit et que tu t'es levée tôt » dit Ashley en riant.

« C'est bon, j'ai menti. Du moins, j'ai juste augmenté la chose pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule et me fiche la paix. » dis-je.

« Alors, vous avez pas fait crac crac boom boom » demanda Uriah tout sourire.

« Ah mais cela te regarde pas que je sache. Moi je te demande si tu as fait crac crac boom boom avec Amara cette nuit ? » demandais-je.

Je voyais alors Uriah perdre son sourire pour rougir comme une tomate. Eh bam, un point partout, balle au centre. Je n'osais pas regarder Amara dans les yeux, connaissant déjà la tête qu'elle devait faire et préférais vite changer de sujet.

« Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi car Eric a dû partir en urgence pour une réunion de Briefing. A ce que j'ai compris, des sans factions auraient attaqué un de nos entrepôts et volé du matériel. » dis-je.

« Et ils vont faire quoi » demanda Stefan.

« Ben, j'en sais rien moi. Je suis avec vous et pas au briefing » dis-je.

Puis la discussion reprenait son cours parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un amène la conversation sur le seul sujet fatidique.

« Vous êtes prêts pour cet après-midi ? » demanda Kyle.

« Ben ça dépend. On ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je parie que vous oui, hein » dit Mike.

« Ben mon frère m'a dit qu'ils allaient entrer dans notre tête et nous examiner, enfin un truc de ce genre » dit Uriah se grattant la tête.

« Ils vont pas nous ouvrir le crâne quand même ? » demanda Amara grimaçant.

« Ben j'espère pas, j'aimerais garder mes cheveux beaux et propres » dit Ashley en soulevant ses cheveux d'une main.

Tout le monde se mettait à rire voyant Ashley imitant une pub pour un shampoing. Mais pendant que les autres riaient, tout commençait à se chambouler dans ma tête. Tris m'a dit qu'il fallait que je contrôle mes émotions et Uriah disait qu'ils allaient entrer dans nos têtes. Et si dans ma tête se trouvait un indice sur ma divergence. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir, mais surtout je me posais la question de savoir comment réagirait Eric. M'accepterait-il ou me condamnerait-il à une mort certaine ? Les divergents sont dangereux pour la société soit-disant, mais en quoi étais-je dangereuse ? Je ne voulais de mal à aucune faction, au contraire. Je sentais un mal de tête arriver à mesure que les secondes défilaient, faisant diminuer l'écart de temps qu'il restait avant le début de l'épreuve.

« Kim, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Amara soucieuse.

Je levais la tête pour les voir tous rivés les yeux sur moi s'inquiétant de mon silence et de la tête que je devais faire. Il fallait que je trouve une parade et vite. Je me voyais mal leur dire : Désolé, je suis divergente et j'ai peur de mourir sinon pas trop stressés pour l'épreuve ? Cela ne serait pas passé.

« Ben en fait, j'ai appris de Tris, qu'il y aurait trois instructeurs pour cette épreuve. Elle-même, Max et Eric. Alors j'ai peur car j'ai pas envie que ce soit Eric qui rentre dans ma tête, vous comprenez » dis-je en faisant la grimace.

« Ouais de ce point de vue, je peux te comprendre, moi aussi je n'aimerais pas que mon mec rentre dans ma tête » dit Ashley.

« T'es bien informée, vilaine, et tu comptais rien nous dire, pas gentil ça » dit Uriah en me taquinant.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête comprenant ma réaction. En y réfléchissant, je ne leur avais pas vraiment menti car c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas qu'Eric rentre dans ma tête. C'était tout nouveau entre nous, et je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le laisser s'amuser avec mon esprit. Et pour Max, c'était la même chose, je n'avais pas non plus envie que mon oncle farfouille dans ma tête pour voir des images d'Eric et de moi en plein ébats. Je poussais un soupir d'agacement, il ne me restait plus que Tris. Une chance sur trois d'échapper à la honte. Mais n'étant jamais chanceuse dans la vie, je m'attendais au pire.

Tout le monde prenait la direction d'un couloir sombre qui se terminait par une pièce éclairé mais fermée avec trois portes ou se trouvait les lettres A/B/C. Tout le monde attendait assis, stressant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. On entendait le haut parleur au dessus de nos têtes grésiller et nommer les premiers cobayes.

« Kimberly porte A. Matt porte B. Amara porte C » provenant du haut-parleur.

On se levait tous les trois pour se positionner devant chacune de nos portes. Au bout de quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et chacun entrait dans sa pièce, la porte se refermant doucement derrière nous. J'entrais avec une certaine appréhension et des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler le long de mon front. Je parcourais la pièce du regard pour voir qu'une autre porte se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce mais je me trouvais seule, il n'y avait personne. Personne à part, ce fameux fauteuil inclinable en métal, semblable à celui du test d'aptitudes relié à un ordinateur sur le bureau dans un coin. Bon sang, alors on allait refaire le test d'aptitude. Non en y repensant, ce n'était pas logique, pourquoi Tris m'aurait dit qu'il fallait que je ne me laisse pas manipuler par mes émotions pendant l'épreuve ? Je n'avais pas le temps de me casser la tête encore plus à réfléchir que la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne.

« Bien, Assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous amuser » dit l'inconnu.

**Voila voilà les filles. Alors à votre avis. Qui est ce fameux instructeur qui va entrer dans la tête de notre héroïne. Mystère mystère. J'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre.**

**Petit chapitre avec un petit bout de la discussion tonton / petit copain mdr. Bon maintenant prochain chapitre : briefing sur l'attaque des sans factions avec surprise (bonnes ou mauvaises vous verrez...ou pas) et début des simulations. Me faut encore bosser dessus pour trouver des peurs intéressantes et originales.**

**Prochain chapitre : 13/14 décembre.**

**PS : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suive mon histoire et souhaiter la bienvenue aux dernières recrues.**

**Starwars **: Coucou miss. Joyeux anniversaire miss. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plus surtout que je comptais mettre Max quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait bien une discussion oncle / petit copain mdr.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, contente que tu ais adoré. Eh oui Eric passe du coq à l'âne mdr. Eh oui Max lui ai tombé dessus mais au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit lol. Hihihi. Merci mais je n'en ferais pas souvent des lemons mdr.

**Keira **: Salut. Oui l'étalon de Chicago, j'aime bien aussi. J'ai eu l'idée en repensant à L'étalon de Shinjuku alias Ryo Saeba, the City Hunter ouNicky Larson si tu préfères en version française. Voilà la mini discussion Max / Eric. Mais je pense en faire une plus poussé à un moment donné.

**Etincella **: Cool, contente que tu ais apprécié lol. Ben ouais Eric est une bête de sexe mdr. T'inquiète tu l'auras ton moment sous la douche promis.

**CarOwliine **: Ah je croyais t'avoir perdu comme tu n'avais pas commenté le dernier chapitre. Je suis rassurée mdr. On verra si y aura d'autres lemons mais cela m'étonnerais. Eh oui c'est Max qui se trouve à la porte, vous avez deviné pour la majorité. Tu as raison, Quatre n'oserait pas de peur de les déranger et de s'en prendre une par Eric mdr.

**Mihn28 **: Ouais douée oui et non. Je me suis un peu aidé d'autres lemons quand même. Et le grand gagnant est Maxou lol

**HibouPostale **: Oui, c'est vrai que le coup de la nuisette rappelle Alice. Je l'adore comme personnage cette fille. Et cela prouve que même si la petite Amara est timide et mimi tout plein, elle peut être pleine de surprise. Ah ben avec sa divergence, les problèmes ne font que commencer mdr.

**Nanou13118 **: Coucou, On verra pour d'autre lemons mdr. Je dois encore travailler ses peurs pour la simulations d'où ce petit chapitre pour me laisser de temps de peaufiner la scène. Eh bien. Non la demoiselle ne prends pas de moyen de contraception mais on va vite régler ce problème. Cela serait balo un mini Eric alors qu'elle n'est pas officiellement une vraie audacieuse lol.

**MerciLily **: Eh oui. Au moins tu auras passé ta pause à lire mdr. Faudra que tu me donnes ta dates exact d'anniversaire que je te le souhaite ou que je te faire un petite chapitre personnel mdr. Tiens pourquoi pas refaire revenir la danseuse Lily ?. C'est surtout Eric qui est gourmand lol et il va la rendre accro.

**LittleFlicka **: Ola. Ne t'inquiète pas mdr. Exprime toi et emmerde les autres lol. Oups désolé:D. En tout cas merci miss. Eh non perdu c'est Max et non Tris lol perdu, essaie encore.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dernier chapitre de l'année 2014. savourez-le bien.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**POV Eric.**

J 'étais de mauvaise humeur, je venais de quitter ma copine pour aller à une putain de réunion de crise parce des sans-factions avaient foutu le bordel en nous attaquant encore une fois. Il fallait qu'on règle ce problème au plus vite, plus les jours passaient, plus les mutineries chez les sans-factions s'intensifiaient. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la salle de briefing et entrais en ouvrant la porte en grand.

« Aller plus vite on finit, plus vite on se cassera d'ici » dis-je.

Je faisais un tour de la table du regard pour voir que tous les leaders et leurs apprentis étaient présents signe que Igor était revenu de mission. Par contre je pouvais voir que l'apprenti de Connor était absent. Cela ne m'étonnais pas de celui-là. C'était une réplique parfaite de Connor, une sorte de peace and love mais en version audacieuse. (**NDA : ou imaginez Marcus de Twilight)**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là moi. J'ai un bar à tenir au cas où vous ne sauriez pas » dit Beth.

« Désolé, mais comme il me fallait un apprenti, j'ai pensé à toi comme tu l'as été lorsque nous étions plus jeune » dit Max.

« Mouais mouais, je t'ai déjà dit que le seul poste de chef que je veux, c'est celui de mon bar » dit Beth.

« Tu veux bien la fermer Beth, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu nous as convoqué pour une réunion de crise. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons affaire aux sans-factions et nous n'avons jamais fait une réunion de crise pour autant » dit Adrian.

« La ferme tout le monde. Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que notre entrepôt dans la zone C a été attaqué » dit Max.

« Eh que nous manque t-il» demanda Igor.

« D'après les rapports obtenus par les hommes sur place. Il nous manquerait plusieurs caisses d'armement » dit Max.

« Mais d'habitude, les entrepôts de la zone C contiennent uniquement du matériel pour la construction entre autre. Alors comment se fait-il que nous ayons eu des armes à cet endroit ? » demanda Edward.

« C'est vrai que vous étiez en mission Igor et toi. Il se trouve que nous n'avions plus de place à l'entrepôt B et donc, nous avons transférés la cargaison dans la zone C » dis-je.

« Pour moi c'est louche. La seule explication c'est que quelqu'un donne des informations aux sans faction » dit Peter.

« Je suis d'accord avec Peter, peu de personnes connaissaient cette information, donc cela confirme qu'un traître se trouve parmi nos rangs » dit Adrian en parcourant du regard la pièce.

« Tu oses nous accuser » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Pourquoi, tu te sens visé mon cher Eric ? » dit Adrian souriant.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. Personne n'accuse personne mais quelqu'un a bien donné des infos sur nos entrepôts » dit Max essayant de calmer l'ambiance devenue électrique.

« Et pourquoi pas Adam ? » dit Quatre.

« Adam ? » demanda Connor.

« Oui, l'audacieux qui a été banni de la faction dernièrement. Je viens de parcourir le dossier et je vois qu'il était affecté aux entrepôts de la zone C. » dit Quatre.

« Il se serait vengé de son bannissement en se ralliant aux sans-factions et en leur vendant des informations ? » demanda Edward.

« C'est une possibilité. Car les armes ont été entreposées tout récemment dans l'entrepôt » dit Max.

« Cela me m'étonnerais pas de lui, il ne m'a jamais aimé » dis-je en réfléchissant.

« Exact et en s'attaquant à la faction, il s'attaque à toi, étant le chef maintenant » dit Quatre.

« Et voilà, tu fous encore la merde comme d'habitude. Après le coup du tribunat avec ta fille de joie et le bannissement de l'autre merdeux, on perd maintenant notre matériel. Je me demande si Max a bien fait de te confier les rênes de la faction » dit Adrian.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Il avait osé remettre en cause ma place de chef leader dans cette faction et en plus il insultait ma copine en la traitant de fille de joie. Il fallait que je réagisse et vite mais je ne devais pas non plus perdre mon sang froid pour prouver que j'étais digne de diriger cette faction. Mais il fallait d'abord que je lui donne une bonne leçon. Je fouillais derrière mon dos pour trouver ce que je cherchais et lança mon couteau qui atterrissait juste devant Adrian.

« Ne me manque plus de respect sinon la prochaine fois, je ne raterais pas ma cible » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Eric, toujours à partir au quart de tour. Okay, okay. Bon sinon qu'allons-nous faire alors » dit Adrian en croisant les bras.

« Il nous faut renforcer la sécurité et changer les équipes. Cela serait pour l'instant la meilleure solution » dit Igor.

« Et s'il a des complices encore présents dans la faction » demanda Connor.

« Alors il nous faut interroger tous les membres présents dans la zone C, savoir si Adam n'est pas le seul coupable et ensuite aviser » dit Beth.

« Bien, je suis d'accord avec Beth. » dit Max.

« Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, on peut y aller » demanda Connor en étouffant un bâillement.

« T'es toujours aussi motivé lors des réunions Connor » dit Peter en faisant un rictus.

« Bon si l'affaire est close alors nous pouvons terminer cette réunion. Adrian, je présume que tu veux te charger des interrogatoires » dis-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Bien entendu, Peter et moi allons nous charger des interrogatoires avec grand plaisir. » dit Adrian avec un grand sourire.

« Alors la réunion est terminée, vous pouvez disposer » dis-je en me levant.

« Attendez, j'aurais une question encore » demanda Peter.

« Quoi encore. » dis-je impatient de quitter la pièce.

« A t-on découvert de nouveaux divergents dans le groupe de cette année » demanda Peter.

« Pas encore, les simulations ne commenceront que cette après-midi. Il est encore trop tôt. Pourquoi » dis-je.

« Cela fait deux ans d'affilé que l'on rencontre au moins un divergent dans chaque nouveau groupe de transferts, c'est étrange, non » dit Peter.

« Si cela continue, il faudra se montrer plus sélectif pour éviter qu'un divergent ne passe entre les mailles du filet » dit Connor.

« Les simulations existent pour cela. Elles nous permettent de découvrir qui ne respecte pas les règles pendant les épreuves » dit Igor.

« Oui on dirait qu'ils se multiplient comme des insectes » dit Adrian.

« Insectes ou pas, si nous découvrons un divergent, nous l'écraserons et le ferons disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Aussi simple que cela » dis-je en souriant.

« Exact. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous en rencontrez un, ne le tuez pas tout de suite. Les érudits veulent les interroger à leurs manière avant » dit Max.

« C'est vrai Moman aime bien s'amuser elle aussi » dit Peter en souriant.

« Ne parle pas de Jeanine ainsi » dis-je en m'énervant et en tapant du poing sur la table.

Puis tout le monde quittait la salle. C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et je décidais de manger avec Quatre pour parler des simulations de cette après-midi. Il avait laissé sa place à Tris cette année car il voulait soi-disant se reposer un peu. Même si la majorité de mes pensées allaient vers Kimberly, je savais qu'il fallait que je sois le chef de la faction des audacieux et non son petit ami pendant cette épreuve. Je ne devais pas laisser mes émotions la distraire pendant ses simulations. Cela pourrait les fausser et on penserait ainsi qu'elle serait une divergente et donc elle mourrait dans d'horribles souffrances après avoir été torturée par _ma charmante mère_.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive » demanda Quatre.

« Hein, quoi » dis-je.

« Je te connais. Y'a quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête et je pense savoir quoi. Je t'écoute » dit Quatre.

« C'est les simulations » dis-je.

« Tu as peur qu'elle échoue n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Quatre.

« J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de fausser l'épreuve si c'est moi qui la teste mais j'aimerais bien rentrer dans sa tête pour voir ses peurs » dis-je en souriant et en prenant un air sadique pour cacher mon inquiétude.

« Oh je vois. Tu as envie d'entrer dans son esprit sans payer. Très mauvaise idée, tu risquerais de le regretter. Et puis dis-toi si tu rentre dans sa tête, elle voudra rentrer dans la tienne. Es-tu prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ta conscience » demanda Quatre.

Je me mettais à réfléchir à ses paroles. Oui c'est vrai que je mourrais d'envie de tout savoir sur elle et étant le chef, je pouvais tout me permettre sans en payer les conséquences. Mais je repensais aux dernières paroles que j'avais échangé avec elle. Elle m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais. Donc si j'entrais dans sa tête, j'allais devoir faire pareil de mon côté. Et à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma tête, je me mettais à grimacer.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais » dit Quatre en riant.

« Mouais, t'as raison sur ce point » dis-je en buvant mon verre.

Puis c'était l'heure de commencer les simulations. Je laissais Quatre au réfectoire pour me diriger vers les salles. En chemin, je rencontrais Tris et nous continuions le trajet ensemble.

« Tu vas faire quoi » demanda t-elle.

« Explique » dis-je.

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle » dit-elle.

« Je vais la tester moi-même » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu es vraiment sûr » insista t-elle.

« Quoi encore. Quatre m'a déjà fait son rapport de pour et de contre. Que vas-tu rajouter encore » dis-je en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit » demanda Tris.

« Il m'a simplement dit que c'était à double sens. Que si j'entrais dans sa tête, il faudrait qu'elle rentre dans la mienne. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis le chef, je fais ce que je veux» dis-je.

« Je vois.. il a trouvé de bon arguments mais réfléchit bien avant d'entrer dans sa tête. Imagine qu'elle ai peur de toi, voir peur de ta réaction » dit Tris.

« Justement c'est ce que j'espère, qu'est-ce que tu crois. C'est peut-être ma copine mais je suis plus fort qu'elle » dis-je fièrement.

« Je vais reformuler ma phrase. Imagine qu'elle ai la même peur que celle que j'ai eu sur Quatre lors de l'examen final. Tu réagirais comment » demanda t-elle.

Je grimaçais me demandant de quoi elle me parlait. Je fouillais alors dans ma tête pour me remémorer le test final de Tris. Et j'ouvrais la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer en trouvant l'information que je cherchais.

« Alors tu comprends. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si elle savait que tu savais. » dit Tris.

«Mais attends, on a couché ensemble, je vois pas pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi » dis-je méchamment sur la défensive.

« Imbécile, je ne parle pas de toi uniquement idiot (en secouant la tête) imagine qu'elle se fasse violer par Adam, que dans ses peurs, tu ne sois pas intervenu pour l'aider. Comment réagirais-tu » dit Tris en haussant le ton.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Max nous rejoignait enfin pour commencer la simulation.

« J'arrive pas au mauvais moment, j'espère » dit Max.

« Non, on avait terminé ». dit Tris en s'éloignant.

On entendais les haut parleurs crachotaient les noms des premiers candidats et Tris se positionna aussitôt devant la porte A sans demander son reste. Je la laissais gagner cette fois-ci car d'un côté elle avait raison. Comment réagirais-je en voyant ce genre de scène. Je préférais ne pas me poser la question et me concentrais sur mon cobaye. Matt. J'allais m'amuser à le faire chier pendant ses simulations. Je prenais mon air sadique et entrais dans la pièce devant un Matt pas très à l'aise du tout.

**POV Kim.**

_Je n'avais pas le temps de me casser la tête encore plus à réfléchir que la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne._

_« Bien, Assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous amuser » dit l'inconnu._

Je voyais apparaître Tris devant moi et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était ni Eric, ni Max. Ouf pour une fois, j'avais eu de la chance.

« Tu sais, en t'entendant parler ainsi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à Eric » dis-je en souriant.

« Sois contente, Eric voulait prendre ma place mais j'ai réussi à négocier en échange d'un compte rendu détaillé » dit Tris.

« Un compte rendu détaillé » demandais-je en articulant chaque mot.

« Oui il veut savoir comment s'est passé ta simulation mais surtout s'il fait parti de tes peurs » dit Tris.

« Il croit que j'ai peur de lui » demandais-je.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une once de peur en toi. Tout le monde a peur d'Eric » dit Tris.

« Oui, bon c'est vrai j'avoue que parfois il me fait peur. Sa manière de réagir ou de se comporter est quelque fois inhumaine » dis-je.

« Tu vois j'avais raison. Bon nous allons commencer et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais que le stricte minimum, le reste restera entre nous » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Y'a intérêt, je te fais confiance » dis-je en la regardant.

« Allez assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer les simulations » dit-elle.

«Et en quoi cela consiste » demandais-je.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin. Tu vas devoir contrôler tes émotions et affronter tes peurs... au sens littéral du terme. La simulation va t'apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions en te mettant en situation avec tes propres peurs » dit -elle.

« Attends, je vais combattre mes peurs. Mais c'est pas réel, c'est des cauchemars c'est ça, hein » demandais-je toute tremblante.

« Pour ton esprit, cela sera aussi réel que la conversation que nous avons actuellement. C'est pour cela que tu dois garder ton calme le plus possible pendant toute la durée de la séance » dit-elle.

Je m'asseyais enfin dans le fauteuil et calais ma nuque contre l'appui-tête. Je prenais de grandes respirations pour tenter de me calmer. Je la voyais arriver avec une seringue contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

«Je vais t'injecter des neurotransmetteurs qui vont stimuler la région du cerveau qui génère tes peurs. Et grâce à ces transmetteurs, je vais pouvoir télécharger les images sur l'ordinateur et suivre la simulation en temps réel » dit Tris.

« Attends, tu vas voir dans ma tête » demandais-je.

« Ben oui, pourquoi croyais-tu qu'Eric voulait tant te faire passer l'examen » dit-elle en souriant.

« Génial, j'espère que tu as au moins pris du pop corn pour ta séance ciné » dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Elle se mettait à rire et m'injectait le sérum tout en me regardant d'un air tendre comme pour me donner de la force et du courage.

« Tu vas affronter tes pires cauchemars. La moyenne est de 10 à 15 peurs viscérales. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, gardes ton calme, ralentis ta respiration. L'hallucination se poursuit jusqu'à ce que ton rythme cardiaque redevienne normale. Donc gère ce que tu verras devant toi, okay » dit-elle.

« T'es censée être rassurante, mais cela ne marche pas » dis-je en sentant mes paupières lourdes.

« Sois courageuse » dit Tris.

Je fermais complètement les yeux et m'endormais profondément. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux pour me retrouver chez moi dans la faction des altruistes. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que quand je regardais mes mains, elles étaient toutes petites comme celles d'un enfant. J'étais redevenue une enfant de 5/6 ans et j''entendais du bruit derrière moi et me retournais pour voir mon père devant moi entrain de discuter avec ma mère.

« Il est hors de question que tu l'amènes avec toi » dit Katherine.

« Mais ma chérie, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle apprenne à être une bonne altruiste » dit l'homme.

« Elle est trop jeune pour aller dans ce quartier » dit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons plusieurs et une escorte d'audacieux sera avec nous, alors calme-toi et respire. Nous rentrerons pour le dîner." dit -il.

« Je te préviens, tu me la ramènes avec une seule égratignure, je t'écorche vif » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Je devais être en train de rêver. Devant moi, se trouvait mon père et ma mère qui se disputaient. En quoi cela était un cauchemar, au contraire c'était un plaisir de revoir mon père, de revoir son visage, d'entendre sa voix. Je me mettais à fermer les yeux et à sourire. Puis le silence se fit, suivi par un boucan intense. On pouvait entendre des coups de feu, des cris. J'ouvrais les yeux pour me trouver dans un quartier de sans-factions pour voir mon père me prendre par la main et m'ordonner de courir le plus vite possible mais avec mes petites jambes, c'était difficile alors il me prit dans ses bras et je pouvais voir derrière lui, plusieurs altruistes se faire tirer dessus par des sans-factions.

ça y est, je comprenais tout, je vivais un de mes pires cauchemars, la mort de mon père mais pourquoi étais-je encore une enfant, pourquoi je me trouvais dans le quartier des sans factions ? Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir que j'entendais des balles siffler près de mes oreilles. Je tremblais de peur et enfonçais ma tête encore plus dans le torse de mon père comme pour me cacher de la réalité.

Mais oui c'est cela, Tris m'avait dit que rien n'était réel, donc il suffisait de me calmer et la simulation s'arrêterait d'elle-même. Je prenais de grandes respirations mais rien n'y faisait. J'entendais toujours les cris et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de nous. Je me mettais à pleurer et à gémir de peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas que mon père meure. Je sentais la main de mon père me caresser la tête pour me calmer mais cela ne marchait pas.

On entrait enfin dans un bâtiment abandonné, mon père me reposait à terre et nous montions des escaliers pour nous cacher en hauteur.

« Calme-toi ma puce, cela va aller. On va s'en sortir, tu entends. Les audacieux vont venir nous chercher mais pendant ce temps, nous allons jouer à cache-cache, tu veux bien » demanda t-il.

« Mais popa, j'ai trop peur pour jouer » dis-je en pleurant.

« Allez fais le pour moi » demanda t-il.

« Bon d'accord » dis-je d'une petite voix.

«Ils sont entrés dans ce bâtiment, retrouvez-les et tuez-les » dit une voix au dehors.

Je tremblais de peur en entendant ces paroles et je courais avec mon père dans les escaliers pour leur échapper. Arrivée sur le toit, je pouvais sentir les rafales de vent me chatouiller les narines. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir que mon père m'attrapait par le bras pour nous amenait près de la corniche. Je pouvais voir en bas une sorte d'escalier de secours dans un état pitoyable. Mon père se mettait à mon niveau pour me parler doucement et calmement.

« Tu vas descendre par ces escaliers et rejoindre le point de rassemblement, tu m'entends » dit-il.

« Mais, et toi. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, j'ai trop peur » dis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Fais ce que je te dis, prouve-moi ainsi que ta mère a élevé une audacieuse et non une altruiste. Maintenant descend vite, je vais les ralentir et je te rejoins ensuite » dit-il.

Je secouais la tête négativement, je ne voulais pas quitter mon père mais machinalement, je me retrouvais sur cet escalier à descendre tout en continuant à pleurer. Même mon corps se liguait contre moi. Arrivée au milieu de l'escalier, j'entendais un cri ou plutôt un hurlement de terreur et reconnus sans aucune hésitation la voix de mon père. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, il venait de se faire tuer par les sans-factions. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête et je trébuchais sur une marche rouillée qui céda sous mon poids. Je me retrouvais maintenant accrochée à une petite barre de fer . Je pouvais voir le vide sous mes pieds et je tremblais de peur, je ne voulais pas mourir, non. Je hurlais pour que mon père vienne de sauver mais il était mort et je me trouvais seule à plusieurs mètres du sol. Je sentais mes forces me lâcher, j'allais bientôt mourir, rejoindre mon père, mes pensées se tournaient vers ma mère qui serait anéantie de savoir qu'elle venait de perdre son mari et sa fille en même temps mais il était trop tard pour changer le présent. Je lâchais la barrière pour atterrir sur quelque chose à la fois mou et dur. Ma tête cogna violemment et ma vue se brouilla pour ne laisser que le noir total.

J'ouvrais les yeux et me trouvais assise dans le fauteuil métallique. Je me levais soudainement du fauteuil et poussait Tris qui se dirigeait vers moi.

« Ne me touche pas » dis-je en sentant les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

« C'est fini calme-toi » dit-elle.

« C'était si réel, j'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar » dis-je.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir, mais calme-toi. C'est terminé tu entends » dit-elle.

« Je viens de voir mon père mourir et tu veux que je me calme » dis-je en hurlant.

« Calme-toi. C'était une simulation, tout ce que tu as vu était faux, c'était ton imagination qui a crée ce scénario, tu entends » dit-elle.

Je tournais en rond en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Non, c'était réel, je pouvais sentir le vent sur le toit, je pouvais entendre les balles siffler pendant l'attaque. C'était trop réel pour provenir de mon imagination. Une idée germait dans ma tête. C'était impossible, jamais elle n'aurait osé me cacher la vérité, mais plus je revoyais la scène et plus les doutes s'insinuaient en moi. Comment aurais-je pu connaître autant de détails si je n'avais pas été déjà actrice de cette scène. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux pour chercher cette fameuse cicatrise que soit disant je m'étais faite à la tête en jouant petite. Et si... Je prenais de grandes respirations pour me calmer mais je pouvais toujours voir mes mains trembler.

« Tris, dis-moi. Est-ce que cela pourrait être des souvenirs de mon enfance » demandais-je.

« Non, ce sont des simulations de tes peurs. Certes certaines peurs utilisent tes souvenirs mais jamais en intégralité. c'est impossible, enfin cela ne s'est jamais produit avant » dit-elle.

« Donc, c'est possible alors. Tris, je dois en avoir le cœur net, c'est important » dis-je en l'attrapant par les épaules.

«Maintenant vas te reposer, je m'occupe de tout» dit-elle.

Je répondais simplement d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant, la seule chose que je voulais c'était de sortir de cette pièce au plus vite. Tris actionnait le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et je sortais d'un pas rapide devant tout les regard ahuris de mes camarades. Je pouvais remarquer que j'étais la première à être sortie de la salle. Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou pas.

Mes pas m'entraînaient machinalement vers la salle d'entraînement et je frappais de rage contre un sac se trouvant sur mon chemin.

Cette première séance m'avait complètement chamboulée. Je me demandais toujours si ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar était la réalité. Étais-je vraiment présente lors de la mort de mon père ou alors est-ce simplement ma peur du vertige mélangée à celle de perdre les personnes qui me sont chères. Je martyrisais ce pauvre sac lorsque j'entendais quelqu'un me parler.

« Alors la première séance ne s'est pas bien passée on dirait » dit l'inconnu.

Je me retournais pour voir Eric me regarder d'un air étrange.

« Tu n'es pas en simulation » demandais-je.

« Non, Tris est venue me voir aussitôt après ta simulation me faire son rapport » dit Eric.

« Elle devait s'inquiéter à mon sujet, j'imagine » dis-je en souriant.

« Entre autre oui » dit-il.

« Comment cela » demandais-je.

« Elle m'a parlé de ta simulation qui n'est pas normale. Le record étant de 4 peurs détenu par Quatre. Toi tu en a eu une seule. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas » dit Eric.

Je voyais un changement dans son regard qui me faisait instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Avait-il découvert quelque chose en rapport avec ma divergence.

« Elle a du sûrement arrêter la simulation car mon rythme cardiaque était trop élevé. Tu comprends voir la mort de mon père m'a terriblement choqué » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Peut-être ou alors tu as faussé la simulation » dit-il.

« Comment cela faussé. Je n'ai pas triché si c'est ce que tu insinue » dis-je en haussant la voix.

Mais je n'étais pas du tout rassurée. Ma divergence aurait-elle eu un impact sur la simulation, sur le test et Tris aurait remarqué quelque chose. Je repensais aux dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait dite avant de partir.

_«Maintenant va te reposer, je m'occupe de tout» dit Tris._

Je croyais qu'elle parlait d'enquêter sur la mort de mon père mais peut-être avais-je mal interprété ses paroles et que justement elle allait s'occuper de prévenir Eric pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème. Sinon pourquoi serait-il présent devant moi à m'accuser de tricherie ?

« En effet (dit-il en la voyant cogiter dans sa tête) Tris est venue me voir inquiète et m'a expliqué ton état. Quand je lui ai demandé de me montrer ton compte rendu, elle a hésité un moment comme pour te protéger mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. J'ai pu alors analyser et remarquer ce petit détail anodin. » dit-il.

« Un petit détail anodin » demandais-je.

« Oui tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer que tout était faux, que rien n'était réel. Comment pouvais-tu en être si sûr ? Les simulations sont tellement réelles qu'on les croirait vraies. Seule l'expérience t'apprend à faire la différence et tu n'en étais qu'à ta première fois » dit il.

Je le voyais alors sortir une arme à feu de derrière son dos et me mettre en joue. Un sentiment de panique s'installait en moi. Non cela n'était pas réel. Eric ne me menaçait pas avec une arme, non je devais encore rêver. Non.

« Tu t'es servi de moi, espèce de …... Tu croyais qu'en couchant avec le chef de la faction, personne ne découvrirait la vérité. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te protéger par amour ? Que je te cacherais aux autres ? Tu me répugnes, tu me dégoûtes. Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par une idiote dans ton genre. Pas si idiote que cela au final, si on en juge ton plan. Et Adam, faisait aussi parti du plan ou tu t'es simplement servie de lui comme dommage collatéral pour m'atteindre ? Réponds » ordonna t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Eric, je ne sais pas de quoi de parle. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je te le jure. Je...je... » dis-je.

« La ferme, je connais enfin la vérité sur toi. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour régler le problème » dit-il.

« Eric, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas cela. Je t'aime tu entends. Je t'en prie. Laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer l'histoire. » dis-je les larmes commençant à couler sur mes joues.

Mais au moment ou je terminais ma phrase, j'entendais le coup partir. Il était trop tard et dans quelques centièmes de secondes, j'allais recevoir une balle et mourir. Je fermais les yeux attendant ma sentence. Bon sang, ce n'était pas réel. Comment étais-je en arrivé là ? J'avais réussi à trouver une stabilité dans cette faction et tout venait d'être détruit à cause d'une simple simulation à la con. Je souhaitais tellement que tout soit faux, j'aurais aimé pouvoir réécrire le présent, réussir ce fameux test pour montrer que ma divergence ne gênerait personne.

Mais j'allais mourir là dans cette salle d'entraînement tuée par l'homme que j'aimais. Mais attendez, attendez. Pourquoi je pensais encore à l'heure actuelle, je devrais être morte depuis longtemps, pourquoi la balle ne m'a pas encore transpercée ? Je décidais d'ouvrir un œil puis le second et me trouvait bouche bée en regardant la scène. Devant moi, se trouvait bien Eric avec son arme braquée sur moi, mais ce qui m'intrigua c'était la balle, on aurait dit qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi au ralenti comme dans le film Matrix dont j'avais vu la bande annonce dans le bar du Furious.

Donc cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose, je n'étais pas réveillée, je me trouvais encore dans la simulation. Je me mettais à rire nerveusement me traitant d'idiote puis me dirigeais vers Eric qui avait l'air d'une statue. Je pouvais voir le rictus de dégoût, de colère, de trahison sur son visage. Il fallait que je réagisse avant qu'il ne reprenne vie, même si je savais tout cela était faux. Je lui assignais un coup derrière la nuque et me réveillais de nouveau dans la salle avec Tris à mes côtés.

« Calme-toi, tu es vraiment réveillée, je te le promets » dit Tris d'une voix douce.

« Prouve-le moi » dis-je en la regardant.

Pour toute réponse elle me pinçait l'avant bras et je poussais un couinement de douleur.

« Aie, tu fais mal » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Bon maintenant, tu es vraiment parmi nous...C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rêver d'une simulation pendant la simulation » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

« Moque-toi, n'empêche j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais sortie de la simulation. C'était tellement réel, plus réel que la mort de mon père » dis-je en me levant pour marcher un peu.

« Dis-moi Kim, tu penses avoir halluciné pendant combien de temps ? » demanda Tris.

« Ben...Si je compte mon faux réveil en simulation, je dirais bien 20 à 30 minutes environ » dis-je.

« Tu as mis 3 minutes. Soit trois fois moins de temps que la moyenne. Tu es en train de battre le record, on dirait » dit Tris en souriant.

Mais je voyais dans son sourire que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon rêve ou Tris me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose clochait. Mais Tris me sortit de mes pensées.

« Dis-moi, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Eric voulait te tuer et comment tu es sortie de la simulation, c'était flou vers la fin » demanda Tris.

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas entendu ? » demandais-je sur la défensive.

« Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le son, juste l'image. L'appareil ne fonctionne pas très bien en ce moment » dit Tris.

Ouf, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation entre Eric et moi. Tant mieux, maintenant il me fallait trouver une excuse assez valable pour qu'Eric veuille me tuer de sang froid.

« Ben, comment dire, j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il me disait car il parlait vite et était très énervé mais il croyait que je le trompais avec un autre type. » dis-je.

« A ce point, cela m'étonne d'Eric d'agir de la sorte par simple jalousie... Mais en y repensant, ce n'est pas au vrai Eric que tu as eu affaire mais à celui de tes peurs. » dit Tris.

« Exactement » dis-je.

« Bon sinon comment l'as-tu battu ? » demanda t-elle.

Bon sang, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il fallait que je trouve une parade efficace et réaliste.

« Ben, si je me souviens bien, il a tiré, je me suis penché sur la gauche en évitant la balle et je me suis ruée sur lui pour le désarmer. Enfin tu comprends, c'est allé tellement vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan de défense » dis-je en paraissant naturelle.

« Okay...Bon ben cela sera plus facile pour toi la prochaine fois » dit Tris.

« La prochaine fois. Il va falloir que je recommence encore » demandais-je.

« Oui, tu vas devoir t'entraîner plusieurs fois pour le test final mais au vu de ton premier résultat, tu devrais y arriver haut la main » dit Tris.

Je voyais Tris ouvrir le mécanisme de la porte pour que je puisse sortir. Je pouvais voir que j'étais la première à sortir et que les autres se trouvaient encore en simulation. Mike se dirigea vers moi étonné.

« T'es déjà sortie. Waouh tu as fait vite » dit Mike.

« C'est vrai, tu viens à peine de rentrer » dit Stefan.

« Ça sent le record à plein nez ça » dit Uriah en souriant et en montrant le bout de son nez.

« Tu vas battre Tris, c'est certain » dit Kyle.

« Sauf si elle a triché, ce qui m'étonnerait pas d'elle » dit Sandy.

« Ta gueule Sandy, tu commences à être lourde à force » dit Ashley.

« Eh parle-lui autrement pétasse » dit Mya.

« Ah ça y est Maya l'abeille s'y met aussi » dit Ashley en soupirant.

Je décidais de les laisser continuer leurs joutes verbales et de me concentrer sur les paroles de Kyle.

« Kyle, que veux-tu dire par battre Tris » demandais-je.

« Ben tout le monde sait que Quatre à le record du nombre de peurs soit quatre peurs logique hein. Tris elle en a six, si je ne me trompe pas. Mais elle a surtout explosé le record du temps passé en simulation. À cause d'elle, la moyenne a baissé de presque la moitié du temps habituel. Elle a fait passer la moyenne de 15 à 9 minutes environ. » dit Kyle.

« Waouh, sérieux » dis-je admirative.

Mais il fallait que j'arrête d'être dans les nuages et que je réfléchisse sérieusement à la situation. Selon Tris, je suis restée 3 minutes soit trois fois moins que cette foutue moyenne à la con. Et cela me mettait en danger car si ce record est dû à ma divergence, j'allais vite me trouver dans le collimateur. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais surtout besoin de me poser quelques minutes au calme. Je prévenais donc les autres que j'allais dans le dortoir des natifs et que je les attendrais là-bas une fois leurs simulations terminées. Tous acquiescèrent et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir tout en repensant à la merde dans laquelle je venais de me mettre inconsciemment.

**Bon les filles, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Alors vous en avez pensé quoi. Avez-vous été surprise ou alors vous attendiez vous à un coup comme cela mdr. J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec grande impatience.**

**Par contre les loulous, mauvaise nouvelle, je mets l'histoire en stand by. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste le temps des vacances de noël car comme je bosse le dimanche, je n'ai plus une journée à moi pour pouvoir écrire tranquille. Donc cela me permettra également de réfléchir à la suite de l' à voilà, j'attends quand même vos reviews et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à l'année prochaine.  
><strong>

**Donc prochain chapitre : 12/13 janvier 2015. voir début de mois si j'ai le temps. **

**PS : Merci encore à ma beta reader PetiteMia de me relire pour corriger mes fautes**

**Nanou13118 **: Hi hi, oui tu es rassurée mdr mais pour combien de temps lol. Eh non tu as eu tords, c'était Tris. J'ai fait exprès de vous faire croire qu'Eric serait dans la pièce mdr et cela a eu l'air de fonctionner mdr.

**MsRaining **: Cool, maintenant tu es à la page mdr. Faire une partie sur les peurs d'Eric pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être intéressant de voir de quoi notre macho pourrait avoir peur.

**Marine **: J'espère que la suite ta plus miss.

**HibouPostale **: C'est Tris la grande gagnante. C'est sur que rendre Eric moins dominateur sera difficile voir impossible mais elle peut peut-être l'adoucir un peu. Bah, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un l'apprenne tôt ou tard.

**Lily-Rose24 **: Contente que tu l'ais adoré. Espérons que celui-ci t'a plu. J'espère que ses premières peurs te plaise également. J'ai voulu faire simple au début. Tkt, l'histoire n'est pas terminée, on va encore écrire quelques chapitre avant lol.

**Keira **: Ben ouais, c'est un gros nounours avec un cœur de guimauve sous la couche de chocolat. Mais il ne se découvre que peu de fois et à peu de gens. Oh oui, moi aussi j'envie cette discussion surtout que Kim va en plus demander à sa mère des comptes en ce qui concerne la mort de son père et la cicatrice qu'elle a à la tête. Bingo, tu as gagné, c'était bien Tris.

**BellaMcCarthy **: Coucou, eh oui, Tonton protège sa progéniture lol. Ils vont se faire charrier un moment surtout si l'info se mettais à circuler dans toute la base, qu'en dis-tu mdr. Ne réfléchie pas trop, c'est pas bon pour la santé mdr.

**LittleFlicka **: Tu as gagné le droit de... ben de rien en fait, tu as juste gagné mdr.

**Princessedusahara **: Coucou miss, contente que tu ai aimé et pour ta question, comme je t'es répondu en PV, pas la peine de remettre la réponse ici lol.

**Etincella **: Coucou, contente que tu continues d'aimer. J'espère que celui-ci ta plut. Moi aussi, j'imaginais la scène en l'écrivant et j'étais morte de rire lol. Eh non, ce n'était pas Eric. J'ai fait exprès d 'écrire cette phrase pour vous mettre dans le doute et cela a marché pour certaines. T'inquiète, il va bientôt le découvrir mais comment, vous verrez cela l'année prochaine.


End file.
